Hero Academia: Enter The Spider Season 2
by Masterob
Summary: Covering the second season of My Hero Academia with Elements of Marvel, DC and My Little Pony. Now also covering featuring the worlds of Dragon Ball and Yu-Gi-Oh. Izuku Midoriya must continue his One for All Training while Mayday Parker works to be the hero her father is while the two create a bond with one another. Covering The Sports Festival to The Practical Exams.
1. That's The Idea!

The world changed when super powers suddenly became a natural thing in the eyes of the public. Soon quirks began to dominate the world, which led to trouble when many used their powers for selfish reasons. Thankfully that was balanced out when many sought to use their powers to protect rather than hurt.

To prepare the future, a school was created to help would be heroes become the best they could be, a school in the heart of Japan. UA High School, where the young and brightest would become the best heroes they could be.

Two students would stand out in particular, those being Mayday Parker, the daughter of top hero Spider-Man, and Izuku Midoriya, protégé of the Number One Hero All Might. These two would embark on a journey to become the World's Finest Heroes.

Most were still buzzing about the Invasion of the USJ, the public surprised that a school with such High Security could even suffer an invasion. This did lead to concern from citizens about the power villains now possess, this was a problem that the teachers needed to address.

Many heroes have been made aware of this, including The Avengers and The Justice League, who sought out to see if there was something they could do to help. This also got the attention of businesses like Stark Industries, Kaiba Corporation and Capsule Corporation, the Presidents Tony Stark, Seto Kaiba and Bulma all looking to see how they can help as well, and maybe do a little business with the school.

Somewhere in Japan, a man was reading his letter while eating a seafood snack. "Good day, I hope you get this letter. I've been teaching at UA High since Spring time to groom the next generation. I aimed to find someone worthy of inheriting my powers, seeking out whichever student would be the most worthy. However, before my year started, I met a young boy, who while quirkless, rushed into a scene where many heroes had hesitated, myself included, to save the life of a young girl. He may not have had a plan in mind, but he still ran in to help, determined to help any way he could. His bravery reignited something in me, on what it means to be a worthy hero. What really sold me on this boy was that even Spider-Man himself believed this boy to be something special. Of course, it could be because the girl this boy saved was Spider-Man's daughter, but I believe in Spider-Man's judgement, it wasn't just fatherly relief, it was genuine. I myself also told the boy he had what it took to become a hero, and offered to transfer my power to him, the power of One for All. He accepted the power without reluctance, and went to train at UA High School. He's having trouble controlling his power, he kept giving it his all. I'm very proud of him, and I do not regret passing my quirk onto him. But I am still inexperienced as a teacher, and one day I may require your assistance, my old master. Please take care f yourself as the seasons change, I will update you on my circumstance regularly. Sincerely, Toshinori Yagi."

"The boy's been acknowledged by Toshinori huh?" the man said.

At the USJ, Tsukauchi is reading his report to the UA teachers, as well as two other pro heroes, Spider-Man and his wife, Twilight Sparkle, the Amethyst Sorceress.

"The police have investigated the group that calls themselves the 'League of Villains', and there doesn't seem to be anyone registered with the name 'Shigaraki in his 20s or 30s with a disintegration quirk," Tsukauchi explained. "Same with the warp gate villain Kurogiri. They are likely new villains and could be using false names. In other words, there are citizens with unregistered quirks somewhere in this town."

"So what you're saying is, we don't know anything that can help us," teacher Vlad King said.

"Once their ringleader Shigaraki heals up from the beating Spider-Man dealt out to him, they'll definitely try again," Snipe said. "It's gonna be a pain."

"At least everyone will be better prepared," Twilight said. "The problem is they know that UA will amp up it's security, so they're going to try again through other means. Thankfully everyone in the area and likely elsewhere across the country knows of this, especially the parents of the children who were attacked. I mean I know All Might was the target but what's to stop them from nipping all their hero problems in the bud?"

"Our police force will keep a sharp lookout Mrs. Parker, we promise not to allow any harm to befall your daughter, your niece and all the other students," Tsukauchi assured.

"And of course Peter, myself and the other pros, including our friends will help out," Twilight said.

All Might seemed to be in deep thought at the moment, "Their ringleader huh?"

"Is there something on your mind All Might?" Nezu asked.

"The attack was bold, most normal people wouldn't carry it out, if the thought even passed their mind, it's amazing he would carry out a plan like that. He even bragged more about Nomu's quirk without discussing his own, and he got incredibly upset the moment things did not go his way," All Might said. "Of course the quirk incident was to force my hand."

"Even so, throwing away the advantage of having an unknown quirk was indeed foolish," Nezu said.

"He made a lot of immature statements with a straight face, bragged about his possessions and just assumed things would go his way. Adding to what I saw of him during the attack, my picture of Shigaraki is someone who hasn't grown past his childish omnipotence," All Might said.

"So, he's basically a man child," Spider-Man summed up.

"Something like that," All Might confirmed. "Can't think of a better term really."

"Is it possible that he never received quirk consoling most children get?" Midnight wondered.

"What would that have to do with anything?" Snipe asked.

"Think about it, 72 Villains were arrested at the USJ, all of them back ally small-timers. It's rather troubling how they all agreed with a man-child and seemed to follow his orders," Tsukauchi said.

"Nothing too new," Spider-Man said. "I mean take The Joker for instance, the dude's whacked out of his mind yet still has thugs that follow his every order."

"That's a good point," Midnight said. "Some villains are incredibly charismatic, that or the thugs that follow those villains probably don't know much better either. Anyone who could follow the likes of The Joker or this Shigaraki fellow must have a few screws loose themselves."

"Question is why would they?" Vlad King Wondered.

"Well, in an environment saturated with heroes, villains who have been oppressed may just be drawn to simple-minded evil," Tsukauchi said.

"Yeah, good point," Vlad King said.

"There are plenty of people who have no idea what to do with their quirks, so not too surprising," Snipe said.

"This is rather alarming," Midnight admitted.

"Well it's thanks to you heroes that we are able to focus on our investigation. We'll expand our search network and continue in arresting the perpetrators," Tsukauchi said.

Nezu looked down in thought, "A Man-Child...In a way, he's like our students, still with room to grow. If there was someone capable of backing him, trying to cultivate his malice..."

"Wait, you mean like a Brotherhood type situation?" Spider-Man asked. "What if Magneto is behind this?"

"I don't think so," Twilight said. "Magneto is more hands on, if he were involved he would have been at the USJ as well, or he would have sent one of his Brotherhood. Plus from the sounds of things, this Shigaraki person seems to have a grudge against heroes, Magneto's more about quirk supremacy so he wouldn't have a reason to go after All Might. Nowadays he isn't even that active due to the ratio of quirk users far surpassing non-quirk users."

"Yeah he's basically retired by this point, he has no reason to come after any of our students," All Might said. "There would have to be a very specific reason for him to be involved."

"So much for our lead," Spider-Man said.

"You may be onto one thing Sorceress," Midnight said. "This guy for all we know could be an underling himself, he may have been sent by someone."

"You don't think it was someone you made enemies with, do you Peter?" Twilight asked. "What if one of your enemies want to get to Mayday?"

"No, this guy seemed to be focused on All Might, at least that's what I've been told. He even seemed surprised to see me, and he barely mentioned Mayday," Spider-Man said. "Besides I can't think of anyone who would. Osborn's locked up, Octavious is dead, and Fisk wouldn't work with someone like Shigaraki. None of my other enemies have the resources to orchestrate something like this, that or they're retired."

"What about the one called Mysterio?" Midnight asked. "What's his status?"

"I honestly don't know, I haven't heard from him in years," Peter said. "Besides I can't see why he would even want to go after All Might."

Twilight sighed in worry, "I hope it's no one I've made enemies with. I mean, what if it's Chrysalis wanting revenge?"

"Chrysalis has her own group, mostly shapeshifters," Peter said. "Plus she wouldn't be this direct, she's a bit more cunning than that."

"We're searching records Miss Sorceress," Tsukauchi said. "If anyone suspicious came here from New York or Equestria, we'll let you know."

All Might rubbed his chin, so many possibilities to think about, but no clear lead just yet. This is quite troubling indeed.

During this, Spider-Man's phone begun ringing. As he looked to see who it was, he immediately started worrying. "Twilight, it's your brother."

"Shining Armor?" Twilight asked. "Wait since when does he use a phone? He barely uses technology! The only thing he really uses is a big flat screen TV, though I think that's more Cadance than my brother."

"He gave this to me after Flurry enrolled in UA, since I'm the one who encouraged her to join so he left the responsibility to me, plus if anything goes wrong, he'd rather yell at me and not you," Spider-Man said.

"That Big Brother of mine..." Twilight said, somewhat annoyed. "Well, might as well answer it."

Peter nodded and answered the phone, dreading what his brother-in-law might have to say, "Sup bro?"

Twilight didn't know what her brother was saying, but she could definitely hear some yelling. Shining Armor was clearly unhappy with the Invasion.

UA was temporarily closed after the USJ invasion, and while time off school would seem ideal to most, for these students it was hard to relax. At Izuku's home, he was once again watching footage of All Might's first major rescue.

"Man, it's hard being the hero I want to be, those villains at the USJ just toyed with us," Izuku said. "We were just a burden for Mr. Aizawa, Deadpool and Thirteen." He then grabbed a dumbbell and started working out, "In order to combat that evil, I need to make One for All truly my own. Time is of the essance, I must do my job as it's inheritor."

"Izuku?" Inko called out. "Food's ready. We're having pork cutlet bowls."

"Thanks, I'll be there soon," Izuku said.

Meanwhile at the Condo that the Parker family were now living in, Mayday was working on her webbing, or trying too. This would be the norm, she would attempt to make the webbing, only to come up short and usually rely on her father's assistance. She doesn't want to rely on him forever, she needs to prove she can do this herself, but countless missteps can be quite demotivating.

"Mayday?" she heard. She turned to see her cousin Flurry. "You're still working?"

"Well I do need webbing since I used a chunk of it at the USJ," Mayday reminded. "And I need the practice, daddy makes this look way too easy."

"Yeah, he does. Amazing though, this has been such a crazy week, starting at UA, a big battle exercise, the class rep situation and now a villain invasion," Flurry said. "I knew UA would be intense, but this is a whole different level!"

"Well we are heroes in training, of course we'll be facing danger," Mayday said. "Happened to mom and dad when they attended UA as well."

"Yeah, but this was so...unexpected," Flurry said. "I mean UA is suppose to be near indestructible."

"So was Professor X's Boarding School, and that place got destroyed once," Mayday said. "All this taught me was to be on a constant lookout for danger."

"Were you scared?" Flurry asked, taking Mayday by surprise.

"Huh? Was I scared?" Mayday asked. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, because I kind of was," Flurry said. "I didn't know what was going to happen. Especially after seeing how strong that monster was, it was probably stronger than All Might. Plus..." Flurry cringed a bit, thinking of all the horrible things, the water villains, Nomu, Deadpool being torn in half, plus that one image of Shigaraki ready to use his quirk on her. If All Might hadn't shown up, she might not even be alive right now. "There were just so many things...I thought that guy with the hands was gonna...gonna..."

Mayday stood up and approached her nervous cousin, seeing the look of terror in her eyes. Doing the only thing she could do, Mayday pulled her cousin into a comforting hug, knowing how frightened she must be. "Don't worry, I'm here cuz. I'll admit, I was somewhat afraid. But I wasn't going to let that affect me, I already experienced that type of fear a year ago from that sludge monster, I promised not to let myself feel that helpless again." Mayday pulled away to gaze into her cousin's eyes, "Tough times are ahead, but I know we can pull through. You, me and Izuku are going to get through this, and we're gonna come out of that school as the best heroes in the world."

"I hope so," Flurry said.

"Don't just hope, act on it," Mayday said, stroking Flurry's hair slightly. "You're a Princess, and princesses don't back down, they take charge. Think about what Wonder Woman would do, if you ever feel scared, just channel her warrior spirit!"

"You're right," Flurry said with a nod. "A princess had to take charge, just like mommy, Auntie Twilight and Wonder Woman." Flurry smiled at her cousin, "I won't let you down cuz."

Mayday nodded, "I'm sure you won't." Mayday then kissed Flurry on the forehead. "And no matter what, I'm here for you. You're not just my cousin Flurry, you're my best friend, and I love you very much, I'll always be there for you."

"I love you too Mayday, and I'll be there for you as well," Flurry said, wiping a tear from her eyes.

"I know you will, like mom says, Friendship is Magic," Mayday said.

"Yeah, it is," Flurry said. "Also, please don't tell my parents about this, when they heard about the USJ, they almost wanted to take my back home. Thankfully Uncle Peter convinced them that UA will do a better job at keeping us safe."

"I'm almost surprised, mom and dad looked so concerned when I met with them after the invasion," Mayday said. "I thought one of them was gonna pull me out."

"Maybe your parents have better faith in you, I know daddy wasn't happy when I told him I wanted to attend UA and become a Pro Hero, he even blamed Uncle Peter when he found out," Flurry said.

"Your parents are just worried, all you have to do is show that you're strong enough to handle whatever adversity the world throws at you," Mayday said. "It's fine that you were scared at the USJ, I'm sure everyone else was as well, even Izuku. Last year when that sludge creature had me, I was scared to death, none of the pro heroes could do anything to help me. Then Izuku came, he looked just as scared, but he still did his best to help me, a girl he didn't even know. That moment put some things into perspective for me, it's alright to be scared, because even that won't always stop you from trying. Many of the heroes me and my family know always believed that bravery isn't the opposite of fear, but it's source, you can be scared and still be brave enough to be a hero."

Flurry just stood there in awe, "Wow, nice speech, almost Captain America like."

"Wow really? I've thought about doing speeches to get others inspired, it seems to be a trait all good heroes have," Mayday said.

"Well it works well for you, anyway I'm off to bed, don't stay up too late, classes start again tomorrow," Flurry said.

"I'm well aware, goodnight cuz," Mayday said, getting back to work on her webbing while Flurry made her way to bed.

The next day, school was indeed back in session, and the kids wasted no time catching up with each other, or rather discussing all the recent events.

"You guys, did you see us on TV last night!?" Toru asked, getting everyone's attention.

"Yeah, I saw," Oujiro said.

"It was so cool that we got a few seconds of fame, though I probably didn't stand out much," Toru said.

"You most likely didn't," Shouji confirmed, getting a nervous reaction from Oujiro.

"Well it's hard to stand out when you're only wearing gloves," Oujiro added, hoping to put things in perspective for Toru.

"We're totally big deals now," Kaminari said. "I feel like a celebrity!"

"Yeah it's crazy right?" Kirishima said.

"Oh get over yourselves, the real story was about UA getting attacked, they don't care that much about us, just the school's rep," Jiro said.

"Who knows what would have happened to us if the teachers and Spider-Man didn't show up," Sero said.

"Don't say that!" Mineta shouted, getting into a fit. "That day's still haunting me, I was so close to wetting myself!"

"Oh shut up and grow a damn pair loser!" Bakugo shouted, freaking out Mineta and Izuku who was right behind him.

"Did you guys see All Might fighting that brain guy?" Sato said. "That thing was really strong but All Might still wailed on him!"

"Yes, it was quite a feat of strength," Tokoyami said.

"Oh and when Spider-Man showed up to beat up that creepy hand guy, that was so cool!" Mina said.

"I've always wanted to see my personal favorite hero in action," Sero said. "He made short work of that freaky hand guy."

"He's Amazing for a reason I guess," Ochako said. "You must be so proud Mayday, seeing your father save the day."

"It's just another day for my dad," Mayday nonchalantly boasted. "There isn't much he can't handle."

Suddenly Tenya came running into the room, shouting to the class. "Attention, homeroom is about to begin! Please stop talking and take your seats!"

"Uh, we're all sitting," Kirishima said.

"Yeah, you're the only one standing," Kaminari added.

"Kind of late there Tenya," Mayday pointed out.

Tenya sat down, midly irritated, "Drat..."

"Don't sweat it," Ochako encouraged.

Mina turned around to face Tsuyu, her chair nearly falling over, with Tsuyu quick enough to stop it. "Whoa, hehe. So Tsu, got any idea of who's teaching class today?"

"No idea, Mr. Aizawa's in the hospital recovering from his injuries," Tsuyu answered. "Maybe they found another pro."

"Ooh, I would love it if it were Uncle Peter or Auntie Twilight!" Flurry said.

"Please no, that would be super embarrassing!" Mayday whined. "I don't want my parents as the teacher."

"Hey I'd love to learn under Spider-Man," Sero said. "He'd be great Parker, it couldn't be that embarrassing."

"You don't know my dad, he tells such stupid jokes," Mayday said. "My father told 'dad jokes' before he was even a dad!"

"_Who could be replacing Mr. Aizawa?_ " Izuku had to wonder. "_Could it just be another teach from school? Or would they seek out someone outside?_"

Suddenly the door opened, getting the attention of the class. Standing at the door was a heavily bandaged Shota Aizawa. "Morning class."

"Mister Aizawa what are you doing here!?" most of the class shouted in unison.

"Ah! A mummy!" Flurry shouted, causing the class to stare awkwardly at her, much to her embarrassment. "Uh...I swear I was just joking."

Mayday sighed in annoyance, "Dang it Flurry."

"Wow, Mr. Aizawa's a pro to still be here," Kirishima said.

"Talk about a dedicated teacher," Mayday said. "My mom and Mr. Richards would definitely respect that passion."

"I'm glad you're doing well Mr. Aizawa!" Tenya shouted.

"That doesn't look well," Ochako said.

Aizawa made his way to the front of the class, "My health isn't important right now, what is important is that your fight isn't over yet."

"Wait, don't tell me," Izuku said, dreading what was to come.

"Are they coming back for more!?" Mayday asked, clenching her fists.

"Oh no!" Mineta shouted. "Please, no more!"

Aizawa glared right through his bandages, "The UA Sports Festival is about to start."

"AH! Don't scare us like that!" Most of the class shouted.

"Wait, is it a good idea to hold the Sports Festival so soon after the villains attacked the USJ?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah, what if they attack us all at once, we'd be easy targets," Oujiro said.

"Administration believes this is the best way to show that the threat had been dealt with and that our school remains indestructible, plus they're increasing security this time around," Aizawa explained. "This event is a huge opportunity for UA, we can't cancel it because of a few villains."

"Excuse me but why does it matter? It's just a Sports Festival," Mineta said.

Izuku turned around to face his classmate, "Mineta, don't you know how important this sports competition is?"

"Of course, but I also don't want my life snatched away from me," Mineta explained.

"The Sports Festival is the most watched event in the world, it's been that way since quirks became thing," Aizawa said. "This Festival is the epitome of competition. Most other sports from Baseball, to Hockey, or even Soccer have no bearing on this, it's even surpassed The Equestria Games and The World Martial Arts Tournament that happens every few years."

"My family's Kingdom hosted the Equestria Games once," Flurry said. "Where my Uncle Spike performed one of the most heroic acts in my Kingdom's history."

"Thanks for the trivia lesson Flurry Heart, but I'm not done talking," Aizawa scolded, causing Flurry to slouch. "Like I was saying, The Sports Festival is a monumental occasion that very few try to rival. Only one man has tried, and while he didn't fail horribly, he was still no match for the prestige of this competition."

"Oh yeah, didn't some guy try hosting a Trading Card Tournament or something?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, Battle City, some dude created a Tournament almost 20 years ago to stroke his own ego," Kaminari said. "No way he would have surpassed The Sports Festival though."

"I heard he did it to get back at one person," Sero said. "And to outdo the Duelist Kingdom Tournament that happened like a few weeks prior."

"The Sports Festival is a huge event, all of the top heroes of the would will be watching," Momo said. "This is where you get scouted."

"If you live long enough," Mineta said.

"She's right, after graduating most people go to pro agencies to become sidekicks," Kaminari said.

"Too bad that's as far as most people go," Jiro said. "They end up as eternal sidekicks, similar to The Winter Solider." Jiro turned to Kaminari, "I wouldn't be surprised if that happened to you."

"Wow, rude much?" Kaminari said, looking quite offended.

"To be fair, Bucky is best friends with the pro he serves under, if anything it's more of a partnership," Mayday said.

"Hey when your dad graduated, did he become a sidekick?" Kirishima asked.

"Sort of, he was considered more of an intern to Iron Man rather than a sidekick," Mayday said. "Later on Stark Industries helped fund my dad's Hero Agency. Though it's shared with my mom like a lot of my parents' friends."

"Did your dad have any sidekicks?" Kaminari asked.

"A few, his most notable one was a boy named Miles Morales, he even dressed like my dad and even used the Spider-Man name for a bit when my dad took a vacation," Mayday said. "Nowadays he's patrolling New York City as Kid Arachnid."

"Since when does Uncle Peter take vacations?" Flurry asked.

"Since everyone made him because they were worried about his mental health," Mayday answered.

"Your dad had a group called 'The Web Warriors' right?" Sero said. "What's the story with that? I've always been interested."

Before Mayday could explain, Aizawa cleared his throat to get their attention, "We're getting off track, but you're all correct about the sidekicks. Joining a good hero agency can garner a good height of popularity, that's why the festival matters. If you ever want to go pro, this is the event that can open that door. One chance a year, three chances in a lifetime, no aspiring hero should miss this festival. So you better not slack off on your training."

"Yes sir," the class responded.

"Class is dismissed," Aizawa said.

Later on the students gathered around to express their interest for the Sports Festival, Kirishima leading the hype.

"Man, I get pumped up a lot, but when it comes to these games, it's like things get amped up by the tens!" Kirishima shouted.

"We put on a good show and we'll practically be pros," Sero said.

"This Sports Festival is the main reason I'm here," Sato said, pumping his fists.

"With so few chances, we need to make the most of our opportunities," Tokoyami said.

"Oh man Oujiro, I'm getting so pumped about the Festival!" Toru said. "We need to find a way to get noticed! Like a cheer!"

"Or maybe a shinier costume?" Oujiro suggested.

"My, what am I to do?" Yuga said, doing a flashy pose. "I always stand out while hardly putting an effort, the scouts won't be able to take their eyes of me!" He turned his attention to a nervous Koji. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Koji nervously nodded in agreement.

"I'm so jealous of you Shouji, most pros are definitely going to notice your quirk," Kaminari said.

"Sure, but what matters is showing them how useful I could be," Shouji insisted.

"No doubt you'll make a scene too," Jiro joked, remembering his fried brain state.

"This is so nuts, everyone's getting so excited," Izuku remarked.

"Well of course," Tenya said. "Our goal when coming to this school is to become pros, so naturally everyone's feeling motivated."

Tenya exemplified his point by doing an odd form of dance, which did not go unnoticed by Mina, Flurry and Tsuyu.

"Wow Iida, those are interesting moves," Tsuyu commented.

Tenya turned his attention back to Izuku, "You too are excited, aren't you Midoriya?"

"Huh? Of course I am," Izuku insisted. "I'm also nervous though."

"You'll be fine," Mayday said. "Just try not to destroy your body, I don't think the crowd will take kindly to seeing you all mangled up by your own quirk, especially the pros."

Izuku started to feel a dread of worry, "Oh, right." Izuku stared at his hand, thinking about the power that would surge through his punches. "Hopefully I can manage without overdoing it on my quirk."

"Deku! Iida! Mayday!" they all heard. The three turned to see a fired up Ochako. "Let's do our best at the Festival."

"Uraraka? What happened to your face?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, what's up, you're normally the most laid back girl ever," Mina said.

Mineta was about to say something but was suddenly tongue slapped by Tsuyu, the frog girl knowing he would make a perverted comment.

Ochako raised her fist into the air, "Everyone! I'm gonna do my best!"

That got some light hearted cheers from Izuku, Mayday, and Tsuyu, though Tenya, Flurry and Mina had a little more umf in their voice.

She then turned to Sero, Sato, Tokoyami and Kirishima with the same determination. "I said I'm gonna do my best!"

"Uh, are you alright?" Kirishima asked. "You look like you're going nuts."

"Um, Ochako, is your monthly friend back or something?" Mayday asked.

This garnered a blush from everyone nearby, aside from Ochako, who was still pumped up and shouting she would do her best.

"Mayday!" Flurry shouted.

"What? I'm a girl, so I can ask," Mayday responded.

"That logic is so lousy!" Flurry shouted.

"This does remind me," Izuku said, getting the girls' attention. "There's something I've been meaning to ask her."

"If she regularly takes medication and forgot her dose today?" Mayday asked. "She's acting nuttier than Deadpool."

"Mayday..." Flurry lightly scolded as Izuku sighed at his friend's weird comments. He had to admit, her sense of humor was as bad as she made her dad's out to be.

Later after class, Izuku, Tenya, Flurry, Ochako and Mayday were chatting in the hallway, where Izuku brought up his question.

"Say, Uraraka? If you don't mind me asking, what made you want to enroll in UA?" Izuku asked. "Why did you want to become a pro hero?"

"Oh right, we never got her backstory," Mayday said.

"Backstory?" Tenya asked, getting everyone else's attention.

"Well yeah, all of us have a 'backstory', like in books, comics, shows and so on," Mayday said. "Izuku wants to be like All Might, you, me and Flurry wanted to honor our families, so why does-"

"Hey wait," Flurry said. "This isn't all about me honoring my family. Uncle Peter made this look cool so I figured I could join UA for fun."

Mayday just stared blankly at her cousin, "Excuse me? What kind of half-assed reasoning is that?"

"We'll get to that later," Tenya said. "I'm sure Midoriya would like an answer to his question, if Uraraka is fine with that."

"It's fine, but you probably won't like the reason," Ochako said, twiddling her fingers.

"Hey it can't be worse than Flurry's reason," Mayday said.

"What's wrong with being a hero for fun?" Flurry asked. "Not like I'm the only one who's said that."

"It's not like any of your reasons, I'm not trying to be like someone or do some family honor thing, it's not even about the fun, it's about...the paycheck," Ochako said.

"Wait, what!?" Izuku asked. "You mean you want to be a hero so you can get rich?"

"Well, to put it that way, yes," Ochako said.

Mayday once again stared hard, but this time with a glimmer of disappointment, "I thought you were noble, to be a hero just to make some quick cash!? You better have some heavy bills to pay!"

"Easy Mayday, she's not the only one, remember The Defenders? How they were also called the 'Heroes for Hire'?" Flurry reminded.

"Hey Luke and Danny genuinely care about the safety of others, that's why they actually formed a Hero Agency with Daredevil, Elektra and Jessica Jones," Mayday said.

"The Defenders were originally vigilantes?" Tenya asked.

"My dad knows a lot of heroes who were vigilantes at first," Mayday said. "Not the point, the point is that I feel so disappointed in Ochako!"

"I'm sorry!" Ochako pleaded. "I know it sounds shallow and greedy, and it's not the best motivation, especially compared to all of you, I'm sorry if this hurts my image."

"No need for apologies," Tenya said. "Unlike our friend Mayday Parker, I don't see the harm in this. You just want to support you own well being, and in the end, that's why many seek employment, you don't need to have a big passion for your work, even if it is highly recommended."

"Dude just call me 'Mayday', why can't any of the boys just call me by just my first name?" Mayday wondered.

"I'm with Tenya-Kun on this, I don't think it's wrong to want to make money," Flurry said, then turned to Izuku, "You don't think any less of Ochako-chan, do you?"

"Of course not, I'm just a little surprised," Izuku said.

"See! Izuku sees things from my perspective!" Mayday said. "What does she need money for?"

"Mayday that's a silly question," Flurry said. "Everyone needs money, that's why people work."

"The money isn't just for me," Ochako said, getting their attention. "It's like this my family owns a construction business, but we haven't had much work lately so we're kind of broke. This really isn't something I tell most people but..."

"Construction huh?" Tenya said.

"I get it, if she got licensed, she can use her quirk to bring down costs," Izuku said.

"Oh, because she can use her quirk to lift things that are heavy so you don't need those fancy machines!" Flurry pointed out.

"Exactly!" Ochako confirmed. "I've been telling dad that since I was a kid!" She then looked aside, "But there's another reason."

_Flashback to little girl Ochako_

_"When I grow up all big and strong, I want to use my powers to help you any way I can!"_

_Mr. Uraraka smiled softly as he bent down to pat his daughter on the head, "That's very kind of you Ochako, but as your father I would be happier if you followed your own dream, and f you do make money then you can take us to Hawaii."_

_End Flashback_

"I'll become a pro and sign with a good agency, then I can make enough money to give my parents an easy life!" Ochako declared, with a strong showing of determination in her eyes.

"That's so beautiful!" Flurry said as tears strummed down her eyes. "You're such a sweet daughter Ochako! Your parents are so lucky to have you!"

Tenya began clapping his hands, "Indeed, our friend is so noble and selfless! Bravo! Bravo! Bravisimo!"

Mayday lightly kicked the ground, puffing her cheeks out in annoyance as she began to mutter, +"Alright, so your cause is noble. So I may have sort of, accidentally, just a teeny bit overreacted."

Flurry shook her head, "That's as much of an apology you'll get out of her, so take what you can."

"Hey give me a break! My dad's always saying that no hero should be in it for the money!" Mayday said.

"Your dad needed money too though," Flurry said.

"Needed! Not wanted," Mayday said. "There's a difference between my dad having to work multiple jobs right out of graduating High School and going through college and someone wanting money just for the sake of having money."

"Doesn't your father know Tony Stark?" Tenya asked.

"My dad didn't want charity, he wanted to support his family like a man," Mayday said. "My dad looks up to a lot of people, but first and foremost, he looked up to his Uncle Ben and wanted to be the great hard working man he was. Plus my dad can be a bit stubborn when accepting help from others."

"Well now you know that Ochako's not that different than Uncle Peter," Flurry said. "If he heard what Ochako had to say, he would most definitely praise her selfless work ethic."

"Would he really think highly of me?" Ochako asked.

"Of course, and just so you know, if you ever need a helping hand, just ask, we'd love to be of assistance," Flurry said. "You're our friend now Ochako, and as Auntie Applejack would say, Friends are a type of Family."

"Aw, you're so sweet," Ochako said, then found herself in a hug from Flurry. "Aw, so friendly...I feel so nice now, I don't know why."

"Feel the love Ochako-chan," Flurry said. "Feel it..."

Mayday shook her head in annoyance, "My cousin's a weirdo, but it's sweet the way she cares for Ochako," she turned to Izuku. "I bet you're proud of her too, aren't you?"

"Yeah, her goals and ideals are a lot more grounded," Izuku said. "She's not just following a hero fantasy, she's focused on something else equally important, maybe even more so."

From nearby a triumphant laugh could be heard, one familiar to all the students. "Young Midoriya, is here!"

"Whoa All Might!" Izuku said. "What brings you here?"

"Lunch!" All Might said, pointing to his bag. "You wanna eat with me?"

"That's adorable!" Ochako randomly shouted.

"Lucky you Izu-kun, the Number One Hero wants to share his lunch with you!" Flurry said.

"Well, what do you say?" All Might asked.

After getting a nod of ok from his friends, Izuku made his way over. "Sure thing." "_Is something wrong?_"

After Izuku left with All Might, Mayday began rubbing her chin in suspicion, "Huh, so now All Might is sharing his lunch with Izuku huh? Interesting."

"Well it makes sense, they did train together didn't they?" Flurry asked.

"Um, probably shouldn't say that in public Flurry, we don't want anyone thinking he's playing favorites," Mayday said, gesturing especially to Ochako and Tenya, who are both still confused and hardly paying attention to the two cousins.

"If they knew why they'd understand," Flurry said. "Maybe Izuku and All Might are just catching up though, it's probably nothing."

Mayday however knew there might be more to it than that. She knew about Izuku and One For All, she's kept that secret from everyone including Izuku and All Might themselves. Perhaps this was just some training thing, or All Might really just wanted to eat lunch with Izuku.

During lunchtime at the cafeteria, this was a continued topic debated with the group of friends.

"So what could All Might have wanted with Deku?" Ochako asked.

"I heard during the USJ attack, Midoriya risked his life to help All Might, so maybe that's what this is about," Tenya said.

"Oh yeah, I remember!" Ochako said.

"It was so stupid of him to do, he could have gotten killed," Mayday said, frowning a bit. "Luckily my dad was there, even if that was something he'd likely do as well."

"Also, remember what Asui said on the bus?" Tenya asked.

_"That power of yours, isn't it a lot like All Might's?"_

"All Might may have taken a liking to him due to their similar quirks, how lucky," Tenya said.

This conversation did not go unnoticed by Shoto Todoroki, who too was waiting in line for lunch. "All Might and Izuku Midoriya huh?"

Mayday however noticed Todoroki looking their way, "Need something from us!?" Todoroki paid her no mind and looked straight forward again, causing Mayday to feel a bit irked. "Or totally ignore what I said, self-absorbed jackass."

At the teacher's lounge, All Might had just told Izuku something somewhat troubling.

"Only fifty minutes?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, that's how long my powers can stay active now," All Might said. "I overdid it too many times. That Nomu was much stronger than I thought, it took a lot to beat him. At this point I can barely keep my form for an hour and a half."

"I'm so sorry," Izuku said. "I should have just-"

Suddenly All Might burst out laughing, blood spurting out of his mouth in the processes while a confused Izuku was trying to process the situation.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, man first Spider-Man and now you, amazing how similar the three of us are," All Might said, placing some tea down for Izuku. "I brought you here to talk about the Festival, and the fact that you still can't fully control your power. I need to know what your plan is."

"Well I did control it once, when I punched that brain villain," Izuku said.

"Oh yeah! You did mention that," All Might said. "What was different about that Smash?"

"Hm, maybe it was because we were facing real villains and I didn't have time to think," Izuku said. "I knew this was just more training too." Izuku then remembered Thirteen's words.

"I'm sure you're aware I have a powerful quirk, it's called 'Blackhole'. I can use it to suck up anything and turn it into dust. But my quirk can also very easiliy be used to kill."

Izuku clenched his fist, "This is the first time I used my quirk against a person."

"Hm," All Might said, thinking this over. "Sounds like you subconsciously held back to avoid killing someone. Well that's some kind of progress at least. By the way, your tea's getting cold."

Izuku quickly grabbed his cup, "Right, thank you."

All Might stood up and approached the window, "If I'm being honest, my time as the Symbol of Peace is coming to an end, soon I'll have to put that title away."

Izuku looked depressed, "That's terrible."

"There are villains who are starting to take notice of that, this doesn't just affect me either, the citizens will worry not only about who will replace me, but what will be the fate of other older heroes, the likes of Captain America, Iron Man or Superman," All Might said. "Plus, much as I don't care for the guy, even Batman might be showing signs of slowing down, which is why he's constantly grooming any hero he could, for a loner he has quite a number of sidekicks, even a son that could potentially replace him."

"His son? Wait is he gonna be a pro hero too?" Izuku asked.

"Not officially, no," All Might said. "Like I once said, Batman doesn't have a Hero License, the closest he has is his association with The Justice League, which is an official hero group, but it's self-run without government assistance. It gave a chance for other heroes to break in, that's why Nightwing, the original Robin, was able to start his own Agency, and how he was able to form The Teen Titans."

"The Teen Titans, Peter mentioned knowing them as well, he talked like if they were good friends," Izuku said.

"Peter does have some personal experiences with them, but that's besides the point," All Might said. "Someone needs to step up, to show there will always be that next generation of great heroes. Now, I gave you my power for one reason, because you will be the hero who'll take my place!" All Might faced Izuku intently, "Do you still have the same goal you had when we first met? Do you still want to be a hero!?"

"Yes, I do!" Izuku said.

"Then it's time for you to prove it," All Might said. "This sports Festival, it's something not only the pros, but the entire country will be watching closely! I want you to think of this Sports Festival as your debut, you are the Symbol of Peace in training! The next All Might!" Izuku started to feel tense, the weight of this coming down on him. "Izuku Midoriya! I want you to introduce yourself to the world, and proudly say 'I Am Here'!"


	2. The Roaring Sports Festival

Izuku still had All Might's words in his head, having been given a huge task, to succeed his mentor and become the world's next Symbol of Peace. He and his mentor had just had lunch together when All Might dropped a huge bomb on him, and Izuku had to prepare himself for anything.

"So, you do know how the Sports Festival is set up right?" All Might asked.

"Oh, yeah," Izuku answered. "Students are separated by class year and the Support, Business, General Studies and Hero courses battle against each other in a series of trial. Whoever makes it to the end face off in the finals, it follows Round Robin rules."

"Right! Meaning you'll have plenty of opportunities to sell yourself!" All Might said.

"I guess," Izuku said, causing All Might to faint, completely knocking the couch over. "No wait, I'm sorry you're right!" Izuku then started to mutter, "But honestly it's hard to get excited about this after everything that's happened at the USJ, plus I've got the world's greatest hero teaching me so the Festival isn't the only way of getting scouted by a hero agency, speaking of which I've made friends with Spider-Man and his family so they can easily put in a good word for me, especially since agencies will be interested in signing Mayday and she can probably get me a spot somewhere, plus I don't know if I can stand out since I did terrible on the fitness test and can't control One for All yet."

"Nobody is better at rambling on than you kid, even Spider-Man seals his lid after a while" All Might said, still laying down and spitting out blood.

"Hey, are you Ok?" Izuku asked.

All Might looked to Izuku, "Some heroes aim for the top and others happily settle, that mindset affects how far you go in the real world. Look I get how you feel, I may even projecting a bit of myself onto you, but I hope you haven't forgotten your emotions back at the beach during our training."

Later on an odd situation was happening, many students in the school were gathered outside of Class 1-A's classroom, basically barricading them inside.

"Um, why on Earth are you all gathered outside our classroom!?" Ochako asked.

"Do you have any business with our class?" Tenya asked.

"Are you all here to be my friend!?" Flurry asked, getting a look of concern from Mayday, as well as Mina and Tsuyu.

"_What's wrong with her?_" Mina thought.

"_I like her, but she can be a bit deluded at times,_" Tsuyu felt.

"Seriously, why are you blocking our doorway?" Mineta asked. "You better not be trying to take us hostage!"

"You're a hero in training and you're worried about being taken hostage you wimp?" Mayday berated.

"I swear you're all a bunch of idiots, they're obviously scouting the competition," Bakugo said. "We're the ones who survived a real villain attack, they want to see us up close, because they know whey greatness lies."

"I really hope he doesn't blow anyone up," Izuku said.

Bakugo approached the other students, "At least now you know what a future pro looks like, now move the fuck out my way you second rate extras."

This garnered a nervous reaction from the other classmates, some scolding Bakugo for his rudeness.

"So this is class 1-A?" a student named Shinso said. "I thought this was where heroes were supposed to be bred, yet you just sound like a jackass. Is everyone in the Hero course full of themselves or is it just you?" This made the class nervous as Bakugo looked ready to literally explode. "It's a shame that I came here to find a bunch of egomaniacs, I hoped to meet students worthy of this course. After all I too wished to be in one of the hero classes, but like many others I had to choose a different track, such is life."

"Guess he failed the Entrance Exam or something," Mayday said. "Not everyone has a quirk that's best suited to being a hero."

"I didn't cut it the first time around, but this Sports Festival might be my second chance," Shinso said. "If any of us do well in the Sports Festival, they could transfer us into the Hero Course, but they'll have to transfer people out to make room. The Hero course is already overcrowded as it is, exceptions were made this time around due to popular heroes breeding and the school wanting them without them looking biased and still trying to give chances to other so-called would be heroes. Maybe some of my peers are scouting you, I'm just here to warn you that if you don't bring your A-Game, I'll steal a spot from under you. Consider this your only warning."

Bakugo just stared him down, but the others were freaked out. "Where did he even come from!?"

"Hey!" Another student named Testsutestsu shouted. "I came from Class 1-B right next to you! I heard you fought villains so I came to see if you were really that tough, but you look like a bunch of brats who think they're better than us!"

"_Crap, everyone hates our class now!_" Many students thought.

"Of course they think they're better, just because they know Spider-Man's daughter and their class has a Princess!" A girl said, making her way to the front. Mayday and Flurry immediately recognized this girl. "Not sure why, I mean Spider-Man's great and I really like the guy, but it's not like Class 1-B doesn't have the children of heroes. I guess my dad just never reached that popularity despite everything he's done himself."

"Hey it's that girl from the Entrance Exams," Kirishima pointed out. "Been wondering about her since, looks like she made it after all."

"Yeah but who is she? She said something about her dad," Kaminari said.

"Oh my Gosh! Rina!" Flurry said, getting the girl's attention. "It's so nice to see you!"

"Sup Flurry," Rina casually greeted.

"Wait you know this girl?" Kaminari asked.

"Duh, that's Rina Howlett, Wolverine's daughter!" Flurry said.

Kirishima's eyes widened, "Wait! You're Wolverine's daughter! No wonder your quirk's so similar!"

"Yeah no shit genius," Rina said, extending her psychic claws. "Only my dad and Big Sis Laura can pull off the claw look, but I guess my case is more special, since these are made from psionic energy. Thanks to the training I got from my teacher Psylocke, I can be practically unstoppable! So if anyone's dominating the Sports Festival, is the new Best in the World!"

"Getting a little ahead of yourself there Rina," Mayday said. "I mean you still have a ton of competition ahead of you."

"Nothing I won't be able to handle," Rina said, then glared at Bakugo. "As for you, you seem like the type who thinks he's all hot shit, like he's so much better than the rest of us!" She aimed her claws at his throat, "Newsflash dickwad, you're not the one who personifies a future pro, I am! I'm going to make it to the top, and surpass all the world's so-called greatest heroes myself and bring honor to my family! If you or any of these bitches even try to get in my way, I'll spill your fuckin' blood where you stand."

"You have five seconds to get your filthy claws away from my neck before I burn you to ashes where you stand!" Bakugo warned.

"Hey easy Katsuki, Rina's a tough cookie!" Mayday said.

"And a bit of a potty mouth," Flurry said.

"Flurry we're in High School, no one cares if we have 'potty mouths', you gotta lighten up," Rina said.

"Let me start by saying this, I don't give a flying shit about you or your damn father, I'm going to surpass him, as well as that brat's father." Bakugo pointed behind him towards Mayday to prove his point, not paying mind to her briefly flipping him off. "Now move!" Bakugo shoved his way through the crowd of students.

"Hey! Don't you walk away from us!" Testsutetsu shouted. "When Rina gets done with you tough guy, you're gonna regret messing with her or our class!"

"Dude don't just leave!" Kirishima shouted. "It's your fault they hate us! You gotta say something Bakugo!"

"These people don't matter, all I care about is defeating them," Bakugo said.

"Hey! I'm coming for you!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

"Not before I get my claws on him! I'm gonna leave him crying for mercy while I carve my name into his blood!" Rina warned, then looked at the entire class. "That goes for all of you pussycats."

"_That girl's kind of scary,_" most of the class thought.

"Still, Bakugo had such a manly exit, I hate it," Kirishima said.

"You said it," Sato said.

"Bakugo did have a point," Tokoyami said.

"Yeah sure, but this sucks!" Kaminari said. "That one girl looks like she's ready to hunt us down and torture us to death!"

"Yeah, I like tough girls but this is too much!" Mineta said.

Izuku just faced his aggressive classmate as he left, having made his way through the crowd of students.

_"Enjoy that win Deku! You won't get another, I'm just getting started! Got that!? I'm gonna become the Number One Hero no matter what!"_

Those words rang through his head, Izuku finding some new meaning in those words after his old friend's lecture.

"Maybe...I'm just an idiot," Izuku muttered.

_"I'll become a pro and sign with a good agency..."_

_"As the second oldest Iida son, I strive to be just like him..."_

_"I've always admired how selfless my dad is and I want to be just like that..."_

_"That's why the festival matters, if you ever want to go pro..."_

_"That mindset affects how far you go in the real world..."_

Izuku then remembered something else important that All Might had said. "I hope you haven't forgotten your emotions back at the beach during our training."

Days passed, the students spent their spare time training for the Festival, with Tenya working on his speed, Tsuyu practicing her swimming techniques, Ochako practicing her Zero Gravity while also helping Mina and Yuga with target practice, Kirishima testing his durability, Momo studying up on various things, Sero practicing his swinging, Bakugo enhancing his explosive abilities, Jiro strengthening her earphone jacks, Kaminari testing the limits of his electricity, Shouji doing bench presses, Toru attempting pull-ups, Oujiro practicing his fighting and tail usage, Koda communicating with some animals, Sato testing his sugar power ups, Mayday practicing her agility, Flurry concentrating her magical energy and Todoroki doing melee training.

Soon it was the morning of The Festival, all the students were all on their way to the Festival at the school. As it is every year, the place was packed, tourists from all over coming by to see the Sports Festival, many interested in seeing the third years due to their experience, others hoping to see the First Years after their encounter with villains, especially Class 1-A, and due to some being children of heroes as well. Even the media who attempted to enter the school days prior were waiting at the Festival, hoping to catch Class 1-A on camera given their recent fame.

In light of everything, several pro heroes were hired and assigned as Security Guards to make sure no more villain attacks happened, including some very newer and popular ones.

"I'll take one order to go please," Mount Lady said, ordering at a food stand. "Hold the salt."

"Whoa, Mount Lady! I can't believe it's you!" the guy prepared the meal. "Here you go, that's 100 Yen."

Mount Lady looked a bit surprised at the amount, but quickly put her charms to work. "Oh dear, I left my money in my other costume."

"So hot! It's on the house!" the man eagerly shouted.

"Thank you very much!" Mount Lady replied.

Kamui Woods, who was standing nearby along with Death Arms, felt quite ashamed for his fellow pro, "Where is your dignity?"

The three then made their way through the crowd, each impressed with the turnout.

"I was hoping to do some scouting this year," Kamui said. "Guess I won't have time."

"Yeah, shame we're stuck doing security work," Death Arms said.

Mount Lady started eating her teriyaki balls, "Looks like they've called pros from all over to guard this thing."

"Makes sense, you heard about the villain invasion the other day, didn't you?" Kamui asked.

"Of course, it was all over the media," Mount Lady said. "Can't believe those First Years got out unharmed, except for that one boy who I heard got his legs busted or something."

"I heard he recovered though, thanks to Recovery Girl," Death Arms said. "He's probably participating in The Festival too."

"Aren't some of these First Years related to popular pros?" Mount Lady said, still stuffing her face with the snack she got. "Like Spider-Man's daughter? And Endeavor's Son?"

"Yeah, they are," Kamui said. "Makes me wonder if any of the American Pros are here, specifically any of The Avengers. Or even The Justice League."

"The Avengers I can see," Death Arms said. "Spider-Man is best buds with a few, especially Iron Man, and since that Web Head would want to be here to support his daughter, I'm sure he got a few friends from New York to come by, especially the big guys."

"Imagine being able to meet guys like that," Mount Lady said. "They can really be a big help to our careers!"

"What are you getting at?" Kamui asked.

Mount Lady stuffed herself again before answering, "Think about it Kamui." She quickly swallowed whatever food was in her mouth, beating her chest a few times to help it go down. "The Avengers aren't getting any younger, they're gonna need new recruits soon. If they hear what great heroes we are, we'll totally get in. I mean if Ant Man retired, that could be my ticket in since we have the same quirk, expect it works better on me."

"How? In addition to growing, he can also shrink, that's a bit more useful if you ask me," Kamui said. "Plus I don't' think Ant Man's going anywhere, he's got some years left in him."

"Plus doesn't he use a suit or something?" Death Arms asked. "Or does the suit just help him grow."

"With the technology these days, it's hard to tell who even has a quirk sometimes," Kamui said. "I know people who think Iron Man has a quirk when he's got on record of being quirkless."

"Unless he's hiding something, I heard he has a reputation of doing that," Death Arms said.

"The point is that let's say Ant Man isn't ready to retire, I can still be his partner at least. Or should I team with Captain America? Or Iron Man? Or Hawkeye? Even Black Widow," Mount Lady said. "I'm sure either of them would be happy to put their capes aside for young blood."

Kamui shook his head, "Let's try to keep ourselves grounded, The Avengers haven't shown any sign of slowing down, and even if they were they still have Spider-Man, his family and his sidekicks, they're all in their prime after all. All Might is still going strong and he's older than they are."

"Still fun to consider, if I see any of them around, I won't pass up an opportunity," Mount Lady said.

Kamui shrugged, "Do what you want, just try not to make a fool of yourself, you don't want to ruin what you have now."

As the three walked, two other heroes landed beside them, one male and one female, with the male greeting them in a deep try-hard hero like voice. "Greetings fellow heroes! What a great day it is for a Sports Festival!"

The girl beside him spoke in a similar try-hard hero voice. "You said it Saiyaman, the Fountain of Youth will surely quench the thirst for heroics!"

Kamui face palmed, "Oh no."

"Hey now, it's Great Saiyaman 1 and 2!" Mount Lady said. "You're security as well?"

The Great Saiyaman did some over the top hero poses, "Right you are my fellow hero! In light of the travesty that was The USJ Invasion, I, The Great Saiyan Saiyaman, was asked along with my faithful partner, The Great Saiyaman 2, to assist in The Security, and I would do anything to ensure the growth of my fellow heroes!"

Saiyaman 2 did a pose of her own, "Together we can keep the students safe, and continue to breed them to great heroes of the future!"

They then struck a fancy pose together, "For we are, The Great Saiyamen!"

This was getting the attention of nearby tourists, vendors and heroes, all of whom were not sure what to make of this. Saiyaman 1 and 2 were fairly known, at least to those in West City, but this was still very weird to them.

"Alright, we get it, can you drop the act already, it's getting annoying," Kamui said.

Saiyaman removed his helmet, revealing the face of Son Gohan. "Sorry Kamui, I'm just so excited!"

Saiyaman 2 removed her helmet, revealing the face of Videl, "Yeah, this year's gonna be big! All Might is one of the teachers, and one of the classes already survived a villain attack, unharmed, mostly at least."

"They must be something special, which doesn't surprise me, Spider-Man's daughter is one of them after all," Gohan said.

"I heard other heroes like Wolverine, Mr. Fantastic and Endeavor have kids in UA, I can't wait to see them in action!" Videl said.

"Well keep in mind being security means keeping an eye out for danger, so don't expect to watch this whole Festival," Kamui said.

"It's fine, I'm recording it anyway, with any luck, we can get some great sidekicks from this thing," Gohan said.

"I'm guessing you three are hoping for that as well," Videl said.

"Sure are, any chance I can get to keep the Hero Legacy going strong," Kamui said.

"Right," Gohan said, then placed his helmet back on, resuming his hero voice. "It's time to guard the premises!"

Videl had done the same, "If anyone tries to break in, we'll dish out a nice serving of justice!"

Kamui rolled his eyes at this, Death Arms looked away in shame while Mount Lady stiffled a laugh.

"Well, Saiyaman 1 is cute at least," Mount Lady said with a blush.

"What is it with you crushing on married men?" Kamui asked as he joined his allies in patrolling with Saiyaman 1 and 2.

In the Class 1-A waiting room, everyone was preparing for the upcoming event. They were all dressed in their gym gear, to the disappointment of some.

"Shoot, I was really hoping to wear my costume," Mina said.

"At least everyone will be wearing this, it'll keep things fair," Oujiro said.

"Wonder what's in store for us in the first round?" Sato wondered.

"Whatever it is, we must persevere no matter what is thrown at us," Tokoyami said, with Shouji agreeing.

Tenya quickly came through the door, "Everyone, prepare yourselves, we're entering the arena soon!"

Mineta and Izuku were taking breaths, hoping to calm themselves before the big event. However, Izuku heard someone trying to get his attention.

"Midoriya," Todoroki said, approaching the boy, standing right before him.

"Hey Todoriki, what's up?" Izuku asked.

This got the attention of everyone in the room, specifically Bakugo who looked curious, Ochako who looked concerned, and Mayday who looked ready for a fight.

"From an objective standpoint, it's very obviously my strength exceeds yours," This statement took Izuku by surprise, though it was something he could not disagree with. "However, you've got All Might by your side, giving you advice. I'm not gonna pry to figure out what's going on between you two, but know that I will defeat you."

Again Izuku looked surprised, wondering where this was coming from as Todoroki stared into his eyes.

"Man, what's with all these warnings and junk?" Kaminari asked.

Kirishima was about to go figure out what was going on, but Mayday had quickly beaten him to it. "Hey! Candy Cane hair!"

"_Candy Cane Hair?_" Most of the class thought.

"Mayday, no..." Flurry said, hoping to calm her cousin before things got intense.

Mayday stomped toward Todoroki, glaring at him as he continued to glare at Izuku, "Why are you picking on Izuku all of sudden!? Oh don't tell me you have a fragile ego too!"

"Mayday, your temper," Tenya warned.

"I have a right to ask!" Mayday responded to her friend, then focused back on Todoroki. "Well? Got an answer tough guy?"

"I do not need to explain myself to you, I've already proven that I am stronger than you as well during our first combat training, now sit down and attend to your own business," Todoroki warned.

"My friends are my business, if there's one thing I learned from my mom and her friends is that I would never let someone pick on my friends," Mayday declared. "Izuku's a nice boy who does no wrong to others, I don't appreciate when guys like you think they can just walk all over him just because they think he can't stand up for himself!"

"Mayday it's fine," Izuku insisted.

"No, it's not fine Izuku!" Mayday shouted. "This is suppose to be a school to breed heroes, yet now I see yet another bully! Like Katsuki's not enough!"

"Do not compare me to Bakugo, whatever pitiful grudge he has is nothing compared to my ambition to surpass everyone in this school, including you and Midoriya" Todoroki said, getting some ire from Bakugo, the hot head looking two seconds away from blasting Todoroki.

"Ok let's take it easy now," Kirishima said, sensing Bakugo's temper rising. "Look Todoroki, I don't know why you're trying to pick a fight right now, we're about to go out and represent Class 1-A, we can't afford to have our class imploding."

"We're not here to make friends," Todoroki said, then turned to Mayday. "Whatever it is your mother taught you about Friendship, isn't going to work well in this school, or in the hero world. Being the best is not a team effort."

Todoroki turned around and made his way out the door, his attitude really ticking off Mayday. But before she could say anything, Izuku spoke up.

"Hold on Todoroki," this got the boy's attention. "I don't know what's going through your head, or why you feel you need to defeat me, and yeah I know you're better than me, you may be the best in this whole course. That's why you got in so easily."

"Midoriya you're being a little hard on yourself, and us," Kirishima said.

"Yeah, you said it yourself, he got in easy," Mayday said. "You and I fought and proved ourselves worthy, along with Ejiro and 90 percent of this class. We're way better than him."

"No! He's right!" Izuku said. "Look all the other classes are coming for us, we're all going to have to fight to stand out, and I'll be aiming for the top too."

Todoroki glared a bit more at Izuku, Bakugo also glaring now, feeling like his top spot was being challenged.

Mayday crossed her arms, "Just back up what you say Mr. Hot and Cold, your ice won't work on me a second time. You got lucky once already, but now that I know how your quirk works, I'll be able to fight it off no problem."

"Careful Mayday, he's got heat powers too," Flurry said.

"I doubt he's any good with it, I mean look at the scar on his eye," Todoroki glared at Mayday the moment she said that. "It might be the reason he sticks to ice, probably the only decent thing-"

Suddenly Todoroki grabbed Mayday by the shirt, pulling her close to him, glaring right into her eyes.

"H-hey!" Izuku said while going in to break them up, then got shoved back for his efforts, knocking into Kirishima.

"You need to watch what comes out of your mouth," Todoroki warned, venom seeping in his voice. "Otherwise you can kiss your pro career good-bye."

"Get the hell off me!" Mayday shouted knocking Todoroki's hand away. The others students minus Bakugo quickly rushed over to keep the two separate, tensions rising between the two.

"Mayday, Todoroki, please calm yourselves!" Tenya ordered.

"We need to show some cooperation, otherwise the other classes will pick us off!" Kirishima explained.

Flurry turned to Izuku, "Go calm Mayday down, she'll listen to you, I'll handle Shoto."

Izuku nodded and stood in front of the students blocking Mayday. "Mind if I get through?"

"Huh?" Sato asked. "You sure about that Midoriya?"

"Yeah, she looks super mad, kind of scary," Kaminari said.

"Don't worry, just let me talk to her," Izuku pleaded.

The students seemed unsure, but they also knew that Izuku was one of the only students Mayday showed complete admiration to. Trusting his word, they stepped aside as Izuku stood in front of a fuming Mayday.

"Let me start by saying, I really appreciate you wanting to stand up for me, and I know you just want to be a good friend and stay by my side, even through uneasy times," Izuku said. "But I don't want you picking fights with everyone who says harsh words to me, at this point I'm used to it, and I know you're better than that. Let's just get through this Festival in one piece, think about your family, I'm sure they're eager to see you out there, performing at your best, that will be hard to do if you get in trouble and kicked out before the Festival even begins. Please, just try to relax, if not for me then for your cousin and the rest of your family."

Mayday slowly began to cool off, letting Izuku's words sink in. Once she was sure she was calm, she nodded and faced Izuku with a somewhat ashamed face. "Sorry Izuku, I just hate when others put you down."

"When people put your father down, how did he react?" Izuku asked.

"Huh? Um, he still did what he did best and never let it get to him," Mayday said.

"Exactly, and that's what I'm aiming to do," Izuku said. "All heroes face criticism, so this is a good place to learn how to handle that." Izuku placed his hand on her shoulder, "I'm fine Mayday, this isn't anything I can't handle."

Mayday settled down, Izuku's words reassuring her protective nature. "Alright Izuku."

Izuku turned to Todoroki, "See everything's settled so-"

To Izuku's surprise, Flurry had Todoroki wrapped in a hug, much to everyone's confusion.

"Feel better Shoto-kun?" Flurry asked.

"First off, you don't get to refer to me by that honorific," Todoroki said. "Second, let go of me this instant, otherwise I'll make you lose all feeling in your arms." Flurry quickly backed away with her hands raised up as Todoroki made his way out the room. "For all your sakes you better bring your best out there."

As Todoroki left and everyone calmed their nerves, Mina took the moment to address what was on the mind of most of her classmates. "So...why were you just hugging Todoroki? Like what made you think that would work?"

"Does this have to do with your ability to calm others down?" Tsuyu asked.

"Aw, you remembered," Flurry said. "Yeah I tried calming Shoto-k...er Shoto-san down with my quirk, it's usually risky but it seemed to work."

"He threatened harm on you though," Tokoyami said.

"Yeah, but he was much angrier a moment ago, I felt a lot of tension in him, I think he's got a lot of personal issues to work out," Flurry said.

"That much is obvious," Mayday said. "Still, considering the other classes are out to get us, I think a little comradery is in order."

"Let's just make the best of what we have now," Tenya said. "Either way it's just about time to go out there, everyone put on your game faces."

"Right!" most of the class said.

Outside, Present Mic hit the big screen, getting everyone pumped. "Hey! Make some noise ya crazy sports fans! Get those cameras prepped media folks! This year we guarantee the most hottest sports festival in history! I just got one question before we start the show, are you ready!? Let me hear you scream as our students make our way to the big stage!"

Everyone looked in with anticipation, whether it was at home like Inko Midoriya or Peni Parker, or in the stadium such as the UA teachers, including All Might, or guests in the arena like Twilight and Peter, even businesses such as those from Start Industries, Wayne Enterprises, as well as both Capsule and Kaiba Cooperation, everyone eagerly awaited the students.

Arriving first was the entire class of 1-A, Izuku walked in front determined to make All Might proud.

Present Mic continued hyping up the crowd as the students made their way through the field. "Let's give it up for the students of Class 1-A!"

Izuku looked a bit nervous, "I didn't think there'd be this many people."

"I hope we can perform at top peak, even under the gaze if all these eyes," Tenya commented as he scanned the arena. "Another heroic aspect we will have to adapt to."

"Man, they really talked us up a lot, makes me a bit nervous," Kirishima said, then turned to Bakugo, "How are you feeling? Nervous too?"

"No way," Bakugo said, grinning sadistically, "This just makes me more determined to win."

Flurry was waving to the crowd in a manner of a queen waving to her people, much to Mayday's annoyance.

"Is that really necessary?" Mayday asked.

"Of course, I do this a lot back home, it reminds me of the walks I used to take through town with my mom and dad," Flurry said. "This stadium's almost as big as the one back home too."

"Wow, must be fun living in a Kingdom," Mina commented.

"It has it's perks," Flurry casually stated. "For now I shall address my adoring public, a good Princess is a Friend to all."

"She's gotta drop that Friendship thing, that's not gonna help her in this festival," Kaminari said.

"Somehow I doubt it will be that easy," Sero said.

"Such a strange girl," Tokoyami mused.

None of that went unnoticed by Mayday, who looked a bit furious at what these boys were saying about her cousin.

Class 1-B made their way in shortly afterwards led by the likes of Itsuka Kendo, Tetsutetsu and Rina, then General Studes Classes C, D and E led by Shinso, then the Support Classses F, D and H led by Mei Hatsume, then finally business classes I, J and K.

"Give it up got all of UA's first year contestants!" Present Mic shouted for the crowd.

Many of the non-hero course students lamented over being there, knowing they're likely only there to help make the hero course look good. Shinso took note of this, only fueling his determination to succeed.

At a stage stood the Chief Umpire of the First Years Midnight, the R-rated Hero, much to the pleasure of many of the pros in the crowd. "Now for the introductory speech!"

Many of the students felt awkward seeing Midnight standing on stage, mainly due to her hero attire resembling that of a Domatrix.

"The hell is she wearing!?" Mayday asked.

"Someone should talk to Miss Midnight about her attire," Kirishima said.

"Yeah that outfit's a bit revealing," Kaminari added.

Tokoyami looked down in shame, "Is that really something appropriate to wear at a High School?"

Of course Mineta had no trouble with this, giving a hard thumbs up in approval.

"Now the for student reading the pledge, Katsuku Bakugo!" Midnight announced.

Bakugo did not react, he just started casually making his way to the stage, much to the concern of his classmates.

"He's the first year rep?" Izuku asked.

"Well he did finish first the entrance exams," Kirishima said.

"Only for the hero course," a General Studies girl said, looking obviously displeased at Class 1-A.

"That girl pretty much hates us," Sero said.

"Yeah, thanks to Bakugo and his crummy attitude," Kaminari said.

"He better not mess this up, there's no way even he's stupid enough to get an entire school to completely hate our class," Mayday said.

Bakugo stood in front of the mic, all eyes on him, from the crowd, to the students surrounding the stage, all eager and for some, worried about what he has to say.

"Just so you all know, I'm kicking everyone's ass and taking first place," Bakugo said.

The entirety of Class 1-A all freaked out at that moment, "_I knew he would say something like that!_"

This of course ticked off all the other students as they started booing the rash student and shouting at him.

"Why must you be so disrespectful when you're representing us all!?" Tenya frantically shouted.

"Not my fault these losers are just pebbles in my path to greatness," Bakugo said.

"I'm gonna crush this overconfident jerk!" Tetsutetsu shouted. "He'll regret looking down on all of us!"

"Your blood Katsuki Bakugo, YOUR BLOOD!" Rina shouted, extending her claws.

"I don't think this is overconfidence though," Izuku muttered, only for Mayday to hear.

"Huh? How isn't that overconfident?" Mayday asked. "He just said he's gonna crush everyone."

"The old Kacchan would have laughed after saying that, or made a joke, but he seemed serious," Izuku said.

"He honestly thinks he's gonna win?" Mayday said. "Wow, very ambitious."

"He's pushing himself, that's for sure," Izuku said. "And turning the rest of us into targets."

Bakugo glared down at everyone, whether it was Tenya's scolding, the cold faces of Shinso and Todoroki, the viscous looking eyes of Rina, and just the general dislike from the other students and the disappointment from his classmates.

"Wow, you're one overconfident little punk, aren't you?" a voice from above said, getting the attention of not only Bakugo, but from the entirety of UA. They all looked up to see a man flying overhead, completely covered in fire. "Something tells me you'll be very entertaining."

The students of course recognized this man, he was so well known worldwide it was hard not to know him, and his family.

"I...I don't believe it!" Izuku shouted. "A member of The Fantastic Four, one of the biggest heroes in the world, The Flame Hero, Human Torch!"

Indeed it was the Human Torch, Johnny Storm, and he looked just as confident as ever. He glanced down to Izuku with a thumbs up, "Appreciate the introduction there bro!" He turned his attention to Mayday, "Hey May, good to see you!"

"You too Uncle Johnny!" Mayday said.

"Hi Johnny!" Flurry waved.

Rina pouted in annoyance, "Great, Franklin's annoying Uncle came by."

Midnight looked a little surprised to see Johnny so soon, but gave him an introduction of her own. "Ladies and Gentleman, THe Human Torch of the Fantastic Four! He will be a guest spectator, with an up close view on all the students."

"That's right, so you all better bring your A-Game, I don't like disappointments! Johnny then landed down in front of Bakugo, extinguishing his flames, revealing the hero in all his glory. "Sup?"

Bakugo barely reacted, "What do you want?"

"Bakugo that's a famous Pro Hero, don't talk so disrespectfully to him!" Tenya shouted.

"It's fine man," Johnny assured to Tenya, then focused back on Bakugo. "So, you're Katuski Bakugo, I've heard a great deal about you."

"Like what? How I placed first in the Entrance Exams?" Bakugo asked. "Or that I already had my first major villain battle and fought off some henchmen?"

"No,I just heard from Mayday that she met some egotistical tough guy who thinks he's going to surpass the greatest heroes in the world," Johnny said.

Bakugo glared slightly at Mayday, who simply shrugged it off, mouthing that Johnny's her family.

"So after seeing you're little...pledge, I'm starting to see where my favorite spider powered niece is coming from," Johnny said. "You think you're all that, the new Number One Hero. Gotta admit, I kind of respect an attitude like yours. You know what you want, and you're going to do what you can to get it, to have everyone bowing down to you and praising you as the best hero in the world." Johnny extended his arms to emphasize his point, "You want all of them to praise you as well, all the heroes in this stadium. Perhaps you'll be bigger than a lot of them, which I can see happening." Johnny glanced around, "Yeah no offense to any of them but a good handful of them seem 2nd or 3rd tier at best. If you want to prove you're the best, you better back up what you just said, otherwise you're path to the top will be filled with boulders instead of pebbles."

Bakugo barely looked phased by Johnny's words, he simply just shrugged everything off. "Whatever Torch, now get out of my way, I have a Festival to win."

Johnny glared a bit, offering a smug grin as he stepped aside, letting Bakugo pass by. Once he was back with the students, Johnny turned his attention to Midnight, "Floor's all yours, do what you gotta do chief." Johnny started to hover away, but not before turning his attention to his nephew among the students, "Sup Franklin, how's it going!?"

Franklin Richards, who stood beside his Class 1-B classmates, just lightly waved to his Uncle. "I'm good Uncle Johnny."

"You got this Franklin! Your parents send their love! Go kick ass!" Johnny cheered, Franklin doing a meek thumbs up to his uncle.

Johnny hovered aside while Midnight spoke again, "Without further ado it's time for us to get started! This is where you begin feeling the burn!"

"Got that right!" Johnny shouted.

Midnight then activated a video wheel behind her, showing off the first event, the Obstacle Race. "Ta-da!"

"So it's an obstacle course," Izuku commented.

"All eleven classes will compete in this treacherous contest, the track is 4 kilometers circling the outside of the stadium!" Midnight explained. She flashed a mischievous smile to the students, "I don't want to restrain anyone, not yet at least. So long as you don't leave the course, feel free to do anything your heart desires!"

"Anything?" Rina asked, chuckling sinisterly as she scanned around, glancing toward the various Class 1-A students.

"Uh, that girl is staring at us and making me uncomfortable," Kaminari said.

"Now then, take your places contestants!" Midnight instructed.

All the students made their way to the starting line, eagerly awaiting for the race to begin. Izuku in particular had to make careful strategies.

"_Alright, I have to be careful out here. I'm still unable to fully control One for All, so I have to be careful when I use it. That means, I have to go beyond!_"

The countdown ensued at Midnight's command, the race was on, all the students of UA High making their way through the Obstacle Course.

"And the race is off to a great start!" Present Mic said, then turned to Aizawa. "How about some color commentary mummy hero!"

"How did I get roped into this?" Aizawa wondered out loud.

"What is the most important thing about the beginning of the race!? What should fans be tuning into?" Present Mic asked.

"...The doorway," Aizawa dryly answered.

True to Aizawa's word, all the student were struggling to get through the door, all of them banging against each other and trying to reach the exit first.

Izuku struggled to get through, getting a few elbows to his elbows to his face in the process. "I get it, this is part of a test, to see how we can get through a crowd."

"This is the first obstacle," Todoroki said, then activated his ice quirk to freeze the ground, keeping the other students trapped as he ran out. "Apologies..."

Many of the UA students were struggling to get themselves unstuck from the ice, however a handful of students were able to avoid it, namely his classmates. Yuga had used his naval laser to fly up, Momo creating a pole to catapult herself up, Bakugo using explosion to propel himself through the air, Mayday using her spider leap and Kirishima using his powers to give himself extra jumping muscle.

"Nice try Todoroki!" Momo shouted.

"I told you your ice wouldn't work on me again!" Mayday shouted, grinning triumphantly.

Bakugo propelled himself towards the dual quirk user, "I won't let you get away from me! You icy-hot bastard!"

Oujiro had also avoided the ice using his tail, "Mayday's not the only one who won't fall for your tricks twice."

Mina had used her acid to skate across the ice, though she did so rather sloppy while Flurry had landed after using her beam to propel herself up and skated across the ice gracefully.

"I just love playing in the snow and ice, reminds me of home," Flurry did a little twirl for emphasis as she skated past a struggling Izuku and Mineta. "See you at the finish line Izu-kun!"

"Yeah, if I can make it!" Izuku said, frantically trying to keep himself from falling over.

Shinso was being carried by a group of students who seemed to be on a trance, "So they are skilled at their quirks it seems."

Todoroki looked somewhat concerned, "I didn't expect so many people to dodge my ice, especially the students from the other classes."

Mineta had started using his pop off quirk to throw balls onto the ground below, using that to keep from slipping as he inched toward Todoroki, "Ha! You though you got rid of me but I've outsmarted you Todoroki!" He then grabbed some more balls, "Take my special attack! Graaaaape..."

Suddenly he got whacked out of the way by a giant robot hand, much to the confusion and concern of the students below. Suddenly a group of robots began to surround the students, ones very familiar to most of them.

"It's those robots from the entrance exams!" Izuku said.

Mayday skidded to a stop, "Not those hunks of junk again."

"Ooh, enemies have shown up out of nowhere!" Present Mic said on the loudspeaker. "We're in for a great treat here! Here comes the robo-inferno!"

Too make matters worse, several of the zero point robots showed up as well, blocking the path.

"Holy crap, it's those invincible robots from the Entrance Exams!" Kaminari shouted.

"Ah! So many! What are they trying to get us killed!?" Flurry shouted.

"So this is what the other students had to encounter during their entrance exams," Todoroki said.

Mayday landed nearby him, "Yeah, pretty much. Time to see if you really had what it took to get into UA fire-ice."

Todoroki glared slightly at Mayday before focusing back on the robots, the other students doing so as well.

"I just want to know where the school got the funding for these things," Momo said.

"Who cares," Rina said, showing off her claws. "I had a lot of fun trashing these things once already, I have no problem doing it again."

Overheard Johnny was observing the students, flying high into the air as he looked down on the robots, "Man, UA hasn't let up one bit since I was a student." He focused down on the students he knew the most, "Mayday, Flurry, Rina, Franklin, try to get out of this in one piece."

Todoroki prepared some ice, "It's obvious the school went through a lot of trouble, I just wish they prepared something a bit more challenging, especially since my old man is watching."

Todoroki then effortless froze the robot with his quirk, leaving it entirely covered in ice, much to the surprise of everyone around.

"Damn dude..." Johnny said, looking at a loss for words. "This kid can give Bobby a run for his money."

Todoroki turned his attention to Mayday, who herself looked taken back, "There, that good enough for you?" Mayday just stood there in surprise, amazed that Todoroki effortlessly stopped this robot. The boy didn't bother waiting long for an answer, he just ran on through. "To the rest of you I should warn you, the robot was frozen off balance...on purpose."

The robot then fell over as Todoroki took the lead, leaving the other students to deal with the other robots.

"That's Todoroki from Class 1-A, taking the lead with such a devestating display!" Present Mic said. "That boy is worth tuning in to! It almost seems unfair, plus..."

Present Mic waited for Aizawa to give his input, which he eventually did with little enthusiasm. "It was both offensive and defensive."

"No wonder he was let in on reccomendation!" Present Mic shouted. "He never even fought those robots before, but they were nothing against his chart topping moves!"

The other robots started making their way towards the students, Izuku trying to plan his next course of attack. "Gotta take down these robots while avoiding the other obsticles." He got into a stance, putting on a brave face, trying to smile through the danger similar to All Might, "Think, what should I do?"

Inko was watching from home and was already freaking out at seeing her son going against those robots, "No! You can't take those Izuku! Run away! Quick!" Inko was getting distressed, the idea of her son getting hurt was a lot for the poor woman. "Please, run!"

Peter and Twilight looked on from where they were, Peter getting some odd memories, "Those robots were a pain in the butt when I first had to deal with them."

"I just hope the other students get through alright, from the looks of things that one boy was quite the exception," Twilight said.

"Yeah, Shoto Todoroki," Peter said. "One of the few who like Present Mic just said, got in through reccomendation. Easy to see why, if he took the exams he'd probably leave nothing for the other students."

"He's got the talent and the heritage, given that his father is a popular pro hero," Twilight said.

"Hey if he's that good with one hero parents, imagine how great Mayday will be considering she has two hero parents," Peter said, almost boastfully.

"Someone's high on themself," they heard brash feminine voice say, which they immediately recognized.

"Well if it isn't my favorite multi-colored tomboy," Peter said, turning to face the girl. "Surprised you're not out there with your hot flame of a guy."

Standing behind them was the brash Wonderbolt Hero, and Johnny Storm's wife, Rainbow Dash.

"I wanted to check up on you two before I went out there," Rainbow Dash said. "When they sent the invite to Johnny, naturally they included me, and I'm gonna do my own thing, might even join in on the commentary with Present Mic and Eraser." Rainbow checked the screen that displayed the students, "Wow, big robots, UA really knows how to make an interesting race."

"Well this Festival is a part of their training," Twilight said. "And this is just the beginning, imagine how the rest of this Festival will go."

"Well I'm sure it's nothing Franklin and Mayday can't handle I'm sure," Rainbow Dash said. "I mean same with the other students, like that one kid with the ice powers, dude's gonna be a major hero someday."

"Class 1-A is full of potential, they did survive a villain attack almost unscathed," Peter said. "The only injury was from lack of power control."

"You mean that one boy you mentioned?" Rainbow Dash asked. "That boy who developed a quirk sometime after trying to save Mayday from that sludge thing?"

Peter nodded in confirmation, then pointed to the monitor showing Izuku, "Yeah, that's him right there on the screen. His name is Izuku Midoriya, one of my personal favorites in this thing."

Rainbow Dash rubbed her chin, "Izuku Midoriya huh? I'll be keeping an eye out for him then."

The three continued to watch as the 1-A students planned their attack, Izuku being at the front, ready for a fight and the chance to further prove himself.


	3. Their own Quirky Ways

From above the race, Johnny continued to observe the progress of the students below, looking a bit concerned by the chaos unfolding.

"That Todoroki boy's tactic was clever, but really dangerous and risky," Johnny said. "And that's coming from me, least I would not intentionally disregard the safety of others. Race or not, this is still suppose to be a somewhat friendly competition, a hero needs to be mindful of their surroundings." He looked closer, trying to go unnoticed as to not distract the students below while still trying to observe the damage done. "Think I saw a couple of guys under the robot, hope they're still alive."

As he said that, he and the other students noticed some dents as if someone was trying to break through the robot. Moments later, Kirishima broke through the robot, surprising everyone around him.

"Kirishima from Class 1-A everyone!" Present Mic shouted. "What a hardcore performance from this rookie!"

"Holy crap," Johnny said. "That kid must be tough as bricks to survive that. Looks like his skin's made of rock, reminds me of Ben, except not as ugly looking."

"Ugh, I can't believe Todoroki would do that, if that had been anyone else they'd be dead!" Kirishima said.

_**Ejiro Kirishima, his quirk, Hardening. He's able to make himself hard as a rock, forming the ultimate shield or a devastating weapon.**_

Nearby another student was bursting out of the robot, that being Class 1-B's Tetsutetsu, completely encased in steel. "That Class 1-A is full of jerks!"

"Whoa! Tetstutetsu from Class 1-B was also stuck underneath!" Present Mic said.

"Whoa, get a load of this guy," Johnny said. "His entire body's covered in steel, kind of looks like Colossus, except with flashier hair."

"Ya know, if that had been anyone else, they'd be dead," Tetsutetsu said.

_**Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu, his quirk, Steel. He's able to make his entire body out of steel, forming the ultimate shield or devastating weapon.**_

"Aw, our quirks are basically the same, how am I suppose to stand out now!?" Kirishima whined as he resumed running.

"You damn copycat!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

Johnny laughed out loud from above, "Poor guys, it's hard when someone has the same type of quirk as you when you're trying to make a name for yourself. If I wasn't so charismatic I'd have the exact same problem they would. While many others have a fire based quirk, my fire is simply Fantastic!"

"Man, those guys are lucky," Kaminari said. "With quirks like those they don't have to worry about being crushed."

"Alright listen," a nearby student said. "We might be racing each other but it looks like we'll need to put that aside for now." He formed a scaly, claw arm. "Let's work together and carve a path."

As he said that, Bakugo propelled himself into the air using his explosions. "No way an I letting Todoroki get the better of me." Bakugo shot himself higher onto the head of a zero point robot.

"Katsuki Bakugo is rocking over the obstacles!" Present Mic announced. "Clevah!"

From behind both Sero and Tokoyami also made their way to the top of the robot.

"Wow, I figured you'd just blast these things away!" Sero said. "I'm impressed!"

"I'll hitch a ride on my shadow," Tokoyami said.

_**Hanta Sero, his quirk, Tape. He is able to shoot tape from his elbows to swing or wrap things up, and is able to make traps.**_

_**Fumikage Tokoyami, his quirk, Dark Shadow. His shadowy beast can materalize into any creation he wants.**_

The three had made their way over the robot, to the cheers of the crowd, and to Johnny's amazement.

"Huh, so that little tough guy is actually proving himself out there," Johnny said, somewhat admiring Bakugo's cleverness. "Dude knew how to get past the robots without losing time, same with those other two guys." Johnny smirked at this outcome, "Those kids are pretty damn talented. Looks like we got ourselves a golden class."

The UA teachers all took note of this as well, each one impressed with the students, particularly All Might, while he had been focusing mostly on Izuku, he couldn't deny the talent of the other students.

"Looks like the ones leading this shin dig is from Class 1-A, for the time being at least," Snipe pointed out.

"Well, it's not that Class 1-B or the other students are doing poorly," All Might said. "There's much more to it than that."

"Class 1-A's learned not to hesitate." Aizawa said as many of the students destroyed any robots they passed by. "They've faced the real world of villains already. They have already experienced fear, yet they fight to overcome it. They've all grown, and they know they have to act quickly to stay alive."

Izuku continued running through the track, "I can't use One for All yet, it's still too early in the competition." As he ran he dodged a robot's attack, then noticed a piece of metal lying around. "That's from the robot Todoroki knocked down!" He quickly grabbed the metal and destroyed the robot that was trying to attack him. "This metal will make for a good shield, gotta keep running!" As he continued to run, he saw several of the zero point robots getting destroyed. He turned to see that Momo had used her quirk to create a canon to destroy them easily.

"All too easy!" Momo said, running ahead.

"Wow, she beat those robots so easily, no wonder she got in on recommendation," Izuku pointed out.

Mayday swung by, slightly glaring at Momo, "Show-off." She landed beside Izuku, taking note of his metal shield. "Gonna go snowboarding after this bud?"

Izuku laughed nervously at the remark, "Heh, good one. I'm just using this as a shield against the robots."

"That's actually a good idea, I'm guessing you don't want to use your power yet and obliterate your arms or legs," Mayday said. "Smart move, save your power for the end."

"If I can make it that far," Izuku said.

"No 'ifs' Izuku, you gotta have more confidence than that," Mayday said. "I mean I could help you reach the finish line, but something tells me you want to do this on your own."

"Wow, you know me so well," Izuku said.

"Well good," Mayday smirked at her friend. "Because honestly, I want to win this thing as well, and I won't let even you beat me."

Izuku looked a little surprised at Mayday's sudden shift in attitude, "I'll take that challenge."

"I know you will, see ya at the finish line," Mayday sped up with Izuku moving quickly to catch up, hoping to make it through the race.

"Even Mayday's stepping up her game, gotta move fast," Izuku said, putting in the extra effort.

"_I've already asked a lot from you Young Midoriya,_" All Might mentally stated as he saw Izuku running for the goal. "_Don't worry about coming in first, just make it to the second round._"

"For those of you who thought the first obstacle was too easy," Present Mic said, getting the fans excited. "Let's see how you make it through the second one!"

Suddenly the class was face to face with a giant chasm across the racetrack with only ropes to travel across.

"Holy crap, how does UA have the time to make these obstacles?" Johnny wondered. "I don't remember doing this part when during my time in the Sports Festival...then again I just flew through everything pretty fast, this race was cinch for me."

As the students stood around in confusion, Tsuyu simply walked to the edge and made a giant leap across, landing on a rope and crawled across it.

"This is my moment, easy peasy," Tsuyu said, making her way across.

"Whoa, she made that leap like a boss, almost like Peter does," Johnny said, looking somewhat impressed. "I think she's come class 1-A as well, seems each one wants to show the world why they're the best in the school. Honestly, that's how you get through life, with ambition and determination, and for me, my damn good looks." As he observed this, he noticed another girl stepping toward the chasm, one with several mechanics strapped to her body. "Well this is new."

"Finally, this is my chance to show off what I can do," the girl, Mei Hatume stated. "My support items are gonna steal the spotlight from this bunch of wannabe heroes."

"Who is she?" Mina asked, glancing at Mei.

"Everyone! Observe the brilliance of my gadgets!" Mei shouted. "Fire Arrows and Hummer Soles!"

"Wait, you're from support aren't you!?" Ochako asked.

"How come you get to bring all those machine thingies!?" Mina asked.

"Hero course students get all kinds of combat training to enhance their quirks," Mei said. "To keep things fair and to give the rest of us a fighting chance, we're allowed to bring whatever gadgets or costumes we want, as long as we designed them ourselves." She then shout out a wire grapple, "So sit back and enjoy the show!" She then activated boots and began hovering across the ground, "For those of us in the support course, this is the perfect moment for us to show off our gadgets to whichever company wants to recruit us!"

"Well she's enthusiastic," Johnny said, floating over the chasm. "Kind of nerdy though, but I suppose most of the support students would be. Guess she's the standout of that class."

Mei fell into the chasm, activating her machine's rope to pull her to a pillar. "I hope employees are watching! My cute little babies are sure to make an impact!" She propelled up into the air using her boots, laughing triumphantly.

"Wow," Mina said. "That girl's really annoying, also that was kind of unfair!"

"Well, I won't lose!" Ochako said, running toward the gap, using her quirk to float over the obstacle.

"So that girl wants her inventions to get noticed," Johnny said, rubbing his chin. "Well they work pretty well, not bad for a first year student, she might be a regular genius. Times like this shows you can't underestimate anyone."

"In the world of heroes, it's hard to be popular without a flash quirk," Present Mic randomly commented, then turned to Aizawa. "Isn't that right buddy?"

Aizawa felt annoyed by that statement, "I don't know what you're talking about moron."

Meanwhile Todoroki was skating across the ropes, which Present Mic acknowledged, "Looks like Todoroki is still in the lead!"

As Todoroki ran, he noticed Bakugo approaching from behind, using his explosion quirk to propel himself forward, "Took him long enough to step up his game."

Tenya approached the chasm, balancing himself on the rope, "My older brother may be watching this, I can't make a fool of myself!" He used his quirk to glide along the ropes, looking a bit goofy in the process.

"Boy does he look foolish!" Present Mic shouted.

Rainbow Dash glared at the booth from where she was sitting, "Kind of harsh there Hizashi."

"But not inaccurate," Peter said.

"Peter..." Twilight lightly scolded.

"Well not that it should matter much, a hero needs to not worry about stuff like that too much, granted even I have my moments of self consciousness," Peter said.

"Moments?" Rainbow Dash muttered to herself.

"Still, That boy with the ice seems to have a really far lead," Peter said. "He went into this thing prepared and it shows."

"He's using just enough of his power but is still pacing himself to avoid wearing himself out, plus he makes great use of his surroundings," Twilight said.

"I think he's one of the strongest in the class, makes sense since from what Mayday told me, he got in through recommendation," Peter said.

"Whoa him too huh? Just like Franklin," Rainbow Dash said. "Guess that shouldn't be surprising, that boy is Endeavor's son."

"Yeah The Flame Hero," Peter said. "The one second only to All Might as far as Japan's heroes go."

"Not just Japan dude, Endeavor is practically on Captain America's level, Johnny hates him so much since they have similar quirks yet somehow Endeavor's more successful," Rainbow Dash said.

Twilight furrowed her eyebrows, "Is he still mad that Endeavor was voted the more popular fire quirk hero? I mean it shouldn't be too surprising. Johnny's great but he's known for being in a team rather than a solo hero, and Endeavor's accomplished a lot on his own. Not only does he have incredible power, he's also got keen intelligence and amazing detective skills, almost as good as Batman's."

"Well so far that kid's showing that the apple likely didn't fall too far from the tree," Rainbow Dash said, then chuckled to herself. "Wow, that sounds like something Applejack would say."

Peter turned back to the monitors, slightly concerned, "I hope Mayday, Flurry and Izuku can get through this with that kid in the lead."

"Speaking of Izuku," Twilight said, she pointed to a monitor, showing the boy shimmying across the ropes with the piece of metal strapped to his back. "He's still going strong."

"Come on kid, show them what you can do as well!" Peter cheered.

Izuku continued to climb across as others either flew over the chasm or found their own way. Mayday swung through, taking note of Izuku's situation. "Nothing's stopping him at all."

"Come on Izuku," Inko encouraged from her home.

"And now we're approaching the last obstacle," Present Mic said as Todoroki had reached the area, taking note of all the danger signs around. "You're stepping onto a Minefield!"

"Say what!?" Johnny shouted. "What the hell UA that's way too dangerous!"

"If you look carefully you can see where the mines are buried, so keep a close eye out," Present Mic said. "By the way those mines are a part of the game, mostly bright flashes and loud booms so even if you set them off it's no biggie, they're not dangerous. JUST ENOUGH TO WET YOUR PANTS!"

"Get a hold of yourself," Aizawa dryly stated.

"Someone's already made it to the final obstacle?" Izuku said, trying to increase his speed. "I gotta go faster!"

"Hey! Out of the way slow poke!" Izuku heard. He turned and saw Rina making a mad dash for him. "I've got a race to win!"

Izuku freaked out and jumped out of the way as the animalistic girl ran past him, "That girl's really scary."

Rina kept running toward the minefield, growling to herself. "I knew I shouldn't have wasted so much time tearing those robots apart, oh well I can make up for it with no problem. With my reflexes I can avoid those mines without any trouble."

At the minefield, many students were having trouble making their way across, having to carefully tread across the mines, some not having a lot of luck.

"Clever, this puts those in the lead at a disadvantage," Todoroki commented. "Guess it makes for good entertainment."

"It's over!" he heard Bakugo shout. He turned and saw the explosion student using his powers to fly over the mines. "Bastard! Think I don't have the proper ambition!? Next time you pick a fight, don't settle with someone so damn weak!" Bakugo attempted to blast Todoroki, if mainly to cause him to lose balance long enough to take him out of the lead.

"And just like that, we have a new first place lead!" Present Mic shouted.

Johnny smirked from above, "So Mr. Confidence is first now, finally backing up his claim."

Both Todoroki and Bakugo started attacking each other with ice and explosions in a battle for first place, both try to one up the other. During this Mayday was closing in, using her Spider Sense to keep track of the mines and tread carefully across the minefield, hoping to pass by the two boys fighting for first place.

Mayday noticed a few more students behind her, thinking quickly she used her webbing to hit some mines, knocking the students for a loop.

"Hey! No fair!" Mina shouted, being among the students.

"Can't see!" Sato shouted, taking a step back and activating more mines, hitting a few of the 1-B students.

"Sorry, but victory is mine," Mayday said, continuously dodging the other mines.

"You dumbasses are going down!" Mayday started shooting her webbing at them, trying to knock them off balance. The two dodged and attempted to attack her as well as each other with ice and explosions.

"The hell took Mayday so long? Is she holding back again?" Johnny asked. "She should have been at first place by now, what's she even doing?"

Izuku eventually arrived at the Minefield, but he knew he was far behind the others, especially the first place duo of Todoroki and Bakugo. "They may be further ahead, but this isn't over yet!" He dug his metal into the ground for a moment and started pulling out some of the mines. "These mines go off if you step on them of course, they're not that strong but they can be a hassle if multiple detonate at once." He continued digging them out, further trying to conclude his hypothosis. "I can't just rush through, it's better to treat lightly to avoid injury. Even great jumpers like Mayday and Asui won't be too careless out here, and more to watch out for in the front. No one is going to rush through this quickly, I can use that to my advantage. I can do this!"

During this, Jiro and Flurry both took note of Izuku's actions.

"Huh? What's Midoriya doing?" Jiro wondered.

"I think he has a plan, which means we should hurry up, something tells me it's gonna be big," Flurry said, tip toeing around the mines.

"You have that much faith in him?" Jiro asked.

"Has he given any reason not to?" Flurry stated, making her way towards the front. "Just focus on yourself for now Kyoka, I doubt we'll reach first but that doesn't mean we should be last."

"Not wrong there," Jiro said, trying to navigate around the mines.

Izuku held his shield tightly. "Thanks for the idea Kachaan." He then leapt down to create a huge explosion, knocking him into the air and getting the attention of the other students.

"Midoriya?" Tenya stated as he saw his friend flying overhead.

Rina raised her eyebrow, "What's that pipsqueak doing!?"

"Whoa! What in an incredible explosion!" Present Mic shouted. "Class 1-A's Izuku Midoriya is in hot pursuit of First Place!" He then flew past Mayday, Todoroki and Bakugo. "Scratch that, the lead is his!"

"Yes!" All Might cheered.

"Whoa..." Johnny said, somewhat amazed.

"Come on Izuku!" Twilight cheered.

"Uh, shouldn't you be cheering for your daughter or niece?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Twilight was not alone, mostly everyone in the stadium was cheering for this boy and his incredible display.

"I managed to fly over them, but that was much more force than I expected," Izuku said as he fell closer and closer to the ground. "Plus I didn't plan my landing!"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Deku?" Bakugo shouted, flying at the boy.

Todoroki covered the ground ahead of him in ice, "This ice path might help my opponents but I can't afford to think about that right now."

Mayday increased her speed, not even caring about the explosions she was leaving behind while hoping to maintain her balance, "Izuku's quite innovative, but I still can't just let him win so easily!"

"Whoa what a plot twist!" Present Mic shouted. "Those fighting for first are now chasing Midoriya! That's what a competition will do to ya! This still isn't over!"

"Come on Mayday, you shouldn't be struggling!" Johnny said, urging on the girl

Izuku started falling from his shield, "Crap, I'm losing speed, they'll end up passing me." He then readied himself for a landing, "Gotta time this right! I still have a chance, I just need to take another leap! I gotta take them out of the running!" Izuku grabbed his piece of metal, "And show myself to the world!" He then slammed down on the ground and triggered a domino effect of explosions to knock Bakugo, Todoroki and Mayday all back.

He then hit the ground and kept on running, desperately trying to reach the finish line. "What a move! Midoriya has busted past his 1-A Classmates!" Present Mic commented.

Izuku kept running and turned back to see Todoroki, Bakugo and Mayday emerging from the cloud of dust.

"Eraser Head! Your students are amazing! What have you been teaching them!?" Present Mic asked.

"This isn't my work," Aizawa commented. "This is their own drive to succeed."

"And there you have it, Eraser Head is lousy teacher!" Present Mic said.

"I'm what!?" Aizawa asked, clearly annoyed.

Izuku kept running with the three students closing in, all four gunning for first place as they reached the finish line.

"The first one back to the stadium is the First Place winner...!" The one emerging from the tunnel was in fact Izuku, having made his way back into the stadium. "Izuku Midoriya is the Champion!"

"Oh my baby Izuku!" Inko tearfully cheered from her home.

From outside, Death Arms and Kamui Woods were standing guard alongside Gohan while Videl was trying to pry Mount Lady away from the photographers.

Death Arms took note of the cheering and turned around to see Izuku on the monitor. "Hey it's that kid."

Kamui turned around as well, "Huh? Oh yeah, I remember him. He fought that sludge monster."

Gohan turned around as well, "Huh?" He took note of Izuku on screen as well. "You two know that boy?"

"Not exactly, we do remember him from a year ago, he risked his life trying to save Spider-Man's daughter," Kamui said.

"Kind of stupid since he almost got himself killed," Death Arms said. "But it's hard to be mad at someone for trying to do the right thing."

"Looks like UA sees that too, maybe that kid will one day be a great hero as well," Kamui said.

Gohan gazed up at the monitor, "So he's the boy huh?"

Elsewhere Shigaraki was also watching the Sports Festival from where he was, recognizing Izuku immediately. "That little brat again."

"Yay Izuku!" Twilight cheered. "You did it! You won!"

"Again, should be cheering for your daughter," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Sucks Mayday didn't win, but Izuku's easily our second pick," Peter said.

"Shouldn't that be Flurry Heart? Your niece?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Eh, do whatever you want, I'm going to meet up with Johnny and get his input." Rainbow Dash extended her wings and flew off to meet with her husband.

Peter shook his head, "Of course we care about our daughter and niece, and yeah we would have loved it if they won, but putting our bias aside, Izuku is easily among our favorites to win. Plus if I know Mayday, this is only going to motivate her more to do better in the second round."

All Might clapped from the stands, "This Sports Festival is a highly competitive event. Even if that also means going against your friends and classmates. Pro Heroes depend on popularity to help their careers, so they have to want to be the best. It's a bloodthirsty world, at your core you want to help others, that's why I chose you Young Midoriya. But to be honest, I always thought your selflessness was also be your weakness." He just smiled everything off as he saw Midoriya celebrating and wiping some tears from his eyes, "Guess I was worried over nothing, you are a fighter. But you really need to cool it with the waterworks."

Johnny sighed at the victory announcement, "I'll hand it to that kid, he really showed his stuff today, but I really think Mayday should have had that won. Why is she holding back?"

From high up in the business suite area, a woman in a lab coat watched on alongside a man wearing a large white trench coat. The man in question was seen holding a trading card with a picture of a white dragon with blue eyes. It was Capsule Corp's president Bulma and Kaiba Corp's president Seto Kaiba.

"Well Seto, what do you think?" Bulma asked. "Not too bad huh?"

"Well he certainly took everyone by surprise," Kaiba admitted. "Going from last place to first is quite the accomplishment."

"He didn't even use his quirk either, not sure what his plan is with that," Bulma said.

"Either he didn't think he needed to, or he's trying to hold back his power," Kaiba said. "Risky idea, but it paid off for him."

"All those students were incredible too, especially that ice one, and the one with the explosions," Bulma said. "Really wish I could go down there and ask Vegeta for his opinion."

"I doubt he would be that impressed," Kaiba said. "Vegeta isn't the easiest guy to please when it comes to showing off power and ability."

"Huh...guess you're not wrong," Bulma said.

In another booth, Tony Stark was also observing alongside his wife Pepper Potts, and his friends James Rhodes and Happy Hogan.

"So that's Izuku Midoriya," Pepper said. "What do you think Tony? Is he as impressive as Peter said he was?"

"So far he's shown to be quite clever," Stark said. "Making use of those mines was brilliant."

"I'm just wondering what his quirk is," Rhodey said. "Any of you see him use anything?"

"Not me," Happy said.

"Well according to Peter and Mayday, he doesn't use his powers much because he can't control it, it destroys his body every time he uses it," Stark said.

"Wait, his powers hurt his body?" Rhodey said.

"Yeah, I think he has a strength enhancement quirk," Stark said. "But when he uses his strength, he breaks his bones."

"Seriously?" Rhodey asked. "Seems pointless to have Super Strength if you can't use it."

"Hey not everyone had great control their powers, remember Cyclops?" Stark asked. "He'll get better I'm sure, if any place can teach him that it's UA."

Pepper looked down on him, "Well Peter believes in him, so I guess we should too."

"Peter also believes he's funny though," Rhodey said. "I'll see for myself if this kid's truly worth the hype or if he just got lucky."

Stark rubbed his chin, carefully thinking over both Pepper's and Rhodey's words.

Down below, Bakugo was panting in both fatigue and frustration over having came in behind Izuku. "Deku...not again!"

Todoroki also caught his breath, then looked toward Izuku, feeling a sense of shame and frustration as he walked off.

As Izuku caught his breath, he heard Ochako call out to him, "Deku! That was amazing!" He turned to see her making her way over, looking just as tired while Tenya stood in the background, frustrated at losing the race. "I can't believe you got first place, that's awesome!"

"Oh it was nothing," Izuku bashfully said. "Not like I had some big plan, I tried a few things that were too risky in hindsight, anything could have gone wrong. I just got lucky, the real test comes soon.

"Izuku!" Mayday shouted, suddenly placing her arm around Izuku's neck, bringing him close to her. "Hey buddy! Nice little plan you had back there huh!?"

"Oh, Mayday!" Izuku said. "Y-yeah, great plan, it was..." Izuku felt a tightness around his neck, "Um, Mayday, you're kind of-"

"I mean using the mines to fly ahead, genius move there!" Mayday said, sounding excited while tightening the grip around Izuku's head.

"Y-yeah, um can you maybe..." Izuku tried prying her arm off, but it was locked tight.

"Then using the mines to knock out everyone in first place, or at least trying too, gotta say, that was not a pleasant experience," Mayday's voice slowly losing it's pep.

"M-Mayday?" Izuku said, getting worried and soon having a hard time breathing.

Ochako looked a bit worried, "Um Mayday, maybe you should-"

"I mean sure you did cause an explosion to knock me out of first place, kind of making me look bad, especially with my family around but hey, no harm done right!?" Mayday agrresively said, somewhat crushing Izuku, the boy losing oxygen.

"Mayday..." Izuku said, starting to faint.

"Mayday let go!" Ochako shouted, instinctively using her quirk to make Mayday float .

"H-hey! Ochako, turn your quirk off right now!" Mayday demanded.

After Ochako pulled Izuku away, she pressed her hands together as she usually does when deactivating her power, "Release!"

Mayday fell to the ground below, the landing didn't really hurt but she understandably felt annoyed by Ochako's actions. "Wow, rude much!?"

"Well you were hurting Deku! What else was I supposed to do!?" Ochako said.

Mayday was about to retort, but she realized Ochako's point, "Fine, maybe I got a little annoyed, must be the competition, that and getting hit with mines really didn't put me in the best mood." Mayday helped Izuku stand straight, "Sorry pal, no bad blood, let's just do our best."

"R-right?" Izuku said, somewhat dizzy from the lack of oxygen. "This is a different side to Mayday."

Sato was seen angrily stomping to the arena, looking towards his back. "We're here, can you get of now?"

"Believe me if I could I would have," Mineta said, getting off the big student. "But I didn't want to land on the mines and lose my place, I'm surprised you even got as far as you did."

"Hey the mines went off, you're the one who landed on me," Sato said.

"I was trying to land on Yaoyorozu, you got in my way!" Mineta shouted.

"You're such a weirdo," Sato said, marching off in annoyance while Mineta angrily cursed the mines that ruined his chances.

"The first game for the first years is finally over," Midnight announced. "Now let's take a look at the standings."

Izuku of course, placed First with Todoroki coming Second, Bakugo coming Third and Mayday coming Fourth. Next was 1-B's Rina Howlett at fifth place. This continued on until only 46 remained, the last one being Yuga. Everyone in the two Hero courses along with Shinso and Mei.

"Only the top 46 made the cut, little more than usual but it was too close to call," Midnight said. "Anyone who didn't make it, don't feel too left out, there are plenty of other opportunities to shine."

Johnny flew overhead, taking the moment to speak, "The real fun's about to begin! This is the moment to prove yourself and get yourself into the spotlight you should be craving!"

Midnight activated the machine, "Let's see what will come next? Perhaps your wildest fantasies?"

"Seriously, these are kids, one of them is my nephew, kind of getting a little weird Midnight," Johnny said.

"Oh like you're one to shy away from 'weird' Human Torch," Midnight said. "You're quite the adventurous man, at least according to your old flames."

"Hey don't say stuff like that while my wife's here!" Johnny frantically said, glancing up to see Rainbow Dash standing nearby with her arms crossed. "You're my one and only babe!"

"How cute," Midnight said. "The Human Torch is known for his teamwork with his family in The Fantastic Four, and that's something you're all about to experience!" She gestured to the machine. "Tada! Your next contest is the Calvary Battle!"

"What? But I suck at those," Kaminari complained.

"This isn't an individual event, wonder how they'll split us up?" Tsuyu wondered.

"Here's how it goes" Midnight said. "The participants will makes teams between 2 and 4 people, not too different from a playground game, except for one difference. Each player has a point value based on the results of the obstacle course."

"Oh a point based system like The Entrance Exams, simple enough," Sato said.

"So that means each team will have a different point value based on who's on that team," Ochako said.

"How about you shut up and let me explain things to you!" Midnight shouted.

"Damn girl, slow your roll will ya?" Johnny said. "At least they're paying attention and not goofing off like most other High Schools would do."

Midnight glared slightly at Johnny, "You mean like something you would do?"

"For the love of...Just explain your little game so we can get on with the show," Johnny said.

Midnight huffed, "Fine, the point assignments are distruputed by 5s, starting from the bottom. For example, 46th place is worth 5 points, and 45th is worth 10," Midnight explained. "And the point value assigned to the first place is...10 Million!"

Izuku just froze upon hearing that, "10 Million?" He could feel all the students glaring at him, all knowing how valuable he just became.

"Yo Midnight," Johnny said. "I'm pretty sure I know my math, since I am a man of science."

"Since when?" Midnight asked.

"First off, you know in addition to being a pro hero and an all around celebrity, I'm also an astronaut! To do that you need to know Astronomy, which is science!" Johnny said.

"What's the point of this?" Midnight asked.

"I'm fairly certain 1st place out of 46 with 5 at the lowest means that freckles there should have 230 points, not 10 Million," Johnny said.

"_Freckles?_" Izuku wondered.

"Like seriously, where the heck did you pull that number out of?" Johnny asked.

"It's my little spin," Midnight said. "A chance for those at the bottom to overthrow the top!"

"Or just get a cheap win with little to no effort," Johnny added. "Honestly this just makes everyone wanna go for one prize rather than competing fairly."

Midnight glared once again at the brash hero, "Try looking at it from a different perspective then Torch, after all it's a perspective you know all too well. Now step aside, I have some rules to explain."

Johnny shrugged, then glanced at Izuku, "Good luck kid, you're gonna need it."

"Y-yeah, sure thing," Izuku said, barely able to form words. "_This is gonna be tough._"


	4. Planning a Strategy

Things weren't going to be easy for Izuku, he thought he was riding high after getting first place in the Obstical Course race, all that did was saddle him with a 10 Million Point Bounty on his head for the Calvary Battle.

"In this Calvary Battle, those at the top will suffer the most," Midnight said. "That's something you'll here many times during your years in UA. Izuku Midoriya, you will be a fine example of that."

Izuku felt his heart beating faster as everyone in the crowd glared at him. "_Things gave changed so much since Junior High, but I'm not any less of a target. Me being in first place was only pure luck, and it didn't get me much._"

All Might understood this decision, knowing what it represents. "_Now you know the burden of being the best._"

Peter felt empathy for the boy, "_A good lesson in how to handle so many rivals aiming to knock you off your pedestal._"

"_It's like what they say, it's hard being at the top,_" Izuku mentally said. "_Right All Might? Right Peter?_"

"Another thing to mention," Midnight said. "One student in each team will each be wearing headbands to know how many points that team is worth. Swipe as many as you can to ensure victory! Any headbands taken must be worn from the neck up, so the more you steal, the harder it becomes to manage them!"

"But don't worry about losing your headband or falling down," Johnny said. "As long as the clock's ticking you're still in the game!"

"This is a game anyone can win with the right strategy," Momo said.

"Plus 46 contestants means 11 to 13 teams fighting on the field at the same time," Sato said.

"Sounds hard," Yuga pointed out.

"So if you lose your headband at the beginning, it gives us more time to come up with a plan," Mina said.

"Hm, maybe we should see who's on a team before we start strategizing," Tsuyu pointed out.

"Cooperation will be the key to winning," Franklin said. "It's very likely students will form teams from the same class, though there are only 2 non-hero course students so it's still not likely to be that diverse, just a chunk of Class 1-A and Class 1-B teams."

"Don't forget childhood friends," Rina acknowledged. "Some of these students probably grew up together, hard to say." Rina chuckled sadistically, "_However not all of them have superhero parents who have trained them since childhood, and even less likely to have trained with those friends._"

"This is going to be a hard challenge, so feel free to use your quirks as much as you'd like," Midnight instructed. "However, there are still rules, if you intentionally make a team fall, you will be immediately disqualified!"

Bakugo and Rina seemed to be the most annoyed by this rule, but neither said anything.

"You have fifteen minutes to form your teams!" Midnight stated.

"Better get started on it, think of it as getting tickets to a movie or concert, wait to long and you get the crap seats!" Johnny said. "Like those poor chumps all the way back in this stadium!" He turned his attention to the people furthest in the back. "Isn't that right!"

Whatever they might have said, Johnny had no way of hearing it due to how far away they were, not that he cared, he wasn't expecting much of a reaction anyway.

The timer began and all the students began spreading out to find teammates while Izuku pondered the situation, "Alright, I don't need to worry about which teammates have the most points since I already have so many, I just need to focus on the people I can rely on. Alright, I think I know who I want."

Elsewhere in the security breakroom, many of the pros on guard were taking their time to relax and catch up on the Sports Festival. In one table sat Kamui Woods, Mount Lady, Death Arms and the Saiyamen.

"The Sports Festival isn't just about preparing the students for the day they go pro, it's also about preparing them for a competitive world," Death Arms said, puffing on a cigar.

"Huh? What are you going on about?" Mount Lady asked.

Death Arms let out the smoke as he began to explain, much to the discomfort of the other heroes. "We all know this country is overrun with Pro Agencies, sometimes you have to step on others to make it on top as a Pro Hero. That was the whole point of the race earlier."

"Ugh, what a negative way to look at our jobs," Mount Lady said, trying to sway the smoke away from her.

Kamui glared at the growing lady, "Seriously? You did that on your first day remember?"

"Oh right, yeah I feel terrible for doing that," Mount Lady said.

Kamui scoffed at the statement, "Yeah, sure you do."

"Come on, I'm sure she meant well," Gohan insisted. "Most heroes just act on impulse after all, what matters is that there's one less villain running around."

"You're too naïve Saiyaman, you like to believe all heroes can get along since we're all on the same side of the law," Death Arms said. "I've got nothing against you, but you might run into other heroes who crave the spotlight. Look at The Human Torch, he's never been afraid to make someone else look bad if it meant he could shine, he even considers himself the star of his own team."

"The Fantastic Four right?" Mount Lady asked. "Are they even still active? I heard they split up."

"Not exactly, they pop up from time to time," Death Arms said. "Human Torch is just more of a show-off, so he's still traveling the world to prove himself, he at least wants to be better than Spider-Man, I'd even say he wants to surpass All Might himself."

"That's gonna be a task," Kamui said. "Maybe he can start by deflating that ego of his."

"Do you really want to talk down a guy who is a really bad match for you," Gohan said. "Fire plus wood doesn't work in your favor after all, plus he has years of experience and is still a top pro in his own right, he's Top 10 in America, he's even been Top 10 Worldwide on occasion."

"Being top hero doesn't always mean being the best hero," Kamui said. "All I've heard from him in the Sports Festival so far is the arrogance I've only heard about from him until now."

"Gohan and I know Johnny Storm, he's really nice once you get to know him, he just likes to goof around a lot," Videl said. "He acts all high and mighty, but he's always there to help when you need it, and is always a team player first and foremost."

"Exactly," Death Arms said. "That's the other thing these kids are gonna learn, sometimes you have to work with other pros to get a job done, you can't do everything alone."

"Oh you mean like this Calvary Battle," Mount Lady said. "Every point you score isn't just for you, but for your whole team."

"It's also about compatibility," Videl said. "Not just anyone can be on the same team, at least not at first."

"It's a bit like coordinating with a sidekick," Kamui said, attempting to drink some water, forgetting he had his helmet on.

"Good for training too," Gohan said. "Hopefully these children are considering these options right now."

"They should, soon it might be their way of life," Death Arms said.

Back at the stadium, several of the 1-A students were gathered around Bakugo.

"You should team with me," Sato suggested.

"No you want me by your side, it'll be totally worth it," Mina suggested.

"I'm not one to beg, but I implore you choose me," Yuga said, still feeling sick from having overused his quirk earlier.

As Bakugo considered who choose, something had occurred to him, "Wait, what are your names and quirks anyway?"

"What the hell!? We're your classmates!" Mina shouted.

"How self centered are you!?" Sato asked.

From nearby Kirishima had ran over to Bakugo, "Yo! Bakugo!" He approached the hot head, "Hey I was gonna join Todoroki, but he already picked his group, so I figured we should team up."

"Oh it's you weird hair," Bakugo said.

"Hey it's Kirishima! And your hair isn't that different than mine!" Kirishima shouted, annoyed by the comment. "Look, you want to be the rider right? If so you're gonna need a strong front horse who won't be hurt by your blast, and that'd be me."

Bakugo didn't seem too sure just yet, "I'm gonna need someone with guts."

"My quirk was made for this!" Kirishima said. "I got you covered man, let's go charging into battle, we'll go for Midoriya and his 10 Million will be an easy nab."

That seemed to excite Bakugo, the boy smiling sinisterly.

As Shouji looked on, waiting to hear if Bakugo was gonna pick someone else, he heard Mineta calling for him. "Shouji!" He turned to face the tiny boy, who seemed to be very emotional at that moment, "None of the girls want to team up with me, so please be my partner!"

Shouji shook his head, "Sorry, no deal."

As he began to walk off, Mineta began to plead some more, "Please, I'm super tiny and can't be a horse, but no one wants to let me ride on them! Please with your huge body you can cover me well and nobody can take my headband!"

That seemed to interest Shouji and he turned his attention to Mineta, "Good idea, let's go."

Izuku looked around at all the teams being formed, "Looks like people are sticking to their homeroom class, makes sense, it's too much of a gamble to team with someone else since they won't be familiar with their quirk. I gotta find a team of my own, and fast." Izuku's confidence faded when he realized a bad situation he was in, "But everyone's avoiding me since I'm worth so much, oh no..."

He meekly approached Oujiro, hoping to get him to join, but the karate boy noticed him coming and knew what he wanted to ask, "Oh...sorry Midoriya." Oujiro awkwardly walked off, leaving Izuku dejected.

"It makes sense, everyone's more focused on gaining points rather than just holding onto them, and since I didn't use my quirk in the first round no one has any confidence in me!" Izuku started internally panicking.

"Hey Deku!" he heard. He turned to see Ochako standing beside him. "Wanna team up with me?"

Suddenly tears comically sprayed from Izuku's eyes, "Urakaka! Are you sure since everyone will be after me and my stupid large about of points, please tell me you're being sincere!"

"Hey if we run away all the time we'll win right!?" Ochako said.

"Um, I think you're either overestimating my abilities or underestimating everyone else," Izuku said.

"Well, it's better to team up with people you like!" Ochako said. Izuku was so pleased to hear that, to the point where he started making this weird face. "Um, why does your face look gross all of a sudden?"

"Oh sorry, I thought my chest was gonna explode," Izuku said, unaware of a puddle that somehow formed behind him. Mineta noticed the puddle, wondering if someone had urinated on the ground. "Well actually I wanted to team up with you too, so thanks a lot. Teamwork is easier when you can find people you can effectively communicate with. Thinking about it with your quirk and one other person, I think I have a solid plan."

Izuku turned his attention to Tenya and immediately ran to him, getting his attention. "Midoriya?"

"Iida, I have a plan," Izuku said. "I want you to join my team, I had a plan that involves the three of us that I'm confident will work."

"A plan you say?" Tenya asked.

"Yes, I was thinking that with your speed and Uraraka's Zero Quirk Gravity, she can make us light and we can maneuver around fast and easy, so no one can catch us," Izuku said.

"What a good idea!" Ochako said.

"We'll still need a strong front horse though, I was thinking of asking Mayday," Izuku said, then turned to Tenya. "I know it's not much, but it's the only evasive plan I can think of in such short notice."

"That is a good strategy Midoriya, however..." Tenya turned away. "I must refuse your offer."

"Huh? Why?" Izuku asked.

"Because since this all started, I've been losing to you," Tenya explained. "Please don't take this as an insult, you're a great friend, but I will never get stronger if I just simply follow you." Tenya made his way over to his team, "Bakugo and Todoroki aren't the only ones who see you as a rival, so I too must try my best to defeat you." Tenya stood with his team of Todoroki, Momo and Kaminari, much to the surprise of both Izuku and Ochako.

"Whoa...now what?" Ochako asked.

Izuku looked around nervously until he saw the girl he was looking for, "We can still ask Mayday, she's very agile herself, she simply do what I intended Iida to do. Maybe Flurry can be our rider, I'm sure she'd be eager to join if Mayday's on our team."

"Flurry would be eager anyway, but it looks like she and Mayday are already on a team," Ochako said, pointing to Flurry along with two others.

To Izuku's surprise, Mayday and Flurry were seen chatting with Franklin and Rina, the four of them seeming to discuss strategies. Rina caught sight of Izuku, smirking to herself.

"Hey Mayday, I see your scrawny classmate looking this way," Rina said, gesturing to Izuku.

Mayday turned around and saw her classmate and close friend looking her direction. From waht she could guess, Izuku only has one teammate, that being Ochako. That surprises her since she expected Tenya to also have been on his team, until she looked over and saw him on Todoroki's team.

"Harsh Tenya, siding against your friend," Mayday shrugged. "I guess I'm no different." She turned her attention back to Izuku, "Any other day I'm your ally Izuku, but today I'm your rival! Plus I do want to get back at you for the crap you pulled during the race! So you can kiss your 10 Million Points good-bye!"

Rina placed her arm around Mayday's neck, "The four of us have known each other since birth! We have a coordination these other dipshits can only dream of! Don't be surprised if we take every freaken headband in this stadium for ourselves!"

Izuku knew this situation looked bad, he only had one person he could team with, his other options have already made their choice, now he had three capable teams to worry about, and that's just of who he knew. His options were limited, he had to make choices and fast.

"Hehe, looks like I found myself a standout," he heard a female voice say. He and Ochako turned around to see Mei Hatsume leaning in uncomfortably close, "Team with me First Place Person!"

"Ah! You're so close!" Izuku shouted. "Who are you anyway!?"

"I'm Mei Hatsume from the UA Support Course," Mei introduced.

"Yeah, you're that oddball girl from the obsticle race," Ochako said.

"I don't know you but you're in first place and I want to exploit that opportunity," Mei bluntly stated.

"Well she's super honest," Izuku muttered.

"By teaming up with you, I'll become part of the most watched team in the Festival!" Mei said. "That will help my super cool babies be seen by the big companies! My recruitment will be practically inevitable!"

"Whoa hold on? What babies? And which big companies?" Ochako asked.

Mei completely ignored her and kept talking only to Izuku, "You'll benifit as well of course, suppose Stark Industries sees how well you use my cute babies and..."

"Oh, she's not interested in me," Ochako muttered.

Mei brought out a chest and opened it to reveal a bunch of gadgets, "The support course is designed to help students create the best equipment for pro heroes to enhance their skills! I have a ton of powerful babies with me, you'll definitely find something to fit in your arsenal." Izuku looked around at all the gadgets, a bit overwhelmed. "Oh I see one has caught your eye," Mei picked up a jetpack. "This is based on another hero's equipment but I added my own design to it."

"Oh yeah, that looks similar to Air Jet, the buster hero!" Izuku said. "That guy's amazing!"

"Isn't he!?" Mei agreed.

"His agency's close by so I got to go on a tour once!" Izuku said.

Ochako looked a little dejected, "Well they seem to be making friends quicky with each other."

Thankfully Izuku now had a third teammate, but he knew there was at least one more. Not getting Tenya was quite the blow, same with Mayday and Flurry, both forming a team with their childhood friends.

"_I still need one more,_" Izuku scanned the crowd. "_Looks like everyone's on a team already, but I can work with that, in fact I know just who to ask._" Izuku made his way toward a student, placing his hand on their shoulder. "Join me."

"Almost everyone in the audience is itching to see what Class 1-A does, so odd isn't it?" Class 1-B's Monama said to a group of students on his team. "They're egotistical, just like Tetsutetsu pointed out, what makes them stars? So they fought a couple of villains, that doesn't make us any less capable, let's show everyone and especially those Class 1-A jerks that our class isn't to be looked down upon, that Class 1-B will emerge victorious."

The horn blew, signaling the end of the team assembly portion. "Alright, time to get this party started!" Midnight said.

"Hope you all got the perfect team, make sure everyone's on their A game," Johnny said. "Teams are like cars, gotta make sure all the parts run smoothly or you'll just be blowing smoke!"

At the commentator booth, Present Mic was nudging Aizawa awake, "Yo, look alive!"

"Time already?" Aizawa asked.

"Sure is," they both heard. They turned around to see Rainbow Dash standing at the door, "Sup?"

"Rainbow Dash! My favorite Wonderbolt!" Present Mic shouted with enthusiasm. "Great to see you!"

"Ah, the Wonderbolts, thanks to them I got my start, even if nowadays me and Johnny are focused on our own agencies but I'm always a Wonderbolt at heart," Rainbow Dash said.

"What are you doing up here?" Aizawa dryly asked.

"Thing is, while you two are already doing a fine job with the commentary, with Present Mic's energy, and Eraser Head's...'enthusiasm', I still figured why not add my own flavor as well, make this commentary team about 20% Cooler," Rainbow Dash said. "I mean I could go back to Peter and Twilight, but something tells me they're gonna be next to insane with this upcoming event."

"And why wouldn't they be, it's gonna be epic!" Present Mic shouted. "Come take a seat, I'm sure out resident mummy won't mind!"

"Please stop saying that," Aizawa said.

"Alright UA! Can you give a warm welcome to our new commentary buddy, a High Class member of The Wonderbolts and current daredevil superhero, Rainbow Dash!" Present Mic had welcomed Rainbow Dash to her seat as she grabbed the microphone.

"What's up UA High!? Let's make this Sports Festival awesome!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Aw yeah! Time for a Calvary Battle showdown!"

"Right you are my rainbow friend!" Present Mic said. "Fifteen minutes to pick teams and talk strategy, now we got thirteen calvary teams to compete head to head!"

Aizawa took a closer look, "There are some unexpected teams down there."

"Come on! Get excited everyone! It's time for a UA Battle Royale! Let me hear you scream!" Present Mic shouted as Izuku had proped his 10 million point headband with, aligning himself with his team of Ochako, Mei and Tokoyami.

"Uraraka? Hatsumei? Tokoyami? Are the three of you ready!?" Izuku asked, getting an answer of approval from his team. "Then let's do this!"

Elsewhere, another team had been talking some last minute strategy.

"I believe we'll make for the most ideal formation," Todoroki said, talking to his team of Momo, Tenya and Kaminari. "Our left wing is Kaminari, his quirk can keep enemies at bay. Yaoyorozu, you will take right, focus on our defense. Iida, you're our front, we'll rely on you for lead in and physical defense."

"And you will be attacking and creating diversions using your ice and fire, correct?" Tenya asked.

Todoroki shook his head, "Not quite." He looked to the stands where a man in fire was standing. "When it battle, I never use my left side." Todoroki stared at the man intently.

"Calvary battle," Peter said, observing from the stands. "Remember when we did that Twi?"

"Yes, it was you, me, Gwen and Kitty," Twilight recalled.

"We were pretty amazing weren't we, two web shooters, Kitty phasing us through our opponents and you with your amazing guidance, we totally kicked butt," Peter said.

"Too bad we ended up in second, Johnny and Rainbow Dash surprised us as the last second," Twilight said.

"Yeah, I did let the victory go to my head, before I was even victorious," Peter said. "But it was still fun, I'd totally do it again for fun."

"I hope Mayday can do well, but I'm also worried about Izuku, that 10 Million Point thing doesn't seem necessary," Twilight said.

"I admit, it does take the strategy away a little," Peter said. "That headband is a big guaranteed way into the finals, but it's not the only way. I hope these kids realize really quickly that going straight for one team isn't the best way to go, but the ones who realize that quickly are also the ones who are going to advance."

Twilight nodded in agreement, focusing back on the upcoming event, curious to see how things go from here.

"Ok first years, I hope you're happy with your chosen teams!" Present Mic said.

"There's no going back now!" Rainbow Dash added. "It's up to all of you working together to get through this and make it to the last round!"

"Tetsutetsu," Monama said, getting the steel user's attention. "Nothing personal if I go all out."

"Yeah sure," Tetsutetsu said. "We're all in this to win after all."

Rina stepped forward with Mayday sitting on her shoulder, Flurry on the left and Franklin on the right.

"Remember team, our families are watching, so let's not let them down!" Mayday said.

"Hey no one here knows their team as well as we know each other," Rina said. "We got this."

"Alright, time for a final countdown!" Present Mic said. "Three! Two! One!"

"Begin!" Midnight ordered, as all the teams began to move. To almost no surprise, all the teams were going after Izuku and his 10 Million points.

"Just one big battle for 10 Million Points!" Tetsutetsu said.

"A battle for us to win!" Rina shouted.

Toru laughed somewhat evilly as her team approached Izuku, "Your headband is mine Midoriya!"

"They're not wasting any time coming after us," Tokoyami said, bringing out Black Shadow. "Such is the fate of the hunted."

"Alright this is it," Ochako said. "What should we do Deku?"

"There's only one answer to this..." Izuku said. "We're retreating!"

"Oh no you don't!" Tetsutetsu said as his front horse Juzo Honenuki softened the ground under them, turning it into a type of quicksand.

"Ah! We're sinking!" Izuku said as his team struggled to get out. "One of the other teams must be loosening the ground!"

"I can't get us out!" Ochako said, still struggling to escape.

Izuku quickly grabbed a remote, "Uraraka, Hatsumei, watch your faces!" He activated a jetpack that Hatsumei had given him prior and flew them all out of the ground, flying over the other teams.

"Ugh, that damn support course!" Tetsutetsu shouted. "After them!"

"Jiro go!" Toru said, to which her classmate had sent her earphone jacks after the group.

Unfortunately Black Shadow had knocked her earphone jacks away, to the frustration of the rocker girl, "That stupid bird!"

"Good quirk, please continue watching over our blind spot Dark Shadow," Tokoyami said.

"You got it," Dark Shadow replied.

"Oh cool, your shadow is just what we needed to take care of our omnidirectional defenses," Izuku said. "You're amazing Tokoyami!"

"You did make the choice of recruiting me," Tokoyami said.

"We're landing!" Ochako said, using her jet shoes to safety land them on the ground.

"_Uraraka's a great teammate too, thanks to her we can all float over the other teams if need be,_" Izuku mentally said.

"So what do you think of my babies!? They're great aren't they!?" Mei said.

"Excellent mobility, you're a great inventor Hatsumei!" Izuku said.

"Aw thanks!" Mei said, flattered at her hard work being appreciated. "Just think of me as your team's Tony Stark."

"Pfft, I'm the one making us float," Ochako sassingly muttered.

"They're not that far away, full speed ahead!" Toru said, though as they ran, Sato had realized something.

"Wait Hagakure, your headband's gone!"

"It's what!?" Toru shouted in disbelief. "You gotta be kidding me!"

Nearby Monama was twirling the headband he had taken from Toru around his finger, "That wasn't too hard."

"Wow! Only two minutes in and it's a total free for all!" Present Mic shouted.

"Going after the 10 Million is smart, but don't miss an opportunity to get one of the other teams as well!" Rainbow Dash said. "With so many eyes on one prize, you don't want to blow all your chances on one goal."

Mayday's team was fast approaching Izuku, the group ready to snag the headband from the boy's head.

"Just get me close so I can aim properly!" Mayday said, readying her web shooter. "After Izuku we snatch the other headbands."

"Mayday, behind us!" Franklin warned, seeing Kendo coming in close. "She's going to puff up her hands!"

"I don't think so, get ready to thwip on three!" Mayday said, using her webs to aim a bit further away. "Three!"

Mayday pulled her team to safety just before Kendo could grab them with her big hands. "Ugh, so close. I knew Franklin would be trouble.

_**Franklin Richards, his quirk, PSI. He is capable of mind reading and telepathic communication, but some say that isn't the limits of his powers.**_

As they ran, Franklin felt something a bit worrying, "Girls, a team's coming after us!"

"Which team Franklin, there's a dozen-" Mayday was saying when suddenly they stopped moving, the spider girl nearly falling over her friends. "Rina why'd you stop!?"

"I stepped in something, I can't get my foot off of it!" Rina said, trying to pry her leg off the ground.

Flurry looked down and saw that she stepped on a purple ball. "That's one of Mineta's sticky balls! But there did that come from!?"

Franklin tried scanning around to see if he can feel the boy out, "Wait which one is Mineta?"

"Little purple hair kid, finding him shouldn't be hard since he has a perverted mind," Mayday said.

"Of course there had to be at least one of those kids, probably going through the starting stages of puberty," Franklin said, scanning around until he saw Shouji running across the field. "I think I found him?"

As Shouji ran, Mineta's maniacal laugh could be heard, "This is too easy! This isn't a challenge! Just a simple walk in the park!"

"Huh? That's just Mezo, but why is he alone?" Mayday asked.

Franklin again mentally scanned the area, "He's not..."

Nearby, Izuku had also noticed Shouji running, "Wait, is Shouji all by himself? Doesn't he have a team?"

"Midoriya, we need to make some space," Tokoyami said, noticing Tetsutetsu's team coming. "We'll end up trapped between multiple opponents!"

Suddenly Ochako yelped in worry, getting Izuku's attention. "Uraraka, what's wrong?"

"My foot's stuck!" Ochako said, trying to lift her boot, getting a glimpse of a purple ball.

"Huh? That's Mineta's ball," Izuku said. "Where did it come from?"

"Right over here," Mineta said, peaking from behind Shouji's skin armor. "Hi Midoriya!"

"What the!? Is that allowed!?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah it is dude!" Johnny called out.

"Wait, Mineta's riding on Mezo's back!?" Mayday asked.

"Not just him, someone else is there," Franklin said.

Just then, a tongue came lashing out, nearly knocking over Izuku and Tetsutetsu. Peeking out was of course Tsuyu, "Impressive as always Midoriya."

"Wait, Asui's in there too!?" Izuku asked.

"Call me Tsu!" Tsuyu shouted as she and Mineta attempted to attack some more with tongue and balls.

"We need to move quicky!" Tokoyami ordered. Izuku then grabbed his remote and once again activated the jetpack, flying up and pulling away from the ball. Unfortunately it meant the boot was damaged, much to Mei's dismay.

"No! My baby's ruined!" the tech savvy girl shouted in agony.

"Sorry, but at least we got away from them," Izuku said.

Unfortuately Bakugo had other plans, the boy using his powers to propel himself into the air and toward Izuku's group.

"Don't think for a second you're safe!" Bakugo shouted, readying an explosion, freaking everyone out. "You're finished!"

"Quick! Tokoyami!" Izuku shouted as Dark Shadow blocked the explosion.

"What the hell!?" Bakugo said as he fell back down, being caught by Sero's tape.

"Whoa! What do you make of that Mic!?" Rainbow Dash shouted in amazement.

"Incredible! But is that even allowed!?" Present Mic brought up.

"So long as he didn't touch the ground," Midnight confirmed.

Izuku's team landed safely on the ground, despite the damage done to one of the gravity shoes. "It's hard to navigate on one foot!"

"Right, we can't risk going into the skies again," Izuku said. "We'll need to act defensively with Tokoyami's Dark Shadow."

"Izuku!" they heard Mayday shout. They saw the four childhood friends running furiously at the group, a look of tenacity in the eyes of Rina.

"Why is that girl so scary looking!?" Ochako asked.

"Well she is Wolverine's daughter," Izuku pointed out. "Still, very frightening girl."

"Your headband is ours!" Rina shouted, the group moving in closer. "Hope you're ready to bleed!"

_**Rina Howlet, her quirk, Psionic Blades. Like her father Wolverine, she can extend claws at will, but hers are made of a special psionic energy similar to that of her teacher Psylocke. Like her father, she also has an incredible healing factor.**_

Mayday began readying her web shooter. "I just need one good aim."

"Tokoyami, get ready!" Izuku warned, his ally's Dark Shadow preparing for anything.

"Careful Mayday, that bird thing is gonna get in the way," Franklin warned.

"Yeah I can see, Rina be ready to attack that shadow," Mayday said.

"You got it!" Rina rushed in faster, both Franklin and Flurry trying to keep up. Dark Shadow stayed in front, ready to stop whatever Mayday was planning, clashing with Rina in the process. "Out of the way shadow bird!" Rina started swiping at it with her claws.

Mayday was hoisted higher by Franklin and Flurry as she shot her webbing at Izuku's headband, the boy narrowly dodging.

"Dammit, hold me steady you two!" Mayday ordered, aiming her webs again. Dark Shadow however managed to knock Rina back, the team nearly losing balance as they began to retreat.

"It's too risky being near Mayday while she's got those web shooters," Izuku said. "We need to create some distance between them!"

Dark Shadow continued to block the path as Izuku's team made a run for it. Mayday tried shooting her webbing again, with some of it landing on Ochako's hair.

"Ah! She got me!" Ochako shouted as Mayday held on tight.

"Careful Mayday, Miss Midnight said it was again the rules to purposefully knock them over," Franklin reminded.

"I won't, I'm just trying to keep them from escaping!" Mayday said.

"Dark Shadow!" Tokoyami ordered, the shadow trying to cut the webbing to no avail. "What!?"

"Sorry, my daddy's formula makes the webbing nearly indestructible!" Mayday boasted. "Now unless you want Ochako to go bald I suggest you give up your headband now!"

"Crap what now?" Izuku wondered. Maybe his One for All could remove the webbing, he just wondered if simply pulling it would hurt him. Fortunately Tokoyami thought ahead.

"Uraraka, forgive us for this," Tokoyami said, readying his Dark Shadow.

"Forgive you for-" Suddenly Dark Shadow had cut off part of Ochako's hair. "...Please tell me I don't have a bald spot."

"Dark Shadow just removed enough to separate the webbing, however you might want to get your hair fixed later on," Tokoyami suggested.

"Uh-huh, right..." Ochako said, somewhat worried about her hair.

"Damn bird," Mayday said, aiming her web shooters. "I'll just aim for their clothes or something, bet Ochako wouldn't want to go naked in front of the entire arena."

"That's a little messed up Mayday," Rina said. "I like it."

Franklin felt something odd, a new presence, "We might have another problem Mayday, turn around."

Mayday and her team did just that, all four of them coming into contact with Shinso and his team of Yuga, Oujiro and Class 1-B's Nirengeki Shoda. But something seemed off about them, they didn't seem like themselves.

"Mayday Parker, it's an honor to meet you our here," Shinso said. "Such a shame our meeting will result in your loss, and in front of your family no less, in front of all your families."

"Just what are you talking-" Suddenly Mayday fell into a weird trance and just stopped talking, her eyes looking as dull as Shinso's teammates.

"Mayday, you ok?" Rina asked.

"I'm afraid she won't be very responsive for the time being," Shinso said.

"What the hell are you-" Rina also fell into a trance, her words immediately leaving her mouth.

Franklin knew something was off, he quickly turned to Shinso, attempting to read his mind, "You have a hypnosis quirk?"

"Come now, aren't you suppose to be the son of a genius?" Shinso taunted. "Or are you just a failed experiment of a child?"

Franklin became irate, immediately acting his emotions. "You know what I-" Suddenly he too fell into a trance, leaving Flurry as the only one.

"Frankie?" Flurry said. "Rina? Cuz?"

"You're alone now, so suggest that after I take your cousin's headband, you move aside and let the real competitors do their thing," Shinso said.

"Look you-" Flurry immediately fell under a trance. With that Shinso's team walked over and easily took the headband off of Mayday's head.

"All too easy," Shinso said, walking off with the headband in tow, leaving the four kids in a hypnotic looking state.

"What just happened?" Mayday wondered, trying to move. "Did he just...oh hell no, I'm not just gonna let this slide, gotta fight it..."

"As expected, everyone's after the first place team!" Present Mic commented. "Those kids just can't catch their breath! But let's see all the others scores made in the past seven minutes!"

Present Mic pulled up the scores on the screen and to the surprise of him and everyone in the audience, some of the scores told a different story about the students.

"Huh, this entire audience just went quiet," Rainbow Dash said.

"For good reason, Class 1-A isn't doing as well as they thought! Mayday's team just lost their headband, they're standing around in shock! Even Bakugo has zero points!" Present Mic said.

True to that, Bakugo's headband had been taken off by Class 1-B's Monama.

"He got our headband!" Mina shouted in disbelief, this event catching Johnny's attention.

"Such a small minded class, you can't see the bigger picture," Monama taunted.

"What did you say punk!? Get the hell back here!" Bakugo shouted.

Monama's team stopped as he turned around to face Bakugo, "Midnight said the obstacle course was just the first part, and I knew they wouldn't cut that many of us so soon. Now assuming they would only keep the first 40 contestants, we stayed within that group as we ran, giving us a prime view of our rivals' quirks and capabilities, it's just foolish to desperately want to win a preliminary round."

"What did your whole class plan this!?" Bakugo asked.

"Not exactly, but it's going well so far," Monama said. "Better than chasing after a front runner like a horse with a carrot in front of his face. But I guess it can't be helped, maybe you're just so desperate to stand out, especially when you have classmates that are the children of pro heroes, yet you can't even keep up with a meek whimpering boy who miraculously took first place, or a girl who just last year couldn't even fight off a sludge villain. If you're nothing compared to them, then you have no promising future as a pro hero."

That was the last straw for Bakugo, "Change of plans Kirishima." The boy turned at the mention of his name, then along with his other teammates, freaked out after seeing Bakugo's rage rising. "Before we take down Deku, we're gonna destroy these useless B-Listers!"

Johnny closely observed from his position, he had to admit that Monama had the right idea, going afte the other headbands was just as important, what mattered was the teams making it to top four, not just first place.

Meanwhile Deku had heard everything from where he was, amazed by Monama's strategy, "_Whoa, Class 1-B had an impressive strategy from the start, even going as far as to purposely come in close to last in the preliminaries. It does make a bigger impression with the audience, people love a good underdog, though from the looks of things, they may not come after our headband, instead they're more focused on the other teams._" "Don't worry everyone, I think our scores are safe so-"

They suddenly came to an abrupt halt when they found themselves against a formidable team, led by Shoto Todoroki.

"Alright! Halfway point of the game!" Present Mic shouted.

Izuku sighed in worry, "Guess we're not as safe as we thought."

"We're in the second half now everyone! Despite how big Class 1-A is, looks like the students of Class 1-B are just as capable of stepping up when they need to!" Rainbow Dash said. "This is the Hero Course of UA High, these kids went through a lot to come here, underestimating them ain't such a hot idea!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself! You're quite the color commentator, LITERALLY!" Present Mic said.

"All seven colors of the rainbow, dude!" Rainbow Dash said. "Come on Class 1-A, kick it up already!"

Todoroki glared a hole right through Izuku and his team, "Say good-bye to your headband."


	5. Final Calvery Battle

Izuku's team has already gone through quite a bit in the first half of this Calvary Battle, dodging teams led by Tetsutetsu, Toru, Bakugo, Mineta and Mayday, but standing before them was their biggest challenge, the team led by Todoroki.

Izuku glared at the group, remembering Todoroki's words from earlier, the spark of a rivalry. He remembered Tenya's words as well, one of determination. He had narrowly dodged everyone else so far, but now comes one of his toughest challenges.

However as the two teams stared each other down, a third came running in, making their way towards the two teams.

"Alright Shouji, go!" Mineta cheered. "We'll use all our power to steal the headbands from those two teams!"

The other teams either hadn't noticed or hadn't cared about Team Mineta's impending arrival, only focused on each other.

"Really didn't expect a confrontation so soon," Tokoyami said. "He really has it out for you Midoriya."

"We can't stop now, we're only at the halfway point," Izuku said as his team attempted to vacate the area.

"Move Forward Iida!" Todoroki ordered.

"Right!" Tenya confirmed, using his quirk to move the team forward.

"Yaoyorozu, be ready to provide defense," Todoroki ordered as Momo began to create some armor.

"It's being done," Momo confirmed.

Todoroki turned to the electric based student beside him, "Kaminari..."

"Don't worry, I know what I gotta do," Kaminari said.

"Be careful! It's not just Todoroki's team! There's other teams coming as well!" Izuku warned.

"Get that sheet ready Yaoyorozu!" Kaminari said as Momo threw the blanket over them. "Indiscriminate Shock! 1.3 Million Volts!"

This attack electrocuted all the nearby teams, and stunned the Dark Shadow in the process. Johnny seemed amazed by this amount of raw power.

"That's a lot of power, Live Wire better keep an eye out," Johnny observed, flying overhead, checking out every team possible.

"There's only six minutes left," Todoroki said, grabbing a rod that Momo had made. "Time to make a move." He began freezing the ground behind him, leaving the other teams stuck in place. "Sorry but I can't allow any interference!"

"Man, hope Bobby's watching this," Johnny said. "That kid already has proper control over his ice abilities, Bobby's gonna have some tough competition one day." Johnny began tapping his chin, "Weird though, Endeavor has a fire based quirk like I do, yet his son has ice abilities...guess his mother is an ice user like Bobby?" Johnny shrugged it off, "Endeavor's home life has always been a mystery to a lot of people, though I can't imagine it must be that happy with a grump like him leading the household." Johnny noticed something interesting nearby, "Let's go check on that dynamite stick nearby."

"Todoroki just stopped the other teams cold in their tracks!" Present Mic commented.

"Only thanks to Kaminari electrocuting everyone first," Aizawa said. "After his surprise at seeing how many students avoided his ice in the obstacle course, he's adapting his strategy."

"Nicely said Eraser Dude," Rainbow Dash complimented.

As Todoroki passed the other teams, he managed to grab a few headbands, much to the annoyance of several of the students.

Izuku tried to fly up, but the jetpack had failed, "Oh no, the Jetpack's not flying!"

"My babies! There's always room for improvement!" Hatsumei said.

"They're coming in too fast!" Ochako shouted as the group got closer, thanks to Tenya's speed.

"Dark Shadow, attack!" Tokoyami ordered as the Shadow moved in close, going for Todoroki's headband. Unfortunately Momo had created a shield to protect their team's points.

"Her creation quirk is too strong, take caution everyone," Izuku said.

"Actually the one I'm worried more about is Kaminari," Tokoyami said. "If there was anymore sunlight, Kaminari's attack would have completely destroyed Dark Shadow."

That statement reminded Izuku of something Tokoyami had said earlier when he had recruited him.

_Flashback_

"So what I want you to do is focus on our team's defense, I'm hoping you won't have to attack at all, sound good?" Izuku asked.

"Interesting," Tokoyami said, much to Izuku's confusion. "My Dark Shadow quirk's power increases when it's dark, but it's also harder to control. It's easier to handle in the sunlight, but that reduces it's attack power. You couldn't have known this, yet you choose me for the perfect reason, your proposal is interesting to say the least. Alright, I'll follow your lead."

_End Flashback_

"I get it," Izuku said. "His lightning is a big problem."

"The more he uses his quirk, the harder it is for me to attack," Tokoyami said, gesturing to the whimpering Dark Shadow. "Dark Shadow is too timid in the light."

"I'm a pacifist," Dark Shadow said in between his sobs.

"Looks like a weakness has been found," Kaiba analyzed from his seat.

"What weakness?" Bulma asked.

"That shadow bird thing was unstoppable a moment ago, now it's hesitant," Kaiba said. "Either those kids got really lucky or their leader is a pretty good strategist."

Suddenly the team was backed against a wall with ice surrounding both sides. Izuku had to make another plan, "Their attack power is low, but they don't know that correct?"

"I doubt it," Tokoyami said. "Only Koda knows of this weakness, I mentioned it to him at the USJ, but he's not one for casual conversation."

"Alright, good deal, we can use that," Izuku said. "We just need to strive to hold onto the ten million points."

Elsewhere Bakugo is still seething at Monama's constant taunting, to which even the rest of Class 1-B begged Monama to stop goading his opponent into a fight. "Don't provoke him, it's his type of thing."

"Yeah, it's not very heroic now is it?" Monama said. "Heroes are always hounded by moronic revenge desperate villains after all."

Bakugo continued to writhe in anger, worrying his teammates, particularly Kirishima. "Dude calm yourself, we won't get our points back if you flip out like this."

"Shut up!" Bakugo shouted, slamming his fists together. "I'm perfectly calm, isn't it obvious!"

"If that's his idea of calm, I hate to see him when he's pissed," Johnny said from nearby. "Reminds me of Dashie."

"Get after them Kirishima!" Bakugo shouted.

"We better not regret this," Kirishima said as the team got closer.

"You think you're hot shit!?" Bakugo shouted, readying his attack. "Now die!"

As he went for a blast attack, Monama had easily dodged and lightly patted Bakugo on the arm. The team had turned around to attack again, but to their surprise, Monama had blasted Bakugo with a blast of his own.

"Heh, wow, I see why you act all confident about your quirk," Monama said, then quickly tapped Kirishima's hair, the red head paying little mind to that.

"That guy has your quirk!" Kirishima shouted. "You got a copycat too Bakugo!?"

Bakugo got frustrated and went for a powerful blast, Monama being quick to block it. To their surprise, once the smoke faded away, it was shown that Monama seemed to have Kirishima's hardening.

"You both have impressive powers, but I think mine tops it all," Monama boasted.

"What!? That's my quirk!" Kirishima shouted.

"So, the bastard can copy powers," Bakugo confirmed.

"Heh, very good deduction," Monama said.

_**Neito Monama, his Quirk: Copy. He can use the quirk of someone he touches, but only for five minutes. Also he is unable to use both quirks at once.**_

"Wait I've heard of this type of quirk," Mina said. "I think a member of The X-Men has something just like it."

"Yeah, think she's called Rogue or something," Sero said. "Funny I once thought she was one of a kind."

"I'm surprised, you're all much smarter than you look," Monama taunted. "Of course Rogue couldn't perfect this quirk as well as I have, so you may call me the superior version if you may."

"Cocky bastard," Bakugo said, going for another attack. However another 1-B team had intercepted with a steam like substance.

"I appreciate the back-up Banzo," Monama said.

"Monama, let's keep going, we have enough points to continue on, let's try to avoid the other teams," Monama's teammate said as he and the others led Monama away.

"Dammit! Get going Kirishima!" Bakugo shouted.

"I can't!" Kirishima said, the steam substance leaving behind a type of sticky goo. "We're stuck!"

"Don't worry, I can melt it with my acid!" Mina said, using her quirk to free them from the sticky substance.

"Good, but hurry! We have zero points!" Sero said.

Monama turned back to the team once more, "Hey, all's good right? After all, you provoked us first, if I remember your little speech before the games began, you intended to crush everyone. Perhaps you should have listened well to the advice The Human Torch gave you earlier on, guess you already met your first and likely last boulder."

Bakugo was filled with rage, "_This isn't over, when everything is said and done I won't just be on top, I'll be the undeniable champion!_"

"Only one minute left! And Team Todoroki has corned team Midoriya!" Present Mic said. "He's poised to seize the Ten Million Points for himself!"

"But that Midoriya kid has been quite crafty!" Rainbow Dash said. "He's been evading little Iceman Junior like a pro! Keep it up kid! You got this!"

"You're supposed to be unbiased," Aizawa pointed out.

"Just encouragement, nothing wrong with a little motivation, besides everyone loves and underdog, and that kid screams it," Rainbow Dash said.

"Stay back!" Izuku warned, Black Shadow blocking Todoroki's advancement.

All Might seemed pleased so far. "You're doing great kid."

Endeavor though, looked disappointed. "He's exploiting your weakness, don't be foolish son."

"_Midoriya is clever, I'll give him that. He keeps moving to my left side, if I try freezing him I'll run the risk of hitting Iida,_" Todoroki observed. "_Plus Tokoyami can defend against Kaminari's electricity. There isn't a lot of time left. Damn them._"

"Everyone, we have very little time left, so I'm going to use a last minute resort," Tenya said, gaining curiosity from his team. "Be warned that my quirk will be useless after this, but we have no choice."

"What are you planning?" Todoroki asked.

"Just make sure you grab that headband," Tenya instructed as he powered up. "Brace yourself! Torque Over...RECIPROL BURST!"

In a flash, Tenya had sped his team past Izuku, Todoroki quickly grabbing his headband.

"What in the world!?" Izuku asked himself.

"Whoa that kid's fast!" Stark noticed from his booth.

"What just happened!" Present Mic said. "It was a blur!"

"That kid just earned a lot of my respect," Rainbow Dash said.

"Iida, what was that?" Todoroki asked in amazement.

"I pushed my RDM into overdrive," Tenya said. "It gives me explosive power, but the recoil stalls my engines. It's a secret move that I've told no one about." Tenya smirked smugly at his bewildered friend. "I warned you Midoriya, I promised to beat you."

"Whoa! This entire game has been turned upside down!" Present Mic said. "Now Todoroki's team has all the points, leaving Midoriya with nothing!"

"Quick, we gotta get those points back!" Izuku shouted.

"Kaminari's still a problem though," Tokoyami said, gesturing to his timid Dark Shadow. "It will be smarter to go for the other teams."

"We can't, we don't know who's got the points and there isn't enough time left!" Izuku said. "This is our only option."

"Then let's go Deku!" Ochako said, moving her team. "We'll get the points back!"

"_Right, I'm not alone in this,_" Deku realized, remembering his other teammates have their own stakes in this. "_We each have our reasons for wanting to win! I won't let the others down!_"

Izuku prepared a One for All attack as Todoroki prepared to block, though curiously with the use of his fire rather than his ice.

Elsewhere Monama's team were running through, avoiding the other teams for the moment. "Looks like we're in second place, well done. Let's just let the clock run out, we'll be able to advance to the finals." As he ran he noticed Mayday's team just walking in a daze. "Huh, that's Spider-Man's daughter, I know Rina and Franklin are childhood friends of hers but I can't help but feel slightly disappointed that they aligned themselves with 1-A. Too bad, they could have done well in the finals, at least Rina could, oh well."

"Damn losers! Get back here!" Bakugo said, rushing by Mayday's team, the girl struggling to snap out of her mind control.

"_Almost got it..._" Mayday said, moving a bit. She looked aside and saw that Franklin was starting to recover as well. With any luck the two could get back into this.

"Ugh, them again, don't they realize when to accept being bested!" Monama turned around slightly to breate them. "It's actually an important part of-"

To his surprise, Bakugo had propelled himself into the air with a huge explosion, the shockwave briefly pushing back Mayday's team.

"Hey quit flying off on your own!" Kirishima shouted.

"Stop him Tsubarama!" Monama ordered, the student blowing some air at Bakugo and trapping him in a type of bubble.

_**Koesei Tsubaraba, his quirk: Solid Air. He is able to harden air into many objects, including walls and steps.**_

"Finally..." Mayday said, snapping out of a daze and seeing Bakugo in a bubble. "Katsuki!?"

"He's mine Web-Girl! Back off!" Bakugo shouted, punching the bubble.

"Wow your friend's rude," Franklin said, having snapped out of his daze as well. "Rina! Flurry!" He nudged the two, making sure they were out of their trances.

"Where are we?" Rina asked. "Where's that boy?"

"He should be around, looks like he took Mayday's headband," Franklin said. "We gotta find him, quick!"

"But what about those teams?" Flurry asked. "Should we go for their headbands?"

"I'd rather not deal with Neito or that Explosion kid, let's just find the jerk that mind controlled us!" Franklin said, leading his team to Shinso. "That fool, thinking he could mind control a telepath." "_Though perhaps I'm the fool for letting myself get caught in that._"

Mayday looked back at Bakugo, "You better make it to the finals Katsuki! I'll be waiting!"

"Don't you worry, I'm not passing up the chance to show you up!" Bakugo shouted.

Tsubara chuckled to himself, "You're both idiots if you think anyone can break out from my air shield."

To his surprise, Bakugo had brolen free and grabbed the top headband from Monama's neck, Bakugo getting the points back for his team.

"No! Damn him!" Tsubara shouted.

"Katsuki Bakugo got his points back!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "He's in the running for the finals!"

A couple more teams attempted to go for Monama's group, though they were thwarted by the solid air quirk that he and Tsubaru used. "Damn!"

"Don't worry, we're still in this!" Tsubaru assured. "Kendo's still frozen, she hasn't moved in forever."

"Right, we'll just defend this last one to the end," Monama said, holding his headband close.

Sero had pulled Bakugo back to safety, "Seriously give us a warning before you jump!"

"At least we're done, let's get going to the ten million," Kirishima said.

"No! we're not done!" Bakugo shouted, angrily banging on Kirishima's head. "We're gonna be the undisputed winners of this game!"

"Class 1-B had a reasonable strategy," Aizawa said from the booth. "But they forgot to factor in one thing."

Bakugo's team got in closer, "I could brace myself earlier when I jumped, get closer! We'll get our points back from this dumbass! Then go for the big prize!"

"Heh, you got ambition Bakugo, I'll give you that," Kirishima said, moving his team in closer.

"Elbow guy! Tape them!" Bakugo ordered to Sero.

"My name's Hanta Sero!" the tape user said, using his arm tape to attack, but narrowly missed.

"Your aim's lousy! Hey Raccoon Eyes, pour your acid in our path!" Bakugo shouted.

"It's Mina Ashido!" the acid user said, making use of her quirk.

All Might observed Bakugo's tactics from the stands, "_You understand an important truth Young Bakugo, one no one had to teach you. There is a difference between aiming for the top, and settling where you are. That is a very important aspect_."

"Class 1-B forgot to take into the account of their opponent's tenacity," Aizawa said as Bakugo used his quirk like a rocket to speed across Mina's acid. "That's something Bakugo is about to teach them."

Bakugo used his explosion to destroy the shield that Tsubaru tried to make and snatch back his points, bringing him back into the top four.

"Whoa! What a shield breaker! I can't wait to see the replay!" Present Mic said.

"I gotta admit, that kid has unimaginable power, he's gonna grow up to be a strong hero," Rainbow Dash said. "Assuming he keeps that path, his attitude is still not very hero like."

Aizawa glanced slightly at Rainbow Dash for her comment, "_Don't be quick to judge, not like you or your husband set the example of a hero all the time anyway._"

"Alright, now we go for Deku and Todoroki!" Bakugo said, looking toward the icy barrier.

Meanwhile Mayday and her group had gotten closer to Shinso, noticing yet another team locked in a trance, that being the one led by Tetsutetsu.

"I think this should be enough to get me into the finals," Shinso said, holding the headband in his hands. "I would have liked the ten million, but there's too much ice in the area. Sometimes you just gotta settle, I'll make my mark soon."

To his surprise, some webbing latched onto the headband and was pulled away. He turned to see Mayday and her team glaring hard at the mind controlling boy.

"Remember everyone, don't say anything to him at all," Franklin said, keeping his voice low enough so that Shinso couldn't hear. "He wants us to talk because that's how his quirk works, if you respond to anything he says, you'll be mind controlled."

"Sneaky little bastard, we'll show him what happens when you screw with us," Rina said, extending her psionic claws.

"Oh, it's the children of heroes team," Shinso said, moving his team closer. "I believe you have something that belongs to me, so why don't you just be good children and hand it over."

No one answered, they just moved in closer, Mayday getting her webbing ready to pull in the other headbands.

"_They're not responding, that's odd, well it wouldn't hurt to pry a bit more._" "So, Spider-Man's daughter huh? You know I kind of envy you, being related to such a popular hero," Shinso said. "You've even inherited his quirk! I bet you believe you're destined for greatness!"

Still no response, instead Mayday shot her webbing, which Shinso narrowly dodged, getting a little concerned.

"_She's still quiet, I really doubt she figured out how my quirk works though, she's probably just not talkative right now. Maybe that girl in the front horse position, she looks like she has a temper._" "But I'm sure it can't compare to being the daughter of the legendary Wolverine! I just hope you're better trained than your old man!" Shinso taunted.

Rina looked furious but did her best to stay calm. It helped that Flurry was behind her and occasionally using her quirk to keep her calm and in check.

"_What's going on!?_" Shinso dodged another attempt as Mayday's team got closer. "_They couldn't have figured out my quirk after one use of it!_" "What about you Princess!? Are you sure you belong in a hero school!? Don't Princesses get rescued rather than doing the rescue!?" His team dodged a claw swipe from Rina. "And you young boy! The son of the smartest man on Earth, at least so the rumors are! Do you even have a tenth of that intelligence!? Coming for me knowing what I can do says otherwise!"

"_He's acting all tough but I know he's panicking,_" Franklin thought, smirking to himself. "_It's over for you creep!_"

Mayday got in close, attempting to grab the headband, Shinso pushing her back, "Get away you little brat!" He punched her hard in the face, but that barely phazed Mayday as she delivered a stronger punch of her own, nearly knocking him out.

"_Matching power with Mayday is just stupid,_" Franklin mentally berated. "_She may not be as strong as her father, but she's still way stronger than the average non-strength enhanced teen. To a regular strength guy like you, her punch could be the equivalent of getting rammed by a minivan! And that might be and understatement._"

Shinso went for another punch, but Mayday blocked and started crushing his hand, not too hard to break it but enough to cause some discomfort.

"Agh! Get back you annoying little pest!" Shinso shouted, preventing Mayday from using her other hand to grab the headband. "I need this more than you do! You have no idea what it's like for me! To be looked down upon because I didn't have the quirk of a hero!"

"Poor guy, I can sense the pain in his voice," Franklin mentally stated. "_He's not in either hero course, my guess is that he couldn't get past the entrance exams, nor was her recommended like I was. His quirk is impressive, mind control is definitely a power to be wary off. Funny, you think with a quirk like that, he'd want to be a villain._"

"Don't you have anything to say!? Little stuck up brat!?" Shinso shouted. "You got everything handed to you on a silver platter! I had to scrap and climb walls for this, and I will NOT let you take that from me!"

Mayday looked irritated, she wanted to lash out but she knew she couldn't speak. Thankfully Flurry sensed her tension and eased her with her own quirk.

"_Don't act like you know us,_" Franklin thought. "_Even if we didn't have our parents' struggles doesn't mean we don't have anything to prove!_"

Mayday tried another plan, aiming her web shooter and plastering Shinso's eyes with her webs, allowing her to grab both his headband and the one he took from them.

"Whoa! Mayday's team is now in the top four!" Present Mic shouted. "Mayday's team is the only one to have reps from Class 1-A and Class 1-B! These kids have been friends since they were tots and their teamwork is showing well here!"

"Go Mayday!" Peter shouted from the stands. "That's my girl!"

"Flurry too! My little sweethearts are back in this!" Twilight cheered.

Shinso struggled to get the webbing from his eyes, accidentally knocking Oujiro on the head, snapping him out of his daze. "What the-?"

Mayday's team had run off with all the headbands, having accepted their victory over Shinso. "Sweet, not only did we get our headband back, we got his and another team's!" Franklin said.

"We're not done though," Mayday said. "We're going for the 10 million! To the ice! That's where Izuku is!"

"That ice guy is there too! We need to be careful," Franklin said.

"We'll be fine, he's not getting me again with that quirk!" Mayday said. "Get running! Hurry!"

Meanwhile Izuku was going in at Todoroki, using his One-For-All technique. He was worried about using his power on a person, but he knew he could work around it. "It should be fine! I'm not actually gonna hit him! Just knock his defenses away!"

Izuku created a gust of wind to knock Todoroki's flame hand away, surprising the boy. "_Wait, my left side! Why am I using it!?_"

"_I know he turned around the headbands to hide the point value, but since the ten million one is the last one he got, then it should be on the top!_" Izuku grabbed the top headband while Todoroki was distracted by the gust of wind and his own disbelief. "I got it!"

"Whoa! Team Midoriya's back in the game! And only seconds left til the end!" Present Mic shouted.

"Ha, clever kid!" Johnny said. "Way to stay in the game Freckles!"

Mei took notice of the headband and grew concerned, "Wait, tell me there's something on my goggles, because I can't believe what I'm seeing!"

Izuku became curious and looked at the headband, and to his dismay only saw the 70 point headband. "No! He tricked us!"

"We mixed up the headbands!" Momo said. "You think we would really make the most valuable one easy to grab? That was very foolish Midoriya!"

"Oh no! Team Midoriya didn't get the points back after all!" Present Mic shouted.

"Get your act together kid! You don't have much time left and there are other teams coming at you!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Izuku looked to the boards to see who was on top, Todoroki's team was in first with Bakugo's team in second, Mayday's was in third and Kendo's was in fourth. He was currently in 6th place, which obviously wasn't enough, only the top four teams advanced and he was down by over 400 points from fourth.

"The Game's almost over!" Present Mic shouted. "Let's begin the countdown!"

Midnight gestured to the clock counting down from ten.

"Tokoyami!" Izuku shouted, the Dark Shadow user sending his quirk at Todoroki.

"Kaminari!" Todoroki ordered, the electric quirk user blocking the shadow bird, though frying his brain in the process.

Suddenly Bakugo emerged from through an ice wall made by Mina, "Deku!"

"Bakugo!" Kirishima shouted at seeing his leader once again propelling himself.

Moments later, Mayday's team had rushed at Todoroki's team, Mayday ready to attack. "Shoto!"

"Uraraka!" Izuku shouted.

"Let's go!" Ochako had shouted, sending Izuku at the teams.

"This is like the longest minute in existence," Johnny quipped.

Tenya tried using his quirk, but like he suspected, it was useless, he became concerned when he noticed Mayday's team coming in close. "To our right!"

Todoroki quickly froze the ground just before Mayday's team, causing them to slip to the side and crash against a wall of ice, Franklin landing pretty badly in the process.

"No, Frankie!" Flurry shouted. Mayday however, quickly leapt up toward the teams, determination burning in her eyes.

"Yaoyorozu!" Todoroki said, the creation user handing him a steel rod as Izuku got in close.

"Who's got the points!?" Bakugo wondered as he got closer.

Todoroki froze the steel rod, ready to use it for defense as Izuku got in closer. Bakugo had changed course mid-air as Mayday used her webs to propel herself closer.

"Time's up!" Present Mic shouted, just as both Bakugo and Mayday collided into each other, landing hard on the ground.

"Ouch, that had to hurt," Kirishima said.

"With that the second round is officially over," Present Mic said.

"Time to tally up the scores!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Izuku stood there frozen in anger and resentment. He had failed to grab his points back.

Kirishima had gone to check on Bakugo, worried about his friend, "Hey you alright man?"

Rina had done the same for Mayday, "Whoa, you still conscious there May?"

Bakugo angrily stood up, glaring at Mayday, "Hey watch where you're going you clumsy idiot!"

Mayday stood up, glaring daggers at Bakugo, "I can say the same to you dumbass!"

"Oh yeah!? Wanna go!?" Bakugo said, leaning in, with Mayday getting in his face.

"Your move douchebag!" Mayday shouted, both teams being pulled apart by Kirishima and Rina.

"Hey keep that guy under control spikey hair!" Rina shouted.

"Weren't you the one earlier threatening to make everyone bleed!?" Kirishima pointed out.

"I'm about to make all you bitches bleed if you don't back the hell off!" Rina warned, still keeping Mayday at bay.

Before this could escalate, Flurry had called over her team, "Mayday, Rina, come here quick! Frankie's hurt!'

"Franklin?" Mayday said in concern, forgetting about Bakugo and making her way toward her childhood friend.

"Oh no, Franklin!" Rina said, also making her way over, her rage completely replaced with dread and worry.

Johnny looked down at his nephew, holding his arm in pain as Flurry attempted to keep him calm. "Crap." He quickly flew over to Midnight, "Hey, get some paramedics to Franklin, he had a bad crash at the end there."

"I'll call them now," Midnight said, grabbing a radio.

"Alright!" Present Mic shouted. "Let's take a look at our top four teams! In first place, Team Todoroki!"

Momo sighed in relief, "At least we got first place, but that was way too close."

"I'm sorry," Tenya said in disappointment. "I let everyone down!"

"No, you didn't," Momo reassured. "You're the reason we won, thanks to your special move."

"In second place, Team Bakugo!" Present Mic said.

"Ugh, so close to first place!" Mina whined.

"Hey it's fine, we're moving on at least," Sero said.

"Too bad Bakugo doesn't see it that way," Kirishima said, gesturing to the angry boy.

"In third place it's Team Parker!" Present Mic said as Franklin was being tended to by his friends.

"I wish I could be happier, but I'm worried about Frankie," Flurry said.

"Shouldn't that first place team be disqualified for making us fall!?" Rina asked.

"Guess it doesn't sound since it didn't look intentional," Flurry said.

Rina groaned in annoyance, "That's bullshit! Fine, I'll just hurt them all myself, that'll show this scumbags!"

Mayday looked over her fallen friend, he had injured his arm pretty badly when the team slipped on ice and crashed into an icy wall. She glared at the one who spawned the ice, "Damn you Shoto Todoroki!"

Meanwhile Mei had taken the jetpack off Izuku, ready to look it over to see why it had malfunctioned.

"Hey Deku," Ochako said, getting Izuku's attention.

Izuku solemnly turned to her, "Just so you know, I'm really sorry."

Ochako and Mei looked a little surprised, then they each gestured to Tokoyami.

"I must apologize, when Todoroki had been shaken by your first attack, I attempted to grab the ten million point headband, but things didn't work out as planned," Tokoyami then gestured to Dark Shadow, who had another headband in it's beak. "But it was not all for naught, instead I had grabbed the headband wrapped around his forehead where his guard was the weakest. You created this opening for me Midoriya, you assured our advancement to the finals."

"And in Fourth Place! Team Midoriya!" Present Mic shouted as Izuku began shedding a fountain of tears of joy. "These four teams are in the finals!"

All Might sighed in relief, "Thank goodness."

"Man that kid cries a lot," Peter said, looking unsurely at Izuku.

Twilight glanced slightly at her husband, "No offense honey, but I don't think you should be commenting on something like that."

Peter furrowed his brow in annoyance, "Come on, I wasn't that bad."

Todoroki had glanced down in shame, having realized he lost his headband to Izuku's team. "Damn." He glared slightly at Izuku before looking down on his hand. "I swore I would never attack with my left side, yet the moment I was overwhelmed, I broke my own promise." He clenched his fist angrily. "At this rate, he'll win, and I'll become what he wants me to be."

Looking down from above was his father Endeavor, who for the moment was satisfied with his son's progress.

From Tony Stark's booth, the Armored Avenger seemed quite impressed with the display from the Calvary battle below.

"Looks like that Izuku kid is a lot more resourceful than I thought," Tony said. "Starting to realize why Peter saw so much potential in him."

"I still didn't see him use his quirk," Rhodey said. "You sure he has one? Because Peter and his family said he didn't at first, then according to you Tony, Mayday said he had a quirk, so which is it?"

"I saw a glimpse," Tony said. "Remember when he looked like he wanted to attack Endeavor's boy? There was a gust of wind, that wasn't the weather, it was a taste of that boy's power. The next round is the martial arts round, I'm sure there we'll finally see what he can do. He's gonna need it going against a handful of those students. Explosions, acid, shadow birds, ice powers, and our own little Mayday, he's gonna have to show something off, or he's as good as done."

"So who are you rooting for Tony?" Happy asked.

"Duh, Mayday, she's got this," Stark said. "Between her power, speed and intellect, plus that hard training she's gone through, she's easily the best bet to win this."

"You didn't actually bet on her, did you Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Pfft, you know I don't bet," Tony said, chuckling almost suspiciously.

"Yeah, sure you don't, you totally didn't lose a fortune when Keystone City crushed Metropolis in the playoffs," Rhodey remarked with a sly grin, much to Tony's annoyance.

"That was from a bad investment...which happened to involve Metropolis but that proves nothing!" Stark insisted.

"Well, I hope Mayday wins too, and I know Morgan does as well," Rhodey said.

"Of course, Morgan has my intellect, we all know a good winner when we see one," Stark said.

With Bulma and Kaiba, the two had their own thoughts about the contest below.

"Those kids really are amazing," Bulma said. "It's nice to know they can work well as a team."

"Ironic though, to win they needed the strongest allies, and soon those allies will be their greatest enemies," Kaiba said. "They essentially chose their own obstacles to victory."

"True, but on the plus side, when you work with someone, you also have to know their strengths and weaknesses, it's easy to figure out your enemy when you see them in action beside you rather than with you," Bulma said. "Makes it easier to plan later."

"Good point, honestly though, some of them have power that no amount of preparation can help you with," Kaiba said. "How can you train to withstand explosions from that Bakugo kid, or that ice from Endeavor's son."

"I take it they're your picks for this event?" Bulma asked.

"You can say that, if I had to pick one, then it's easily Katsuki Bakugo. Something tells me that young Todoroki kid is holding something back, based on his close encounter with that Midoriya boy," Kaiba said.

"You've got a good eye if you saw something, that was going by too quickly for me," Bulma said. "Oh, what about Spider-Man's daughter? She seems like she can make it to the finals."

"Maybe, can't see her winning. Spider-Man's daughter or not, she's got getting past Bakugo's tenacity," Kaiba said. "That kid, he reminds me a lot of Vegeta, he won't stop at anything until he obtains victory."

Bulma looked down to where Vegeta was sitting, wondering what the man was thinking about this event. Down below the Proud Fighter watched closely, rubbing his chin in thought, taking close note of each kid's power.

"This might be the most interesting final rounds in years, then again it's to be expected from the class that survived a villain attack," Vegeta said. "Let's see what they have planned next."

"Alright everyone, time for an hour long lunch break!" Present Mic announced. "Then we'll continue with the Festivities!"

"Yo Eraser! Wanna join us for a burger or something?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I'm taking a nap," Aizawa answered.

"Tch, wow, and Twilight says I can be lazy," Rainbow Dash said, walking off. "Let's go Mic, you me and Johnny can grab a bite."

"Sounds dope, enjoy your slumber Mr. Mummy!" Present Mic said, to Aizawa's annoyance.

"I swear I'm gonna lose it," Aizawa bitterly muttered.

Down below, Tetsutetsu's team were still wondering how exactly they lost their points and ended up walking aimlessly around the fields.

"How the hell did this happen!?" Tetsutetsu asked. "I can't even remember the last half of the competition!"

"Perhaps it was punishment for taking that tiny boy's headband in such a sneaky way," Shoza said.

"Aw, this sucks!" Tetsutetsu shouted.

Tsuyu bitterly walked off, clearly upset about losing the event. "How disappointing." She approached Mina, getting the horned girl's attention. "Congrats on the win Mina."

"Oh, thanks, but Bakugo only chose me to melt Todoroki's ice," Mina said. "Not like he saw anymore use than that."

"Iida I can't believe you held out on us, that was really sneaky!" Ochako said.

"I assure you it was merely a strategic plan, it wasn't intended to decieve you," Tenya reassured as Kaminari walked around like a moron. "I merely wanted to prove I can compete with Midoriya."

"Yeah you two are always trying to one up each other," Ochako said. "Oh, wonder where he is though?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him, perhaps he went to join Mayday and Princess Flurry in their trip to the Emergency Room," Tenya said.

"Oh right, Mayday's friend got hurt, hope he's alright," Ochako said. "It's amazing how we all made it to the finals, her parents must be so proud."

"Yes, speaking of parents, I should try to contact mine later, as well as my brother, I hope my performance so far has gotten their approval," Tenya said.

"Of course, why wouldn't it, you won the battle for your team after all," Ochako said. "Well we should go get something to eat, I am kind of hungry, we'll see Deku later I'm sure."

Not too far from them at the Faculty entrance, two of 1-A's boys stood in the entrance way.

"You brought me here, now what?" Izuku asked, being one of the two boys, nervously standing across from the other individual, that being Todoroki.

In addition to this encounter, another one was on the way. As the Pro Hero Endeavor made his way down some stairs, he heard a familiar and somewhat unappealing voice. "Endeavor, long time no see, let's catch up."

The fiery hero turned around to see his long time rival, "All Might..."


	6. Born with Everything

Shortly after the event had ended and all the students left the arena, Mayday could only feel a bittersweet sensation. On one hand, she and her team made it to the finals, and she's quite pleased with this. But one of her teammates, no, one of her friends got hurt in the process. Franklin Richards was taken away on a stretcher, the young girl not even sure if he'll be alright enough to even compete in the grand finals.

"Poor Frankie, he came so far, I'd hate to see it go to waste," Flurry said.

"You and me both," Mayday replied. "Come on, we should join him."

"Yeah, I know Kendo would want to know if he's alright as well," Rina said. "She is our Class Rep, plus I can see her worry from over here." Rina gestured to the orange haired girl, who had seen Franklin depart from the distance.

As the trio began to move, Mayday had noticed Shinso still trying to pry some of her webbing off his face, "Hold on, I gotta do something, you two go on without me."

Mayday made her way over to Shinso, the boy looking frustrated in his predicament, "This pain in the neck webbing."

"Here, let me help," Mayday said, grabbing a bottle and spraying in on Shinso's face, "That stuff is like adhesive, it's gonna stay stuck on. I carry this remedy around just in case I really need to get the webbing off. It's pretty strong stuff, my dad created it when he was around our age, still makes it to this day, and is teaching me how to."

Shinso finally got the web off him, tossing it aside, "Thanks..."

"No problem," Mayday said. "So...that's quite the quirk you have, mind control. Funny, that seems like such-"

"A villain quirk?" Shinso finished. "I get that a lot, people tell me that not using my quirk for evil should be illegal in itself. Bit of irony I guess."

"Well it's great, goes to show you're not letting this power get to your head, With Great Power comes Great Responsibility," Mayday said.

"Would you believe me if I told you that your father is one of the reasons I strayed away from the path of villainy?" Shinso asked. "Heroes like him, All Might, The Avengers and Superman have left such a huge impact on me, I don't even think I have the consious to even consider evil. I hoped to use this Festival as a launching pad to being a hero, so I can be great like they are. My plans of being transferred into The Hero Course are up in smokes now though."

"I take it you tried to once before?" Mayday asked.

"I took The Entrance Exams, and of course failed, those things aren't designed for people that don't have some extraordinary quirk, so I never stood a chance," Shinso said. "That's why I took General Studies, so at least I can still get through UA and hopefully transfer from within."

Mayday felt immense pity for this boy, he seemed like he wanted desperately to be a proper hero, "I'm sorry to hear this Shinso, maybe those entrance exams could have used more than just raw power. I mean mind control can work so well, you could hypnotize a villain to being under our control and gain intel, I bet a guy like you would do so well in a place like S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Do you really believe that?" Shinso asked, trying to decide if she really expects him to succeed of if she's just saying things to make him feel better. While he shouldn't be mad a that, he didn't feel like being patronized at the moment.

"Iron Man started off in UA's Support Course, and look where he is now," Mayday said. "You don't need the Hero Course, even if I'd rather you in there than a few of my classmates."

"Interesting, I appreciate your encouraging words, though I still have some worries and doubts," Shinso said. "But I will ask you one thing."

"Sure, what is it?" Mayday asked.

"Promise you'll crush it in the finals, if I'm gonna lose, I want it to be to a dominant winner, I'll accept defeat if I knew my opponent was worthy," Shinso said. Then for the first time since the conversation started, he smirked just a bit. "But maybe I should have confidence in that, you are Spider-Man's daughter."

"Honestly, even that's not enough at times," Mayday said. "It just puts a ton of pressure on me, being the daughter of such a popular Superhero, I always do my best not to crack, but it's very difficult. I'm gonna go through life as Spider-Man's daughter, and I do want to carry his legacy, but deep down I also want to be more than that. I want my own twist as a Spider."

"Huh, guess you do have some big shoes to fill, well good luck Mayday Parker," Shinso said, walking off. As he did so, he stopped a moment to face Mayday, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you figure out my plan? I imagine you must have known how my quirk worked."

"My friend Franklin can read minds, so he figured out your weakness quickly, though you are also a good provoker, nearly had me making a mistake," Mayday said.

"Huh, interesting, a mind reading quirk, now that's another quirk suitable for a villain, thankfully he's on our side," Shinso said.

"Yeah...oh crap I gotta go check on him," Mayday rushed past the boy. "Catch you later Shinso!"

Shinso waved good-bye then walked off, feeling some sense of hope, "Well, after hearing that interesting tidbit about Iron Man, I guess it couldn't hurt to keep trying. I will not stop until I become a hero, and I'm gonna be among the best of them."

As Mayday started rushing to see Franklin, she noticed Todoroki leading Midoriya into one of the stadium's entrances. "Huh? What's Izuku doing with that creep?" Mayday started making her way toward the tunnel. "I don't trust that guy one bit, I swear if he plans on doing something rotten to Izuku I'm not even gonna wait for the Tournament, I'll kick his ass right then and there, ice powers be damned. That won't work so easily on me again."

Mayday had followed the two in secret, keeping her distance to not alert either boy. She crawled on the roof of the tunnel, inching towards where Izuku and Todoroki were talking, staying behind a corner and in the shadows, out of their line of sight.

"We should probably eat soon, before the food in the cafeteria runs low, or gets too cold," Izuku suggested, hoping to either move this thing along or make Todoroki change his mind. "_Such cold intimidation, way different than Kacchan's._"

"I was overwhelmed, it made me break a promise I once made to myself," Todoroki began, confusing Izuku a bit.

"_Promise? Does this have to do with his left side?_" Izuku wondered. "_His fire definitely would have give him an advantage._"

"Iida, Kaminari, Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Uraraka, none of them felt it," Todoroki said, lifting up his left hand. "In that one moment, I was the only one who could sense your true power, it reminded me of someone, that being All Might."

"Oh, ok then," Izuku said, worried about where this might be going. Mayday was also concerned, she knew Izuku's secret, how All Might passed down his power, now she was wondering if Todoroki had figured it out. "Is that all?"

"I'm saying that your power felt a lot like All Might's," Todoroki said, making Izuku nervous. "Tell me Midoriya." Izuku trembled as Todoroki looked him straight in the eyes. Mayday began to prepare herself, wanting to be ready for anything that could happen... "Are you All Might's secret love child?"

Mayday could not prepare herself for that however and nearly lost her balance in the shock and surprise of that question, almost giving herself away.

Izuku however, felt way more awkward as he just stared at Todoroki, "_Am I...WHAT!?_" He did remember Todoroki pointing out All Might always cheering him on. "_I guess I can understand why he would think that, but still._"

"Well are you?" Todoroki asked again.

"Oh, no way, that's not it at all!" Izuku nervously insisted. "Then again even if I was I'd probably still say I wasn't so you likely wouldn't believe me anyway, but I promise, you have the wrong idea."

"_Way to over complicate things Izuku,_" Mayday mentally berated. "S_till, I wonder who else probably thinks that, only Tsu caught wind of Izuku's abilities, but thankfully Ejiro put that to rest really quickly._"

"What made you think that though?" Izuku asked.

"You just said 'That's not it at all', making it seem like there is something between you two," Todoroki said. "Does this also have to do with your relationship with Spider-Man and his daughter?"

"Spider-Man? I just met him a year ago, all he told me was to believe in myself, then he introduced me to Mayday, that's all," Izuku said.

"Honestly, you being Spider-Man's secret love child was easily my second guess," Todoroki said. "Given the way Mayday seems to always be ready to stand by your side, but her affection for you doesn't exactly seem sisterly, unless she's the type to keep it in the family."

"_Ok what the hell Candy Cane!?_" Mayday angrily thought.

"I'm not Spider-Man's son! I can swear to you on that, Mayday and I are just good friends," Izuku said. "And she really doesn't like me that way, I don't think so at least, she told me she's not interested in romance at all."

"Actions speak louder than words, both she and her cousin are quick to flock around you, one or both might have feelings for you," Todoroki said.

"_This freaking gossip! I don't have a crush on Izuku! Even if he is a kind, sweet and cute boy...dammit brain, stop betraying me!_" Mayday angrily shook her head, trying to focus on Todoroki and Izuku.

"Look, I just wanted to know what is it that you and All Might had," Todoroki said, getting a nervous reaction from Izuku. Figuring he wasn't going to open up so easily, Todoroki decided to open up first. "My father is Endeavor, I'm sure you know him, and that he's the Number 2 Hero, at least in Japan, I don't know if he beat out Superman or Captain America yet. But my point is that if you're connected to the Number One Hero, then I have all the more reason to beat you."

Back with All Might, he had gotten Endeavor's attention after his over the top showboat worthy greeting. "I haven't seen you in over ten years at our last Press Conference together, so I figured I'd stop by and say 'hi'."

"That so? Well if that's all then I don't need to stick around any longer," Endeavor said, making his way downstairs. "Chatting like we're old friends, if you wish to do that, go find The Avengers, I already saw Tony Stark strutting around here like he owns the place."

All Might didn't leave that be, he simply jumped down to the bottom of the stairs, "Why the cold shoulder Endeavor? You should be thrilled, your son's doing well out there, despite just using half of his power. You must be an excellent teacher!"

"Are you implying something?" Endeavor asked.

"No, I just wish to know the secret to training the next generation of heroes," All Might confirmed.

"Like I would tell you any of my teaching techniques," Endeavor said, shoving past All Might. "Out of my way."

"Uh, alright?" All Might said, not sure what to make of this attitude.

"But I will tell you this All Might," Endeavor said, making his way down more stairs. "My son will surpass you someday. I'll make sure of it, it's why I created him after all."

"You did what?" All Might asked.

Endeavor glared hard at All Might, "He's in his rebellious phase right now, teenage hormones and all. But he will take your place, I'll make sure of it. Soon he'll be miles above you, The Avengers, and even your good buddy Superman."

Elsewhere Todoroki is still telling his story, "My old man is ambitious, always aiming for the top. But despite his efforts, constantly battling the likes of Superman and Captain America while aiming for that spot, he could never surpass All Might. So the Symbol of Peace is living proof of his failures. He's still at it though, trying to take down All Might, one way or the other."

"I don't know what you're getting at though," Izuku said. "Is there something you're trying to tell me Todoroki?"

"Have you ever heard of quirk marriages?" Todoroki asked. "They became a problem in the first few generations after quirks became widespread. Many sought out potential mates for the sole purpose of creating powerful children. Many people were forced into relationships, almost like arranged marriages. It was very unethical to say the least, but something my father used to his advantage, having the money to do so thanks to his accomplishments. He bought my mother's relatives because of her quirk, and now he wants me to usurp All Might."

That shocked both Izuku and Mayday, the girl still staying back far enough to not get spotted. "_So that's how he got his powers, his father is a fire quirk user and his mother is an ice quirk user._"

"It's so frustrating, I refuse to be that scumbag's tool," Todoroki said, gritting his teeth in anger. "My only memory of my mother is her crying, believing my left side to be unbearable, before she poured boiling water on my face."

Izuku could only look in terror at the sound of this story, "Is...is that why, when Mayday..."

"She did hit a soft spot, I will admit it," Todoroki said, unaware of the now really guilty girl lamenting nearby. "Probably because I picked a fight with you, perhaps deep down, wishing to get attention to herself. Mayday, arrogant as she is, she's still got the same potential as her father. My father hasn't seen Spider-Man as a threat to his position, foolish as that sounds, but he believes him to be my first major goal after I turn pro. But I want to prove that I can beat you and Mayday, and I'm going to do it by rejecting his power, and I can take first place without using it."

Izuku just stood there thinking, "_It's strange, we were both brought up differently, yet we're aiming for the same spot._"

Todoroki started making his exit, "It's obvious you're connected to All Might, but no matter how fiercely you come at me, I will defeat you using only my right side, I can promise that."

"_Now I get why Todoroki's so focused, he's like a hero from a movie or comic, such a tragic backstory and fighting to overcome it_," Izuku made a realization, "_Other pro heroes have had something similar happen to them, least from what I've heard._"

Izuku rushed over to Todoroki, "Wait up!" Todoroki stopped to listen to Izuku's words. "I'm only here because other have supported me, I've been really lucky." Izuku then looked down at his hand, "Even more so after coming to UA." Izuku remembered the words of his friends and family, words from All Might, Ochako, his mother, Mr. Aizawa, Spider-Man, even the words he desperately needed to hear.

_"Young man, you too can become a hero."_

"All Might is always saving people with a fearless smile," Izuku continued. "He's a great hero, and I wanna be just like him. Maybe my motivation to getting to the top is stupid compared to yours, but I won't give up either! I owe it to everyone who believed in me. You want a rival, when right back at you. I will defeat you!"

Todoroki continued to stare at Izuku, then once he was certain he was done talking, just walked off with little care.

Mayday continued to observe, not too far from the entrance, figuring neither boy was there to see her anyway. "So, he's got his own tragic backstory, but then again, lots of heroes do, I know daddy does. Still, that doesn't give him the right to be a jerk, even if what I said may be harsh in hindsight. It could be worse, at least I'm not like Katsuki, he would have said that just for the sake of being an asshole."

"I heard that," Bakugo said, startling Mayday as she quickly turned around, aiming her web shooters at a potential enemy.

"What the hell Katsuku!?" Mayday shouted. "Don't sneak up on people, especially me, I almost webbed you!"

"What are you doing here?" Bakugo asked.

"What am I doing here?" Mayday asked. "What are you doing here!"

"Don't dodge my question, let me guess you saw icy-hot talking to Deku and you got into protective mode and stuck around just in case your little boyfriend found himself in a fight," Bakugo said.

"First off, he's not my boyfriend," Mayday said, sporting an angry blush. "Second, so what if I did, I don't trust Todoroki! He's clearly out of his mind."

"Well after hearing that his own damn mother literally scarred him for life, it's hardly surprising," Bakugo said.

"Wait, you heard that too?" Mayday asked. "Were you listening in as well?"

"I was right under you, maybe next time try to be more aware of your surroundings," Bakugo said.

"Well then, why were you here?" Mayday asked. "I know it was not to keep an eye on Izuku, you hate him after all."

"You're right, I do," Katsuki bluntly admitted. "I just wanted to know why that icy-hot bastard choose to pick Deku as a rival over me. But now I know, it's because of his buddy-buddy relationship with All Might."

"Well, can you blame All Might? Izuku has a similar quirk," Mayday said.

"Yeah, I know," Bakugo said. "One Deku never told me about."

"He developed his quirk late, that's all," Mayday said, hoping to help Deku keep the secret he didn't know she knew. "Look All Might saved me and Izuku a year ago and since we've kind of been tight, that's another reason Izuku's been friends with All Might, because All Might already knew my dad, my dad was thrilled that Izuku tried to save me, my dad befriended Izuku, thus helping Izuku befriend All Might, and while training him he found out that Izuku had developed a similar quirk."

"Wait what do you mean 'training him'?" Bakugo asked, getting a nervous sweat from Mayday.

"Uh...nothing major I'm sure, probably a few tips," Mayday nervously said, realizing she may have let some important info slip.

Bakugo leaned in close, "Is there something you're not telling me?"

Mayday grew nervous, not sure how to talk her way around this. She came to make sure things went smoothly for Izuku, not she may have complicated things for him. Before this went on, she heard a soft familiar voice call to her.

"Oh, Mayday, there you are." Both turned around to see two new faces, mostly new to Bakugo because Mayday knows these two very well. "Rina's been asking for you."

"Auntie Fluttershy!" Mayday said with glee, then turned to the gruff man next to her. "Uncle Logan!"

"Sup kid? Saw yer performance in the race and the Calvary Battle, yer doing great," Logan said.

Mayday wasted no time running to the two for a hug, "I'm glad you both made it, I mean I know you're mainly here for your daughter but still."

"Well you're important to us as well sweetie," Fluttershy said, rubbing her head.

"You and Rina made one hell of a team," Logan said. "I'm sure she's happy she got to do something with you."

"Yes, she's said many times how she wishes she was in Class 1-A, or that you were in Class 1-B, she does miss spending time with you, even if she refuses to admit it," Fluttershy said.

"Huh, so she does have a soft spot for me," Mayday said. "I mean, I am pretty lovable after all."

"Just like yer father," Logan said. "Luckily yer much cuter so it's easier to put up with the snark."

While this reunion was going on, Bakugo grew annoyed. He was in the middle of talking to Mayday, he did not appreciate the interruption from these two. "Hey! Parker!"

This got their attention, especially Logan's who wasn't too thrilled. "Isn't that the kid who did that pledge at the start of this thing?"

Mayday nodded, "Yes, that's my classmate, Katsuki Bakugo."

Fluttershy turned her attention to the explosive student, "Well, it's nice to meet you Katsuku Bakugo."

"Yeah whatever," Bakugo said, then focused his attention to Mayday. "Listen Parker, I am going to get answers from you, just you wait."

Logan didn't take too kindly to this, between the disrespect to his wife, and the way he was talking to Mayday. This kid clearly had an attitude problem, and he wasn't going to take that. "Hey bub! I suggest you watch yer tone of voice."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I upset you old man?" Bakugo asked.

"A smart-ass huh?" Logan asked, walking over to Bakugo, glaring right at the teen. Intimidating as Logan looked, Bakugo showed no signs of backing down. "I'll admit kid, you got quite a look of determination in yer eyes, honestly, it's quite impressive. I can tell you're going to be a force to be reckoned with in the future." Logan then placed his fist under Bakugo's neck, two of his claws shooting out, one on each side of Bakugo's face. "But remember this kid, it doesn't matter how good you think you are, there's always gonna be someone ready and waiting to put you in yer place!"

Bakugo barely reacted, he knew that Logan wouldn't put up the third claw, tough as he is even he knows Wolverine wouldn't stoop low as to take down a child. Still, Bakugo would be lying if he said he wasn't the tinest bit intimidated by Logan's presence, not enough to scare him off but enough to not want to intentionally provoke him into a fight.

"When those people come, I'll be ready to stand my ground," Bakugo said, looking Logan straight in the eyes. "I don't back down from anyone."

"Tough guy huh? Not just talk either, I've seen yer tenacity, you'll fight and claw to first place, just like you promised you would," Logan said, pulling his hand back and retracting his two claws. "I'll leave you be then, I'm sure you have a lot of preparing to do. Got some tough competition ahead, between Endeavor's boy, Mayday here, even my little girl. Try not to disappoint kid."

Bakugo had no answer for that, he just turned away and walked off, leaving the group behind, Mayday glaring at Bakugo, Fluttershy looking concerned and Logan snarling a bit at the boy's attitude.

"Wow, that boy sure was...motivated," Fluttershy said.

"He's full of himself, he thinks that because he's got some super powerful quirk means that he can walk all over people," Mayday said. "It really ticks me off."

"That's life kid, anyone with a strong quirk is gonna think they're the best in the world," Logan said. "Unless yer a boy scout like Cap or Superman."

"At least they're not evil," Mayday said. "If Superman turned evil, it might be the end of the world, wouldn't it?"

"More like The Universe, he's at the same level as guys like Thanos, Darkseid and Galactus," Logan said. "Not sure if even Majin Buu could have stopped him."

"Think my dad could?" Mayday asked.

Logan knew Spider-Man was not at Superman's level, though he couldn't blame Mayday for thinking her dad could, given his resolute determination at everything he does, plus Logan knows that Mayday thinks the Universe of her father, and imagines him being much stronger than he actually is. "Eh, maybe."

"Mayday?" the girl heard Izuku said. She noticed her classmate walking through the corridor. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Izuku!" Mayday said, going to greet her friend. "Hey, you should probably get something to eat, you have a finals to tend to. If I'm gonna beat you, I want you to be at your best."

"_Well that was blunt,_" Izuku figured, then noticed the two heroes standing nearby. "Hey...those two right there, is that..."

"Sure is, my uncle Logan and my auntie Fluttershy," Mayday said. "Or as you might know them, Wolverine and Faith." Mayday turned to the two, "This is my friend Izuku Midoriya."

"Izuku Midoriya? The boy who saved you from that sludge monster?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well I wouldn't say that, I didn't really do much," Izuku said.

"Hey if anything you made me feel less scared, in fact your courage rubbed off on me a little and motivated me to fight harder," Mayday said.

"Plus you tried at least, takes a lot of guts to do that," Logan said. "Ya did good there kid, and yer taking the right path to becoming a hero."

"Oh, thank you Mister Wolverine, sir," Izuku said with a bow.

"No trouble kid, anyway you should probably get going, the last round's gonna start soon," Logan said. "I've noticed you haven't used any quirk so far, you got one at all? Or you just that confident?"

"Um, truthfully, I can't control my quirk all that well," Izuku said. "It's hard to explain, but when I use my quirk, I injure myself, I'm still learning control."

"He's a late bloomer," Mayday explained. "He spent most of his life without a quirk and now it's hitting him like a bag of bricks."

"Hm, quirk control huh? Not the first I've heard of this struggle," Logan said. "One of my teammates, Scott Summers, who you might know as Cyclops, has trouble controlling his powers too, which is why he always needs something over his eyes."

"How about that Izuku, now you have a pro hero you can relate to," Mayday said. "I mean besides my dad, but you two just have the same nerdy attitude as oppose to quirk control."

"Even yer pops had trouble with his powers at one point, everyone has their struggles," Logan said. "You'll get better kid, you got a decent school helping ya."

"Just keep on practicing, with enough training, you might surpass even the greatest heroes," Fluttershy said.

"He's well on his way," Mayday said, placing her arm around his neck. "Believe me, he's got the heart, he just needs to manage his strength. If me, Rina, Flurry and Franklin ever form a team, we might just let Izuku here join." Mayday then had a realization, "That reminds me, I gotta go see Franklin, I got sidetracked when something troubling caught me eye."

"Troubling how?" Fluttershy asked.

Mayday shook her head, "It was nothing, don't worry about it."

"Well you should head to the café kid," Logan said to Izuku. "Build up yer strength, because you never know who you might do battle against." He gestured to Mayday, "Might even be against her."

"Huh?" Izuku said, realizing the scenario. The upcoming round was a tournament that both of them would be in. Depending on the draw, he very well may have to do battle with Mayday. Despite her cheery attitude currently, he knew she was tough as nails, and deep down, probably still has some resentment for losing these last couple of rounds.

"That reminds me Mayday, from what I gathered from your racing and the Calvary Battle, you seem to be holding back, what's up with that?" Logan asked.

"Huh? No I haven't...have I?" Logan asked.

"Mayday I know you got more power than that, you should have done much better in that race," Logan said.

"Maybe you're subconsciously holding back? You did have to do that when you trained with Rina and you id that in The Danger Room on occasion," Fluttershy said.

"Put some more power into what you do, now's the time to do it," Logan said. "You can't afford to hold back now, if you think you can get an easy win, go for it. Don't show off, don't goof around and don't worry about putting on a show, just get the job done, recruits want talent more than showboating."

"You know Uncle Logan, you make a good point, I should try harder" Mayday said, patting Izuku's back. "Sorry to say buddy, but if we do have to fight, I can't take it easy on ya. Got a family to impress."

"R-right, sure," Izuku said. Mayday was definitely one of the students he had the most worry about fighting, right up there with Bakugo and Todoroki, though after today, even Tenya and Tokoyami showed signs of strength themselves.

Mayday almost felt bad for intimidating Izuku a bit, but she knows he can handle a little toughness, deep down she really hoped to fight him just to see his strength first hand. Plus it's a good test for her as well, so she can see how far she's come herself. She just hopes she's lived up to her dad's expectations so far.

Meanwhile with Peter, he was making his way through the back, bringing some food back for himself and Twilight when he heard a familiar voice. "Sup Spidey."

"Hey Johnny," Peter said, recognizing the voice immediately. He turned to see his best friend and fierce rival. "Having fun out there?"

"Hell yeah I am, this Sports Festival is a bomb this year, got the class that survived a villain attack competing, most of them are in the finals," Johnny said. "Including your daughter, she's really come a long way, hasn't she, no longer the girl that would sit on my lap as I told her cool stories about me."

Peter rolled his eyes a bit, "Yeah, those wild stories of your battles against Doom, Annihilus, Super Skrull-"

"Don't forget Galactus, oh and Thanos," Johnny added.

"Right...so what brings you back here?" Peter asked.

"Just passing by, giving a what's up to the other heroes," Johnny said. "Saw some of the newer ones too, gave them some pep talk."

"What did you tell them the same stories you used to tell Mayday?" Peter asked.

"Well yeah, but I mostly told them about the one thing that matters most to a hero, or at least to me, family," Johnny said. "That's my thing to teach, the importance of family. Not every kid comes from a Superhero Family, but it's still a good lesson to learn, I mean, we all know someone who fights for their family. Me with mine, you with yours, even the Apples show that tight knit attitude."

"Well when it comes to family, you know better than me," Peter said.

"Hey come on, me, Sue, Reed, Ben, Franklin, we all consider you family," Johnny said. "Remember those kids who needed a family? The ones who came to live in The Baxter Building after a while? They even stayed with you on occasion."

"Yeah, I remember them," Peter said, sadness creeping in. "I couldn't even help all of them though, maybe they were better off not knowing me."

"Come on dude, don't be like that," Johnny said. "I told you before, this guilt complex you have isn't healthy. You couldn't have predicted what was gonna happen, plus we all had that responsibility. It's not always just you dude."

"Still, I could have helped them," Peter said. "I'm not the only one who feels this way, Twilight does too. Those kids were like family to us."

"I know you did, plus not all of them turned out so bad," Johnny said. "Take Tender Taps, tell me, how is he oing? You know if he's watching the festival?"

"I'm sure he is, almost got him to perform here, but he was too shy doing his dance routine in front of this many people," Peter said. "Hey at least Rainbow Dash can perform."

"That reminds me, I gotta help her with that, we're gonna rock the show!" Johnny said, making his way back to the arena. "See you later Peter!"

"See ya," Peter said, walking off again. He made his way to a staircase, thinking to himself a bit. "Johnny never changes, but that's for the better I'm sure, I mean..."

As Peter made it closer to the stop, he spotted an old rival, or rather someone who considers him a rival. Standing nearby was the Duel Cards Prodigy, Seto Kaiba, who seemed to be on the phone with someone.

"I know you're watching the Festival too Mokuba, but make sure you check through those memos, we have a lot of businesses to negotiate with, and.." Kaiba halted when he noticed Peter standing nearby. "Talk to you in a moment Mokuba." Kaiba hung up and glared a hole through Peter, "Spider-Man..."

"Kaiba..." Peter replied. "So, you're here too?"

"Of course I am, every important business from around the world is here," Kaiba said. "Even Wayne Industries has some workers here, even if their boss is still back home in Gotham."

"Huh, so Bruce Wayne couldn't come huh?" Peter asked. "Makes sense, I doubt he'd want the attention."

"I'm sure he's still watching from home, it's still daytime after all, his real job usually doesn't start til nighttime, though of course, that's a secret not many people know about," Kaiba said. "So, proud of your daughter?"

"Of course, she's holding her own out there," Peter said.

"Yeah, she and her friends, I'm quite impressed, and so is Bulma," Kaiba said. "That niece of yours is doing well too, though she's yet to do anything that impressive."

"It'll come," Peter said. "Flurry's got a lot to show off."

"Yeah, her 'Magical Friendship' and junk, honestly it's worse than the crap Yugi Moto and his friends spew," Kaiba said.

"Hey it works for them and for my wife," Peter said. "Plus you can't tell me you don't feel the same way."

"I don't need friends Parker, I have everything I need right here," Kaiba said, pulling out his Blue Eyes White Dragon duel card.

"Sure, keep telling yourself that Seto," Peter said. "Look I gotta get this food to my wife, maybe you can try to lighten up, this is a major event that comes once a year, it won't kill you to have some fun. See you later dude."

Peter started making his way back upstairs as Kaiba walked off, resuming his phone call, "Sorry about that, it was just Spider-Man being a nuisance as always...No I'm not getting you his autograph!"

During lunch, everyone took time to catch up, Class 1-A had their interaction with each other, Peter and Twilight chatted with Logan and Fluttershy, Bulma and Vegeta sat together enjoying a meal with Stark nearby with Pepper. Mayday even had a chance to speak with Johnny, the girl asking him if it looked like she held back. He gave her good advice on how to not hold back too much and still look cool.

Soon the lunch break had ended, everyone was back on the fields, Present Mic back in his booth with Rainbow Dash and Aizawa. "And we're back, and we got a lot of fun side games for all the students to enjoy and for your viewing entertainment! We've even brought in some cheerleaders from America, that country is giving us great love today!"

"Not to mention, if a few moments..." Rainbow Dash stopped when she noticed something off. "Uh, I didn't know some of the students were cheerleaders too."

"What are they doing?" Aizawa asked, same as everyone else when they noticed that all the girls of Class 1-A aside from Mayday were donned in cheerleader outfits.

"Looks like Class 1-A is going full on fanservice!" Present Mic said.

"You girls are looking good!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

Nearby both Mineta and Kaminari were giving each other a thumbs up, much to the annoyance of Momo, "Wait! You guys tricked us!?"

_**Earlier at the cafeteria**_

"Yo, Jiro, Yaoyorozu," Kaminari said, getting their attention. "We got something to tell you."

"See those girls?" Mineta said, gesturing to the cheerleaders. "Mr. Aizawa said all the girls in class need to dress like that, which you probably already know since you're a class rep."

"What!?" Jiro asked. "You can't be serious!"

"This is the first I've heard of it," Momo said.

"Hey I'm just reminding you in case you forgot," Mineta insisted. "I mean, you don't have to believe me but you might make Mr. Aizawa unhappy if you forget."

_**Back in the Present**_

"I can't believe I let that little perv trick me!" Momo said, falling to her knees in shame as Ochako attempted to cheer her up. "I even used my quirk to make these outfits!"

"Ugh, freaking hate those guys!" Jiro shouted, throwing her pom-poms to the ground.

"Come on, we still have time before the final even starts, plus these outfits are totally cute," Toru said, then started waving her pom-poms. "Let's just roll with it!"

"Are you nuts!?" Jiro shouted in anger.

"Wow, you're really into this Toru," Tsuyu said.

"Also where the hell is Parker!?" Jiro asked. "Why isn't she suffering with the rest of us?"

"I haven't seen her, so I asked Flurry Heart to tell her," Momo said.

"I told her, but she refused to dress up like a cheerleader, plus she found the story bogus since she heard it from Minoru, and she didn't want to follow Momo-chan's orders, even if they were from Aizawa-Sensei," Flurry explained.

"Helps being the only one with a working brain," Mayday said, passing by the girls. "Seriously, you all look ridiculous, couldn't think to ask Aizawa himself to make sure? It came from Mineta, you all brought this upon yourselves. What's worse is that you dragged my poor, innocent and naive cousin into this."

"You make it sound like I'm a blind follower," Flurry said. "Seriously this doesn't bother me, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader anyway, it seems fun!"

Mayday shook her head, "Do what you want, I'm going far away from any of you." She began walking off, much to the annoyance of some of the girls.

"Why is she such a buzzkill?" Mina asked.

"No offense Flurry, but your cousin can be a bit of a prude on occasion," Tsuyu said.

"It's strange too, she actually auditioned for a cheerleading role back when she went to school in New York," Flurry said.

"Maybe she's jealous then, that girl is just swimming in her own insecurities, maybe that's why she and Midoriya are such good buddies," Jiro said.

Flurry glared slightly at the rocker girl, "Ease up Kyoka, I know Mayday's being rude, but don't say mean things about Izuku."

"Yeah, yeah, I know you're fond of him for whatever reason," Jiro said.

"She has good reason to be, he's very intelligent," Tsuyu said. "He is insecure though, he seems to second guess himself too, which is a shame, he's much better than he thinks he is."

"Deku is amazing, and I'm sure Mayday's attitude is because she's so pumped for the finals," Ochako said. "Plus I'm with Flurry, this could be fun! Nothing wrong with a little cheer!"

"Even Auntie Twilight was a cheerleader for Rainbow Dash, once, same with Pinkie Pie!" Flurry Heart said. "Then I heard Pinkie Pie took her shirt off and became completely topless...like no bra...it was odd for everyone, except for Deadpool."

There was an awkward silence following that statement. Tsuyu of course, was the only one to vocalize this. "That was really weird Flurry."

"After the side games everyone, we'll be kicking off our tournament, single bracket style!" Present Mic said. "You're not gonna miss one of these epic match-ups!"

Kirishima looked extremely excited for this, a dream realized for the red-haired boy. "I spend so many years watching the finals on TV, and now I get to be in it."

"So is it always a martial arts tournament?" Mina asked.

"They switch it up every year," Sero said. "Last year it was sword foam fighting."

Midnight held up a box, "Alright, time to draw lots. Once you do, we'll announce the match-ups and you can enjoy the recreational games before we start. The Sixteen finalists are free to sit those activates out if they want to conserve their stamina, or they can join in on the fun, it's their choice." She was about to call over the students when she remembered something, "However, before we start, I do need to inform everyone that due to the events of The Calvary Battle, Franklin Richards will not be participating in the final rounds."

This was hardly a surprise to a few students, though others were surprised his injury was that bad. Izuku had turned his attention to Mayday, since she was a friend of the boy. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she already knew this, he could sense sadness in her, but at the same time, he could tell she was mad too. It was especially telling when he caught her glaring at Todoroki.

"So what happens? Is it fifteen students only?" Kirishima asked.

"Not quite, we will be moving a student from another team up," Midnight said, then gestured to Kendo. "Since you were leader of the fifth place team, I leave the choice up to you. You can move up, or you can allow one of your teammates to do so."

"Well honestly, I don't think I should be in at all," Kendo said. "My team didn't do much, er no offense girls." Her teammates insisted it was fine, they seemed to agree with her. "It's only fair to give the spot to Tetsutetsu's team."

"Huh!? Wait really!?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"I'm just being fair, nothing more than that," Kendo reassured. "Come on, I know you want to, you're the best guy for this competition."

Tetsutetsu teared up, "Thank you!"

So it was decided that Tetsutetsu would be joining the finals of the upcoming Tournament, and joined the other fifteen students that had qualified. Needless to say that Mayday wasn't thrilled that her childhood friend was injured and never got a spot he rightfully deserved, but deep down, she didn't think he had much of a chance to win this anyway. He's too mild and doesn't have that same fighter's instinct.

"Alright my dears, take a look at the brackets! You will find your opponents!" Midnight said.

The names appeared on the big screen, matching every student with their first round opponent. One such battle was Kirishima vs Tetsutetsu.

"Seriously!? Is this a joke!?" Both students shouted.

Another interesting match-up was Tokoyami going up against Mina.

"I'll give it my all," Tokoyami said.

"Well...so will I!" Mina declared.

Another match-up shown was Rina doing battle against Kaminari.

"Wait, I get the crazy claw girl!?" Kaminari asked, nervously sweating, and getting a glare from Rina.

"The fuck did you just say!?" The daughter of Logan angrily shouted, striking fear into Kaminari.

Izuku realized a tough situation he was in. He was the first match of the first bracket, and Todoroki was the second. Meaning depending on how the battle went, he might end up having to fight him, and he knew Todoroki was very like to defeat Sero. Not that Izuku thought lowly of the tape user, but he also knew that Todoroki was a level of his own.

But Izuku had to get past his first opponent, and that in itself was gonna be quite the obstacle. For first up, he has to do battle with the heir to The Crystal Empire, his friend Flurry Heart. Izuku looked over to the Princess, knowing he would have to now fight one of the girls who has been his biggest supporter from day one.

Flurry of course had her own feelings about this, while she knew it was possible that Izuku could have been one of her opponents, to see it actually happening was very surreal to her. She wasn't too crazy about having to fight him, and she's certain he's not crazy about this either, but this is a place to get noticed by top heroes, she can't hold back and she knows he shouldn't hold back either. She just hopes they can still be the best of friends after this is over.

Todoroki also glanced over at his chart, taking note of Izuku's positioning. "So if Midoriya wins his fight, then I can have a chance to face him in the second round. However he has to battle that Princess, chances are he might hold back to an extreme, or worse, surrender out of refusal to hurt her" He turned to the boy, "You better advance Midoriya, I have to prove that I can beat you. I will never forgive you if you lost."

Bakugo scratched his head upon the reveal of his opponent, "Uraraka? Who the hell's that?"

Ochako wasn't too thrilled knowing she was about to face off against Bakugo.

Momo just stared in surprise at her match-up, she was going up against Mayday Parker, the one girl who's been at odds with her since the beginning. She glanced over to the daughter of Spider-Man, who was still staring at the match-ups herself. To her surprise, she seemed to be glancing at Todoroki quite a bit, and even occasionally to Izuku and Flurry.

What was Mayday planning, why did she seem so concerned about students that weren't her opponents, then she noticed her moving her hands as if calculating something. Mayday had turned to Tenya in the process, then back to Todoroki, Izuku and Flurry, still calculating with her hands. The she seemed focused on the other side of the bracket, as if considering different possibilities, even glancing at Bakugo and Rina on occasion.

That's when it hit Momo, Mayday is already planning her next few rounds. She hasn't even acknowledged her, it's as if Mayday assumes she'll win and go on to face the others. It's as if Mayday truly thinks that highly of herself that she barely seems to acknowledge who she's up against right now, she's not even sure Mayday turned her sights to her at all.

Momo will make Mayday regret underestimating her, and soon that girl will have to finally show her some respect.

"Sup legs, you're Iida right?" Mei said, approaching the speedy student.

'Um, yes, I am Tenya Iida," Tenya introduced.

"Oh boy, then do I have something nice for you!" Mei said, getting quite excited.

"Alright, let's press pause on the games here! Before the battles begin, how about some side games!" Present Mic said.

"With music from yours truly in the background!" Rainbow Dash said, placing down her mic. "See you on the floor boys and girls!"

Just a few minutes later, the first game began, "Alright boys and girls, as Rainbow Dash rocks the stadium, how about we begin the side games with a fun little Scavenger Hunt!"

"Hit it!" Rainbow Dash shouted, strumming her guitar, playing some background music to her song, 'Awesome as am'.

"That's my jam right there!" Kaminari said, rushing to grab a Scavenger Hunt card with the rest of the students.

"Hey! Anyone got a bag they can give me!?" Sero asked to the crowd, as others did something similar, assuming they could easily find whatever was on their card.

Rina scurried around, trying to find where she could get a doorknob. She might have to 'borrow' one from the stadium, though as she ran she happened to pass by Monama, who was just standing there.

"Give up already Monama?" Rina taunted.

"It's not giving up when you never had the desire in the first place, these silly games are pointless after all," Monama said. "I can understand those morons from Class 1-A playing these silly games but you? We Class 1-B representatives should be better."

"You gotta lighten up dude, nothing wrong with a little down time," Rina said. "Good way to clear my mind before I turn the competition into swiss cheese."

"As long as you're at the top of your game, between you and Tetsutetsu, our Class has almost no representation in the finals, you need to teach them about quality over quantity," Monama said.

"Hey! Monama!" Kendo said, running over. "If you're not playing, come with me!"

"Huh? What for?" Monama asked, then to his surprise, Kendo had pulled out a card saying 'Perverse Person', getting a big laugh out of Rina.

"That answer your question?" Kendo asked, using her quirk to enlarge her hands and grab the boy.

"Uh, Kendo, I think you have the wrong idea about me," Monama nervously said.

"No this is pretty accurate," Kendo said, then turned to Rina, "Try not to tire out, you have a Tournament later."

"I've got plenty of energy," Rina assured, resuming her hunt.

The rest of the games began, many of the students having fun in their activities, mostly the ones who have already been eliminated. The ones participating in the tournament however, most of them at least, were unable to relax, either trying to come up with a strategy, resting their bodies, prepping for the fight or simply trying to hype themselves up, doing anything they could to calm their nerves.

Rainbow Dash took to the microphone once more, just a few minutes before the final tournament, "Alright kids, big fight's about to come up, better prepare yourselves if you want to come out with the win. Back when I attended UA, I remember doing something just like this, oddly enough, I got the martial arts format as well, heh. I made it past the first round, but lost in the second, and let me tell you, that was one tough chick I fought. I thought my speed was enough but she came in with a plan and whooped me. You can be as great as you want to be with your quirk, but always remember that there's someone else just as good, if not better with theirs. Some don't even just rely on their quirks, there's a lot of strategies to take into account, if you waltz in unprepared, you're gonna get your butt kicked. To the sixteen students about to fight, remember one thing, just do your best and always remain cautious of your opponent, you never know what could happen. But even if you do lose, don't let it get to you, because for you first years, it just gives you an early look as to what you need to improve on. To all of you who didn't make it to the finals, don't be ashamed either, sometimes starting from the bottom works better than starting at top, and to those who are on top, you gotta fight hard to stay there, because those on the bottom have nothing to lose."

"Wow, pretty deep stuff," Kirishima said.

"Very enlightening words, it almost sounds like she speaks from personal experience," Tokoyami said.

"And yeah, I know that no one likes to lose," Rainbow Dash continued. "Me, I hate losing, it's among the top things I despise the most. But I still never let it get me down, you just need to be confident in your own abilities to bounce back, because what matters in the end is not how many times you get knocked down, it's how often you're willing to stand back up and try again. Cliché saying I know, but we all know there's truth to it. Don't let losing hurt your confidence, if anything it's that confidence that's gonna get you through that rut. To me, Confidence is having the courage to experience loss, especially if you're willing to learn from that loss and use that to get the win next time. I wish all of you luck, and remember, what matters is that you each do your best out there, show the pros what you're capable of. Who knows, maybe one of you will impress me enough to want to bring you into me and my husband's hero agency, for every Storm, there's a Rainbow, and a chance to hit it big!"

"Hey I'd be down to train under Rainbow Dash and The Human Torch," Kaminari said. "They seem like they know how to have a good time."

"Just remember Denki, they take pro hero work very seriously," Mayday warned. "So if they do choose you..." She looked aside as she muttered, "Though I highly doubt they would..." She spoke aloud again, "Then be ready to work your ass off."

"I think I can handle it Parker," Kaminari insisted, getting a shrug from Mayday.

"Now, I'm gonna sing a song for all of you, it's a little softer than my usual style, but it might calm your nerves," Rainbow Dash said. "I love singing this to myself whenever I need to calm my nerves, whether it's being a Pro Hero, or during my time in The Wonderbolts. I hope all of you can relate to it in some way, and use it to find peace, and motivate all of you, to Go Beyond Plus Ultra!"

"Oh boy, I love it when Dashie sings, I love it when everyone sings!" Flurry excitedly said.

"Everyone?" Momo asked.

"In Equestria, it's not uncommon to hear someone singing, not just a few lyrics, but full on songs, it's what makes my home country so magical," Flurry said.

"...I hope to God I never step foot in that place then," Bakugo said, much to Flurry's annoyance.

"I'd say you wouldn't be welcome there anyway, but they're all to decent of people to say something like that, something you'd never understand with your villainous attitude," Flurry spat.

Bakugo snarled at the Princess, "Pray we don't meet in the Tournament, because next time we clash, I'll do more than just break your arm."

Flurry turned away in a humph, not wanting to indulge with Bakugo any longer, though his little comment did draw some ire from Mayday, who herself hoped she would have a chance to put Bakugo in his place.

No instruments were used, at least not at first, just the sounds of pats and snaps, Rainbow Dash prepping herself up for her song.

"~I have so much more to say, but I love in slow motion, from moment to moment, hey. Holding back from day to day, the clock's ticking slowly, but time cannot hold me, down.~"

The students gathered around, most of them finding themselves immersed in the song. Whether they were fluent in English or not, it did not matter, the lyrics weren't the only thing that they found comfort in, but just her tone.

"Sounds like she's singing about her quirk..." Izuku muttered, taking in her lyrics.

As Rainbow Dash sang, she started to extend her wings, "~Yeeeeeah, I'm running, watch me, yeeeeah, I'm running, I let go in this moment, all roads open~." Rainbow Dash took to the air, a rainbow aura surrounding her, "~Gonna break free, yeeeeeeeah, I'm running! I was born to break free!~"

"Her wings are so pretty!" Mina said. "And that Rainbow, so amazing!"

"I think I'm in love," Kaminari said, gazing at Rainbow Dash's power. "Man Human Torch is a lucky bastard."

"Hell yeah I am," Johnny said, suddenly appearing beside Kaminari.

"Dude, where'd you come from!?" The surprised electric user asked.

"Dashie's not the only one who's fast," Johnny said. "Though she's probably faster than I am, so I usually leave the speed stuff to her."

"How fast can she go?" Mina asked.

"Like she said in her lyrics, she lives in slow motion," Johnny said. "She can activate her speed to the point where everything around her moves slow, that's how most speedsters are."

"So fascinating," Izuku said, somewhat mesmerized by her flight, aura and lyrics.

Rainbow Dash flew around, flying over the crowd and the students as she finished up her song, "~I find myself in the rhythm of my feet, feel it in my heart. The time is now, and I won't hold back.~" She flew overhead high fiving the students as she flew by, "~Gonna break free, yeeeeeah, Im running. Watch me, yeeeeeeeeah, I'm flying!~" She took to the skies. "~I let go in this moment, all roads open. Gonna break free, yeah, I'm soaring!" She started to increase her speed as she flew into the air. "I was born to break free!~"

With the final hit of her notes, she had performed her signature technique, her Sonic Rainboom, an explosion of color covering the skies above the stadium, mesmerizing many of the students, and the pros as well.

"That's my girl," Johnny said, a proud smile on his face.

"Amazing..." Izuku commented.

"That's what I gotta do in this Tournament," Mayday said.

Rainbow Dash landed back down on the stage in a cool pose, flashing a confident smile to the entire arena, getting a huge round of applause for her performance.

"What a performance from Rainbow Dash!" Present Mic hyped. "Keep it up for the World's Most Awesome Flyer!"

Rainbow Dash took a few bows, glancing over the crowd, and the students before her. The only thing that would have made this a bit better is if Franklin was among the students there. She was really worried for her nephew, he worked hard to make it to the finals and he can't even take his rightful place in the top sixteen. Hopefully she won't have this same misfortune in a couple of years when her son is ready to attend UA, if that's what he desires.

"Great performance Rainbow Dash, I think you've really gotten everyone properly hyped for the tournament," Midnight said. "Alright my dears, we need a few minutes to prepare the ring, to those competing, I suggest you take these final few moments to mentally prepare yourselves, everyone expects a good show."

"And do your best," Rainbow Dash said, getting off the stage.

"Give it up one more time for Rainbow Dash!" Present Mic encouraged as she walked past the students, high fiving and fist bumping them.

"Auntie Rainbow!" Mayday said, getting the older girl's attention. "You rock!"

"Thanks kiddo, good luck in the finals!" Rainbow Dash encouraged.

"Please tell me you have a younger sister that looks exactly like you!" Kaminari pleaded, getting a chuckle from Rainbow Dash.

"The closest I have to a sister is Scootaloo, and she's a fair bit older than you, so sorry kid, you're out of luck," Rainbow Dash said.

"Uh, what about a daughter?" Kaminari asked.

"Pushing it pal," Johnny warned, causing Kaminari to slightly back off.

Flurry rushed over to hug Rainbow Dash, "You're so talented!"

"Aw, thanks Flurry, I'm really proud of you for doing so well," Rainbow Dash said, rubbing her hair. "Go get ready for your match."

"Um, I'm kind of worried," Flurry said. "I mean, I have to fight my friend, and if I win, it might make him mad at me."

"Who that Izuku boy?" Rainbow Dash asked, glancing towards the boy, who himself seemed to be looking their way, though tried to hide it by only looking with his eyes. "Well, I'll tell you this. Friends compete, that's fine. If he thinks any less of you just because you won, then he's not a good friend. But based on what Peter and Twilight say, he sounds like a good kid."

"Yeah, he's really nice, very sweet too," Flurry said.

"Just do your best, I've had moments where I competed against my friends, even in physical combat," Rainbow Dash said. "You know Kitty Pride right? I beat her in the first round of my tournament, and we're still friends. Because we both did our best."

"But wasn't Johnny mad at Uncle Peter because he lost to him in the finals?" Flurry asked.

"Eh, Johnny got over it, besides I don't think that boy has the same ego," Rainbow Dash said.

"Um, alright, thanks Dashie," Flurry said, running off to prepare.

Rainbow Dash waved good-bye, then turned back to Izuku, noticing that the boy had actually inched closer. It seemed like he wanted to talk to her but he was too nervous to do so. Being friends with Fluttershy for many years, she understood the shy types and knew how to handle them.

"Sup kid? Got something on your mind?" Rainbow Dash said, somewhat spooking Izuku.

"Oh, um...it's nothing really, I mean..." Izuku stammered a bit. Sensing that this was gonna drag on, Rainbow Dash simply walked over, placing her hand on his shoulder and looking into his eyes.

"Relax kid, let's just talk," Rainbow Dash said, soothingly as she could.

"Uh...right," Izuku said. "Sorry, I just get really nervous sometimes and-"

"You start to either ramble on in an attempt to calm yourself but make yourself feel even more awkward doing so?" Rainbow Dash asked, flashing a smile to the boy.

"Uh, how did you..." Izuku wondered.

"You're not the first, a childhood friend of mine, Fluttershy, you might know her as Faith, she struggled with shyness too," Rainbow Dash said.

"She used to be shy?" Izuku asked, trying to think back to earlier when he spoke to her. "Huh, she seems kind spoken but I never took her for shy."

"Yeah it took her a while, poor girl used to get bullied a lot due to her somewhat clumsy nature," Rainbow Dash said, something Izuku related to, replacing clutziness with quirkless. "Thankfully she found comfort when she met some animals in a forest, for a while they were the only creatures she would confidently talk to until she slowly worked up the nerve to be more social. But enough about that, is there anything you wanted to say to me?"

"Oh it's nothing, just that..." Izuku took a breath, hoping to ease himself. "I really liked your song, it felt really relaxing, and your lyrics were amazing."

"Thanks, came up with them on the fly, literally," Rainbow Dash said. "I was flying around, moving too fast for anyone to see and it just popped into my head, then I started singing it out loud."

"Well it's awe inspiring," Izuku stated. "You sounded so confident out there, then I remembered what you said before, about confidence helping you through your losses and mistakes, it just made me realize, I don't think I'm at that level yet."

"What you kid? You seem confident to me, I mean you won first place in the race and you led your Calvary Battle team to the finals," Rainbow Dash said.

"But I felt so much pressure to win, I knew if I lost, I'd be letting so many people down," Izuku said.

"Maybe you should worry more about doing what's best for you," Rainbow Dash said. "I get there's probably people cheering you on, what is it family? Friends you have outside this school?"

"Oh I don't have friends that aren't in UA, in fact aside from some kids I used to hang out with I never had friends until I met Mayday," Izuku said. "See I developed my quirk late so no one wanted to hang out with me, and the friends I used to have, well they didn't seem to like me much anymore."

Rainbow Dash looked so shocked and surprised at first, but then she remembered that this wasn't uncommon, in moments that turned to anger, to know there can be such judgmental people, and she definitely hated the lack of loyalty from this boy's so-called friends. "Well better late than never."

"Well it's fine, I mean I can't blame them, no one wants a weak friend," Izuku said.

"Don't make excuses for them," Rainbow Dash immediately said. "Anyone who's thought less of you because they thought you were quirkless are just a waste of space. Besides right now you're in UA, I bet anyone who thought you were useless are eating their words!"

Izuku briefly glanced to Bakugo, hoping he wasn't listening in, knowing this would just make the boy much angrier. "Right...anyway I do have family who believe in me, my mother specifically. I don't want to let her down, plus there's also Peter and Twilight, and even All Might."

"Kid, I'm sure your mother will be happy that you just did your best, I mean you made it pretty far," Rainbow Dash said. "As for Peter and Twilight, they're really nice and not likely to judge you for your failures. As for All Might, well I can't imagine you'd let him down, he's pretty chill. Wait, why are you more concerned about All Might?"

"Well...he's kind of my favorite hero," Izuku said, not wanting to go into full detail about his friendship with All Might.

"Well like I said, he's a chill guy," Rainbow Dash said. "But you shouldn't worry too much about that, like I said, focus on what you can do, and if it makes you feel better, I'll still believe in you, even if you do lose, just try your hardest, that's what any good hero would say."

Izuku nodded, "Sure, thank you Rainbow Dash, ma'am."

"No trouble," Rainbow Dash said, ruffling his hair. "Also, no need to call me 'ma'am'."

"Uh, right, yes Rainbow Dash," Izuku said, still feeling a bit nervous, this getting a chuckle out of Rainbow Dash.

"I like you kid," Rainbow Dash said, gently stroking his face. "Not gonna like, you're kind of cute, and I'm sure many girls think that too, so try not to mess your face up too badly, otherwise you're gonna disappoint a lot of girls."

Izuku blushed madly at this comment, not sure how to reply, "Uh...thanks, you're attractive too!"

This unfortunately caught some attention of some students nearby, including a chuckling Flurry Heart, a confused Mayday, a slightly jealous Ochako, an annoyed Bakugo, a bummed out Kaminari, and even attracted a suspicious look from Johnny.

"Yeah, I know," Rainbow Dash said. "Wanna make people jealous?"

"Uh, how?" Izuku said.

Rainbow Dash then kissed Izuku on the forehead, getting completely red-faced as Rainbow Dash backed away, very proud of what she had accomplished. "Go kick some ass kid."

"Uh-huh..." Izuku said, completely dazed. He's never been one to crush on older girls, though after today, Rainbow Dash might be the first. He then aimlessly wandered off as many students and Johnny just looked on, confused and some jealous about what happened.

"I freaking hate Midoriya," Kaminari said.

Mayday would normally be annoyed but one on hand, she knows Kaminari's only speaking out of jealousy, and two she herself felt somewhat jealous, and she didn't even know why. Not like Izuku has a chance to be with Rainbow Dash, though why she was even concerned about that is another issue of hers.

"Wow, Midori is sure lucky," Mina said, turning towards Ochako. "Who would have thought he would get a kiss from a girl like Rainbow Dash."

"Yeah, really lucky," Ochako said, simply smiling at the sight.

"Uh, you alright there Ochako?" Mina asked.

"Super, duper lucky," Ochako said, just smiling.

This started to weird Mina out as she slowly backed away, Ochako still muttering how lucky Izuku is.

"Uh babe," Johnny said, getting Rainbow Dash's attention. "What was that about?"

"What was what about?" Rainbow Dash asked, smirking at her husband.

"Oh ha-ha, real funny," Johnny said, sarcastically smiling back at her. "I'm talking about the kiss, but you knew that."

"It's just a friendly confidence boost, that and he's kind of cute, I couldn't resist," Rainbow Dash said. "Plus I did him a favor, now he's gonna be one of the most popular kids in school."

"But why him specifically?" Johnny asked.

"Come on, you know that's the boy that saved Mayday, or tried to save her," Rainbow Dash said. "We said we should owe him one for helping Mayday, so I did my part. Plus he really needed the confidence boost, he was really nervous about the Tournament."

"I get that, somewhat, I mean he got pretty far but it almost feels like it was a fluke," Johnny said.

"Well now's his chance to prove it wasn't," Rainbow Dash said. "Honestly, I feel pretty confident about that kid's success, plus he seems like an underdog, and I can't help but root for them, because they need it the most."

"Hm, willing to bet that Peter feels the same way," Johnny said.

During this, preparations for the fight were being made, with Cementoss using his quirk to create a fighting ring for the students.

"Alright sports fans! After all the action you've been witnessing you're about to head into the real battles! Get ready!" Present Mic hyped.

Izuku stood alone in the hall, trying to calm himself and prepare for battle. Things have gone somewhat well for him so far, but he could only hope his luck won't run out.

"Hey," that was All Might's voice. Izuku turned to see his mentor making his way over. "Sorry I didn't have a chance to greet you before, you're doing great though, harnessing One for All."

"Um not really," Izuku said. "I'm still not used to it, even using my Egg in a Microwave mindset, or remembering how I hit that villain. I'm still not in control, it's too unpredictable at this point. Honestly I could tell I'm not ready for the full power, I can't control One for All at 100%."

"Yeah, at this point I'd say you could only use about five percent," All Might said.

"Only five?" Izuku said, little surprised it was that low. "Looks like I have only been getting by with luck, or my friends helping me out."

All of a sudden, All Might had struck Izuku on the head with a chop, "All I want to hear you say is that you'll do your best dammit! Didn't you hear Rainbow Dash out there? Doing your best is all that matters, there's no luck involved."

"Yeah, even she tried telling me that herself," Izuku said, rubbing his sore spot.

"For good reason, she believes in hard work, like a good hero does," All Might said, slowly turning into his muscle form. "Not to mention one of her closest friends and I share an ideology, if you get scared or nervous about a fight, just deal with it by smiling. Always stand tall in the face of fear! And remember that I am cheering you on."

Izuku felt a bit relieved, turning to face the ring. His first fight was up next, he just hoped he could get through it.

"Alright everyone, let's not hold this off any longer!" Present Mic said. "Time to welcome our first fighters! Take it away Torch!"

"Thanks Mic!" Johnny said, gesturing to one side of the arena. "On my left is a boy who really needs to take this chance to show off what he can do! His moment to be flashy and prove why he's made it this far! From Class 1-A's Hero Course, Izuku Midoriya!"

Izuku came walking toward the ring, feeling a bit more calm than before.

"This kid better show us something interesting," Vegeta commented from his seat.

Johnny pointed to the other side of the stadium, "And on my right, she's the Princess of The Crystal Empire, also from Class 1-A's Hero Course, Flurry Heart!"

Flurry confidently made her way to the ring, looking ready for a big fight. Of course she had some reserves about fighting Izuku, she also believed they can still be friends after this, and that she only hoped he wouldn't hold back on her account, because she wants him at his best, and she knows she has to give her best for both of them.

All Might did look a bit concerned about this upcoming bout, "I know they're friends, but I do hope Young Midoriya doesn't pull his punches too much. Unfortunately this is one thing he needs to get used to as a pro hero, sometimes your best friends could be your ultimate rivals."

"The rules are simple! Incapacitate your opponent or force them out of the ring!" Present Mic said. "Or get your opponent to surrender!"

"No different from the World Martial Arts Tournament held every few years," Rainbow Dash added. "Remember, go all out, but don't go too far! No fatal blows allowed in this tournament, real heroes never go that far!"

Cementoss sat nearby, having made a cement chair to sit on, "I'll stop anyone who tries to get too rough."

Izuku stood there, trying some relaxation breathing techniques, despite encouraging words he's heard, he still can't help but feel nervous.

"Izuku," Flurry said, getting the boy's attention. "Can you promise me two things?"

"Huh? What are they?" Izuku asked.

"One, promise me that after this fight, we'll still be friends," Flurry said. "I don't want to ever lose your friendship, promise me that Izuku."

"Of course, it's only a friendly competition, you'll still be my friend Flurry," Izuku reassured. "What's the other thing?"

"Promise me, that you won't hold back," Flurry looked Izuku dead in the eyes, "Because I'm going all out."


	7. Victory or Defeat: Hero vs Princess

In a section in the audience sat the students of Class 1-A, most of then at least. Each of them heavily anticipated this upcoming battle. Granted some weren't too sure how good of a fight this would be, given Izuku's reluctance to use his quirk and Flurry not really being known for her fighting prowess.

What everyone really anticipated was the fact that these two were close friends having to do battle. Everyone has seen just how close Izuku was with Flurry, add Mayday to that mix and the three were nearly inseperable. This raised a lot of curiosity from many classmates.

There were guys like Kaminari, Mineta and Sero who wondered how Izuku was lucky enough to have two girls constantly by his side. There were girls like Jiro and Toru who were curious as to what those girls saw in Izuku, personally for them they wouldn't be that attached to him, if anything they expected Todoroki to be the one with girls hanging off him.

Now the question is who would come out on top, who would win, who would hold back, if they would even still be friends.

"Hey, Tenya," Ochako said, getting her friend's attention. "Do you think this is gonna turn out well?"

"How do you mean?" Tenya asked.

"Deku has to fight Flurry, and we both know what good friends they are," Ochako said. "The best even, they really care about each other, won't it be hard for them to fight each other in this tournament?"

"Of course it would be hard, no one wants to go against a friend," Tenya said. "Believe it or not, it was a difficult choice to side against Midoriya during the Calvary Battle, while I wanted to prove myself against him, I knew I'd be risking our friendship in the process. But I also trusted Midoriya enough to know that when it's all said and done, that we'd still be good friends, because that's the type of person he is."

"True, if he could stand to be around Bakugo then I guess he could forgive you basically betraying him," Ochako said, much to Tenya's displeasure.

"My intention wasn't to betray him," Tenya insisted. "If anything me choosing to rival him should be taken as a compliment, that I consider him to be a serious opponent. Even Mayday Parker has been rivaling Midoriya a lot in this event, because she herself has something to prove."

"I sure did," Mayday said, getting both of their attention. "Sorry for butting in but you did mention my name."

"What do you think is going through their minds right now then?" Ochako asked.

"I know what Flurry's thinking, she's pretty nervous because Izuku's our best friend," Mayday said. "But I had to remind her to give it her best because we both know that Izuku's not gonna be mad at her if he loses, like you said Ochako, the kid still values Katsuki Bakugo as a companion, and he didn't seem to hate Tenya for his betrayal."

"Oh come on! Why does everyone call it a betrayal?" Tenya asked, getting a bit frustrated.

"Just teasing Tenya," Mayday said, smirking slightly. "Though you did seem extra serious about making Izuku your rival, but I see him as a rival myself in this event, honestly I'm kind of jealous that Flurry gets to fight Izuku before me, I kind of wanted a crack at him first."

"You're not still mad that he beat you in that race, are you?" Ochako asked.

"Huh? Oh, no, no of course not, no," Mayday insisted. "Ok maybe a little, but that's unrelated to me wanting a chance to fight him. He's strong, really strong, probably the strongest in class, so he'd be the perfect person to fight at my best." Mayday thought a moment, "Though, he does injure himself every time he uses his quirk, so slight drawback I guess."

"Do you think you can beat him?" Ochako asked.

"Well...if I'm being completely honest here Ochako..." Mayday turned to her friends, a grin almost as cocky as Bakugo's. "I don't think there's anyone here I can't beat."

Both Tenya and Ochako were a bit surprised by Mayday's statement, this competition has started to change her slightly, though perhaps it can't really be helped, as all of them have started to develop a competitive edge, and deep down, both knew that this was the much needed attitude for this event.

Unfortunately this didn't go unnoticed by the other students listening nearby, including the likes of Bakugo and Jiro, both of whom seemed to scowl at the young girl.

"Hey! Room for two more!?" The students heard. They looked up to see Peter and Twilight showing up at the seating area.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Mayday asked.

"Oh wow, it's Spider-Man!" Sero said, getting excited.

"Is he coming to sit here!?" Mina hopefully asked.

"No way, Spider-Man! wants to sit with us!?" Kaminari asked.

"Whoa, easy there, remember, just call me 'Peter'," the hero said. "The wife and I were just considering joining you kids, if you're alright with that."

"Hell yeah it is!" Kaminari said.

"We'd love to have you!" Mina said.

"You and your wife are more than welcomed here," Momo said. "It's an honor to have esteemed guests such as yourselves."

"Kiss up..." Mayday muttered.

"Wow, you kids really know how to make a guy feel welcomed," Peter said, taking a seat right behind where his daughter was, Twilight doing the same.

"Such a friendly bunch, that's the first step to being a hero, have approachability," Twilight said. "People are going to be looking to you for security and comfort, as well as reassurance. Being friendly is an important part of being a hero."

"Excellent point, that's exactly why All Might is so beloved by the public, he encompasses a friendly demeanor and an aura of safety and security," Tenya said.

"Lucky, there have been people who once they see me, start worrying about the danger I'd bring with them," Peter lamented. "That I can probably attribute to the Daily Bugle."

"Don't worry Peter, everyone knows that skinflint Jameson never knew what he was talking about," Twilight reassured.

"Well I hope I let my actions speak for themselves," Peter said, then noticed both Izuku and Flurry getting into a battle position. "The fight's about to start."

"If you can call it that," Mayday said. "I have a feeling one or both of them is gonna hold back."

Back in the ring, Izuku is thinking over his options. He had no real intention of using One for All, and not just because of his lack of control, but he was afraid of actually hurting Flurry. He just had to knock her out of the ring somehow. He tried calculating all the possible ways of ending the battle, preferably fast.

"Trying to figure out how to win Izu-Kun?" Flurry asked, snapping Izuku out of this thoughts. "Let me guess, you're trying to end this fight fast without hurting me, aren't you?"

"Huh? How did you..." Izuku was a bit confused.

"I've picked up a lot of your personality since meeting you, but the truth is you remind me a lot of what I've been told about Uncle Peter, plus I know you have trouble controlling your powers, that and I know you really don't want to hurt me," Flurry said. "That's fair, I don't want to hurt you either, but I also want to win. My entire Kingdom is watching the Tournament and I don't want to let anyone down, especially my parents." Flurry got into a stance, "I'm coming after you, so get ready!"

"_No time to think, I gotta act, I hope she'll forgive me for this,_" Izuku rushed in, attempting to punch Flurry, but then she dodged out of the way, in such a unique style.

Flurry had twirled around like a ballerina, then swept kick the back of Izuku's legs, knocking him to the floor. Flurry turned around and attempted to slam her heel down but Izuku was quick to roll out the way, quickly standing back on his feet.

"Did she just...twirl?" Izuku asked.

"You're open," Flurry said, rushing in to attack with a punch. Izuku grabbed her arm and attempted to judo toss her but she was able to land on her feet, then turned around with a kick to his face, knocking him over.

"Nice try cutie-pie," Flurry said, taking a plie stance. "Gotta try again."

"_Is she trying to mess with me?_" Izuku wondered. Truthfully he hasn't really had a chance to see Flurry fight, the closest was when she was on his team during the battle training exercise, and even then the most he saw was her punching Bakugo a few times before getting her arm broken. He never really had a chance to figure out her true style, but it looks like she's incorporating some ballet into her combat.

"Not gonna make a move, fine, then I will," Flurry said, cupping her hands into a heart shape. "Crystal Love blast!"

Flurry sent a heart beam at Izuku, to which he was quick to dodge, though barely. She sent a few more, Izuku rushing to get out of dodge.

"Our Hero Princess has an early lead!" Present Mic said. "Looks like she's a lover and a fighter!"

Flurry continued sending her blasts, Izuku frantically moving around to dodge. He quickly moved in, attempting to tackle her down but she sidestepped and kneed his back, not too hard but with enough power to topple him.

"Come on Izuku, I know you can do better than that," Flurry said.

"Well I've never planned for anything like this," Izuku said, standing up and getting back into a defensive stance.

"Life's unpredictable, you have to be prepared for anything," Flurry said.

"I...well I can't argue that," Izuku said, then got back into a fighting stance. "Alright, I'm coming in stronger now!"

Izuku rushed in to attack, throwing a couple of punches Flurry's way, but she was able to dodge them with grace and elegance and twirl kicked Izuku back. "Getting better."

All Might observed from the stands, looking a bit concerned, "Flurry Heart is quite the unusual fighter, I don't think even I could have prepared for that. Reminds me a bit of some Magical Girls I've come across in my years."

"Man, Midoriya's really taking a whooping!" Present Mic said. "Flurry Heart looks like she's having the time of her life!"

"Not wrong," Flurry said. "Oh, don't take that the wrong way Izu-Kun, it's not fun because I'm winning, I just like spending time with you, even if I have to beat you up."

"Can't say this is fun for me though," Izuku said. "But I am amazed by your abilities. Plus you're so full of confidence."

"I'm motivated, that's why," Flurry said. "And I know there's something motivating you too. Come on, don't give up yet, I want you to do your best and I know you have more to show."

"_She's right,_" Izuku thought about All Might's words again. "_I have to prove myself, I'm the successor to One for All, I can't let even Flurry stop me from winning, but I have to figure out a way to match her fighting style. Think, she moves like a ballerina, meaning most of her offense relies on her feet, I should go for her legs._"

Izuku rushed in again, going for a sweep kick to her legs, knocking her off balance for a moment, before she bounced back with a cartwheel, landing perfectly on her feet.

"So close," Flurry taunted. "But you won't get me that easily."

"I'm not giving up!" Izuku rushed in, going for a kick to her abs, but she had blocked it with both hands, then spun around to kick his ribs, twirling again into a knee to his torso. He tried again but she parried and kneed his stomach. Izuku then went for a punch but she grabbed his arm and slammed him face first into the ground.

"Ooh, sorry, I didn't mean to slam you that hard, you're not hurt too badly are you?" Flurry said, cautiously approaching Izuku.

"Don't lower your guard!" Izuku shouted, going for a punch, which she quickly dodged. "Keep focused Flurry!"

Flurry knew he had a point, she can't be too nice, even if he is her friend. "I guess you would be alright, you took a beating from Katsuki and still kept going, so I know you're tough. I won't hold back again." Flurry cupped her hands into a heart shape, aiming at Izuku. "Crystal Love!"

Flurry sent a blast at Izuku, which he narrowly dodged by bending backwards. Flurry rushed over to attack while he was vulnerable, but Izuku was quick to use his legs to trip up Flurry, knocking her to the ground.

Izuku stood up and quickly grabbed Flurry around her waist, hoisting her into the air, making his way toward the edge of the ring.

"_If I can just drop her out of the ring, I'll be able to win without really hurting her, or myself,_" Izuku continued to drag her, though not without the Princess putting up a fight.

"Trying to drag me out! Sorry but it won't be that easy!" Flurry shouted, stomping on Izuku's foot, which he was able to withstand.

"Neither will that!" Izuku said, continuing to drag the struggling girl.

"Looks like Midoriya is taking the Princess away, will she be returning to her castle?" Present Mic joked.

Izuku got close to the edge, ready to toss Flurry out, but she managed to break free and attempted to push Izuku out instead.

Luckily Izuku was able to hold his ground, despite Flurry attempting to push him out the ring. Like Izuku, she would rather end this fast and not hurt her friend, but he had very solid foundation, as expected from this very talented boy.

Izuku managed to slip around Flurry however and with a quick ram of his shoulder, knocked her forward, the girl teetering at the edge of the ring.

"_Almost got it!_" He attempted to ram again but she kicked him back at the last moment then Heart Blasted him to the center of the ring.

Izuku took another stance, trying to figure out another way to do this. Flurry put up more of a fight than he expected, she's showing off more skills than the last time he got to see her fight.

"You almost got me there Izuku," Flurry said. "Not bad, you're really making me think. I gotta admit, maybe it's good for me that you can't use your quirk just yet, I can only imagine the damage you'd be able to do."

Izuku remembered his abilities, he could try using part of his power, it looked like he wouldn't be able to win without it. But the more he thought about it, the more hesitant he felt, worried about accidentally hurting her. It just reminded him of the pain she was in during the last battle exercise. He couldn't bear to see her hurt like that again, especially knowing he was the one who caused that.

From the stands, the entire class watched on in interest, many amazed by Flurry's skills.

"I had no idea that Flurry was so talented in battle," Oujiro said. "She has such a unique style."

"She's basically moving around like a ballerina, and she's making it work," Jiro said.

"Ballet is a good form of movement," Tenya said. "It allows the body to move freely and can allow much more flexibility."

"She looks so hot doing it too," Mineta said, gazing at Flurry. "I wonder just how flexible she really is? Bet she can do just about anything with those legs."

"Pardon me young man!?" Twilight asked, surprising Mineta.

"Uh, nothing ma'am," Mineta said.

Peter rolled his eyes, "I can hear the 'excitement' in that kid's voice."

"That's the class pervert," Mayday said. "He's always doing or saying weird things."

Peter narrowed his eyes a bit in Mineta's direction, "Let me know if he tries anything funny with you or Flurry...make that any of the girls, I'll have a nice talk with him about hero conduct."

"Hey, Midoriya's at it again," Kirishima said, pointing to Izuku trying to punch Flurry. He of course did not put any power into it, he only hoped to knock her over long enough to grab Flurry and try tossing her out again.

Flurry however was able to dodge or deflect the punches, then went for a few kicks with Izuku was quick to back away from.

"You can't avoid me forever Izuku!" Flurry said, going for a sweep, which Izuku was quick to jump over.

"I don't intend to!" Izuku lifted Flurry off the ground, but she quickly squirmed out of his grasp, taking a few steps back.

"You're really grabby today, try not to touch my butt, I might get the wrong idea," Flurry teased.

Izuku blushed hard at that statement, "Huh! I would never-"

"Do something like that?" Flurry finished. "Take a joke, besides it's not like I'll get mad anyway, at least at you."

"Can we please not talk about this," Izuku said. "_Didn't think it'd be this hard, she's really good. it was foolish of me to underestimate her, but there has to be something I can do._"

"Come and get me little Izu..." Flurry playfully taunted. "This Princess is waiting for her white knight to come and take her in his strong arms."

"_She's kind of strange sometimes, or is she still trying to mess with me?_" Izuku curiously rubbed his chin. "_Doesn't matter, maybe if run in and fake an attack then maybe I can confuse her and take her down, then instead of dragging her to the edge, I can simply throw her. It might cause her pain but I don't have much of a choice._"

"You're boring me! Come on, otherwise I'll come to you, and it won't end well," Flurry said.

"_Here it goes!_" Izuku rushed in to attack, making it seem like he was gonna strike with a strong punch, Flurry ready to block. As he threw his punch, he intentionally stopped short and spun around to elbow her stomach, knocking her back as he did so. "Now's my chance!"

Unfortunately Flurry recovered much quicker than he hoped and went for an unusual method. As Izuku went to grab her, she kneed his gut and quickly wrapped her arms around him, binding him close to her.

"Got you Izuku," Flurry teased.

Izuku struggled to escape her grasp, but he suddenly felt himself losing his balance. "Hey, what's going..."

"Just relax Izuku, you need a rest, you've been very busy today," Flurry said, keeping Izuku wrapped in a form of hug.

"_Her quirk...she can relax someone, how did I let myself get caught?_" Izuku struggled some more but his arms felt weak. "_No, I can't lose yet...I have to...have to..._"

"~Hush now, quiet now...time to lay your sleepy head...~" Flurry sang. "~Hush now, quiet now, it's time to go to bed...~"

"Looks like Midoriya's fading!" Present Mic said. "Talk about love struck, is this Flurry showing her romantic feelings or the seduction fitting of a Siren's song?"

"Did...did he just compare Flurry to a siren!?" Twilight asked, looking quite offended.

"Easy Twi, not like he's comparing her to The Dazzlings," Peter said.

"The Dazzlings?" Ochako asked.

"Villains from Equestria, we've had a few run ins with them," Peter said.

"Their quirks allow them to sing a Siren's song," Mayday explained. "Allowing them to mind control you to doing their bidding."

"This really doesn't explain what happened to Midoriya," Mina said. "Why isn't he moving? What's Flurry Heart doing?"

"Probably using her quirk to relax him," Tsuyu chimed in. "Like she tried doing to Todoroki earlier on, she can relax people if she hugs them."

"So that must be her plan," Tenya theorized. "If she can relax his muscles and mind, he might fully fall unconscious, giving her the victory."

"That's really clever of her," Ochako said.

"Of course, Flurry's a very intelligent young girl," Twilight slightly boasted. "She knows the best ways to subdue an opponent."

"She will be quite the adversary to keep an eye out for," Tenya said.

Ochako looked down at the fight, or lack there of at the moment. She wouldn't say it out loud, but she really wanted Izuku to advance. Seeing how hard he worked to make it here would feel like a waste if he loses in such an anticlimactic way.

Flurry gently stroked Izuku's head, "You did well Izuku, you can rest now. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Izuku was tempted to take Flurry's word for it, he was pretty exhausted from the day, his muscles relaxing like this was starting to feel kind of nice.

"Hey come on kid! Don't give up just like that!" All Might shouted from the doorway.

"Wait, is it really gonna end like this?" Bulma asked from where she was sitting.

"Looks like it," Kaiba said.

Stark rubbed his chin, looking a bit disappointed. "What a way to lose after all this."

Ochako looked nervous for Izuku, as did Tenya, though Mayday just sat curiously. She felt a bit disappointed that Izuku would lose before she had a chance to defeat him but happy for her cousin, figuring she could test her ability as well. Even Todoroki watched on in annoyance, if Izuku lost so pathetically he would never let the boy down, and he would really take it to Flurry for taking away his chance to prove himself.

Izuku just stood there, "_Am I really gonna lose? All this work, all that All Might did to help me, all those who were counting on me, I'm going to let them all down..._" Suddenly he started to see a vision, a silhouette of several different people. "_Huh? What's going on?_"

"Asleep yet? Want me to sing you another lullaby? I know plenty," Flurry said, stroking his head.

Izuku started to generate power to his middle and ring fingers and created a shockwave that knocked Flurry off her feet, creating distance between the two.

"What the!?" Stark said. "Did that kid do that?"

"Seto, what happened?" Bulma asked, with Kaiba looking just as confused. Even Vegeta's attention was caught by this brief display of power.

"Midoriya's back in the game!" Present Mic shouted. "What a display of power!"

"Sweet Celestia, what was that anyway!?" Rainbow Dash asked, then turned to Aizawa. "You Eraser, you got any idea what just happened?"

Aizawa took note of Izuku's fingers, they were indeed broken. "Looks like he's used his power."

Ochako jumped to her feet, cheering loudly for her friend, "Yes! You did it Deku! Way to stay in!"

"Wait, are you picking sides!?" Mayday asked, getting a blush from Ochako.

"Well, I don't mind either but, you gotta admit, Deku just screams underdog and you can't help but cheer for them," Ochako explained.

"My cousin's not underdog enough?" Mayday asked.

"She's a literal Princess," Jiro said. "Doesn't really scream 'underdog'."

"A Princess can be an underdog!" Mayday said.

"May, relax," Peter said. "Everyone's allowed to have their preference."

Mayday groaned in annoyance, ironically even she was pulling for Izuku, but she didn't expect anyone else to actually root against her cousin.

Flurry stood up, surprised at Izuku's display of power, "What just happened? How did you-"

Izuku wasted no time, he rushed in and grabbed Flurry and hoisted her over his shoulder, "Gotta end this!"

Izuku quickly ran to the edge of the ring, Flurry struggling to escape. "Hey, what are you doing! Wait are you taking me and running off to find a wedding chapel? Oh I must have really charmed-Eek!"

Izuku quickly threw Flurry out the ring, blushing in the process at her claim. "Sorry, I meant to be a bit more gentle about that."

Midnight raised her hand in the air, "Flurry Heart is out of bounds! Midoriya advances to the quarter-finals!"

"And just like that we have our first winner!" Present Mic announced. "Give it up for Izuku Midoriya of Class 1-A!"

"Yay! You did it Deku! We knew you could win!" Ochako cheered.

"I will push you," Mayday warned.

"Mayday!" Peter scolded. "Though I kind of wanted Flurry to win too, but I am happy for Izuku, he's come a long way from being that really nervous kid who could barely put two words together."

"Hm...should we check on Flurry?" Twilight asked. "She might be disappointed from her loss."

"In a moment, look," Peter said, gesturing to Izuku. The boy was holding his hand out to Flurry.

"You're not hurt are you?" Izuku asked.

Flurry looked a bit disappointed at first, but simply smiled it off, accepting Izuku's hand as he pulled her up. "No I'm fine, wasn't a pleasant landing, even if it was on the softest part of my body."

"You were great by the way," Izuku said. "You really kept me on my toes, honestly I think I just got lucky when I did."

"Izuku, you don't give yourself enough credit, you won because you have the skill to match your will," Flurry said. "I'll take this loss as a learning experience."

"That's a good way to look at it," Johnny said, walking over to the two. "Congrats on the win there Freckles, you did great."

Izuku didn't mind the nickname, he simply bowed in respect. "Thank you Mr. Torch sir."

"Call me Johnny, any friend of Mayday and Flurry is a friend of mine," Johnny said, then took note of Izuku's fingers. "I would get to Recovery Girl if I were you, your fingers look like they really hurt."

Izuku turned his attention to the two digits, "Yeah you're right, thanks. I'll see you at the stands Flurry."

Izuku ran off, leaving Flurry with Johnny, the girl sighing in admiration, "Even though I lost, I'm actually happy he got to advance."

"Glad you're taking this well," Johnny said. "Still, what was that power he just showed? Kid didn't show anything at all during the show, aside from a glimpse from his showdown with Endeavor's kid."

"He can't control his powers yet so he tries not to use them too much," Flurry said. "Uncle Peter did tell you about this powers right?"

"Well he told me he had no quirk, then Mayday mentioned him having one," Johnny said. "Is that really the same quirkless kid who tried saving Mayday?"

"He is, All Might said his quirk developed really late," Flurry said. "It's pretty rare though, most quirks develop at a young age, usually four. Except me, I had mine since I was a baby."

"Well you're a special case, mine didn't develop until I was a toddler, just like everyone else," Johnny said, checking his flames. "Of course, it really started to grow after passing through that cosmic cloud."

"Oh yeah, you said the most you could do was small fire balls, now you can reach super nova!" Flurry said.

"Yeah, though I'd rather not, it might be fatal to myself and everyone around me," Johnny said. "Amazing, I got the most power yet somehow Endeavor is still more popular than me, like what gives?"

"Power isn't everything Uncle Johnny, Auntie Twilight's stronger than Uncle Peter but he's still more popular," Flurry said.

"I still find it kind of screwy, but whateves, least people find me more likable," Johnny said. "Well better prepare the next match-up, all this talk of Endeavor has me curious to see his kid in action."

Before he left, Flurry spoke up, "Oh Johnny, one more thing." Once she had Johnny's attention, she continued to speak, "Your powers enhanced through the cosmic cloud, did the same happen with your family?"

"Yeah, all of them got some enhancement," Johnny said. "Reed could stretch longer, Sue's forcefield had more practical use, Ben...actually not much changed with Ben. Any reason you wanted to know?"

"How often does that happen? Like quirks developing through outside means?" Flurry asked.

"Um, it could happen often I guess, Peter's at the level he is now because a spider bit him, his strength, agility and overall potential magnified overnight pretty much, he was strong but not that strong, his eye-sight improved so he didn't need his glasses after that, he became much faster, I mean I could tell you more details but I don't know the full story. Reed might know, he's good at power scaling and percentages, he's not here since he got swamped in work, even though he really wanted to come and support Franklin, same with my sister, but next time he comes to Japan or you go back to New York we'll definitely ask him."

"Thanks, that's all I wanted to know," Flurry said, bidding Johnny good-bye. She turned her attention back to where Izuku was, "Wonder if he had something that developed his quirk too?"

At the nurse's office, Recovery Girl had healed Izuku's hand, "There you go sonny, all better."

"Thanks," Izuku said, then turned to All Might. "Wow, nearly lost out there huh?"

"Flurry may be a cheerful and peppy girl who's always talking about love and friendship, but she is just as capable of putting up a fight when need be," All Might said. "It makes sense, she is an Equestrian Princess, they're known for being very formidable in battle, and Flurry definitely has a skillset to be weary off, underestimating her should never be an option."

"I almost did actually," Izuku said. "Flurry brought her A Game, she was really ready to fight like she herself had something to prove, honestly I almost couldn't bring myself to actually fight her, I really didn't want to hurt her, the last time she got hurt, I felt so angry."

"Because of Young Bakugo correct?" All Might said. "Looking back, I don't know why I didn't stop the fight then and there, Bakugo went too far. I tried talking to him about it later but he was not in the mood to listen."

"Oh for Heaven's sake All Might, you're a teacher, act like one!" Recovery Girl scolded, getting a nervous reaction from All Might. "I told you that fight went too far for everyone involved, you can't let your favoritism for the boy cloud your judgement!"

"Yes, of course, you're right," All Might said. "Young Midoriya, it's perfectly understandable that you didn't want to hurt her, not only is she your friend, she believes in you. I know it's a rare feeling for you to know that someone has faith, thus you cherish that person. Of course that nearly cost you, underestimating your opponent could be costly, especially when you're doing your best to hold back."

"She is strong, and clever I'll admit, I nearly lost out there," Izuku said. "I'm sorry All Might, I almost let you down. I won't let that happen again."

"You poor dear," Recovery Girl said, then angrily elbowed All Might in the stomach. "Don't put so much pressure on the child All Might!"

"Hey that hurt!" All Might whined. "I'm not trying to pressure the kid, I'm just doing what I think is necessary. Also don't yell so loudy, Professor Richards's son is sleeping right there and I'd rather not explain to him why All Might looks so skinny!"

"Oh just tell him you're a friend of mine, not like we're talking about One for All like you're so worried about," Recovery Girl said.

"Speaking of which, there's something I need to tell you All Might," Izuku said, getting the hero's attention. "During the match I had this weird vision. There were about eight or nine people watching my fight. Weird since when Flurry had me nearly falling asleep, I honestly thought it was a dream, but it felt so real. I got the urge and the power to separate from Flurry and get the win. What was really strange is that one of the figures reminded me of you, at least the eyes. Is it possible that the previous holders of One for All were there as spirits, pushing me along?"

"Oh, so I'm a ghost now kid?" All Might said, acting strange and making spooky, howling noises, freaking Izuku out.

"Hey I thought you'd have an explanation!" Izuku panicked.

"Well actually, when I was your age I saw something similar, maybe it means you're getting closer to fully adapting One for All," All Might said. "Might be a trace of the previous holders for One for All, but it shouldn't be a problem in the future for you. But I do believe that wasn't the reason you were able to escape from Flurry's powers, it was simply your own passion, nothing more."

Izuku thought this over a moment, taking in All Might's words. "That explanation was a bit underwhelming honestly."

"Oh forget about it kid, worry more on who you might be fighting next," All Might said.

"Oh, you're right!" Izuku said, making his way out of the room. "Thank you both very much!"

Recovery Girl turned her attention to All Might, "He saw you as well then."

"Yes, that's good," All Might said.

Meanwhile Todoroki was seen walking through the halls, somewhat grateful that Izuku won, he did not want to waste his time fighting against Flurry Heart, he found her abilities quite disgraceful. As he walked through the halls he spotted his father Endeavor, "What do you want?"

"You're being disgraceful Shoto," Endeavor said. "Had you used you left side, you would have been overwhelming the competition since the first race. It's time for you to end this childish rebellion, you must surpass All Might after all, do you understand me? You're my greatest masterpiece, you could very well even surpass The Avengers if you realize your true potential, one even your siblings can't hope to reach."

"Is that all you have to say? Bastard..." Todoroki replied. "I'll win this whole thing using only Mom's quirk, I'll never use yours."

"That may help you in this Tournament, but afterwards, you'll find that power quite limiting," Endeavor warned, Todoroki not caring one bit. If anything it just angered the boy as he made his way to the ring.

At the stands, Izuku had made his way to where his class was, getting the attention of his friends, namely Ochako. "Hey Deku!"

Izuku looked to see his classmates, and more surprisingly Peter and Twilight. "Oh, I didn't expect to see you two. You're not mad that I beat your niece are you?"

"Of course not, it's a competition," Peter said. "You fought honestly and fairly."

"In the end, that's all that matters," Twilight said. "Besides Flurry's not mad, right honey?"

Izuku turned to Flurry, the girl happily waving at Izuku, "You're still my friend, so don't worry about it.

"Come join us, we saved you a seat," Tenya said, pointing to a spot between him and Mayday, the girl not having said a word yet.

Izuku walked over, sitting down between the two, turning somewhat nervously to Mayday. "Uh, were you also rooting for Flurry to win?"

"Sort of, but I don't mind that you won, you're my friend too after all," Mayday said. "I would have been happy for both of you, unlike some people we know."

"Mayday..." Peter began.

"Fine, I'll let it go," Mayday said. "Besides, kind of want to see who Izuku here fights next."

"Yeah, should be interesting," Izuku said, looking down to the contestants.

"Alright time for the next round! Torch, you're up!" Present Mic shouted.

Johnny stood in position, "Alright on my left, a boy with weird looking elbows but knows how to swing almost like a certain bug boy we all know!"

"Arachnid!" Peter shouted from the stands.

"From 1-A's Hero Course, Hanta Sero!" Johnny finished.

"Sweet intro Torch, aside from the elbow comment," Sero mused.

"On my right, a boy who got in on recommendation, a rarity in UA, Class 1-A's Hero Course student, Shoto Todoroki!" Johnny announced, turning to the boy. "Honestly, I am interested in what you can do as well kid, let's see just how similar you and your pops are."

"Hardly," Todoroki said.

Sero looked up to the stands, "Spider-Man's watching, now's my chance to impress him. Granted my opponent's gonna be tough to beat..." Sero then taped Todoroki, "But that won't stop me from trying!"

With his tape wrapped around Todoroki, Sero started to fling him out of bounds, hoping for a ring out win.

"Nice move kid!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "This match might be over as quickly as it started!"

"Apologies," Todoroki said, then sent a huge wall of ice at Sero, shaking the entire stadium. Within moments, an entire mountain of ice appeared, high enough that it extended out of the stadium.

Present Mic was speechless, same with Aizawa, the class sitting at the stands along with Peter and Twilight were freaked out, others like Bulma, Kaiba, Vegeta and Tony Stark were at a loss for words, even the heroes outside like Kamui Woods, Death Arms and Gohan were standing in surprise.

"Holy crap," Death Arms said.

"You said it," Gohan added.

Johnny had his arms up, fire around them, having instinctually done so and for good reason, some of the ice nearly hit him, but his fire melted anything that got too close to him before contact. "Where the hell did he get that power? I don't think Bobby was that strong as a kid, can he actually surpass Bobby?"

Sero was shivering like crazy, "Kind of went overboard there."

"Sero, can you move at all?" Midnight asked in a very deadpanned tone. The hero herself was partially covered in ice.

"No way! I'm stuck!" Sero said.

"Sero is immobilized, Todoroki advances!" Midnight said.

"That much is obvious," Johnny said, then looked up to where Class 1-A was sitting. "I hope Freckles has a plan, he's gotta fight this boy next."

Fluttershy and Logan had seen this from their seats where Class 1-B was, Logan himself comparing Todoroki to Bobby, at least Bobby when he was younger. Logan knows that Bobby now could still overpower Todoroki, but this boy has remarkable use of his ice quirk.

Fluttershy felt pity for Sero, to lose that fast after having a good starting move. She cupped her hands to her mouth to call out to the boy. "You did your best Sero!"

"Uh, yeah kid!" Logan called out. "Nice try down there!"

Soon other heroes were complimenting Sero's attempt, many chanting 'Nice Try' to the boy.

Todoroki approached Sero, placing his hand on his chest and melting the ice, "Sorry, you were right, I did go overboard...I was just so angry."

"It's fine..." Sero said. "It just sucks, I kind of hoped to impress Spider-Man."

"You'll have your chances, besides for all you know, he's among the people in the crowd chanting for you," Todoroki said. "You were just mismatched, don't take it so hard."

Peter rubbed his head in surprise, "Endeavor has one hell of a strong kid, must have had some intense training."

"You gotta fight him next Izuku," Mayday said. "I hope you're ready."

"Yeah..." Izuku said, barely registering, only focusing on Todoroki, specifically his expression. "He looks...kind of sad."

"Well he'll be even sadder once you knock him out of the Tournament," Mayday said.

"Yeah, sure..." Izuku said, still thinking over this fight, much to Mayday's annoyance.

"Try not to feel sorry for him Izuku, too much empathy will cost you," Mayday warned, focusing back in the ring. Truthfully she wouldn't mind a shot at Todoroki herself, a chance to avenge Franklin.

"Mayday, you should get to the ring," Peter said. "Your fight's up next."

"Right," Mayday said, glancing toward Momo. "Now for my chance to shine."


	8. Battle On

After a few minutes, the next fight was underway, both Mayday and Momo standing across from each other in the ring.

"Time for round three!" Present Mic announced. "Who's ready to see two lovely young girls show their talent in UA!?"

Johnny stepped into the ring, "First on my left, from Class 1-A, a girl who, likes me, hails all the way from The Big Apple! Spider-Man's precious little girl, Mayday Parker!"

"Seriously Johnny?" Mayday said, bit annoyed at the 'little girl' comment.

"Next, also from Class 1-A, apparently she also got into UA through recommendation, Momo Yaoyorozu!" Johnny shouted.

"You got this Yao-Momo!" Jiro shouted.

"Come on Mayday!" Flurry cheered.

"This is gonna be so great, I don't think I've had a chance to see Mayday properly fight yet," Izuku said.

"I have, she's pretty awesome," Kirishima said, then turned his attention to the Parker couple. "You two raised a kick-ass daughter."

"Yeah, she takes after me a lot," Peter said. "Well power wise, personality wise, she's just like her mother, very sweet."

"Aw, thanks Peter," Twilight said.

Jiro scoffed, "Not from what I've seen."

"Come on Kyoka, maybe we just need to get to know her better, it worked for Midoriya, and both Iida and Ochako seem to like her too," Tsuyu said.

"Still..." Jiro looked down at the fight, hoping to see Mayday put in her place.

Johnny looked on eagerly, about to see his honorary niece do battle, "Show them what you're made of Mayday!"

"This won't take long," Mayday said.

This fight even caught the attention of the heroes outside, Gohan, Videl and Mount Lady gathered around to see the fight.

"Hey! The three of you! Get back to work!" Kamui shouted.

"But Spider-Man's daughter is up, don't you want to see if she improved?" Mount Lady said.

"Yeah, I wanna see if she can win as fast as Endeavor's son," Gohan said. "Plus Spider-Man and Twilight are friends of mine, and my brother used to play with Mayday so I kind of want to see how much she takes after her father."

"Uh, I guess it would be interesting to see if she's gotten stronger, especially after that sludge monster attack," Kamui said.

Momo carefully observed her opponent, Mayday glaring a hole through her, "_Alright, now's my chance. From what I've seen Mayday Parker is just as good with her webbing as her father is, so I'll have to keep an eye out for that. She's fast and strong but she doesn't seem to be at her father's level, so if I can make a shield to counter her webbing, then create a-_"

"Let the third match begin!" Present Mic shouted.

Within a flash, Mayday rushed in and punched Momo really hard in the gut, knocking the wind out of the girl and then hit a massive uppercut that knocked Momo out instantly, the creation girl falling over and unconscious.

For the second time in a row, everyone in the stadium and outside were speechless. The fight looked over just as quickly as it began.

"Uh...what just happened?" Present Mic asked.

Midnight went to check on Momo, she was completely out cold. "Yaoyorozu is unable to continue fighting, Parker advances!"

Kirishima looked on in confusion, "Did anyone actually see Parker do anything? It's like she was there one second and the next, boom, the fight's already over."

"She moved too fast for my eyes to catch," Tokoyami said.

"Same here, I couldn't see her at all," Tsuyu said.

"Iida, could you spot her?" Izuku asked, getting a head shake from the boy.

"Sorry, I couldn't," Tenya said. "Mayday moved so quickly my eyes couldn't catch her."

"I take it you couldn't see her either Deku," Ochako said.

"Maybe, for a split second," Izuku said. "I didn't expect her to move that fast though."

"She's definitely got my speed, and strength to boot," Peter said. "I just hope she held back enough, otherwise she could have really hurt that other girl, or worse."

"Looks like she already is pretty hurt," Kirishima said. "Yaoyorozu hasn't moved at all."

"Yeah, I think Miss Midnight is calling for some medical help," Tsuyu pointed out.

Mayday began making her way back to the stands, she was already declared the winner, so she had no reason to linger around. "That was beyond easy, this Tournament's gonna be mine."

Johnny looked on, somewhat impressed by Mayday's speed and power, finally happy that she's taking this seriously. Thus far he couldn't really tell if either Izuku or Todoroki would be a match for her yet, but he expects one of them to give Mayday a little challenge. The question was who she would face in the next round.

"Well I bet Spider-Man's happy," Bulma said. "His daughter just won in the blink of an eye."

"That other girl couldn't even react, at least the boy fighting Endeavor's son put up a decent start," Kaiba said.

"Still, that girl can move, she's probably as fast as her father," Bulma said.

"I can't tell, she moved too fast for my eyes, we'd have to ask Vegeta later if he saw anything," Kaiba said. "But I'm pretty sure he did."

"I just hope the next round lasts longer than the last two, we had such a good opener with that Izuku boy fighting Princess Flurry Heart," Bulma said. "It was pretty entertaining."

"I just hope that kid actually uses more of his power next round, if he wants to survive against that Todoroki boy, he's going to actually have to use his power," Kaiba said.

"Maybe he can't control it, which is probably why he barely uses it, I mean that's just my thoughts," Bulma said.

"Probably not far off," Kaiba agreed. "A boy who can't control his strength, could be really good for him, or really bad."

Even Stark was impressed by Mayday's display of power, "Yeah, atta girl, you show the world who you are!"

"Someone's happy," Rhodey commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? Mayday's my pupil's daughter after all," Stark said. "And she's gonna make me even more cash."

Back at the seating area where Class 1-A was, Mayday had made her triumphant return, "I'm back."

"You were amazing Parker!" Kirishima said. "I've never seen speed like that! Not even when we were fighting together at the USJ!"

"I was too busy making sure you were gonna be alright, I was confident in my abilities but I wanted to see if you could handle yourself," Mayday said. "Of course I now know you can, and you can prove it more in your match against Colossus Junior."

"Yeah, I still have my fight to prepare for, it should be after these next two matches," Kirishima said. "Speaking of which, I think you're up next Emergency Exit."

"Yes, you're right," Tenya said, standing up. "Time to bring honor to my family name."

"You're a hero's kid too?" Peter asked.

"He's Ingenium's younger brother," Mayday explained.

"Ingenium?" Peter asked. "You know your quirk did look familiar, I actually met your brother once, he came to New York a few years ago. He mentioned having a younger brother, didn't know it was you."

"Yes my brother mentioned being able to fight alongside you once, he was quite honored to do so," Tenya explained.

"He was really nice," Twilight said. "I'm happy to know that you're doing a great job following in your family's legacy."

"Your words honor me," Tenya said, bowing to the couple. "I must make my exit."

Tenya left the stands as Mayday took her seat. "He's a nice guy, hope he wins."

"If he wins, then you'd have to fight him next," Ochako said.

"Yeah, you're right I guess," Mayday said. "Might give me more of a challenge."

Jiro just snarled at Mayday from her seat, very frustrated to not only see Mayday win, not only seeing her ego boosted, but seeing her friend taken away on a stretcher. What's worse is that no one was bringing this up, they were only to amazed by her speed and power. Was it because her father was there? Was it because of who her father is? She hated that, she just desperately wanted to say something, or do something.

"Kyoka, you look tense," Tsuyu said, snapping Jiro out of her rage.

"Huh?" Jiro turned to the frog girl.

"I know you're upset about Momo getting hurt, but don't pick a fight with Mayday, it wouldn't be a good idea," Tsuyu said.

"But she's just so...ugh, she's being way too smug," Jiro said.

"I know she's being too cocky and overconfident, but if you tried picking a fight with her, you could get booted from the arena, or you could get in trouble with Mr. Aizawa," Tsuyu said. "That's only the least that could happen, because you know that if Mayday wanted to, she can do to you what she did to Momo. She's stronger and faster than you, and I highly doubt you know how to counter her speed and strength."

"So what should I do?" Tsuyu asked.

"Wait, maybe you can talk things out with her later, or if you can't stand the idea, at least wait to talk with her parents, they seem very reasonable," Tsuyu said.

Jiro glanced toward Peter, knowing Tsuyu's point. She knows Spider-Man is said to be one of the nicest heroes, easy to talk to. She also took note of the fact that Peter had to occasionally scold his daughter when she acted too smug, she would hope that Peter would address Mayday's attitude.

"Alright! Time for the fourth match!" Present Mic announced. "Let's see if it lasts longer than the last two! Get ready to see these newcomers duke it out!" Both Tenya and Mei stood in the ring, ready to do battle against one another.

"On one side, you got a kid with an engine more kick-ass that even the hottest cars, from the hero course, Tenya Iida!" Johnny introduced. "Going against a Support Course girl, the only non-hero in this Tournament, Mei Hatsumei!"

"A support girl huh?" Peter said. "I remember seeing her on your Calvary Battle team Izuku, did she really make those gadgets?"

"Yeah, she's an aspiring inventor," Izuku said. "She told me she would love to work for a major company, like Stark Industries."

"Tony is somewhere around here, if she impresses him he'll definitely consider it," Peter said.

"He does love coming to the Sports Festival to see who's on the Support Team, and the fact that this girl is the only one from the Support Course to make it this far already says something," Twilight said.

"Yeah, support course students are very underrated," Peter said. "All heroes could use a support buddy to help them out. I mean I can make my own stuff, like my web shooters and my costume but not everyone has that gift. Captain America sure didn't make that shield he uses."

"Some support types can be heroes too if they invent whatever they need to become heroes," Twilight said. "Like the original Ant Man."

"Daddy provides support for me as well, he made my web shooters and the webbing that I use," Mayday said. "He also helped his sidekick Miles Morales in the same way."

"Exactly, now let's see how this girl handles herself against an aspiring hero, should be an epic display of power and smarts," Peter said.

"Uh, what is Iida wearing?" Sato asked, everyone looking down at the boy, who seemed to be putting some gear on, a backpack with metallic attachments.

"Hero course students are not allowed to use gear they don't need," Midnight instructed upon seeing Tenya's gear. "You need to fill out the proper paperwork for that."

"It also helps if you built it yourself, like Peter did back in the day with his gadgets," Johnny said. "But I get the feeling you didn't do that yourself bro."

"Wait! I didn't know that was a rule!" Tenya said. "What about Aoyama? He has his belt! Plus Mayday has her web-shooters! I don't recall her designing those! I thought it was her father!"

"Aoyama can use his belt because he filled out the proper forms," Midnight explained. "Mayday doesn't design the web-shooters or the webs by herself, but she does assist in their development, regardless like Aoyama she filled out the forms needed and is allowed to use her webbing."

"I apologize for this," Tenya said. "It's just that, my opponent's sportsmanship he me so moved, even though she's from support she still wanted this match to be as even as possible! So she offered to give me this equipment. I respect her integrity, so to honor her I insist on wearing the gear she so generously bestowed upon me!"

"Such youthful vigor!" Midnight exclaimed, getting all happy and giddy, much to Johnny's discomfort. "I'll allow it!"

"_Why the hell did they allow such a perverted hero to referee this event!?_" Johnny wondered.

"Uh...is this really alright?" Present Mic wondered.

"If everyone's in agreement, then I guess it's fine," Aizawa said.

"Uh, I don't know, I call baloney on this," Rainbow Dash said, then called into the mic. "Yo Johnny! Say something!"

Johnny shrugged to Rainbow Dash, "Nothing to say, I mean if they're alright with it then there isn't much we can do! Just roll with the decision."

"Well, this is an interesting decision," Peter said. "Your friend must be really generous Izuku, Rarity would be proud."

"Uh, this doesn't really make sense though," Izuku said. "This doesn't seem like Hatsumei at all."

"You've only known her for a short while, maybe there's more to her than you expected," Twilight said.

"I don't know, I feel like she has an ulterior motive," Izuku said.

"An important rule when it comes to Friendship Izuku is to never be too quick to judge," Twilight said.

"Well, if everyone's alright with this, let the next match begin!" Present Mic announced, just as Mei brought down a mic that was a attacked to her goggles.

Tenya began running toward the support girl, ready to do battle. Mei however just grinned, then began speaking into her mic, "Your gear looks really great doesn't it! Don't your legs feel lighter than usual!?"

"Uh, is she speaking through a microphone?" Rainbow Dash asked, everyone else just as curious.

"Your leg parts were designed to increase the wearer's speed and mobility!" Mei said, then used her backpack to propel into the air to dodge Tenya's attack, tripping Tenya in the process. "Though I guess they weren't a match for my hydraulic attachments!"

Mei looked around the stands using her quirk, zooming in like binoculars and spotted several investors, including one that really caught her eyes. "There's Tony Stark! He's here with Stark Industries! Wow, he looks so interested in my babies! I gotta keep up the momentum!"

_**Mei Hatsume, her quirk, Zoom. She can see up to five kilometers away.**_

Tenya tried attacking again, but Mei once again tripped him with her hydraulics, "I have sensors in every direction, it's impossible for an opponent to sneak up in me!"

Suddenly the metallic devices on Tenya's back caused him to shift around, completely turning 180 degrees, "What's going on!"

"My how quickly Iida changed his course!" Mei said. "All thanks to the ingenious auto-balancer I created!"

"Is she seriously treating this thing like some info seller commercial!?" Johnny wondered. "Is this even allowed!?"

"Well she isn't breaking any rules," Midnight said. "So it's allowed."

This continued on for several more minutes, Hatsumei going into detail about how each gadget works, showing off her hydrolic books and a net gun she had on her.

"All of this fancy equipment was developed by yours truly, Mei Hatsumei! Prodigy of UA's Support Course!" Mei announced. "For anyone interested in recruiting new inventors, then the choice is clear! Once again it's Mei Hatsumei! Inventor Extraordinaire!"

"Gotta say, that girl came up with some pretty good designs," Stark said, carefully analyzing everything.

"She's so loud and obnoxious though," Rhodey said.

"I see nothing wrong with having some personality," Stark insisted.

"Yeah you would say that," Rhodey stated, getting a chuckle from Stark.

"All I'm saying is that if you want to succeed you gotta show passion and that girl really has some pep in her voice, she speaks so confidently about her designs and she shows them off really well," Stark said. "If you want to make it in this world, you gotta have an attitude like that. Honestly I might consider giving this girl a chance, I mean she made it this far, and everything I've seen from her is pretty top notch."

"Now if you'll allow it, have a few more of my babies to show off!" Mei said.

"Damn, how much more does this girl have?" Rhodey asked.

"Kid! This isn't a buyer's market!" Johnny shouted. "If you're done making a fool out of that kid then either fight him for real or bring the fight to an end, I don't care if you surrender or get a ring-out, just do something fight related!"

"Don't you worry Human Torch sir, it won't take much longer!" Mei said. "By any chance, I don't suppose your family's watching this event?"

"Are you serious?" Johnny asked. " I don't know if they're still watching since my nephew got his arm broken in the Calvary Battle."

"I could build something for him too, courtesy of the Support Course's genius inventor, Mei Hatsumei!" the girl shouted.

Johnny turned his attention to Midnight, "I blame you for this."

"Oh shut up," Midnight said.

Twilight sighed in disappointment, "Looks like I misjudged her. You were right after all Izuku."

"Well you were just quick to see good in someone, that's very admirable, like a true hero in fact," Izuku said.

"Aw, you're adorable," Twilight said, rubbing Izuku's hair, getting a blush from the boy. "Thanks."

"Uh, no problem," Izuku said, flattered by her affection.

Ten minutes had passed, Mei stepped out of the ring, satisfied with her display of her inventions. "Well that was everything I wanted to show off."

"Uh...Hatsumei is out of bounds, Iida advances!" Midnight declared.

"I can't believe you deceived me like that!" Tenya shouted.

"Eh, sorry, I just needed someone to display my babies, nothing personal," Mei said, walking back to her seat.

From her seat, Bulma couldn't help but chuckle at the display, "Wow, that girl really is quite the inventor, so peppy too, like me in my teen days."

"She was annoying as hell though," Kaiba said. "But even I have to admit her designs are impressive. She truly may be a prodigy."

"Think I should try recruiting her?" Bulma asked.

"I would, unless you want Stark getting to her first," Kaiba said. "I don't think I can handle a girl like her in my business."

"Even if she improved your Dueling System?" Bulma asked.

"Like anyone can surpass me in that," Kaiba said. "Even Pegasus pales in comparison to my skills."

"I thought you and Pegasus were less hostile now?" Bulma said.

"We are, but he's still not a friend or anything, I'm just speaking the truth about my abilities," Kaiba said.

"You really are a very prideful boy, just like Vegeta," Bulma said, looking for the Saiyan in the crowd.

Sure enough, he was sitting there closer to the show, looking a bit annoyed. "What a disgrace to battle, treating a fight like some TV Bargain Sale."

"Poor Iida," Izuku remarked. "She must have said whatever she could to get him to trust her and she betrayed that trust."

Unbeknownst to him, Ochako had gotten up from het seat, looking a bit worried about something and made her way out of the stands. While everyone was too distracted by what had happened, only Mayday seemed to notice her standing up to leave.

"Probably needs to pee or something, hopefully she comes back soon, next fight is in a few minutes," Mayday deducted.

"It's time for the next match ladies and germs!" Present Mic announced a few minutes later.

"First up dudes, a kick with awesome pink hair, pink eyes and pink everything," Johnny smirked to the crows, "Me and the wife have a soft spot for pink, from the Hero Course, Mina Ashido!"

"Gonna do my best!" Mina announced.

"Her opponent, the boy with the bird head and a scowl to make anyone tremble, The Hero Course's Fumikage Tokoyami!" Johnny announced, then turned to the boy. "Kind of want to ask if that's a mask or not but something tells me that would be a bad idea."

"Let's begin!" Present Mic shouted.

The fight did not last too long, while Mina put up an impressive display, skating around on her acid and trying to avoid Dark Shadow, he eventually overpowered her and knocked her out the ring, taking the win.

"Ashido is out of bounds, Tokoyami wins!" Midnight announced.

Mina slammed her hands in annoyance, "Darn! So much for my big victory!"

"You did your best," Johnny said, appearing beside Mina, offering a hand, which she took. "Nice moves out there."

"Wasn't nice enough, I lost," Mina said.

"You can't win everything, though I know how much losing sucks, I hated losing in the finals last year to Spider-Man, my wife took it harder, she absolutely loathes losing," Johnny said. "But like she said earlier, sometimes confidence helps you deal with a loss, because you know there will be another chance." He held his fist out to Mina, "Just train harder, you got into UA and you got this far, so you know you're doing something right."

Mina started to smile, fist bumping Johnny, "Thanks Human Torch."

"Call me Johnny," the hero said.

"Uh, sure, thanks Johnny," Mina said.

"Hey, you single by the way?" Johnny asked, getting an awkward look from Mina. "I'm not talking about me if that's what you're thinking, unlike Midnight I can tell you're all kids."

"I heard that!" Midnight shouted.

"I'm asking for my nephew, you're a cute girl and you're peppy, at least before literally getting knocked on your butt a moment ago," Johnny said. "Point is I think you two would be a nice match."

"Sorry but I'm not in the market for a boyfriend just yet, but he seems really nice, so I might try to get to know him," Mina said.

"Sweet, uh just so you know, that wasn't the only reason I came to help you up, I just took a chance there," Johnny said. "I figured he's upset about not being able to make it to the finals."

"It's fine, I'm quite flattered you came to me out of all my classmates," Mina said. "See you around Johnny."

Mina had left, feeling a bit better than she did just a moment ago, Johnny feeling like he accomplished something, and possibly got his nephew a potential date as a bonus. She didn't have to like him that way yet but he at least got Franklin's foot in the door.

Minutes passed, the next match was up. It was time for the two hero classes to clash with one another.

"Alright! Sports Fans, time for match number six!" Present Mic declared. "Who's ready for some Class 1-A vs Class 1-B?"

"I sure am Mic" Johnny said, gesturing to his right. "First from the Class 1-A Hero Course, the boy with the electric personality, Denki Kaminari!" Johnny turned to the left. "His opponent, from the Class 1-B Hero Course, meet Wolverine's little girl, Rina Howlett!"

"Don't call me little girl!" Rina shouted, Johnny sheepishly grinning.

"Go get him Rina!" Mayday cheered.

"Uh, shouldn't you be cheering for your classmate?" Sero asked.

"Rina's one of my best friends from childhood, of course I'm gonna cheer for her," Mayday said. "I mean it's just Denki anyway, not like anyone likes him that much."

"Mayday that's a terrible thing to say about one of your classmates," Twilight said.

"Come on mom, did you like all of your classmates?" Mayday asked. "I bet dad never liked all of his classmates."

"Well she's not wrong," Peter said.

"Ugh, Peter!" Twilight shouted, Peter getting the hint.

"But still, it's wrong to say such things," Peter said.

Mayday huffed in annoyance, "I'm still cheering for Rina."

"Go Rina! Tetsutetsu cheered. "Make 1-B proud! Show those 1-A punks who's the best!"

"She seems so tense, more so than usual," Shiozaki said.

"That's a good thing, it means she's ready to fight," Tetsutetsu said.

"Yeah, ready to seriously hurt someone," Juzo said. "I just hope she doesn't get disqualified for taking things too far."

Down below, Kaminari is somewhat trembling with worry, this girl has been a source of fear for him the last few days, and now he's going face to face with her, just his luck that he'd get her in the first round.

"Alright, it's now or never," Kaminari told himself. "I'm not gonna let you beat me Wolf Girl! You may be strong, and scary looking, and you have that stare that could make any lesser person wet themselves, but I'm Denki Kaminari! I survived a villain attack at UA, I'm part of the team that snagged the 10 Million points from Midoriya! I'm not going down without a fight!"

"Ten Million points..." Rina repeated, to Kaminari's confusion. "What price did you pay to achieve that?"

"Huh? Well we lost a couple of headbands but it wasn't much," Kaminari said.

"Just some headbands huh?" Rina repeated, staring into the ground, her hands shaking. "Well that's too bad for your headbands, your flimsy meager headbands. My team lost something much more precious than that to advance to the finals...and it's all your fault."

"Huh? My fault? What are you talking about?" Kaminari asked.

"I'm talking about my precious friend, Franklin Richards," Rina angrily clenched her hands. "He got his arm broken in the Calvery Battle, all that work he did to make it this far, all that training, all his hopes and dreams of making it this far, his desire to honor his family, honor to the Fantastic Four, and be right there in the Tournament with all of his friends, including me..."

Kaminari was very confused and somewhat fearful of her rising tone of anger, then noticed what looked like a tear drop falling from Rina's face as her breathing became heavy and somewhat animalistic. "Is...she alright?'

Rina's breathing intensified as she looked up at Kaminari, tears stained in her eyes, her mouth showing signs of foam, her claws out and extended. "You and your team took everything from Franklin! You took everything for a boy that's very special to me! Mayday already took out one of your teammates, and next round she's going to take out the other! While I would have preferred to be fighting Shoto Todoroki right now, I guess you'll have to do for now! I'm going to relish in the chance to avenge my dear Frankie! That includes covering your body in blood!" Rina pointed her claws at Kaminari, "I hope you said good-bye to your hopes and dreams of being a hero, because I doubt you'll be able to move again once I'm done with you!"

Kaminari turned to Midnight, "Is this acceptable!?"

"I'll make sure she doesn't take it too far," Midnight said. "If things get too bad I can subdue her with my quirk."

"Oh sweet, thanks," Kaminari said, feeling some relief, knowing that the pros nearby would be ready to tame this girl.

Johnny walked over to the domatrix hero, "Yo Midnight, is your quirk really gonna work on Rina? You have trouble using it on girls."

"It's hard but not impossible," Midnight said. "But if anything maybe you can reel her in, you do personally know her after all."

"Yeah, but she kind of doesn't like me," Johnny said. "Weird right? I mean who wouldn't like me? I'm Johnny Storm."

"...Total mystery," Midnight said, then turned to the combatants. "You may begin!"

Rina made a mad dash at Kaminari, who just barely dodged a claw swipe from her. She quickly turned around and readied another strike, lunging at the boy. Fortunately he jumped back but he was already feeling overwhelmed.

"Crap, she's way too fast, gotta end this now!" Kaminari charged up his powers. "Indiscriminate shock! 1.3 Million Volts!"

Within moments, he had unleashed electricity across the ground, damaging the ring in the process as Rina got zapped with the high voltage.

"Did he get her!?" Tsuyu asked.

Unfortunately for Kaminari, Rina had not only endured the zap, but was getting even more furious. Kaminari put more power into it, hoping to KO her but Rina rushed over and kneed Kaminari right in the side of the head, knocking him across the ring.

"That's our girl!" Tetsutetsu cheered.

Rina panted furiously, taking a moment to relax her muscles. She endured a lot of electric burns but they slowly started to heal and she made her way toward Kaminari, ready to continue. However as she got there, she noticed that his face looked very off.

He just had a goofy laugh to go with an unusual expression. Midnight walked over to check on him, "Kaminari?" She held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Kaminari had no answer aside from a goofy laugh. Midnight raised her hand, "Kaminari is unable to continue, Howlett wins and advances!"

"Wait, that's it?" Rina said. "Ugh, I wanted to beat him up some more."

Johnny flew over to Kaminari, "Looks pretty beat up already, might have knocked a few screws loose."

"He's brain fried actually," Midnight said. "Side affect of his powers."

"Wow really?" Johnny asked. "Reminds me of that one guy from Louisiana, except he just gets tired."

"This is awesome!" Tetsutetsu shouted. "You did great Rina! Way to represent our class!"

"I'm so happy for her!" Mayday shouted. "Maybe I can meet her in the finals! The daughter of Spider-Man vs the daughter of Wolverine, it's just so perfect!"

"I do feel kind of bad for Kaminari though, he was representing our class," Jiro said.

"Well isn't that too bad!?" Monama shouted, getting their attention while hanging off their side of the bleachers. "Guess you're class isn't the only one benefitting from having a famous pro hero's child! So much for 1-A being so much better than us!"

As he continued to laugh maniacally, Kendo had come over to karate chop his neck, knocking him out. She peeked over the bleachers, "Sorry about that."

"What a weirdo," Class 1-A thought.

"I feel bad for Denki but I'm also happy Rina won," Flurry said. "What do you think Ochako?" Upon hearing no answer, she looked to see that Ochako wasn't there, "Huh? Where'd she go?" She looked next to her, "Hey Izuku, do you know where Ochako went?"

She got no answer as Izuku was seen scribbling furiously in his notes, mumbling a bunch of things about the prior fight, taking note of Rina's endurance and power in addition to her rage. While he didn't get to see much of her fighting to compare her skills to her father the bit he saw still left him with many questions as he kept jotting down notes.

This mumbling was getting weird to the other students as he just kept writing and mumbling, even Peter and Twilight weren't sure what to make of this.

"Does he always do that?" Twilight asked.

"All the damn time..." Bakugo said, getting very annoyed.

"Man, like looking in a mirror," Peter said. "Wouldn't you agree Twi?"

"More like a reflection of the past, I remember how often I would take notes on things, granted I don't think even I was that intense," Twilight said.

"Yeah, same here," Peter said.

"Yo, Izuku!" Mayday said, snapping Izuku out of his trance. "Having fun there?"

"Huh? Oh, was I muttering again?" Izuku asked. "Sorry, it happens when I take notes on the abilities of others, I never realize that I start talking out loud."

"It's fine Izuku," Twilight said. "So you take notes on other people with quirks?"

"Yeah, it's part of my hero training, I've been taking notes before I got...I mean before my quirk developed," Izuku said. "I've even taken notes on my classmates." He pulled out his book, "I have stuff on Uraraka, Kaminari, Iida, even Mayday and Flurry."

"You've been writing about me?" Mayday asked.

"Yeah, here's your section," Izuku said, showing Mayday her part of his book.

Mayday closely examined it, true to his word Izuku was very detail oriented, but it seemed like hers was mostly blank, "Not much on here."

"I need to see you in action a bit more, your last fight ended in two seconds and I couldn't really see you move," Izuku said.

"Can I see mine?" Flurry asked, Izuku showing her the page, detailing her quirk as well. "Wow, very accurate...you're not going to ever betray us one day, are you?"

"Huh? No way, of course not!" Izuku insisted.

"Just teasing," Flurry said. "I appreciate you thinking I'm special, and I appreciate you not drawing my boobies super big like some pervert."

That got an awkward blush from Izuku, which made Mayday realize something, "Hey I forgot to check my picture's boobs, and hips."

"I would never draw either of you like that, or any girl for that matter!" Izuku said, this reaction even getting a chuckle out of Peter.

"Girls ease up, no more talking about boobs and butts, and Izuku don't let it get to you too much, it's good to be reserved about that stuff but you gotta keep it cool," Peter suggested.

"Right, I will...that reminds me, I have notes on you as well Peter," Izuku said, reaching into his bag and pulling out his page. "I made this some time ago, I hope it's accurate."

Peter looked a bit amazed, "You've got some incredible note taking abilities Izuku. Just be careful, if others found out you were doing this, it might make them a little mistrusting of you. Just ask Batman."

"Plus you might be a target for villains or anyone looking for a hero's weakness," Twilight said.

"Oh I know, I would never compromise the safety of the pros," Izuku said. "And I'll try not to let everyone know about this. I know it could give out the wrong idea."

"Happy to hear that...so what about my skills?" Twilight asked.

"Of course," Izuku said, flipping to the page.

"Wow, this is cool, I wish Ochako could see this," Flurry said.

"Huh?" Izuku looked around and saw that she wasn't there. "Where is she?"

"She left after Tenya's fight," Mayday said. "Probably going to the bathroom. That or she really was on her period and is tending to that."

"Mayday!" Flurry scolded.

Meanwhile Logan and Fluttershy both seemed very thrilled about their daughter advancing, with Logan somewhat concerned about her attitude. "Hey, 'Shy, ever notice that Rina can get a little protective of her friends, especially Franklin?"

"I think it's sweet," Fluttershy said. "It shows that she truly values Friendship."

"Yeah, I guess, but she might need to dial it back a little," Logan said. "Last thing she wants is to cause a shit load of trouble."

"We just have to nurture that protective side, help her find ways to release it without it it being too destructive," Fluttershy said. "It works for you after all."

"Let's try to do that before her next round, rather not chance that bird kid getting torn up," Logan said.

"Alright, time for match number seven!" Present Mic announced. "A battle between two students with very similar quirks!"

"Heh, almost like a fighting game, a fighter vs his slightly different clone," Peter commented.

"On my left, a dude who's almost the spitting image of Colossus of the X-Men, Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu of Class 1-B!" Johnny announced.

"Wait, his first name is Tetsutetsu, and his last name is Tetsutetsu?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Weird isn't it!" Present Mic said, almost not caring how rude that sounded.

"Damn Hizashi, harsh," Johnny said, then introduced the second fight. "For the other challenger, a dude who's quite similar to my friend Ben Grimm, who all of you know as The Thing, Ejiro Kirishima of Class 1-A!"

"Again with the comparisons," Kirishima said. "But The Thing is pretty manly and a great pro, so I'll take that as more of an honor."

"Having a similar quirk to someone is a pain in the ass, I know from experience," Johnny said. "But what matters is what you so with that quirk, so you're both gonna have to step up and prove yourself to be the superior fighter! Only one of you can win, and that will decide the best!"

"This should be an interesting fight! Begin! Present Mic announced.

As the two went to do battle, in the player waiting room Tenya had gone to wait for his next battle, and calm himself of his humiliation. Upon entering he was greeted by Ochako. "Oh, hey there Iida."

"Hello Uraraka, how are...oh my!" Tenya shouted upon noticing how serious Ochako looked. "What's with that expression?"

"Huh?" Ochako said, then tried lightening up. "Sorry, I guess I can't help but be nervous."

"That's understandable, you're going up against Bakugo, might be tough," Tenya said.

"I admit, I'm a bit scared to go against him, but after seeing your match, I started to feel better," Ochako said.

"How so?" Tenya asked, then heard the door open to see both Deku and Flurry.

"Hey, Uraraka, are you alright?" Izuku asked.

"We were worried when we didn't see you out there," Flurry said.

"Huh? What are you two doing here? Aren't you watching the Tournament?" Ochako asked.

"Most of them ended like I expected them too," Izuku said.

"That and Ejiro's fighting the guy that has almost the same power as him, and they've just been doing the same moves at the same time, kind of weird," Flurry said.

True to her word, the two boys were trading punches, enduring it and repeating the process, both yelling at each other.

"This is kind of boring," Mayday said.

Back with Ochako, the girl nervously clenched her fists, "I guess I'm next, my big fight against a strong quirk user."

"You'll be alright," Tenya reassured. "I mean would Bakugo really be so rough on a girl?"

"Seriously Tenya?" Flurry said, somewhat annoyed. "This is the same Bakugo that broke my arm, he would not take it easy on a girl." This statement unintentionally made Ochako more nervous. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you! Maybe he'll go easier this time? I heard All Might got pretty ticked off with him for doing that."

"He's not going easy Flurry," Izuku said. "Sorry if this is harsh but Uraraka deserves to know what she's in for. Everyone's aiming for the top spot, especially Kacchan. No one would hold back, Flurry didn't against me and I know Mayday won't when she goes against Iida."

"Right, I almost forgot to consider that," Tenya said. "After what she did to Yaoyorozu, I must admit I'm pretty nervous myself."

"Don't worry, Mayday likes you more than she likes Momo-chan, maybe it won't be as bad," Flurry said.

"Well the reason I'm here is to see if I can be of any assistance," Izuku said, bringing out his notebook. "You helped me so much, this is my chance to repay you. In this notebook I've written details on the quirks of everyone I've seen, yours included." That seemed to surprise Ochako, but she did not interrupt as Izuku continued speaking. "I have notes on Kacchan and I can help you work out a strategy to beat him."

"He's very good at note taking, he even got my skills down," Flurry said.

"This works out well then," Tenya said.

"Thanks, but I won't be needing that," Ochako said.

"Huh?" Flurry said. "Ochako this has notes to help you fight Katsuki, you know, the villain in the making?"

"Flurry, don't say that," Izuku said.

"I call it like I see it, Katsuki's a big jerk and I just know he's gonna hurt Ochako just to get to you," Flurry said. "Ochako, please just consider Izuku's strategy."

"I know you're worried, and I do appreciate you wanting to help," Ochako said. "But I need to try this on my own. During the Calvary Battle, I told you it's fun to team with friends, but deep down, I think I was just relying on you to get by. That's why when Iida said he wanted to beat you, I felt a bit embarrassed." Ochako started making her way to the door, "Everyone's doing their best to create a future, which means everyone's a rival, even us." Ochako did a nervous thumbs up, "So I'll see you in the finals."

Outside both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu continued to battle until they reached the point of a double KO, both guys down for the count.

"Whoa! Is it over!?" Present Mic asked. "Looks like a double knockout!"

Midnight and Johnny checked on the two, both coming to the same conclusion.

"It's a draw!" Midnight said. "When the contestants come to, we will have a tie breaker event for them!"

"Wow, they really are similar," Johnny said, surprised at the outcome. "I hope we can find a winner soon, unless they keep drawing forever."

Vegeta had observed patiently from his seat, saying little to nothing until a girl with blue hair next to him spoke up. "Those guys really brought their A game, huh Vegeta-sama?"

"I respect their passion and drive," Vegeta said. "They fought hard to outdo each other, to stand out in their own ways. Even if it was a draw I know that won't put a damper on their warrior spirit."

"Got that right. So, got a preference?" the girl asked.

"I have none Medaka, I just came to see a winner and who will earn my respect," Vegeta said.

"While we wait for the two to recover, let's move on to the final battle of the preliminaries!" Present Mic announced.

"Well, this is it," Mayday said, knowing what's next.

"This battle might be uncomfortable to watch," Tsuyu said.

"I'm worried myself," Twilight admitted. "I mean she seems like a nice, innocent young girl, and that boy isn't exactly...pleasant to be around."

"I know you're all worried, but that's hero life," Peter said. "Once she goes out there, no one's gonna take it easy on her, this is a good way for her to prepare for the harshness of reality."

Izuku knew Peter had a point, after the villain invasion from before, he saw first hand how ruthless some of them could be. This is Ochako's chance to brace for that. "_Good luck, Uraraka. You can do this_."

"Alright, time for the last batte in the first round!" Present Mic announced. "It's been a great first round, let's see how it ends!"

"First 1-A's Hero Course, thr guy who claimed to win everything, and now has to back up that claim, Katsuki Bakugo!" Johnny said.

"Are you doubting me Torch!?" Bakugo shouted.

"Of course not, I know you believe you can go the distance, but your opponent might be bringing the thunder herself, you gotta be prepared," Johnny said, then turned to the other side. He could see the nervousness in Ochako's eyes, but he also saw the determination too."His opponent, also from 1-A, a girl who's abilities are out of this world, since there's no gravity in space, Ochako Uraraka!"

"Wow, nice joke Johnny, did Peter teach you that one?" Rainbow Dash asked from the commentary booth.

"Of course I didn't, that wasn't funny," Peter said. "All my jokes are funny."

A deadpanned looking Twilight just glared at her husband, "Yeah, sure they are Peter."

Johnny kept a close eye here, part of him was worried, he did not like the idea of girls getting hurt and something told him that Bakugo would do just about anything to win. But he wanted to see how well Ochako could handle herself against someone so aggressive. He remembers Mayday and Flurry telling him about Ochako, that she's a peppy girl and he got a glimpse of that during the Festival, mainly the Calvary Battle. How she handles someone so aggressive will be a true test of her character.

"Good luck to both of you!" Johnny said. "And like Midnight said before, try not to let this get out of hand, we got lucky during Rina's fight against that Denki kid, let's keep it that way."

"I don't need luck to win, now stay out of my business," Bakugo said.

Ochako felt nervous by Bakugo's reaction, seeing how harshly he could speak to a famous Pro Hero. She turned to Johnny, bowing quickly, "Thank you for your support Human Torch."

"Johnny!" the hero said.

"Right, thank you Johnny," Ochako said, then focused back on Bakugo.

"Let the final match, begin!" Present Mic announced.

* * *

**This story will resume after a quick break.**


	9. Zero Gravity vs Explosions

To say that Ochako was nervous about her fight could possibly be a huge understatement, knowing just how aggressive Bakugo could be filled her head with a lot of doubt. Everyone watching also seemed concerned, at least her friends did.

"You're the one who messes around with gravity, right Pink Cheeks?" Bakugo asked.

"Huh? Pink cheeks?" Ochako said in disbelief.

"Fair warning, I'm not holding back, if you want to give up, do it now," Bakugo said. "This is your only chance."

Up on the stands, Flurry was nervously watching, worried about Ochako getting hurt by this bully hero in training. "Hey Izuku, what was that plan you had in mind for Ochako?"

"Oh, it really wasn't much of a plan, see Kacchan is very strong, and leaves almost no openings when it comes to close combat...of course you know that first hand," Izuku said, remembering the battle exercise.

Flurry rubbed her arm thinking about it, "Yeah, I do."

"He's really good and using his explosions to move around in the air, plus the more he moves, the more he sweats and it makes his quirk that much more powerful," Izuku said. "But if Uraraka can touch him once, she can use her quirk to make him float into the air and out of bounds."

"That's actually a really clever idea," Flurry said, looking down to her friend. "I hope Ochako's plan is just as good as yours would have been."

"Beat him up Ochako!" Mayday shouted. "Show that hot-head what you're made of!"

"You really think Uraraka can win?" Tenya asked.

"It'd be nice, just to see the look on Katsuki's face, he talks so big, it'd be funny to see him lose in the first round, especially to a girl," Mayday said.

"Uh...should losing to a girl be a bad thing?" Tenya asked.

"No, but something tells me Bakugo might see it as a bad thing, which would make it funnier," Mayday commented.

Down below, Ochako rushed in to attack Bakugo, having activated her quirk, "Sorry but I'm not giving up!"

"Wow, what a great start!" Izuku said. "If she can touch him once it's over."

"Bakugo won't make it easy though," Tenya interjected.

"Yeah, he knows how her quirk works after all, he likely won't dodge, he'll focus on counterattacks," Izuku said.

"Well, you're dead," Bakugo said, readying his quirk, prepared to fight.

Ochako ran in to attack, remembering Izuku's words from the battle training.

_"You always go for a big right hook whenever you start a fight"_

"_I just gotta dodge_," Ochako rushed in as Bakugo readied his right hand. Unfortunately she could not react quick enough to his blast, the girl getting knocked back.

"He actually blasted her!" Mineta shouted in disbelief.

"Bakugo's not holding back," Tsuyu said, Jiro visibly uncomfortable.

"That's one way to start a fight," Johnny commented, seeing Ochako struggle to stand. "Hope that girl's alright."

"Dang it, I saw it coming and I still couldn't dodge," Ochako berated to herself.

"You should have surrendered," Bakugo said. He then saw her shadow from the smoke and blasted it. "You can't beat me!" However instead of it being Ochako, it was actually her jacket, much to his surprise.

"Whoa, nice decoy kid," Johnny said. "Might help her out big time."

Ochako approached from behind, hoping to touch him once to make him float, unfortunately he saw her coming and blasted her back, Ochako taking a huge hit.

"That reaction speed..." Vegeta commented, somewhat impressed. "Anyone else might have been open to attack but that boy was ready."

Medaka looked a bit concerned for Ochako, "I hope that girl doesn't die out there."

Ochako ran in again, but Bakugo had blasted her again, "Too slow!'

"That kid's brutal!" Bulma shouted in debelief. "How can he be so rough on a girl like that."

"It's the finals of a big tournament, to hold back would be foolish," Kaiba said.

"But still...it seems so wrong," Bulma said.

"If she can't handle it she shouldn't be here then," Kaiba said, looking around. "Unfortunately it seems like a lot of people here might not understand that concept."

Ochako tried again from behind, "I got you!" But she took another blast from Bakugo, this making many in the crowd a bit uncomfortable, even Johnny flinched a bit.

"Come on kid, don't give yourself away like that!" Johnny berated. "_Not that it matters, that boy's really fast, like he has Peter's Spider Sense or something._"

"Ochako..." Flurry said in worry.

"Ugh, I can't watch," Jiro said, covering her eyes.

"What a bastard," Mayday said. "I bet he's enjoying this."

Rina herself felt a bit surprised by Bakugo's tenacity, though deep down she wished she was down there fighting him. He looked like a worthy challenge. Of course she pitied the girl he was up against, she was on the receiving end of some pretty vicious attacks.

This continued on, Ochako tried and failing to hit Bakugo, and the boy just blasting her, everyone around feeling more and more uncomfortable. Fluttershy had turned away, Logan comforting her as he scowled at Bakugo. He knows this is what must be done to advance but part of him hates seeing this girl get put through this. If this boy had any honor, he would just end the fight now and stop messing around.

Outside the pro heroes are watching, somewhat appalled by Bakugo's actions. Gohan was just staring right at Bakugo, the look in his eyes reminding him of Vegeta back when the Saiyan first came to Earth.

"Gohan, you look tense," Videl commented.

"Do I?" Gohan asked, realizing his fist was really tight. "Guess so."

Videl cringed at the sight of another blast to Ochako, taking note of the crowd's reaction as well, "That boy might be going a bit too far."

"He is, with that power he could end this faster, it's like he wants to take his time," Gohan said. "I just hope it comes back to bite him."

"Still, I admire that girl, takes a lot of guts to endure a beating and still go back for more, something I can totally relate to," Videl said.

"Yeah, looks like she has the same hard-headedness that you do," Gohan teased, getting an elbow from Videl.

"You know you like that about me," Videl joked, then focused back on the fight, hoping that Ochako can find a way to win.

Tony Stark seemed visibly uncomfortable seeing this girl getting blasted multiple times the way she was. His associates were also somewhat bothered, especially Pepper. Many of them were hoping the fight would get called off already.

"This has got to be against the rules!" Rhodey said.

"It's not, it's part of the competition," Stark said.

"This isn't competition, it's cruelty!" Pepper shouted. "I can tell that boy has a violent temper, especially from what we've seen from the racing and the Calvery Battle, he's out of his mind!"

"Have faith in the pros nearby, if things get too bad they'll step in, especially Johnny," Stark said. "I can tell from here he looks uncomfortable, and he does have a soft spot for kids."

In the commentary booth, Rainbow Dash herself could barely watch. She sat there waiting for a pro to call this off, or at least hoped that Ochako would at least just surrender and save herself the pain she was enduring.

"She's not resting between attacks despite the explosions, poor girl," Present Mic said.

Twilight looked very bothered just like many others. "Peter, you think that boy's going too far?"

"Probably," Peter said. "I mean, if he's not careful, he might accidentally kill her. It's one thing to be aggressive, but this just seems like unnecessary brute force."

"I wish she would just surrender, or that a pro would step in," Twilight said. "I'm afraid it's gonna get really bad for her."

"That's the thing, I don't think she wants to give up, nor does she want help, in a way this is what she needs," Peter said, this getting everyone's attention. "Like I said before, once she steps foot into the hero world, she's gonna meet someone like this, maybe worse. Bakugo might be overly aggressive and acting like a bully, but he's playing a vital role right now. When you're up against a villain you can't apply these rules here, if you give up, they win and everyone loses, and a pro won't always be there to help you, that's assuming the pro would be able to help at all. Besides I wouldn't worry too much about Ochako, it's not over yet and it looks like she has something else up her sleeve, or lack there of."

Peter wasn't the only one who had an idea of what was happening, as even Monama could tell Ochako was up to something, it just shamed him greatly that his classmates couldn't figure it out.

"Hey! Can a teacher step in or something!" An attendant shouted. "Cementoss! Human Torch! Do something!"

Johnny just looked at the guy briefly, shrugging at him and then focused back on the fight. "It looks bad but now's not the time to pull her out, not yet at least."

Bulma had enough of this, she couldn't sit back and say nothing, someone had to step up. "Hey kid! If you're done toying with that girl then just end the fight already! Right now you're just being a bully!"

"What the hell are you doing!? Sit down!" Kaiba shouted, trying to calm the older woman.

"She's right!" A pro shouted. "Just send her out of bounds if you're done! Stop torturing the girl!"

"Yeah you heard the guy!" A girl next to him shouted, this resulting in a round of boos from the crowd.

"Whoa! This entire arena is booing Bakugo!" Present Mic said.

"Serves him right, this should probably be against the rules!" Rainbow Dash aggressively said. "Aspiring pros shouldn't act this aggressive!"

"It might be, I should look into that. Honestly I don't even know why-" Aizawa knocked Present Mic in the face and took the microphone, annoying his fellow teacher. "Dude what the crap!"

"First of all, Bulma of Capsule Corp, I know that was you shouting earlier, I can recognize your voice a mile away," Aizawa said, getting an embarrassed blush from the woman at being singled out. "Honestly given all the Martial Arts Tournaments you've been to I figured you'd understand a thing or two about competition."

"You call this competition!?" Bulma shouted in disbelief.

Vegeta groaned in annoyance, "Dammit Bulma, why'd you have to open that big mouth of yours?"

"As for the rest of you, especially that one person who agreed with her, you better not be a pro, because if you are then I suggest leaving and going home, maybe looking into a career change," Aizawa said.

"What's Mr. Aizawa talking about?" Izuku asked.

"I think I might have an idea of what the Pencil Eraser is saying," Peter commented, that nickname raising some eyebrows.

"Bakugo's fierceness is an acknowledgement of his opponent's strength, he knows she deserved to make it this far, so he's doing what he can to keep her at bay so he comes out on top," Aizawa explained.

Bakugo glared at Ochako, the girl standing up and wiping her face, "She's still not dead."

"Honestly Eraser, that sounds like a load of bull," Rainbow Dash said. "For all we know you're just making up excuses for one of your students."

"Call it what you will, if you can't understand it, you don't deserve to be a pro either," Aizawa said.

"Excuse me!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, looking ready for a fight. "Want me to mess you up even more than you are now!? I don't need a quirk to kick your butt! You say some crap like that to me again and I'll-"

"Whoa, easy there Dash," Present Mic said. "Let's leave the fighting to the competitors."

Rainbow Dash took her seat, still glaring at Aizawa, far as she believes, that excuse was a load of garbage. Bakugo is just being a bully in her eyes, and she hates bullies.

Bulma sat down in annoyance herself, angrily pouting at being publicly pointed out like this, "Maybe Eraser Head should go to more Martial Arts Tournaments, being aggressive does not always mean showing respect, or was Tien just trying to show Goku respect back when he blew up the ring? And again with Piccolo a few years later when he nearly killed Goku?

"You do what you must, it's a competition after all," Kaiba said. "Nothing about it has to be fair."

"So you were ok with having to Duel against a Mind Reader? Because it's competition?" Bulma asked. "Or that one guy who tried using your Tournament to take out your rival Yugi Moto and endangered many of the other duelists?"

"First off, I really couldn't care less about who entered Battle City and for what reason, I just wanted my revenge on Yugi, like I can help it if he made a few other enemies," Kaiba explained. "Second, I know I lost once to Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom but I also know I can beat him now, and I have, which is all that matters to me. That battle made me stronger, it can make that Uraraka girl stronger as well." Kaiba took notice of what was in the air over the ring, smirking slightly at the sight. "And I say she already is getting stronger."

Ochako finished panting, wiping away her sweat. "I think that's enough for now. I should thank you Bakugo, for never taking your eyes off me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Bakugo asked.

Peter know what Ochako was planning, he seemed pretty proud of what the girl had been planning. "It's easy to miss, especially in the heat of battle, I nearly did myself, but you all should take note of what Ochako's been doing. There's a reason she's been attacking non-stop, why she kept low to the ground. She's intentionally trying to get her opponent to blow up parts of the ring."

"Is she trying to force a ring out by getting rid of the ring?" Kirishima asked.

"No, more she's using the ring to fight for her," Peter said, gesturing to the debris of rocks above the ring. "And now she's ready to rain on Bakugo's parade. Only a storm like that could put out Bakugo's fire."

Ochako released all of the rocks from the skies, causing them to fall down toward the ring right over Bakugo.

"She had a plan all along!?" Izuku asked.

"Badass," Mayday stated.

"You got this!" Gohan cheered from the outside, Videl also looking quite pleased.

"Whoa! Meteor shower!" Present Mic shouted.

"Took you long enough to figure it out," Aizawa commented.

"It should have been obvious to everyone, especially these so-called pros," Monama commented.

"She did all that!?" Johnny asked, looking up in disbelief. "This girl's freaking awesome!"

"Yes! She's got this!" Bulma eagerly shouted. "Way to show that bully!"

Kaiba however sat and waited, waiting to see how this plays out. He knows no matter how sure victory seems, something can always thwart it.

Ochako ran in at Bakugo, "_With this much debris, he'll be distracted long enough for me to get close to him, I got this!_" She got in close, readying her quirk, "_I'll win, just like you Deku! I'll see you at the finals!_"

In a moment, Bakugo had lifted his hand and caused a massive explosion that took out all the debris from the skies, creating a massive shockwave in the process that knocked Ochako back and surprised a lot of the attendants.

"Lord Almighty!" Stark shouted in disbelief, having seen this boy's power. "This kid's unreal!"

"I swear quirks are just getting stronger and stronger," Rhodey pointed out.

"I knew you had some stupid plan to beat me, being all buddy-buddy with that useless nerd," Bakugo said.

Ochako couldn't believe what she saw, all that work and Bakugo destroyed it in one blast. Everyone was surprised by this raw display of power.

"Whoa! Bakugo just destroyed Uraraka's finishing move and remains untouched!" Present Mic announced. "That's wild!"

Johnny's eyes were widened in shock, "How the hell does this kid have so much power!? He's got so much potential...yet with his attitude, I'm kind of nervous about his future."

Bulma sat down, shaking in disbelief, "That boy's a monster."

"Even I didn't expect that," Kaiba said, staring in amazement. "What kind of training could he have gone through?"

Despite Bakugo's cool demeanor, he was shaking a bit, "She almost got me..."

Ochako was disheartened, "I put everything I could into that attack, it still didn't work." She stood up, ready to continue, "But I won't give up yet!"

"Alright, time to get serious, Uraraka!" Bakugo shouted, running at the girl. She turned around, ready to fight, but she had collapsed before she even took her first step.

"Whoa! Uraraka is down!" Present Mic announced.

"Come on kid, get up, you can do this!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"Stop picking sides," Aizawa said.

"Hey screw you I'll side with who I want to!" Rainbow Dash spat back.

Ochako struggled to move, "No, I can't give up yet, Deku would keep fighting, so I have to as well..."

"It's over," Vegeta said. "That girl's at her limits, and I doubt she's able to surpass her limitations just yet."

Ochako desperately crawled over to Bakugo, wanting to continue. Bakugo was ready but she slowly started to lose consciousness. As she did, she remembered the promise she made to her parents, hoping that would motivate her to stand, but her body finally gave out.

Midnight was about to run in to check on her but Johnny beat her to it, running past the hero and checking on Ochako. He gently rubbed the girl's head, hoping to help her relax, "Kid, it's over. You did great out there, but sometimes you gotta know when enough is enough. Train hard and get them next time."

Ochako hoped to still move, but she knew she couldn't. She just faded and lost consciousness, to which Johnny turned to Midnight and signaled that she was done.

"Uraraka is KOed, Bakugo advances to the next round," Midnight announced.

Johnny picked Ochako up, taking her out of the ring, "I'll bring her to Recovery Girl, you guys get everything fixed up." Johnny turned to Bakugo, feeling some mixed emotions, "You got power kid, but to quote a brother of mine, With Great Power comes Great Responsibility, you'd be smart to keep that in mind if you want to make it big as a pro."

Johnny walked off with Ochako in his arms, leaving Bakugo somewhat confused, but ultimately non-caring of Johnny's words. "What a stupid phrase."

"Alright I know you're all disappointed with that outcome but there's more to come!" Present Mic announced.

"Didn't I just say not to be biased? What's wrong with the two of you?" Aizawa asked.

"You wanna cheer for the bad guy?" Rainbow Dash said, further annoying Aizawa. "The next round is coming up soon! Stick around everyone!"

"You two are hopeless," Aizawa commented.

Peter shook his head in annoyance, "I know Rainbow Dash is disappointed and that Bakugo's a jerk but calling Bakugo a bad guy is not going to help."

Izuku stood up from his seat, "Well I should get going, I'm up next after all."

"Right, you're up against Endeavor's son, Shoto Todoroki," Peter said. "Try to be careful out there kid, that boy looks tough to beat."

"I will,, thanks," Izuku said, making his way to the waiting room. On the way there, all he could think about was Ochako, feeling very sorry for the poor girl. He knew she was probably heart broken about her loss.

"Uraraka...I'm so sorry," Izuku commented, continuing to walk to the waiting room.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" he heard Bakugo shout, surprising Izuku.

"Oh, Kacchan, um I'm up next so I'm going to the waiting room, congrats on your win," Izuku nervously began walking when Bakugo called to him again.

"Was it your idea!?" Izuku turned to Bakugo, confused by his question. "That plan your friend came up with, it was something you'd come up with just to bust my balls, I swear if we meet-"

"You're wrong," Izuku interrupted. "I didn't know anything about her plan, so if you had trouble out there, then it was her strategy, not mine."

Bakugo snarled at the response and just made his way to the stands, Izuku continuing his walk to the waiting room.

Upon arriving in the stands, Bakugo was greeted by another annoying voice to him, "Here comes the bad guy!"

Bakugo glared at Mayday, the young girl giving off that smug grin that he hates so much.

"Mayday, I just said before not to toss around the word 'bad guy'," Peter scolded.

"With all due respect Spider-Man, you gotta admit that Bakugo did act like a bad guy out there," Sero interjected.

"Yeah, maybe it's because of who Bakugo was up against," Tsuyu said.

"Seriously kids, enough with the bad guy comments, they're not helping," Peter said, then turned to Bakugo. "You were being a bit too aggressive though, I know it's competition but you gotta know when to hold back, it's part of being a hero."

"You do things your way I'll do them mine," Bakugo arrogantly said.

"Bakugo be mindful of Spider-Man, he's passing his wisdom, we must respect our elders," Tenya said.

"I'm 34! I'm not an elder!" Peter insisted.

"Still to think you could do something like that to a fragile girl, not cool dude," Kaminari said. "Hitting girls at all is just harsh, that's why I had to hold back against Rina."

"Didn't seem like you held back, and she still beat you Kaminari," Tsuyu interjected.

"Seriously Tsu!?" Kaminari complained.

Bakugo turned away in annoyance, "What part of that girl was fragile to you?"

Peter took note of Bakugo's comment, despite the boy trying to speak softly. Sounds like Bakugo at least has some respect for Ochako. Peter could sense some hope from this boy at least, but he also knew he had a ways to go.

Izuku entered his room where he found a surprising sight. Ochako was sitting near a table, talking with Johnny. "Uraraka?"

Ochako turned around to face her friend, "Oh hi Deku, good to see you."

"You're here Uraraka?" Izuku asked. "And Johnny Storm as well?"

"Sup Freckles?" Johnny greeted.

"Uh, hi," Izuku said. "I didn't expect you to be here Uraraka, I thought you were hurt."

"Johnny took me to Recovery Girl and she healed my injuries, but she was careful not to drain my stamina so I still have a few scrapes and scratches," Ochako said. "Afterwards I came here, Johnny was nice enough to walk me here, he was still concerned, such a sweet guy."

"It's nothing," Johnny said, somewhat bashfully.

"Well, thanks Mr. Storm, that was nice of you to help her," Izuku said.

"I'm a hero, it's what we do," Johnny said. "Plus I felt bad, she put everything into that fight. Also Mr. Storm was my father, I told you before to call me Johnny. A good hero needs to feel like a friend to all, least that's something Twilight would say, just replace Hero with Princess."

"Man that Bakugo was strong though, I can't believe he mopped the floor with me, I really gotta do more training!" Ochako said, getting a bit more frustrated.

"May I suggest something?" Johnny said, getting Ochako's attention. "You seemed to rely on your quirk a lot, but if you're gonna be a hero, you need to be a bit more rounded than that. Peter always goes on about how no hero should rely only on their quirk, something he had to find out the hard way. You might want to learn some combat skills, it'll give you more options. I mean trying to combat a guy with exploding powers is still gonna be a difficult task but knowing how to properly move around and even parry attacks could work as well."

"Never thought of that," Ochako said. "Maybe it's because I wanted to be more of a rescue hero than a combat hero."

"Even rescue heroes might need to be able to fight, Wolverine's wife Faith is a rescue hero but he still taught her martial arts so she could protect herself and the people she's trying to rescue, honestly I remember even Elektra of The Defenders taught Faith how to use those weapons of hers, not that she really uses them much," Johnny said. "Just think about it kid."

"Alright, thanks Johnny," Ochako said, then noticed her phone ringing. It was her father calling her. "Well, even if I lost, I just gotta keep moving forward."

"Well yeah that's true but..." Izuku was interrupted when he heard Present Mic shouting, commenting on an Arm Wrestling competition between Kirishima and Tetsutetsu.

"Whoever wins this arm wrestling competition will advance to the second round! Who will go against Bakugo!?" Present Mic shouted.

With one big push, Kirishima had pinned Tetsutetsu's arm down, Midnight declaring him the winner. "Kirishima advances, add him to the bracket!"

Tetsutetsu held his arm in disappointment, "Damn, I knew I should have eaten more iron this morning!"

Kirishima held out his arm in respect, "You put up a good fight."

Tetsutetsu looked surprised, but he gracefully accepted Kirishima's sign of good sportsmanship.

"Oh, how chivalrous!" Midnight said, getting all giddy.

"I swear that chick really is weird," Rainbow Dash commented.

"And now the Quarters Finals are officially filled up!" Present Mic announced. "Time to start the party, let's crank it up!"

Johnny groaned in annoyance, "Damn, forgot about the thing between those kids with the identical quirks...eh it's no big deal, better to help you two out."

"Looks like the next round's about to begin," Izuku said.

"Oh no, you couldn't prepare because I was here," Ochako said, very regretful.

"No, this was fine," Izuku said. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"I'm happy to hear, good luck out there," Ochako said.

Johnny stood up from his seat, "Better get out there too, gotta help keep an eye on the fights after all, plus someone's gotta keep Midnight's hormones in check."

The two left the room, just as Ochako picked up her phone and dialed back her father. "Sorry for not picking up earlier daddy."

Johnny and Izuku couldn't help but overheard Ochako, the girl having a emotional moment on the phone with her father. Despite her outward appearance, she was clearly hurting and very frustrated with the loss.

"I'm sorry daddy...I wanted to advance but I couldn't win, and I don't think the scouts were able to see much of what I can do so I don't know if any of them are interested," Ochako tearfully said.

"Don't be in such a hurry Ochako, you have plenty of time to be a hero, I mean there's always next year right?" Mr. Uraraka insisted.

"But, I really wanted to help you guys out," Ochako said, getting even more teary.

"Ochako, you don't need to rush," Mr. Uraraka said. "Hearing your worries for your mother and me is just a reminder than you're going to make a kind and caring hero one day, and I'm so proud of you."

Ochako couldn't contain her tears, she slowly allowed herself to just vent her emotions. Izuku somberly walked away, feeling even more sorry for his friend, Johnny also pitying the girl.

"I thought I could help her, but I guess I couldn't do much, could I?" Izuku said.

"You did your best," Johnny said. "I know it's tough but sometimes you can't always make someone feel better. It's rough as a hero, you want to help someone but you can't, then you feel helpless, I've gone through that, Peter especially has gone through that. But she needs to work this out on her own, I think she'll be fine though, she's a tough girl."

"Yeah you're right, wow you're a lot wiser than people say you are," Izuku said.

"Can you not sound so surprised?" Johnny said, getting a nervous reaction out of Izuku. "I know the stories, oh Human Torch is a laid back dude who treats life like one big party, you know what, yeah I do have a laid back style, I do like to have fun, I do like parties, that doesn't mean I can't pass out wisdom now and then, it's called getting mature. I hate it sometimes, I want to just go back to my teen days but part of being a hero means being Responsible, and unfortunately Peter's years of saying that dang mantra of his started to rub off on me, and I promised myself one that I would totally pay him back fully for that."

"Well thanks again for helping my friend," Izuku said. "I guess she'll be able to bounce back with no trouble."

As they walked, suddenly Endeavor appeared out of a hallway corner, surprising the two, especially Izuku. "Endeavor!?"

"Oh, good, I was hoping to find you," Endeavor said.

"What do you want dude? Kid has a match to prepare for," Johnny then thought a moment, coming to a conclusion of why he thought Endeavor was there, "Hey you're not gonna ask him to take a dive against your kid are you?"

"Of course not, now if you don't mind, I have something I want to say to the boy, alone," Endeavor said.

Johnny did not trust Endeavor, aside from personal dislike he also knew that Endeavor wasn't exactly the kindest hero, or person. He's heard rumors about his personal life and believes that Endeavor brings more dishonor to the hero name than good.

"Johnny, maybe you should head over to the ring, they're probably expecting you, and it will be weird if we walked outside together, they might think you're playing favorites," Izuku said.

Johnny was still concerned, so he gave one final glare to Endeavor. "If anything happens, I'll know it was you. I don't care if you're ranked second in Japan, I will drag your name through the mud if you try something stupid, and I'll have my family back it up. Don't doubt the influence of The Fantastic Four." Johnny turned back to Izuku, "See you out there Freckles."

Johnny stomped off, still glancing suspiciously at Endeavor, the hero paying no mind, only focused on Izuku. "I saw your fight against that little Princess, you've got impressive power, it actually reminds me of All Might."

"Oh, um I guess I never really considered that," Izuku said, hoping to get out of the topic. "I really should get going." "_Does Endeavor know about One For All? No, he would have mentioned it, I can't let him find out._"

"My son Shoto is destined to surpass All Might and all the other top heroes of the world, and his match with you will be a good testing ground for how much training he needs," Endeavor said. "So hit hard, don't disgrace yourself or Shoto by holding back."

Izuku remembered Shoto declaring that he refused to use his father's quirk, he could see even more now why he seemed to resent him.

"That's all I wanted to say, my apologies for disturbing you," Endeavor said, then walked off.

"Endeavor, I am not All Might," Izuku said, confusing the older hero. "And while Todoroki is your son, he isn't you."

With that, Izuku walked off, leaving Endeavor a bit curious but almost non-responsive to Izuku's statement. The boy just made his way to the ring, ready for his next fight.

In the stands, Ochako had finally made her way over, ready to see the next fight, "Good, the next match hasn't started yet."

"Yes you're just in ti-whoa!" Peter had turned to face Ochako and saw her eyes all puffy. "Uh, have you been crying?"

"Huh? No, what makes you say that?" Ochako lied, not wanting anyone to know about her emotional conversion.

"Uh, never mind...you sure you're alright then?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I already saw Recovery Girl so I'm good," Ochako said, making her way to her seat.

Of course Peter could tell she was bothered by something, even if she wouldn't admit it. "Ochako, you did great out there, so I hope you're not ashamed of yourself."

"I'm fine, don't worry," Ochako said, smiling at the hero. "You're really kind for asking, so thanks Peter. You and Johnny are the best, I can see why so many people like you two."

"Right, Johnny took you to see Recovery Girl," Peter said, looking down to the ringside area where his friend was standing. "He's a great guy, much more than people give him credit for."

"Losses are learning experiences after all, so use this time to see what you can improve on," Twilight said.

"Your wisdom is appreciated Miss Sorceress," Tokoyami said. "Easy to see where Flurry Heart gets her optimism."

"You can just call me Twilight," the Friendship Element stated.

"My auntie Twilight's the best," Flurry said, getting a blush from her aunt.

"Whoo! Time for the start of the next round of matches, and they're gonna be epic!" Present Mic shouted. "These eight students will continue to climb the ranks all the way to the top!"

"First allow me to introduce the son of Endeavor, the boy the quirk to match his attitude, from the 1-A Hero Course, Shoto Tooroki!" Johnny introduced, then turned to Izuku. "He'll be going up against the boy who isn't as weak as he looks or acts, the boy who fought through the power of love, Izuku Midoriya!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled, "He made it sound like love was this threatening force."

"Love shackles a man, isn't that right Eraser?" Present Mic asked.

"Can it," Aizawa replied.

The two students stood face to face, glaring at each other.

"So here we are," Todoroki said.

"Only one of us can win," Izuku said.

Johnny watched carefully from ringside, still curious about what Endeavor had to say to Izuku, hoping the older hero didn't try planting doubt in the boy's head.

"Izuku, Shoto, give it your all!" Johnny encouraged. While he mostly cheered for Izuku, he had to throw in Shoto's name, just to keep it sounding fair.

"Hey Fumikage," Mayday said, getting the boy's attention. "You're very observant, got any ideas how this might go?"

"It depends if Midoriya can get in close or not," Tokoyami said.

"Easier said than done," Ochako said. "How can Deku get past the ice?"

Watching from his room, Shigaraki paid close attention to the upcoming battle as a man gave him instructions. "Keep a close watch Shigaraki, these two could cause trouble for you someday."

"Like I'm worried about a bunch of kids," Shigaraki said.

Also watching from home was Inko, the poor woman in tears from her sheer joy of seeing her son compete. Outside the stadium the other pros was paying close attention, Gohan especially, eager to see more of Izuku's power and what more Todoroki could do.

"Hey All Might," Thirteen said, who was sitting in the teacher's stands with All Might. "Those kids tried saving you back at the USJ, didn't they?"

"Yeah, they did," All Might recalled. "They have more in common than they realize, they each have an intense vibe about them."

"Alright sports fans, time to see which one of these two will advance to the next round!" Present Mic announced.

"Todoroki's got power in his ice, but Midoriya has still yet to show us what he's made of, ultimate power versus the power of the unknown!" Rainbow Dash said.

The two got into stance as Present Mic finalized the announcement, "Begin!"


	10. Hot and Cold

The crowd was still wild and on their feet, eager to see the showdown between Izuku Midoriya and Shoto Todoroki.

"_I can't let him use his ice attack_," Izuku planned.

"_I can't let him use too much of his power,_" Todoroki said.

Upon the start of the match, Todoroki immediately sent an ice attack after Izuku, which he quickly countered by flicking his fingers and creating a shockwave, "Smash!"

This shockwave destroyed the ice, creating a strong chilly breeze. Izuku was now at the center if attention for many of the pros, especially the ones keeping the closest eye on this tournament.

"Good, let's see more of your power boy," Vegeta said, smirking a bit.

Todoroki had his guard up, and was quick to analyze Izuku's finger, "So he is planning to injure himself if it means counterting me."

"Nice moves kid!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Show everyone what you're made of!"

"You better not be picking sides again," Aizawa lightly warned.

Todoroki tried again, but Izuku once again flicked his finger, taking out a bunch of the ice. All Might seemed concerned, he knew that this was something Izuku had to do to stay in it, but it will come with a price.

"_Todoroki's attacks are really strong, and very fast, it's because of that speed I could never collect any data on him so I can't counterattack as well,_" Izuku mentally stated. "_Seems like he's using an ice wall to prevent from falling out of bounds from the shockwave, good thing I only used my fingers or I'd be doomed. I just have to find a weak spot, but I don't have that many more opportunities, I have to think fast!_"

"Let's continue," Todoroki said, using his ice to attack again, Izuku flicking and damaging another finger, reducing his chances of a counterattack.

"Oh crap!" Kirishima said, finally arriving at the stands. "I'm missing it!"

"Don't worry, fight's just started," Peter reassured. "Congrats on qualifying though."

Kirishima confidently smiled, giving Peter a thumbs up. "Thanks Spider-Man, I really appreciate that."

"Just call me Peter, but be ready, you're up against the King of Explosions next round," Peter said, gesturing to Bakugo.

"He'll be dead when that happens," Bakugo stated.

"Ha, we'll see when our fight comes man," Kirishima said. "Still, it's crazy that you and Todoroki have moves that can blast the whole stadium, you guys are practically at the level of The Avengers with your powers, must be pretty nice."

"Plus you don't have to pause between attacks," Sero said.

"Not as easy as it looks, dumbasses," Bakugo said. "Overuse your muscles, they'll tear apart, run too fast and you're out of breath."

Sero seemed a bit confused, "Hey Spi-Peter, do you know what he means?"

"It's exactly like he says, superpowers require stamina just like anything else, some are just more durable than others," Peter said. "When I was younger there was only so much I could do. Nowadays I have less limitations due to my quirk evolving, but it can drain fast for anyone who's still figuring their powers out."

"When I was first trying out different spells it wore me out," Twilight said. "There was a time when simply teleporting took a lot out of me. Everyone tells me I make it look easy but it's only because of how much work I put into it. My guess is that Katsuki and Shoto have been training a little longer than the rest of you, which is fine, I mean we all start at different levels after all, Izuku didn't start hero training until last year, probably why he has trouble controlling it, but it looks like he's adapting in his own way."

Katsuki snarled at the hero couple, "_Spider-Man may be annoying as hell but he's on point with the quirk stuff, same with his prissy wife. That's why I had to design my suit the way I did, helps me store up more sweat than my body usually would._"

"Quirks can get worn out," Mayday added. "Honestly that's the best way Izuku could beat Shoto. If he tires him out, then Izuku can get the win."

"You really think so?" Sero asked.

"If I may speak from experience," Flurry interjected. "Izuku is very good at strategizing, he's quick to analyze a situation and acts fast on it. I think whatever he's planning could work."

Down below, Todoroki readied his powers again, "So, you want a test of endurance do you? Sorry but this is going to be over quickly!"

Todoroki sent out another beam, Izuku using his last unharmed finger to flick a power force at it. "_That's all the fingers on my right hand!_"

Johnny cringed at the damage he saw from Izuku's fingers, "What's with his quirk!? It's destroying his hands! Is this why he barely uses his power!?"

Todoroki created a bridge of ice and began rushing at Izuku, prompting another Smash attack. Todoroki dodged and jumped down attempting to punch Izuku. He quickly dodged but Shoto's punch had started to create more ice that trapped Izuku's leg.

"_Damn, not good!_" Izuku knew Todoroki was about to attack again, but at least this time he didn't have a big ice wall behind him. Clenching his fist, he sent out another Smash attack, punching away all the ice and creating a massive wind force.

The price was high, Izuku's arm was completely destroyed. To make matters worse, Todoroki wasn't even knocked out of the ring. He had created another ice wall to protect him.

"That attack was stronger than your other ones, seems like you're trying to keep me away, smart tactic," Todoroki said, making his way out of the ice.

"_He's not just powerful, his judgement is at a peak, same with his mobility,_" Izuku realized. "_Todoroki is incredible, no doubt about that._"

"His arm..." Twilight said in worry, cringing a bit at the sight. "It looks so terrible!"

Peter looked very worried, "I remember when his legs were like that at the USJ. To see it actually happen though...that boy's got power but to be that injured from it is detrimental to his hero work."

Bulma looked pretty queasy from where she was as well, "That boy's arm is completely wrecked!"

"Just as I suspected," Kaiba said. "He doesn't have full control over his power, the more he uses it, the more hurt he gets."

"So it's risk vs reward?" Bulma asked.

"Exactly, in Duel Monsters it would be almost the Equivalent of sacrificing life points to make your monster stronger, it could either win you the game or leave you open for defeat," Kaiba said.

Vegeta had his own observation about Izuku's arm, "Something about his power reminds me of that Kaioken technique Kakarot uses, the more power that boy uses, the more he risks destroying his own body."

"So if he doesn't win fast, he's done for?" Medaka asked.

"That's putting it mildly," Vegeta said. "It's highly dangerous too, if he's not careful he may permanently damage his body."

"Endeavor's son is strong, that's for sure," Stark pointed out, getting the attention of his friends. "He's already got more talent than most pros."

"Weird that he uses ice, complete opposite of his old man," Rhodey said. "Still though. think he's got this won?"

"Maybe, too early to tell," Stark said.

"Of course the Todoroki kid has this one, the other boy's arm is a complete mess," Happy said. "You can't seriously think that he has a chance to win."

"I'm with Happy," Pepper added. "Honestly that green hair boy should just surrender, it's hard seeing him fight looking this hurt."

"He's still got one arm left, I don't want to count him out just yet," Stark said. "Part of being a hero is overcoming odds, let's see if Izuku Midoriya is ready to do just that."

"Aren't you going to continue?" Todoroki asked Izuku, who still looked to be in pain. "Or are you that worn out from fending off my attacks?"

Izuku looked up at Todoroki, noticing something about the boy. He was shivering, "_He must be reaching his limit, I gotta keep fighting._"

"I'm sorry about this, but thanks for drawing this battle out," Todoroki said, gesturing to his father. "My father is furious because I'm not using his damn fire quirk, he can see I'm able to get by without it." He took a look at Izuku's injuries. "I doubt you'll be able to continue with your arms all messed up, so let's end this."

He sent another ice attack at Izuku, many expecting this to end now, but some cheering for the boy to dodge.

"Come on Izuku! Don't give up yet!" Flurry cheered.

"It's pointless, his body's already messed up," Jiro said.

Mayday clenched her fist, "_Don't lose Izuku I want to meet you in the second round! I have to experience your power first hand!_"

"I'm not finished!" Izuku shouted, using another smash attack to destroy the ice, much to everyone's surprise.

"Yes! Keep fighting Izuku!" Mayday cheered.

"Alright kid! Lay it to him!" Rina cheered.

"Uh, why are you cheering for a 1-A kid?" Tsubaraba asked. "I mean I'd understand if it was Spider-Man's daughter or her cousin but why this boy?"

"Simple, I want him to avenge Franklin by completely wrecking the one that took my best friend out of the contest," Rina answered, then kept cheering. "Kick is ass Scrawny Kid!"

Fluttershy turned to Logan, "What are the odds of that boy winning?"

"It depends on not just using his power to his advantage, but finding a weakness he can exploits," Logan said, taking note of Todoroki's current state. "And I think one just popped up for Izuku."

Todoroki had managed to put up an ice wall just before falling out of the ring, glaring right at Izuku as he made his way back to the center. "You used your broken finger? Why are you taking it this far? Why not just lose while you're still able to stand?"

"You're trembling," Izuku said.

"What?" Todoroki asked, getting curious.

"It's easy to forget that quirks are physical abilities, and like any ability, they can get exhausted, like you are right now," Izuku said. "There's only so much coldness your body can take. I'm willing to bet that you make up for it with heat from your left side, but you refuse to do that now."

"He's not wrong," Johnny said, getting Midnight's attention. "If I overuse my powers my body risks succumbing to the heat. I can reach Supernova, but that might come at the cost of my life."

"Is that how you almost died in the Negative Zone a few years back?" Midnight asked.

"Oh you heard about that, yeah nearly bit the dust in there," Johnny said. "But I wasn't ready to call it quits on life just yet."

"Todoroki, listen," Izuku began. "We're all giving it our all right now, we're all trying to win and shape our futures! We all want to be number one! You really think you can do that with only half your power!? You haven't even put a scratch on me yet! So come at me with all you got!"

"Izuku needs to focus more on winning and less on tough talk," Mayday said.

"Looks like he's trying to get more of a fight out of Shoto-san," Flurry said.

"Midoriya..." Todoroki said. "Are you trying to get me to use my fire!? Did my damn father get you on his side!?" Todoroki ran at Izuku, ready to attack, "Now I'm mad!"

"_Wait is that why Endeavor wanted to speak to Freckles?_" Johnny wondered. "_Just what is that guy up to anyway?_"

Bakugo noticed the drop in Todoroki's speed, "_Is the frost on his body affecting his movement? Maybe it's like the magic meter in a video game. He might be running on empty, probably from his fight against Tape Arms._"

"Oh I see, get him mad enough to make a mistake and then BAM! Izuku knocks him out and takes the win," Mayday said.

"Seems kind of mean," Flurry said.

"No it's fine, my dad does that a lot, right dad?" Mayday asked.

"Hey I don't go around making people mad!" Peter insisted, getting a glare from his wife. "Ok maybe a little, but they usually deserve it!"

"Including me?" Twilight said. "You have found pleasure in intentionally provoking me."

"In my defense, you're cute when you're mad, most girls are," Peter said, most of the class just curiously staring at him.

"Peter...I swear I love you and all but you can be really immature sometimes," Twilight said.

Peter shrugged it off, "Eh, I'll take it."

Todoroki had gotten closer, "He can't beat me in close quarters, he's done!" As he got in close, he saw that Izuku made his move.

"Imagine the egg in the microwave..." Izuku muttered, powering up his fist. "It won't explode!" He was then able to land a blow on Todoroki without damaging his right arm too much, though Todoroki had froze his left as he got knocked back.

"Whoa! That's some great action folks!" Present Mic cheered.

"Nice hit Izuku!" Mayday cheered. "Didn't even break his arm that time! Maybe he's getting the hang of his powers, he just needed a little practice."

Todoroki moved in again, using his ice to attack as Izuku dodged out of the way, noticing how much slower the ice was and continued using smash attacks with his broken fingers.

"Damn, that kid's being too reckless," Johnny said. "If this keeps up we're gonna have to step in."

"You're not the only one who thinks that," Midnight said, having taken her hand off her ear. "Cementoss is ready to separate them as well, be on alert."

Johnny turned to Izuku, still looking worried, "How can he fight while putting himself though so much pain? I've never seen such determination from someone that young, not since Peter was a kid at least."

Fluttershy seemed a bit queasy from her seat, "That boy's looking really hurt."

"He has heart but he's not using his brains," Logan said. "I know Recovery Girl is here to heal the students but even she can't heal this in one go. Winning will be pointless if he can't even compete in the next round."

Rainbow Dash looked really worried for Izuku, seeing all the damage he was putting himself through, "Honestly I think they need to call this off already, that boy's arm is getting messed up. Yo Eraser, did you know about this? Shouldn't you have been able to you know, tell the boy not to be so reckless!?"

"Of course I told him, and believe it or not, he's actually not as reckless as he once was," Aizawa said. "He has better control than before, and honestly he's just trying to win the fight at his current skill level."

"Still..." Rainbow Dash said. "I know he wants to win but...even I don't think it's worth it to destroy yourself like this. It's dangerous, it's almost reminding me of my old rival Lightning Dust. What's making him this desperate to win? What's he trying to prove?"

That is something All Might knew, the hero watching the fight unfold, knowing that Izuku is just trying to show the world his true potential.

Todoroki tried attacking more, this time with a stronger attack, but Izuku planned ahead. He couldn't make a fist but he used his thumb and cheek to send another shockwave, knocking Todoroki back again.

"Wow, clever," Johnny pointed out.

Todoroki struggled back to his feet, "Why are you putting yourself through this?"

"To live up to people's expectations," Izuku said, running at Todoroki. "To be able to smile while doing something good for them! I'll do whatever it takes to be a hero!"

Todoroki stood there a moment, remembering his childhood, remembering his mother. However this distraction allowed Izuku to land another blow on the boy.

"I'm giving it my all, just like you should be doing!" Izuku shouted. "I don't know what you've gone through, you're life is so much different than mine. But you need to stop screwing around! You can reject your father all you want, but you don't deserve to be Number One if you won't use your full power!"

Todoroki again remembered his childhood, his intense training he's done since the age of five. How ruthless his father was to push him to the point of vomiting while training, and how he would hurt Shoto's mother if she tried to object.

"Please, I don't want to be like him mama, I don't want to bully or hurt people!" A young Shoto tearfully exclaimed.

"But you still want to be a hero," his mother said, smiling down at her son, gently as she could. "Just stay true to yourself."

Back in the present, Izuku rushed in to attack again, Todoroki against distracted from reliving his past. "I'm going to win this!" He punched Shoto hard again. "I'll surpass you!'

Todoroki again rembered his past, how he was never allowed to play with his brothers and sister, due to his intense training. Then the day when he overheard his mother speaking with his grandmother, seeing his mother finally at her breaking point and eventually pouring hot water on his face.

"Damn woman...what was she thinking?" Endeavor said with a child Todoroki covered in bandages. "Her actions just caused a vital setback."

"Where's mama?" Young Shoto asked, getting his father's attention.

"Since she hurt my masterpiece I had her sent to a hospital to keep you safe," Endeavor answered.

"It's your fault," Child Shoto said. "You made her hurt me!"

In the present, Todoroki struggled to stand again, "I reject his power...I will never use my left side!"

"Dammit! It's your quirk! Not his!" Izuku shouted.

This just reminded Shoto of something he heard from All Might. "A quirk is what you make of it, regardless of your heritage. That's why I always say 'I am Here', only you can decide your future."

"_I never realized how much I've forgotten,_" Todoroki said.

"Izuku stop messing around!" Mayday shouted. "You nearly got him beat, just end it already!"

"You are not a prisoner of your lineage," Shoto remembered his mother saying as his left side started flaming up. "It's ok to use your powers."

With that the fire emerged from Shoto's left side, surprising a lot of people in the crowd, and nearby.

"He's using his fire!" Ochako shouted in disbelief. Even Tenya was amazed, remembering Todoroki's vows as well.

"Now he's using his fire!?" Mayday shouted in disbelief. "Great, now he's gotta contend with that too! You better end this now Izuku! Don't you mess up now!"

"Whoa, that's a lot of fire," Johnny said. "Man, from Iceman to me, this kid might try surpassing both of us in our own elements."

"_He got him to use his father's powers,_" All Might realized. "_Young Midoriya, were you actually trying to help young Todoroki this whole time?_"

"Did he just...goad that boy into using his fire?" Bulma asked.

"Seems like it, say what you will about Izuku Midoriya, but it looks like that kid won't accept anyone less than their best," Kaiba said, smirking a bit. "I can respect someone like that, and I know a certain pair of Saiyans who would agree."

Vegeta had also realized Izuku's motives, "Getting your opponent to use their full power. It's a risky move, but a warrior's true honor comes from defeating their opponent at their best."

"You would do the same, wouldn't you senpai?" Medaka asked.

"Of course," Vegeta said. "_That boy...he's reminding me of Kakarot yet again, but this comes at a risk._"

"So that kid can do fire," Rhodey noticed. "Think that Midoriya kid is screwed now?"

"You said that before and he still lasted long, like I said, he's still got a chance, but he needs to act now," Stark said.

Izuku seemed relieved that he got through to Todoroki, but now he had a bigger problem.

"You fool," Todoroki's ice was melting. "I thought you wanted to win this, yet you help me realize my potential. Now who's screwing around?" Todoroki began to smile for the first time, "I want this as well! To be a hero!"

Endeavor was of course ecstatic to see Todoroki using his left side. "YES MY SON!" He began marching down the stairs. "Have you finally accepted who you're meant to be!? This is the dawning of a new era Shoto! With my blood in your veins you'll surpass me! You'll live up to the reason I created you!"

"Uh, Endeavor's quite the doting father huh?" Present Mic sarcastically said.

"Some father," Rainbow Dash said. "Sounds like he just wants his son to make up for his own failures."

Johnny glared at Endeavor, mistrust in his eyes, "Oh he'll surpass you, not just as a hero, but as a human being."

"Amazing," Izuku said.

"Why are you smiling?" Todoroki asked. "With your injuries, a hopeless chance at victory. You must be crazy. Don't blame me for what happens next."

"GET HIM IZUKU!" Mayday shouted, startling everyone nearby. "DON'T YOU LOSE! YOU HEAR ME!?"

"Hey Parker, lighten up!" Kirishima pleaded.

"I'll lighten up after Izuku decides to STOP SCREWING AROUND!" Mayday shouted again, gripping the rails a bit too tightly and forming some cracks.

Both Todoroki and Izuku began to power up, ready to attack each other. Both put off more power than usual, this causing a lot of concern for everyone nearby.

"What power!" Vegeta shouted.

"This won't end well," Stark stated.

"My senses are acting up," Peter worriedly stated.

"Hey ease up you too!" Rainbow Dash warned.

Mayday stood on the stands, cupping her hands to her mouth. "KNOCK HIM OOOOOOUUUTT! IZUKUUUUUUU!"

"Torch! Midnight! We must end this now!" Cementoss said, putting up a wall. "One of them might die!"

"Yeah his body won't hold up!" Midnight said, tearing off part of her clothes.

"I can handle the fire, you sedate them!" Johnny shouted, powering up his own flames.

Izuku rushed in past the ice attacks that Todoroki sent out. "Come at me with your full power Todoroki!"

As Izuku got close, Todoroki prepared his fire, "Thank you, Midoriya..."

Just as Cementoss put up his walls, the two created a massive shockwave, knocking away all the cement, creating a huge hust of wind.

This wind knocked away Midnight, though she was caught by Johnny. Class 1-A was shielded from the wind gust by Twilight's magic shield, Peter himself just gawking at the sight before him. Everyone in the crowd had to stand their ground as the wind blew at them.

"This is nuts!" Kirishima shouted.

"Those boys are strong!" Twilight observed.

"Did he do it!?" Mayday eagerly asked. "Did Izuku win!?

"Are you seriously still concerned about that!?" Jiro asked.

"Yeah he might not even be alive," Sero said, getting a glare from Mayday. "Just pointing it out!"

"Izuku!" Mayday shouted. "Did you win!?"

Vegeta was at a loss for words, "Their power...if they continue their training, who knows what heights they can reach."

"Think they can become as strong as a Super Saiyan?" Medaka asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta said. "It's possible, they have the potential to reach those heights. If Earthlings like The Hulk could show that potential, and with the way quirks have evolved over the years, I'd say they might be contenders to that claim."

Even the heroes outside once again seemed blown away by what they just saw.

"Man...strong kids huh?" Death Arms said.

"Yeah no kidding," Videl added.

"What an amazing fight," Gohan said, standing there in awe.

Johnny gently let down Midnight, observing the damage. "I'm glad these two are aspiring heroes, who knows what damage they could do if they turn into villains."

"Uh, what happened!?" Present Mic asked, getting up from the floor. "What caused that explosion?"

"The air around the ring was cooled down then rapidly expanded when heated up," Aizawa explained.

"Huh, so you're an egghead too," Rainbow Dash said, to Aizawa's annoyance. "Makes sense since you're a teacher."

"Tell me again about those Daring Do books," Aizawa said.

Rainbow Dash scoffed a bit, "Touché."

"Man I can't see a thing, is the match still going on?" Present Mic asked.

"Come on Izuku...!" Mayday urged. "Tell me you won!"

From the smoke, everyone could see that Izuku was out of the ring, and a complete wreck, with Shoto Todoroki standing tall inside the ring, to the surprise of many in the crowd.

"Midoriya is out of bounds!" Midnight raised her whip to the air. "Todoroki advances to the third round!"


	11. Fight On!

The crowd cheered for Todoroki, amazed at his power and for advancing to the next round. Many in the audience had mixed opinions on Izuku, some amazed by his power and spirit, others noting how useless his quirk is if he just ends up hurting himself a lot.

"What a fight," Bulma said. "Man, I haven't seen this much power from kids since Spider-Man and Princess Twilight. Same with Gohan and his father Goku."

"They're prodigies, no doubt about that," Kaiba said. "At least that other boy won't have to worry about destroying his body in the third round."

"Yeah, he needs to work on his control," Bulma said. "I hope he succeeds."

Stark looked almost disappointed, "Kind of hoped Izuku Midoriya would win, his power is pretty fascinating."

"And Shoto Todoroki isn't?" Rhodey asked. "That kid knows fire and ice, he's gonna be a big time hero. Might as well reserve a spot in The Avengers for him before The Justice League tries getting to him first, you're gonna need that strength."

"Yeah, plus that other boy did mess up his body, aside from a moment or two where he seemed to have some control," Stark said. "One day he's going to control that power fully, I'll definitely reserve a spot for him."

"Looks like Shoto advances," Twilight said. "Poor Izuku, hope he won't be too disappointed."

"He did his best, considering what his quirk was doing to his body then maybe it is better he loses now before he causes a permanent injury to himself," Peter said. "_If he hasn't yet._"

"I feel terrible for Izuku," Flurry said. "He really wanted to win. Though it is weird, had I actually beat him in the first round, I would have had to go against Shoto. I don't know if I could have handled that power, he's really strong."

"Maybe you would have thought of something," Tsuyu said. "You probably could have gotten through to him as well."

"Yeah you're right, show him the Magic of Friendship in my own way," Flurry said. "What's important is that Shoto learns it, and maybe he will since he's gotten past a lot of his personal issues."

"Uh...yeah, sure," Tsuyu said.

"_This girl is way too peppy_," Jiro analyzed.

Flurry turned her attention to Mayday, "Should we go check on Izuku? It looks like they're going to take him to the nurse's office so-"

"DAMN IT ALL!" Mayday shouted, slamming her fists and breaking part of the stands, freaking out her classmates and parents. "That stupid idiot! Why did he have to go and play therapist out there!? He should have exploited Todoroki's weakness, not help him overcome it!"

"Mayday, maybe you should relax," Flurry nervously insisted.

"Don't tell me to relax!" Mayday shouted, scaring Flurry away, which she ran past the other girls for comfort behind Tsuyu.

"Shouldn't you have ran to Spider-Man?" Tsuyu suggested.

"Give me a break, she's scary!" Flurry said.

Mayday angrily huffed, "So much for my chance to fight Izuku! That was my main motivation for getting through the next round! Ugh, of all the fucking crap!"

"Mayday! That's enough!" Peter scolded. "I know you're disappointed but don't throw a tantrum, you know better than that!"

"Why would he help him dad? Todoroki was nothing but cruel to him! Why help such a brat!?" Mayday asked.

"_Who's she calling a brat?_" Most of the class thought.

"Because Izuku's a kind natured boy, that's why," Peter said. "Now can you please-"

"Will Spider-Man keep his daughter under control!" Aizawa called from the booth.

"That's what I'm doing!" Peter shouted. "Jerk!"

"Peter! Not setting a good example!" Twilight said.

"Hey I don't need some guy telling me to parent my own child!" Peter said.

Twilight groaned in annoyance, "Mayday, just try to control your emotions. Maybe you're just worried because Izuku's hurt, go see if you can visit him, it might cheer him up."

Mayday calmed herself down, "Fine..."

This did get the attention of a lot of pros nearby, all of them amazed at Mayday's power, and annoyed by her brattiness.

"Huh, Spider-Man's daughter didn't seem to take that very well," Bulma said.

"She must have really been pulling for that boy...I mean he did seem to know her cousin," Kaiba said.

"Come to think of it, I did hear of a boy that risked his life to save his daughter, think that was him?" Bulma asked.

"Hm..." Kaiba rubbed his chin. "I gotta look into that again."

Vegeta chuckled a bit at her display, "Great control of your kid Spider-Man, imagine if she lost her own battle, oh the tantrum she'd throw then. Let's see how well New York's greatest hero can handle it."

"Come on senpai, show Spider-Man a little more respect," Medaka insisted. "He's a great guy after all, you should know that."

"You're just being soft because he's your old classmate from UA" Vegeta said. "Get over this crush you have on him, I thought you already had a boyfriend."

"I don't have a crush on him, I just admire him, that's all," Medaka insisted, angrily blushing at Vegeta's comment. "Besides, should you really comment on parenting, I mean you haven't really been a top tier father lately."

"Pardon my disappointment in my son slacking off to the point that he couldn't even get past the UA Entrance exams!" Vegeta said. "What a waste of potential."

"Guess he did need that dystopian future," Medaka pointed out, Vegeta starting to wonder about that, remembering his future son, the one who actually was a warrior. Just another reminder of what his son could have been.

"Uh, Tony?" Rhodey said from his booth. "How close is Mayday with that boy again?"

"Pretty close I would say," Stark answered, feeling sorry for Peter for having to control a girl as hot-tempered as that. "Glad Morgan never freaks out like that...well she has but she doesn't have super strength so less damage."

Down in the halls, Shoto had ran into his father, the older man with a smug grin. "What's wrong? Not gonna tell me to leave your sight?" He took notice of Shoto's torn clothes. "You need to control your left side, releasing so much energy like that is dangerous. But I'm glad you're finally seeing reason and ending this childish rebellion." Endeavor held out his hand, "After you graduate you'll work by my side, I'll lead you to great power Shoto."

"I haven't abandoned anything," Shoto said. "You're a fool to think my feelings could change that fast. Fact is, out there, I merely forgot about you, and my anger. Whether or not that's good or bad, I don't know yet, maybe I don't need you."

In Recovery Girl's office, the woman had finished wrapping Izuku up, "I'm afraid your injuries are really bad sonny, the bones in your right arm have been completely shattered and won't recover." This revelation alarmed All Might, who was standing by his side. "I'm going to have to remove the bone fragments to prevent more harm, I will heal you afterwards." Recovery Girl turned to All Might, "You pushed this boy too hard, and now he's hurt. I don't like this one bit. You're both going to far, do not praise him for what he's done."

All Might solemnly stood there, thinking it over, wonder if he did take his encouragement too far. He never would have done so if he knew Izuku could end up like this.

"Midoriya/Izuku/Deku!" That was the sound of several of Izuku's friends, their sudden arrrival spooking All Might.

"Geez, nearly had a heart attack," All Might said, then turned to see that Ochako, Tenya, Mayday, Tsuyu and Flurry had all come to check on him.

"Hey are you ok Deku?" Ochako asked, then noticed All Might. Not recognizing him in his small state, she greeted him properly. "Oh hello, nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, you too," All Might nervously said.

Mayday glanced curiously at All Might, getting in close to the hero, "Do I know you? Somehow you look familiar."

All Might nervously looked around, while her parents knew of his weakened state, Mayday did not. "Uh, probably not, I'm just a friend of Recovery Girl. Is this boy your friend?"

"Yeah he is," Mayday said, very bitterly, but focused back on All Might. "You know, you also sound familiar."

All Might became even more nervous, "_This girl's got quite an eye, and a set of ears...come to think of it what if the other kids start getting curious?_"

"Sorry children, but no visitors are allowed just yet," Recovery Girl said, much to All Might's relief.

"Aw, but we want to see Izuku," Flurry said.

"I know you do but he's still recovering from his injuries, he's in no condition to have friends hovering over him," Recovery Girl said.

"Yeah, I'll be fine with Recovery Girl around, plus shouldn't you all be watching the next few matches?" Izuku asked.

"They're fixing the ring right now after the last fight," Tenya said. "We have time before my battle against Mayday."

"You really had me worried Izu-kun, you messed your body up really badly in that fight," Flurry said. "Even Auntie Twilight could barely watch."

"Listen I know you're all worried, but I need to focus on this boy's surgery," Recovery Girl said, much to their surprise.

"He's getting surgery!?" Ochako asked.

"That's a very huge deal!" Tenya said.

This actually irritated Mayday quite a bit, "He needs surgery!?" She rushed past Recovery Girl, to the woman's chagrin and got in Izuku's face. "You messed your body up to the point of surgery!? Maybe this wouldn't have happened if you didn't screw around so much!"

"M-Mayday..." Izuku was a bit worried by her reaction.

"You had the fight won! You could have kept pushing and come out a winner! Now not only did you lose you have to get surgery!?" Mayday asked. "How bad are your injuries that this old lady can't even heal you with her quirk!?"

"Young lady, that is enough!" Recovery Girl scolded.

"I just want to know what the fricken hell was going through your head?" Mayday said. "You exploit an opponent's weakness, not help them overcome it! That was so stupid of you Izuku! We should have been meeting in the semi-finals! We could have had a fight to impress the world! Now you're stuck in this room getting surgery after losing a match you should have won!?"

"Young girl, he did his best," All Might said.

However Mayday was too consumed by her rage to listen, "You gave an advantage to Shoto Todoroki, a boy who has been nothing but cruel to you, and all you have to show for it is a loss in the second round and surgery to fix whatever the hell he broke!"

"Todoroki didn't cause his injury, it was caused by his overuse of his quirk!" Recovery Girl said. "Don't go blaming other for what happened young lady, now this is my final warning, if you don't stop yelling at my patient and leave the room I will notify both your teacher and your parents, I might even have you kicked out of the Sports Festival and you won't be able to advance at all!"

Mayday angrily shook, clenching hard on the bed rails. Izuku was a bit frightened, but even in all that rage, he could make out a tear from her eye. Izuku believed that deep down Mayday was just worried about his well-being, hiding behind her anger.

"Mayday, I'll be fine, alright?" Izuku said, hoping to soothe her. "For now just do what Recovery Girl asks, and I'll see you later. You still have a chance to win yourself, go out there and show the world who Mayday Parker is."

Mayday wiped her eyes, turning away from the boy, "You better be alright, you better still be able to become a hero."

"If you want that young lady, then let me do the surgery now while there's still a chance to help your friend there," Recovery Girl said.

"Let's go Mayday," Flurry said, Mayday joining her. "Oh by the way Recovery Girl? How's Franklin doing?"

"He's fine, he's still sleeping," Recovery Girl said, gesturing to the boy at the other end of the room. "His arm is fully healed but it did require a lot of stamina so he's been out like a light since, he should be fine by the end of the day."

Flurry nodded her head in appreciation, "Thank you for helping him. Let's go everyone."

As the group left, Izuku got All Might's attention, "Hey All Might? I'm sorry, I couldn't do what you asked. Mayday was right, I shouldn't have tried helping him, otherwise I might have been able to win."

"Hey, you got Todoroki to realize something very important about himself," All Might reminded.

"I guess so, he did look very sad in his first match," Deku said. "I spent too much time trying to figure out why when I should have been more focused. But during our fight, I just felt frustrated, I forgot the bigger picture, and I failed."

"I know the match didn't go as planned, and realizing where you went wrong won't change that, but meddling where you don't really have to is the essence of being a hero," All Might said.

Izuku had no reaction, other than a tear falling down his eye. All Might felt pity for his protoge, then noticed something in the corner. Slowly Franklin Richards was starting to wake up, the boy sitting up on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

"Huh, he's awake," All Might pointed out.

Franklin looked toward All Might and the others, "How long have I been asleep?"

Later on, the next fight was finally underway, Mayday was up against Tenya, and boy did she look unhappy. Tenya was a bit apprehensive about fighting Mayday considering just how fast she knocked out Yaoyorozu, but he vowed to stick it out.

"Let the next match begin!" Present Mic announced.

Tenya charged up his legs, "Reciprol...BURST!" He rushed at Mayday at top speed, going in for a kick to her head. However she quickly blocked it with little effort. He followed up with another kick, hoping to catch her by surprise but she quickly disappeared from sight. "Where did she go!?"

He had no time to think as Mayday sped up behind him, the world moving slow in her eyes. She was not in a good mood, but Tenya was her friend, she was not about to vent her frustrations onto him. "Sorry to do this Tenya." In a flash she karate chopped the back of his neck, "But I have a tournament to win!"

Once time moved normally for her again, Tenya went flying to the floor, completely out cold. Midnight checked up on him and raised her hand, "Iida has been knocked out, Parker advances!"

"Man that's the second time she moved too fast to see," Kirishima said.

"She's really good, glad I never had to go against her," Sero commented.

"That's my girl," Peter said, also grateful that she seemed to hold back enough to not really hurt Tenya, the boy having regained consciousness a lot faster than Momo did.

Mayday walked away from the ring, still lamenting over Izuku's loss. "On the bright side, I can avenge Franklin myself." Hey eyes filled with determination, "I'm gonna take you down Shoto Todoroki, right in front of your daddy."

Then came the third match of the second round, Tokoyami vs Rina. Despite Dark Shadow's best efforts, the shadow hero soon found Rina's tenacity to be nearly unstoppable.

"Your stupid shadow is no match for me!" Rina shouted, violently attacking the shadow with her claws, knocking the creature back.

Tokoyami was amazed by her raw power, and her fierceness. He tried everything, hoping to knock her back enough to knock her out of bounds but she rushed right through the shadow, knocking it back toward the boy and then rushing to knock both of them over with a jumping kick.

"Now it's over, here's a trick I learned from my pops!" Rina jumped into the air, powering up and readying her attack. "FATAL CLAW!"

The force of the attack was enough to knock Tokoyami back and the ring, which Midnight had announced. "Tokoyami is out of bounds! Howlett advances!"

"Yeah! Go Rina!" Tetsutetsu cheered. "1-B is still in this!"

Rina flashed a big toothy, confident smile. "I'm going all the way to the end bitches!"

Fluttershy angrily turned to Logan, the Weapon X hero very confused, "What makes you think she picked that up from me?"

"Well I certainly don't use those words," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah I seem to remember otherwise the night we conceived Rina," Logan said, earning an angry glare from his wife. Logan fears very few things, one of those being his wife's Stare. "Fine I'll have a conversation with her about it."

"You better," Fluttershy said, then turned to the ring. "Great work honey!"

"I can't believe the guy who beat me lost that badly!" Mina shouted. "Really makes me look bad!"

"Do you want to go against Wolverine's daughter?" Jiro asked.

"Well, no, but still!" Mina complained.

Peter seemed satisfied by the results, "Man that girl's tough, Logan's training his daughter well."

"Yeah, she is," Ochako said, very full of concern, which Peter noticed.

"Still worried about Izuku?" Peter asked.

"He needs surgery," Ochako explained. "He really hurt himself."

"It can happen, but Recovery Girl is very good at her job, he'll be fine," Peter reassured.

"Yeah, you're right Peter," Ochako said, feeling a bit relieved.

In the office, Recovery Girl had finished her surgery and healed the rest of Izuku's injuries with her quirk. "There, you should have enough energy to walk."

"Thank you Recovery Girl," Izuku said, then noticed his right hand looking really crooked.

"That's what happens when you over use your quirk in such a short time", Recovery Girl said. "Consider the state of your hand a warning."

Franklin walked over to check on Izuku's hands, "Wow, all this from Endeavor's son? Man he's really breaking bones today."

"It was my own doing," Izuku admitted. "Not Todoroki's."

"Also just so you know, I will not be healing injuries like this any more," Recovery Girl said, to the surprise of Izuku and All Might, and gaining curiosity from Franklin. "You must learn to control your quirk better, find an option that isn't self-destructing."

"What is your quirk anyway?" Franklin asked. "I didn't see you use one at all."

"Uh, I have super strength, but I damage my body every time I use it," Izuku explained. "I developed my quirk late in life, so I never learned to control it."

"Well, at least you have a school to help you," Franklin said. "But wow, that must be a really bad side affect. Wish I could have seen your fight, maybe I will later since my parents and uncle are recording this. I just wonder who Shoto Todoroki will go against next?"

"It'll either be my friend Tenya Iida or Mayday," Izuku said.

"Oh right, Mayday's in this tournament, how has she, Flurry and Rina been doing?" Franklin asked.

"Uh...well I may have defeated Flurry in the first round, sorry about that," Izuku sheepishly said, not that Franklin was bothered by it. "Mayday and Rina advanced though, Mayday knocked out the girl who was on Todoroki's team in the Calvary Battle and Rina took down the electric user on the team. Seems like she won that fight in your honor."

"Aw, that's nice of Rina, isn't she the sweetest girl?" Franklin said. "She's always doing nice things for us, especially me."

"Uh, yeah, really sweet," Izuku said, nervously thinking about the daughter of Wolverine. Sweet wasn't a word he would use to describe her though. "I should be going back, Mayday was really worried about me."

"Mayday seems to like you a lot, I heard you tried rescuing her from a sludge monster," Franklin said. "Thank you for that, I really appreciate it, and I know Rina does too. I bet Flurry's already told you since she mentioned seeing you at the entrance exams. Rina was there too but I guess you didn't get to speak to her at the time. Me, I got in through Recommendation since my father is Mr. Fantastic, and he invents things for the school to use sometimes."

"That's so cool, is he here?" Izuku asked.

"He couldn't make it, neither could my mom," Franklin said. "I mean they really wanted to come, but they get swamped up in their work. I haven't seen them since I moved here, I live with my Uncle Johnny, my aunt Rainbow Dash and my cousin Torrus."

"Your aunt and uncle are really nice," Izuku said. "Want to head back with me?"

"Yeah, sounds great," Franklin said, making his way out the room. "Thanks for helping me Recovery Girl."

"Think nothing of it, it's my job after all," Recovery Girl said. "Take care of yourselves, all of you."

The three started making their way back to the stands, Izuku still having his mind full of questions, worries and regrets. Franklin was speaking in his cheerful optimistic tone, happy to see his friends again.

"Can't wait to see the girls again, I mean even if I wasn't out long I know they still would be worried," Franklin said.

"You four must be pretty close then," Izuku said.

"Yeah, growing up it was the six of us, me, Mayday, Rina, Flurry and The Cake Twins," Franklin said.

"The Cake Twins? Uh I think Mayday mentioned them once or twice," Izuku said.

"They're really nice, sort of," Franklin said. "The boy Pound Cake, he likes to rough play a lot, doesn't help that he's very strong. Pumpkin is nice but can be somewhat bratty, there was a time where none of us could get along well, but that didn't last. If there's one thing Mayday's mother can't stand is sitting by and not helping us learn about the Magic of Friendship."

"Right, that's her mother's moniker," Izuku said.

"Exactly, so the six of us are better now, they even helped their aunt Pinkie Pie throw me and the girls a nice party for getting accepted into UA," Franklin said.

"You got accepted through recommendation correct?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, Mayday usually nags on me for getting in the 'easy way', but Flurry tells me I would have gotten through the entrance exams regardless," Franklin said. "Though if I'm being honest, I don't know how well I would have done. I mean my quirk is mostly ESP, I'm a telepath, and mind controlling robots doesn't really seem plausible. Maybe I lucked out with the Recommendation."

"Well, I think you could have found a way," Izuku said. "It takes more than strength to be a hero. I got into UA without any combat points."

"Wait really? You didn't destroy any of the robots?" Franklin asked.

"No, I mean except for the zero point one," Izuku said. "My entry came purely off rescue points."

"Huh, maybe I could have made it then," Franklin believed, thinking about the possibility. "Still, having some strength to go with my smarts would help, but it can't be helped."

That statement seemed to spark something within Izuku, "Hey Franklin, I need to speak with All...er Recovery Girl's friend here about something somewhat personal, would you mind going on without us?"

"Sure thing, see you at the stands," Franklin said, though stopped to remember something. "Or not since we're different classes but point is I'll see you later."

Franklin ran off back to his classmates, leaving the two to themselves for the moment. "What's on your mind kid?"

"You remember when you told me that you came to UA to find a worthy successor to One for All?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" All Might asked.

"I put so much into the Sports Festival, yet everyone else I've seen fought for their victory harder than I did," Izuku said. "So, I was thinking-"

"That someone else should inherit One for All," All Might finished, getting a nod from Izuku. "Well you're not wrong, this place is full of potential heroes. One for All is the crystallization of power and it enhances quirks. If Young Todoroki inherited for example, the strength aded to his quirk would make him an unbeatable superhero. Even Young Franklin Richards would have not only had incredible fighting ability but his ESP would reach grander heights, no telling what he could do with that type of power. But, you should know young Midoriya, I was once quirkless too."

That surprised Izuku to hear, he turned to his mentor with a look of awe, "You were quirkless?"

"It wasn't as rare as it is now, but it was still unusual to some," All Might said. "Even if I had no power, my master saw my potential and gave me One for All, helping me become an incredible hero."

"Wait, you never told me this before," Izuku said.

"Well you never asked, I'm a bit surprised it took you this long," All Might said.

"But to think the Number One Hero was once quirkless," Izuku said.

"Come on, is it that surprising? You got someone like Iron Man who's ranked in the Top 10 and he has no registered quirk, it's about breaking past your limits," All Might said. "Still, when we first met, I saw a little of the old me in you. You're really gone beyond my expectations kid, you're gonna do incredible things with One for All. I truly believe that."

Izuku felt emotional hearing that, and reassuring him that he still has what it takes to be Number One. "I'll do my best."

"Anyway, the Sports Festival is still going, go on before you miss the end," All Might said, snapping Izuku out of his daze.

"R-right!" Izuku quickly rushed to the stands to meet with his class.

At the edge of the stands, Tenya is seen making a phone call, "Tensei are you there? It's your brother Tenya?" Unfortunately for him it just went to his voicemail. "Oh well, we'll talk soon brother."

In another part of town, the hero Ingenium is seen running with great urgency "Squad A Check North! Squad B to the West Side!" As he continued running he noticed a figure in an ally, quickly changing his course. "It's him, no doubt about it!" He ran through the alley, glaring at the figure, "I found you!"

Back at the Sports Festival, Bakugo was engaged in his battle against Kirishima, the battle being evenly matched for the moment.

"Come on Kirishima! Knock him out!" Tetsutetsu cheered, to the surprise of his classmates.

Izuku had ran out to the stands, taking note of the battle below. "Kirishima vs Kacchan." He looked to the scoreboard on the big screen. "So Mayday and her friend Rina advanced. Aw man, I would have liked to have seen their matches."

"Ejiro Kirishima really putting Explosion Boy on the defensive! This time he can't rely on blowing things up, let's see how he gets passed this part, if he can!" Rainbow Dash announced.

"Wait, Kacchan's on the defensive," Izuku said. "Huh, that means there's more to Kirishima's quirk than what's on the outside."

"Midoriya," Tenya greeted, walking up to the boy. "Looks like your surgery was a success. good to see."

"Thanks Iida, also sorry about you losing," Izuku said. "I could see it on the bracket."

"It is disappointing but you can't win them all," Tenya said. "Mayday did go easier on me than she did with Yaoyorozu. Now she must go against Todoroki."

"Well what about your brother? Is he proud that you made it as far as you did?" Izuku asked.

"I wouldn't know, when I called him earlier, he was working," Tenya explained.

"Oh, sorry to hear," Izuku said.

"No, it's good, he is a hero after all, and a hero must always answer the call," Tenya proudly said.

Down below Bakuo started gaining the advantage, discovering a weakness Kirishima had. The boy had been trying to keep his body hardened all fight, but it was wearing him out, and Bakugo knew that. To end the fight, he started blasting Kirishima closely and relentlessly with his explosions.

"That brings back memories," Vegeta commented.

Bakugo sent one final big blast to Kirishima, "DIE!" That was all that was needed, as Kirishima fell back and out cold, Bakugo taking a moment to catch his breath. "Now I see why you didn't want a drawn out match against me."

Midnight raised her whip, "Kirishima is knocked out, Bakugo is the winner!"

Johnny shook his head in annoyance, "That kid needs to chill with that 'Die' stuff."

"Ugh! You moron! I thought you had more fight than that!" Tetstutetsu shouted.

"Poor guy," Rina said. "Kind of wanted to see him win, his quirk's pretty awesome, and I wanted to test my abilities against him. On the bright side, I can finally make Katsuki Bakugo bleed."

"Try not to kill him Rina," Logan said.

"Even if he isn't a nice boy you don't want to take it too far," Fluttershy added.

"I'll do my best not to hurt him, much," Rina said, grinning sadistically.

"With that the second round is done! Meet our final four!" Present Mic announced, showing Shoto, Mayday, Rina and Bakugo on the screen.

"The ending draws nearer," Tenya said. "Let us have a seat."

The two went down the stairs, getting the attention of everyone else.

"Sup kid, you're looking well," Peter said.

"I heard you needed surgery, how are you feeling right now?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine, thank you," Izuku said. "Recovery Girl healed me enough to walk."

"Shouldn't you be taking it easy though?" Ochako asked as Izuku sat down.

"I want to watch these next matches in person," Izuku said. "This is where everyone's efforts are finally gonna pay off."

The next fight was underway, the crowd getting excited and Present Mic resuming his work. "Time for the first battle of the semi-finals! Both these kids are the children of famous heroes! First from the Hero Course! Mayday Parker! She'll be facing her classmate Shoto Todoroki!"

"Good luck Mayday!" Johnny cheered.

"Hey, don't pick sides!" Midnight scolded. "You and your wife need to practice being unbiased!"

"Fine, have it your way," Johnny said, taking a step back. "_Not like it makes a difference, Mayday is already leagues above her classmates. Though even I have to wonder how well she'll do against this boy. Let's see what she's got._"

"Start!" Present Mic shouted.

Shoto was quick to send his ice at Mayday, the girl then reeling back and delivering a massive punch that destroyed the ice instantly, sending mini-icicles towar Shoto. The boy put up an ice shield to protect himself from the oncoming objects.

"Whoa! What a punch!" Ochako said.

"My arm doesn't break every time I use my strength, if you thought Izuku was tough, wait til you get a load of me!" Mayday shouted.

"I've beaten you before," Shoto said, jumping aside and sending another ice attack at her.

"Ever heard the term, beginner's luck!?" Mayday kicked the ice away. "That's what your last win was!"

Todoroki tried again, this time Mayday leapt over and landed behind the boy. He quickly turned around to punch her but she was quick to put her arm up to block the strike, and then spun to kick him aside.

"Whoa! What speed!" Present Mic shouted.

Shoto was quick to prevent his own ring out by using an ice wall. "_She's fast, where was this speed during the battle exercise?_"

"Congrats, you've already lasted much longer than my last two fights," Mayday taunted, before her face turned dark. "Of course that's because I don't want to beat you too fast, I want you to realize just how helpless you are against me."

Shoto sent his ice again but Mayday just hit it with a massive uppercut, this trend started to continue, Shoto mainly trying to buy time for a strategy. Foolishly he underestimated her, he saw how fast she was, even against Tenya, yet he still had his victory over her from before in mind. He had to find a way to push her out of bounds.

"I can't believe it, Todoroki's the one getting desperate," Kaminari said. "He beat Sero quick and had Midoriya on the defensive for the most part, yet Parker's just toying with him now."

"I hope she doesn't screw around too much, she'll end up letting her guard down," Peter said.

Mayday had punched away another ice barrage, looking a bit annoyed, "This is starting to get boring, maybe I should just end this fight now, it's pretty obvious you have no chance of winning."

"_Not yet_," Todoroki powered up again, surrounding Mayday with an ice wall and then sending one big chunk of ice at her. "Try dodging this!"

"Oh please," Mayday said, leaping high into the air and skydiving down for a punch. "I'm ending this now!"

Todoroki realized he had no choice here, he started heating up his left side. "_She may be able to punch ice but I doubt she can punch fire!_" Mayday was getting close, Todoroki was about to use his powers, until the image of his father ran through his head, "No!"

He jumped aside at the last second and instead changed to his ice, sending the attack right at Mayday just as she landed, finally getting a hit on the girl with some massive force. He knocked her into the air, toward the edge of the ring.

"Parker is about to go out of bounds!" Present Mic said. "Looks like Todoroki's taking another win!"

"I don't think so," Mayday said, using her webbing to pull herself back into the ring.

"That's my girl!" Peter cheered. "She's gotta move fast if she wants to end the fight."

Shoto looked frustrated, he forgotten about her webbing, looks like he'll need a bit more force. He created one ice wall today, he could create another, even she can't withstand that.

He placed his right hand on the ground and started covering up the ring with ice, but Mayday was not gonna let him have any more opportunities at offense. She quickly kicked things up and rushed over to Shoto, her speed a little lacking due to the ice on the ground.

Shoto hoped to attack her the moment she got close but Mayday had other plans. She intentionally slid past Shoto to get off the ice and resume her natural speed. Mere seconds felt like minutes to her now as she locked her sights on Shoto.

He turned around, hoping to get her but she had already gotten in close and punched him hard in the stomach. Not releasing him she jumped into the air with him still on her fist and tossed him down hard onto the ring floor.

"Todoroki's down!" Present Mic shouted.

Mayday landed beside him, then started lifting up by his hair, looking into the boy's eyes, "Probably should have tried using your fire, not that it would have made a difference." She kneed him hard in the stomach, holding him close so she could speak directly into his ear. "Izuku needed surgery because of what you did to him. It's because of you that his hand is badly damaged. He worked hard to become a pro, if this has a negative impact on his future, just know that it would have been all your fault, and no one would ever forgive you!"

Mayday reeled back and delivered one final massive uppercut to Shoto, completely knocking him out. Midnight quickly checked on him and raised her whip, "Todoroki is out cold, Parker advances to the finals!"

Mayday did not stick around for the celebration, she just started making her way back to the stands as a stretcher came to take Shoto away. Endeavor was obviously displease to see his son lose so close to the finals, he really needed to train that boy more. But he had to admit, Mayday was a league of her own, he had to wonder what training she had to go through. Though given her father's ties to the X-Men and Avengers, it probably shouldn't be a surprise that she had some top notch training.

"My daughter's in the finals," Peter said, looking relieved. "I'm so happy, looks like she'll be going up against Katsuki Bakugo or Rina."

"That would make it hard to chose a winner if it was Rina," Flurry said. "I'd be rooting for both."

"At least pick the girl in our class," Sero said. "A win for Mayday is a win for 1-A."

"Ha, nice rhyme," Flurry said. "Sounds like a slogan."

"I'm happy for her though," Ochako said, turning to Izuku. "How about you Deku?"

Izuku however seemed to be in his muttering phase, "Mayday's speed and power is at an impressive high, which leads me to wonder if she already peaked in strength or if there's more to come because if she has more she could end up one of the most powerful heroes in existence, of course her father is Spider-Man who is extremely powerful himself and she may have inherited such abilities, plus she has said to have trained with the X-Men, who themselves are a very formidable group..."

"That boy needs a off switch," Peter said.

"I think it's cute," Twilight said.

Tenya chuckled to himself, "Classic Midoriya." He focused back on the ring, "Still, Mayday's abilities continue to impress me. She seems to be honoring her family well, for that I respect her. I just hope my brother isn't too disappointed in my loss."

In that same alley Ingenium went to, the hero was seen down on the floor, covering in injuries while laying in a small puddle of blood, his phone next to him stating a missed call from Tenya. A man stood above him, blood dripping from his sword as he looked down on Ingenium.

"Fame, money...that's all you heroes care about, but you bastards aren't heroes!" the mystery person slammed his foot on the phone, crushing it instantly. "Only a few have permission to kill me, the few who are real heroes. The few, such as All Might."

Back at the Sports Festival, the third round continued with the next two contestants in the ring.

"Alright! Time for the second match in the semi-finals! Bakugo vs Howlett!" Present Mic shouted.

"This guy's been stealing my intros," Johnny commented. "Whatever, no big deal I guess."

The two wasted no time going after each other, Rina swiping at Bakugo, trying to cut him with her plasma claws. Bakugo quickly evaded her, trying to figure out a strategy.

"Stand still so I can cut you!" Rina shouted, lunging at Bakugo.

"You're one psychotic bitch!" Bakugo shouted, sending blasts at her,

"Don't you forget it either!" Rina said, trying to get in close. "I'm gonna fill this ring with your blood!"

"Uh, this is meant to be a friendly competition," Present Mic said from his booth.

Rina got in close, ready to attack when Bakugo blasted her point blank in the face. Bakugo continued sending his explosions, hitting Rina hard and knocking her back.

"Man, Bakugo does not take it easy on girls, does he?" Kaminari said.

"Kid, don't go into the hero world with that mindset, otherwise you'll get yourself killed by a female villain," Peter said.

Rina took a step back, her body filled with sizzling burns. They slowly started to heal as she glared hard at Bakugo. "That all you got, bitch?"

"I'm just getting started!" Bakugo said with a sneaky grin. "Looks like you can handle my explosions just fine, which means I can use more power!" Bakugo sent another blast that Rina had blocked, and then she ran in with her claws out.

"Taking you down Katsuki!" Rina shouted, jumping to attack. "Get ready, FATAL-"

Bakugo launched himself at her and blasted her again, knocking her out of the air and then kicked her own to the ring below. He landed beside her and aimed his palm, "You're dead!"

He started blasting the ground with much more force, his added sweat from the drawn out fight creating a massive explosion.

"Rina!" Fluttershy shouted in worry.

"Whoa, what power," Izuku commented.

"Get up Rina!" Mayday cheered.

When the smoke cleared, Rina started standing again, but looked a little out of breath. "I'm still alive, dickwad." She extended her claws, "The only one dying, is you!"

She lunged again but Bakugo sent out more blasts, knocking her back each time toward the edge of the ring. "I'll give you some credit Howlett, you've got guts!" He charged one final attack, but you're still nothing compared to me! I'll surpass you and your old man! NOW DIE!"

Bakuko blasted her hard, knocking her out of the ring, which Midnight raised her whip, "Howlett has fallen out of bounds, Bakugo advances!"

"Oh no," Fluttershy said. "So close."

"She gave it her best," Logan said. "She has nothing to be ashamed of."

Rina struggled to stand, her wounds were healing but her pride had taken a blow. "Sorry Mayday, I won't be meeting you in the finals."

"Aw, Rina lost," Flurry said.

"That's disappointing", "Mayday said. "At least now I get to put Katsuki in his place, like I did with Todoroki, and Yaoyorozu."

"Excuse me, but I resent that!" Momo said from nearby.

"Not my problem," Mayday said, getting up from her seat. "I'm going to the waiting room. See you all at the winner's circle."

"Mayday, remember humility is a good thing," Peter said.

"Sure thing daddy," Mayday said, making her way upstairs. "I'll be sure to be humble in my victory speech."

Peter rolled his eyes, he's proud of his daughter but she has to dial down her attitude a bit.

"Well let's look at it this way, the winner is guaranteed to come from our class," Sero said.

"Yeah, either by the spoiled brat or the always angry kid," Jiro commented.

That did get Peter's attention, "Which one is my daughter suppose to be!?"

Jiro cringed immediately, forgetting that Peter was nearby. "Look, no offense Spider-Man, but your daughter can be a bit full of herself. I know you're proud of her and all and maybe you don't see that, but from my perspective, she's a bit of a pain."

"She has been rather difficult to get along with," Momo admitted, rubbing her still somewhat sore jaw. "She also seems to have it out for some students, myself included."

"You saw how she was acting a moment ago, you can't say you don't see it," Jiro said.

Peter couldn't argue that, even if he wanted to. Fact is that Mayday was a bit bratty and full of herself. "I know Mayday's a bit overconfident, but it's how she deals with stress, maybe that's not an excuse for being rude but it's the only explanation I can give you right now. But I understand your point, I'll be sure to have a chat with her about her behavior."

"Please do," Jiro said.

"We'd really appreciate that," Momo added.

Franklin was himself disappointed in the results, "Poor Rina, she probably feels like trash now. She was 1-B's last hope of making it to the finals, now she might feel like she let everyone down."

"Yeah it is quite disgraceful," Monama said, much to the annoyance of Logan, Fluttershy, Franklin and Kendo.

"Don't say that", Kendo scolded. "Bad enough you made an enemy out of Bakugo, do you really want to make one out of Rina?"

"I can't believe you're foolish enough to say that in front of her parents," Tetsutetsu said.

"It's constructive criticism," Monama insisted. "Wolverine here understands, don't you sir?"

"Put a lid on it kid," Logan ordered.

"Harsh, do you talk to all your students that way?" Monama asked.

"Young man," Fluttershy interjected. "Sometimes you have to speak your mind, other times you gotta know when not to." Fluttershy started glaring at Monama, "This time is more for the latter, so please do as my husband says, and put a lid on it."

Monama felt uncomfortable by Fluttershy's glare, and immediately turned away. "That's quite the Stare she has."

Up on the giant screen, the match-up between Mayday and Bakugo was shown off, Izuku curious about the outcome. "This fight will be interesting."

"Mayday never liked Bakugo, and after what she did to Yaoyorozu and Todoroki, who other classmates she doesn't like, I can only imagine what she'd do to Bakugo," Ochako said.

Suddenly Tenya began vibrating, much to everyone's confusion. "Sorry, my phone's going off." He checked the phone and was surprised to see that it was from his mother.

"Is your brother finally calling you back?" Izuku asked.

Tenya shook his head, "No, it's my mother, I'll need to take this." Tenya went to a more private area to speak.

"Wonder how his brother's doing?" Peter wondered.

"He's doing well I'm sure," Twilight said. "He's a nice guy, such an underrated hero."

"There are tons of them," Peter said. "We should make time to see him soon."

Tenya had moved to the halls and began speaking to his mother, "Hello mother, I regret to tell you, but I lost."

"I'm not calling about that," Mrs. Iida said. "I mean I'm sorry, but please listen. It's your brother, a villain got Tensei!"

Tenya's world darkened upon hearing that, he started assuming the worst, barely able to respond.

From the city above, the man stood on a building, licking the blood off his sword, "A society, admired by hypocrisy and vanity...I will make you open your eyes heroes, to see the world you created." Suddenly he aimed his sword behind him.

"Do not be alarmed, we are one in the same after all," it was Kurogiri, the warp villain. "I have heard of you Stain, and your exploits. I wanted to meet you in person, and offer our services."

From his bar, Shigaraki had been looking through his tv some more, "Stain..."


	12. Mayday vs Bakugo

In the second Player waiting room, Mayday was sitting and leaning against her chair, thinking over her next fight. She was mentally preparing, but not out of worry, more out of indecision. She wanted to teach Bakugo a lesson, but she wanted to figure out how to get the point across.

She could try ending the fight in a flash, really show a gap in power, but she also wanted to drag out the fight, really make him hurt, just like he made the others hurt. Flurry, Ochako, Rina and more importantly, Izuku.

As she thought this over, she heard the door open and turned to see Bakugo, the boy looking confused. "Huh? Wait why are you in here, this is my space to-" He looked to the sign, "Wait, this waiting room Number 2!?"

"Wow how embarrassing for you," Mayday taunted.

"Ugh, fine so I walked into the wrong room, big freaking deal," Bakugo said, slamming his fist down. "That doesn't mean I won't be on top of my game! You better come at me with all you got web-girl!"

"Don't gotta tell me twice, now buzz off, I'm trying to enjoy the peace and quiet," Mayday said, getting an annoyed reaction from Bakugo.

"Don't get all cocky just because you took out Icy-Hot, even from where I was standing I could tell he was holding back," Bakugo said. "When you and I fight, I promise it'll be ten times worse for you. You won't admit it, but you know just how dangerous I can be. Your boyfriend Deku and your prissy cousin know for sure, I'll do to you what I did to them at the battle exercise!"

"First off..." Mayday began, standing up from her chair. "Izuku isn't my boyfriend, but if he was, he'd be a hell of a better boyfriend than you. Second, I haven't forgotten what you did to my cousin, you should be thanking All Might, if he didn't stop me, I would have rushed down there and made you regret even looking in UA's direction." Mayday turned to Bakugo with a sinister glare, "Got it? Remember I'm the daughter of Spider-Man, I have his genes. Come the finals, you're totally fucked."

"Tch, we'll see who's fucked once the fight starts, time for you to put your money where your mouth is," Bakugo said, making his way out the room.

"Hold on!" Mayday said, getting Bakugo's attention. "Tell me one thing, why do you hate Izuku so much? Weren't you two friends once? What happened that you just fell apart from each other?"

"That's none of your damn business," Bakugo said, leaving the room.

Mayday seemed pretty agitated by that answer, but it didn't matter that much to her. She'll take down Bakugo, in honor of her friend.

As Bakugo made his way to the stairs, he caught a glimpse of Peter and Twilight, the two noticing him as well.

"Oh, it's you," Peter said. "Didn't expect to see you, I thought this was where Mayday's waiting room was?"

"It is, took a wrong turn," Bakugo said. "So, going to give your little girl some words of encouragement?"

"Uh, yeah, something like that," Peter said. "Well good luck out there kid."

"I don't need luck, in case you haven't noticed, I've been dominating this tournament," Bakugo said. "Pink Cheeks, Weird Hair, even Wolverine's little brat didn't stand a chance, soon neither will your little girl."

"Amazing how confident you are, you're almost like how Johnny was when he was your age," Peter said. "With a little bit of Flash Thompson."

"Who?" Bakugo asked.

"Some jock I went to school with, before I transferred to UA," Peter said. "I have really bad luck with people called 'Flash', aside from Barry at least."

"You're still not jealous of Flash Sentry are you?" Twilight asked. "I mean it was so long ago, that'd be like if I was still jealous of Mary Jane Watson."

"Mary Jane didn't hit on me after I got married!" Peter said.

"Flash didn't hit on me, he just told me I look nice," Twilight said.

"Everyone knows you look nice, the fact that he so casually brought it up when our marriage was known to the world was a bit alarming," Peter said.

"Oh you're so jealous sometimes," Twilight said. "Why I think-"

"HEY!" Bakugo shouted, getting their attention. "Are you two oldies done wasting my time with your stupid romantic complications!?"

"Again, 34, not old," Peter said.

"Whatever, if you're done then get the hell out of my way," Bakugo said, moving past the two. "I don't care how impressive you think you are, I'm going to surpass you like I will every other hero." Bakugo turned to glare right at Peter, "And I'm going to take that next step by hurting your daughter right in front of your very eyes."

Peter started to get a bit irritated, he did not like this boy's attitude, to him it was unbefitting of a hero. He would normally let it slide since he's still a teenager and has room to grow, but this boy was taking things a bit too far.

"Katsuki!" Peter shouted, getting his attention. "Remember, you're training to be a hero, not a villain. It's good to be competitive but there's a difference between that and being overly aggressive. A good hero knows when to use their strength, and when to dial it back. That's why you're in this competition, to teach you control!"

"I have plenty of control," Bakugo said. "Don't worry, I'll try not to cripple your little girl."

"Look you!" Twilight began, looking like she wanted to get in his face but Peter held her back.

"Don't let him get to you," Peter said, then turned to Bakugo. "Kid you're gonna learn humility one way or another."

Bakugo had little reaction, just taking the time to make his way downstairs. Peter and Twilight both looked a bit infuriated but they each took a second to calm their nerves, knowing Mayday would be fine out there.

"I still can't believe a boy like that is enrolled in this school, they really should take personality into account," Twilight said.

"Well he has time to get past his ego, I mean if Flash Thompson could become a better man after High School, plus even your old rival Trixie cooling her jets in recent years, then I think that boy might have a chance to better himself," Peter said. "Better that he'd be learning how to be a hero than potentially becoming a villain."

"If he doesn't straighten out soon, that's exactly what will happen to him though," Twilight said.

"Let's just hope UA knows what they're doing then," Peter said. "Come on, let's go see May."

Outside the festivities continued, Present Mic hyping up the crowd. "It's the final battle of the UA High Sports Festival! In just a moment we'll see which first years come out on top! Oh yeah, let's begin! From the hero course, Mayday Parker, versus her classmate, Katsuki Bakugo!"

Mayday and Bakugo stared each other down, each more than ready to take each other down and show who belongs on top.

"Well Seto, it's time," Bulma said to the man beside her. "Final pick, Katsuki Bakugo or Mayday Parker."

"I'm still going for Bakugo, he has much more to prove, and that determination could be all the motivation he needs to win," Kaiba said.

Stark rubbed his chin, looking quite confident, "You get him girl, make your Uncle Tony proud."

"Don't you mean 'Grandpa Tony'?" Rhodey joked, much to Tony's annoyance.

Equally just as anticipating of this is the students of the Hero Course, especially those in Class 1-A.

"I'm kind of worried," Flurry said.

"For your cousin or Bakugo?" Sero asked.

"Uh, my cousin, I don't care about Mr. Explosion," Flurry bitterly said. "He doesn't value Friendship."

"Parker's got speed but Bakugo has insane reaction time, plus both their quirks are pretty strong, even if Mayday can probably win in one carefully timed punch, it won't mean anything if Bakugo can avoid her and blast her out the ring," Kirishima said.

"Didn't Bakugo beat her in a speed test too? Kind of shows how fast he is if he can pass Parker," Kaminari said.

"Huh? My daughter lost a speed test to that kid?" Peter asked, looking down at Bakugo. "Maybe it's his explosions? Unless Mayday held back, but why would she?"

"Begin!" Present Mic shouted.

Mayday wasted no time going for Bakugo, using her speed to rush at the boy, but he quickly blasted the ground in front of him, blocking Mayday's eyesight. He came around and blasted her hard in the face, knocking her back.

"_Didn't expect that_," Mayday was about to stand and attack but Bakugo had started unleashing a barrage of blasts to her Mayday, not relenting on the girl and he created an explosive force.

"Whoa! Bakugo's lost it!" Kaminari shouted.

"Mayday!" Flurry shouted in worry.

"Bakugo's got a head start on Parker! I can feel the heat from up here!" Present Mic shouted.

"It's over you brat, DIE!" Bakugo went for an explosion punch but Mayday aggressively parried the attack and kneed Bakugo back, knocking him across the ring.

Mayday started coughing, a lot of the smoke was entering her body and she was a little dazed from the sudden explosion. During this moment, Bakugo had propelled himself back to Mayday and came at her with a giant blast to her face, knocking her back a little.

"Whoa! Not only is Bakugo lasting against Parker, he's actually pushing her back!" Present Mic announced. "That boy is filled with tenacity!"

"Come on Mayday! Fight back!" Rainbow Dash cheered.

"You're suppose...ah forget, why bother," Aizawa said, focusing his attention to the battle below. "_He really is going all out, Bakugo knows how much of a threat she is so of course he's gonna come right out of the gate with his intensity, but if he's not careful, he might make a mistake._"

Mayday rushed to attack again but Bakugo propelled himself into the air, attempting to attack from above. "Too slow!"

"Don't get cocky!" Mayday shouted, aiming her webbing at Bakugo. He quickly dodged out of the way with a blast from one hand and used his other to propel himself to punch her with an explosion.

"Stupid girl! I warned you!" Bakugo shouted. "I don't care how good you think you are! Or who your parents are! You're just a spoiled brat who's been handed everything and had Papa Spidey around to help you out, but this time your daddy isn't here to help you. You're all alone, at my mercy!"

"Hey if I wanted to, I could have just chosen to come to UA on Recommendation, but I didn't because I knew I was better than that, so don't act like you know shit about me Katsuki Bakugo!" Mayday shouted, running to attack again, but Bakugo blasted at her feet, tripping her up.

Mayday fell to the floor, where Katsuki stomped on her head, pressing his foot down, "Aw, did I hurt your feelings? Little bitch, someone should teach you your place!" He then charged up and send a massive blast to the girl, precisely hitting her back.

"I wanna hurt him," Rina said.

"Didn't you have your chance already though?" Juzo asked, getting a glare from Rina.

"I want ANOTHER!" Rina shouted.

"Why is Mayday tripping up so much? Can that boy really be that good?" Franklin asked.

"That boy may be underpowered but power means nothing if your opponent can still find a way to incapacitate you," Logan said. "Even if Mayday can handle the explosion, the heat and smoke will still affect her."

Twilight looked infuriated, "Someone convince me not to banish that kid to a far, desolate place! I'm this close to sending him through the Phantom Zone!"

"Twilight, I know you're worried but if you act out in anger it's going to make things worse," Peter said. "If things get too bad, Johnny will step in, you know he won't let Mayday get hurt."

"I know, but still..." Twilight said, looking down with disdain, feeling a rise in anger toward the boy fighting her daughter.

Bakugo was sending blasts to the ground below, hitting Mayday with a lot of intensity, burns appearing on her back, "Just let me know when you wanna quit, I'll let you go running back to your daddy!"

Mayday quickly shot a web at Katsuki's shirt and pulled him down, face first hard onto the floor. She started to stand and went to attack again but Bakugo was quick to hit an explosion uppercut with his free hand, as his other hand was covering his face. Upon pulling away he saw some smears of blood, he had cuts across his face, and this infuriated him.

"Sneaky attack," Bakugo said, blasting her again in the face. "It won't happen again!"

Johnny stood around, feeling very ancy, which Midnight noticed. "I'm surprised you're handling yourself, that girl is like family to you, isn't she?"

"She is family, blood or not she's my little niece, so yeah it ain't easy seeing her getting hurt like this," Johnny said. "But she'll bounce back, so I'm not that concerned."

Mayday shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't believe how good Bakugo was. She was sure she could win with her speed and strength advantage, but it's like Bakugo had her mostly figured out, coming up with clever ways to attack. If this continued she might actually lose, she can't let that happen.

She tried for another punch but her dizziness affected her stance, allowing Bakugo to dodge and hit an explosive punch of his own across her face, knocking some blood out of her mouth. He then hit her with an explosive uppercut that knocked her back.

"Looks like Bakugo's about to win this one folks!" Present Mic announced.

Kaiba grinned in satisfaction, "Excellent."

Stark angrily clenched his fist, "Come on, you're so close..."

Vegeta just looked on intensely, "Don't let up."

"Come on Mayday!" Izuku cheered, getting her attention. "I know you can do this!"

"Izuku?" Mayday said, looking up at the boy, wiping the soot off her face.

"Damn nerd, guess he would cheer for one of the only girls stupid enough to give him attention," Bakugo said.

"Stupid huh? Because unlike you, my cousin and I were raised properly?" Mayday asked. "Honestly did your mother never hug you or anything? Were you never shown love? How could an aspiring hero be so bad at Friendship, it's a basic concept!"

"It's useless, I don't need weaklings holding me back!" Bakugo said.

"Friends aren't weakness, they make you stronger! I got to the finals because I trusted my friends, and they trusted me!" Mayday said. "I'm going to win and show them their efforts weren't for nothing! I'm fighting for Flurry, who always believed in me and stood by me since I was an infant! I'm fighting for Rina, who like me has to bear the burden of being the daughter of a famous heroic father, and prove that a daughter can carry on a father's legacy just as well as a son can! I'm fighting for Franklin, who missed out on this because of an injury, he should have been here fighting against Ejiro in the first rounds! And I'm definitely fighting for Izuku Midoriya, the boy you've mistreated for years! I can only imagine the terrible things you've done to him because you thought you were superior to him!" Mayday got in closer, glaring right through Bakugo, "Tell me Katsuki, why the hell do you hate Izuku so much!?"

"You really wanna know why?" Bakugo asked. "Because that stupid kid should have learned his place a long time ago, I warned him to stay away from the Hero Course, and he had the nerve to defy me! He even hid that stupid power of his from me! Because he wanted to outshine me! He's not as innocent as you would think! Him and his condescending attitude, thinking he always has to play the hero!" Bakugo clenched his fist, "He's a nerd who got lucky! That's why I hate him, and just as much, I hate people like you who actually think he's worth a damn!"

Mayday scowled at Bakugo, "Sounds like you're just jealous, how many friends do you actually have?"

"None of your damn business, like I said, I don't need friends," Bakugo said. "I never liked the people I hung out with, especially that damn nerd." Bakugo got in close to Mayday, out of earshot from most of the crowd. "I just wish he jumped when I told him to."

"Jumped?" Mayday was confused for a moment, until one thought came to her head. "Katsuki, I swear, if you mean what I think you mean..."

"Hey, he wanted a quirk, I just suggested he could get one in the next life, he seemed pretty desperate so I suggested he try that next life sooner than later," Bakugo said. "Isn't that friendly enough for you? Honestly maybe you and your stupid cousin can join him, really hate that girl too. I took a lot of pleasure in breaking her-"

In a flash Mayday punched Bakugo hard in the stomach, the boy spitting out some blood. She glared at him with a fierce tenacity in her eyes, "You...you son of a...you stupid mother..." Mayday was too furious for words, instead she opted for another punch, this one across his jaw.

"She's fighting back!" Flurry said. "Go Mayday!"

Bakugo struggled to breath after his stomach punch, he went to attack but Mayday grabbed his fist before he could ignite it, "You, how could you...you ungrateful waste of human life!" She started crushing his fist, getting a shout of pain from Bakugo. "How could you...HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!"

Mayday hit Bakugo with a massive uppercut that sent him flying into the air. She leapt up and kicked him down hard to the ground below.

"Whoa, Parker's mad, wonder what Bakugo said to her?" Kaminari asked.

"They were just talking about Midoriya here," Kirishima said. "And you know how close they are."

"Oh right," Kaminari turned to Izuku. "Looks like your girl's fighting for your name bro."

"She's not my 'girl', she's just a friend," Izuku said.

"Well she seems pretty angry for someone who's 'just a friend'," Kaminari said. "You two hiding something?"

"I'm not! I swear!" Izuku shouted.

"Hey don't bother him about it Denki," Flurry said. "Go back to your seat, fight's not over yet."

"It's about to be," Tsuyu commented.

Bakugo struggled to stand, but Mayday was already waiting for him to get back on his feet. The moment he locked eyes with her, he could see nothing but fury and anger. Bakugo felt a slight chill, but was not about to give up. He reeled back for another punch but in that time frame, Mayday had delivered a dozen of her own, hitting Bakugo in every area she could, from his face to his torso and ended her assault with one massive punch to his arm, a cracking sound being heard.

Bakugo screamed in pain as his arm hung in an unnatural way, causing concern for the nearby pros.

"Bakugo! Can you continue!?" Midnight asked. "Want me to end the fight!?"

"NO!" Bakugo shouted, charging up his power. "I still have another arm!"

He tried to blast her but she zipped beside him and punched his abdomen with massive force. She then grabbed him by the shirt and began headbutting him a couple of times and finished with a knee to his stomach, leaving him gasping in pain.

"Bakugo! I'm ending the fight!" Midnight shouted.

"NO! I refuse...to give up!" Bakugo shouted, looking up at Mayday. "I'll die...before I surrender to you!" Bakugo spit some blood out, "You stupid cu-"

Mayday kneed Bakugo in the jaw, then grabbed him and began punching him several times in the face and torso. Her punches were held back enough not to accidentally kill him but still had enough force to do some heavy damage, his face becoming even more bloody, his eyes getting swollen shut. Mayday wouldn't relent, despite the teachers calling out to her.

The only thing Mayday could see is Bakugo and the only thing she feels is her rage. She wanted him to suffer, for what he did to her cousin, for how he treated Izuku, the two kids her age that meant the world to her. In her mind he deserves this, he will be humbled and she'll make sure of that.

"Mayday that's enough!" Johnny shouted, running into the ring grabbing Mayday's elbow before another punch landed. "That's enough kid!"

"GET OFF ME!" Mayday shouted, trying to pull away. The moment she got free Johnny was quick to grab her again, this time by her waist, pulling her off.

"It's over May! Stop the fight!" Johnny urged.

"He needs more! He deserves it!" Mayday shouted, trying to escape. Midnight also rushed in to try and pull Mayday away, Cementos doing the same. Even Rainbow Dash flew out of the booth and tried to keep her back.

"Mayday! It's over!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

"Let me go!" Mayday struggled to escape. "I'm not done!"

"Yes you are!" Johnny shouted.

Mayday was close to escaping, so in a desperate move, Midnight tore off part of her uniform and placed her bare arm around Mayday's face, activating her quirk. She tried keeping it focused on only her, though the others were quick to cover up as to not fall asleep themselves.

Mayday struggled a bit before finally passing out from the aroma, giving Midnight a sigh of relief. "Finally."

"Hey it actually worked," Johnny said.

"My quirk can affect females, it just requires extra effort," Midnight said. "Luckily it worked a little better at close range, but I don't know how long my somnambulist affect will last."

"So that kind of makes you useless against a female villain," Rainbow Dash pointed out. "Good thing you weren't around for our fights against Chrysalis."

"It can work, just not as effectively," Midnight stated.

"Let's worry about that later, let's get a stretcher for this boy," Johnny said, taking Mayday in his arms. "I'll keep an eye on Mayday."

"I'll alert the paramedics Midnight, you can join me after you officially call an end to this fight," Cementoss said.

Midnight nodded before returning to the ring to make it official, "Bakugo is unable to continue! Parker wins!"

"After all that drama that marks the end of the fight!" Present Mic announced. "The winner of the First Year event is Mayday Parker from Class 1-A! For those of you who may not be in the loop, Mayday's father Peter Parker, who you cats all know as The Amazing Spider-Man had won this very Tournament when he attended UA! Like father, like daughter! I bet he's very proud of his violent little sweetheart!"

"I'm gonna deck Hizashi for that comment," Peter said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Well, aren't you happy she won?" Kaminari asked.

"Well yeah, I'm very proud of my little girl," Peter said, looking down at the crowd below. "I just don't know what happened to her in the end, that's not my Mayday."

Izuku felt conflicted himself, he doesn't know what might have caused Mayday to snap, but whatever it was, it must have been big. Bakugo is good at pushing other people's buttons, looks like Mayday was no exception, but this time there was more consequence.

Bulma seemed relieved to see this end, much as she didn't care for Bakugo, she was concerned with just how violent Mayday was becoming. "That girl really snapped."

"Either that boy said something to really tick her off, or it was her time of the month," Kaiba said, to Bulma's mild disgust.

"Hey don't joke about stuff like that, it's improper," Bulma scolded.

"Whatever, can't say I'm thrilled with the ending that Bakugo kid actually had this won, but like an idiot he let his guard down," Kaiba said. "Sometimes the worst enemy you could have in battle is yourself."

"Amazing how much you know about combat considering you rarely do physical battles yourself," Bulma said.

"Dueling is like a battle, it requires strategy, plus I have been involved in battles, that's where my Dueling skills come in," Kaiba said. "Even if I have my monsters to fight for me, it still requires a great deal of focus, not to mention duel can be quite dangerous, especially in the Shadow Realm."

"I thought you didn't believe in that stuff," Bulma coyly said.

"Honestly I don't but I know Marrick was up to something," Kaiba said. "Probably just some weird quirk he had in the end. My only regret is that I didn't defeat him myself."

"At least someone stopped him," Bulma said, then looked up to where Stark Industries' booth was. "Wonder how Tony's reacting right now?"

"YES! That's my little Mayday!" Tony excitedly shouted, raising his glass of water in the air. "You show them who you are kid! This is only step one to becoming the best hero in the world!"

"Easy Tony, we're all excited but try to maintain a professional composure," Rhodey said.

"Screw that, I'm throwing a party for her, it's gonna be epic!" Tony said. "Winning the Sports Festival is a huge honor, can't get any bigger than that!"

"How about The Cell Games?" Rhodey pointed out. "You know, the Tournament that decided the fate of the world, that you weren't even apart of?"

"Hey give me a break, Cell wasn't the only one out there, Ultron was making his move as well," Tony said. "Plus you weren't there either so hush!"

"Aren't you a wee bit concerned about the fact that she nearly killed that boy?" Happy asked.

"Huh? Oh she had it under control," Stark said. "Plus that kid was a total brat, so it's not like anyone's gonna care if he got hurt."

"Tony!" Pepper scolded. "Brat or not, Mayday shouldn't have gone that far, it isn't hero like."

"I'm with Pepper on this, that girl needs to control her temper," Rhodey said.

"Yeah, you've seen how bad Peter gets when he loses his temper," Happy said. "Remember that train story?"

"Which one? Kid does a lot of interesting things on trains," Stark said.

"Never mind that, the point is that I don't think you should be rewarding that type of behavior," Rhodey said.

"Look, if I show her how proud I am, it'll make her happy, and happy Mayday means no angry Mayday," Stark said. "I have a daughter myself, so I kind of know how it works with them."

"You're so full of it sometimes," Pepper said, rolling her eyes.

After everything had cleared up, the award Ceremony was underway, all the students gathered around on the stadium floor. Midnight stood in the center along with Johnny and Rainbow Dash.

"Alright everyone, now that the Tournament is over let's kick back and enjoy the award ceremony," Midnight said, some fireworks going off as the winner platforms rose. Standing at the third place platform were Shoto and Rina, at the second place was a heavily bandaged Bakugo, who seemed to be tied up against a pole, trying to get to the first place winner, that being Mayday.

"Is that...Bakugo?" Kaminari asked.

"How does he even have energy to move?" Jiro asked.

"I heard Recovery Girl healed him enough to walk, but it looks like he's still covered in injuries," Ochako said.

"I'm just surprised he's even moving," Flurry said. "Must be his rage, he's too angry to realize his body's exhausted."

"Come on Bakugo, pull yourself together," Kirishima said.

Rina turned to Shoto, "Is he always in a bad mood?"

"For the most part," Shoto answered. He turned his attention to Rina, "By the way, I'm sorry for injuring your teammate, that was unintentional."

"Huh? Didn't expect you to apologize for that," Rina said. "But my mom would want me to forgive you, and my father wouldn't want me to hold a grudge, so I accept."

"I'm not done with you! Come on! Fight me Parker!" Bakugo shouted, trying to get closer to Mayday, the girl barely acknowledging him.

"Man that guy's pissed, someone should have gagged him or something," Rina said. "I feel sorry for you, having a classmate like him. Though I have my own pain in the ass classmate, guess there's always gonna be that one person who makes you miserable."

"Yeah, guess so," Shoto responded.

"Too bad Iida couldn't be here to see Mayday," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah..." Izuku said, thinking over what Tenya had told him along with Flurry and Ochako earlier, that his brother had been injured by a villain. Tenya did not know the full details yet, just that he needed to leave right away. Knowing how much Tenya looks up to his older brother, Izuku couldn't help but really feel sympathetic for the younger Iida son. "_Ingenium, please be alright, for Iida's sake._"

"Time to break out the hardware!" Midnight said, extending her arm. "But of course, there's only one person worthy enough to hand out the awards."

In the distance, All Might had appeared at the top of the Stadium, doing his Trademark laugh. "Citizens!" He jumped to the arena floor, "I am here with-"

"All Might, the Number One Hero!" Midnight announced, accidentally interrupting All Might's intro, much to his annoyance as he glared at Midnight, the domatrix hero feeling very apologetic. "Sorry, I spoke over you."

"Smooth move Nemuri," Johnny teased, Rainbow Dash chuckling with him.

Midnight glared briefly at Johnny and Rainbow Dash before focusing back on the medal awards, "So All Might, now that you're here, why don't you begin the presentation?"

All Might grabbed the two Bronze Medals, placing them on both Rina and Shoto. "Haha, good work you two, both of you showed great strength out there."

"Ain't nothing to it All Might," Rina said.

All Might brought Rina in for a hug, "You remind me so much of Wolverine Young Rina, he's a great hero in his own right. Make sure you take his guidance to heart, not just as a pro hero, but as your father."

"Sure, you got it," Rina said.

All Might turned to Shoto, "Young Todoroki, you fought hard, but I'm going to assume there's a reason you didn't use your left side during your battle against Young Mayday, though it cost you your fight."

"Midoriya opened my eyes during our match, but then I started doubting myself," Shoto explained. "I think I'm beginning to understand your interest in him. I want to be a great hero like you, but my path isn't clear, and I have so much to think about. Plus, I have to settle things with someone very soon."

All Might gave Shoto a reassuring hug, "I won't ask for details, but I believe you'll work things out, have faith in yourself young man."

"Yes sir," Shoto replied.

All Might approached Bakugo, little concerned about how angry he looked. He tried brushing it off and presented the Silver Medal, "Well Young Bakugo, you came close. You may not have taken first but you've taken everyone by surprise, they saw a real star in you today. You should be proud."

"All Might..." Bakugo glared up at the hero. "Get that fuckin' medal out of my sight! I refuse to settle for Second Place, I will take First Place one I get another shot at that lucky bitch standing next to me!"

"Whoa, easy young Bakugo, a good hero composes themselves better than this," All Might said. "But I understand your plight, in a world where we're constantly compared to one another, very few keep their eyes on the top, and you're one of them." He took a look at the extremely angry look on Bakugo. "_Wow his face looks scary_!"

"Just present the medal and move on All Might," Rainbow Dash said.

"Right, here young Bakugo," All Might said, bringing out the medal. "Take this medal, even if you must think of it as a scar to remind yourself of this day."

"No! Fuck that trash! I don't want it!" Bakugo shouted, then had the medal forcefully placed over his head.

All Might turned his attention to the first place winner, Mayday, presenting her Gold Medal. "Young Mayday Parker. It was about 19 years ago when your father stood at the top of the First Place Podium. Now here you stand, just like he did, you really are your father's daughter."

"Thanks All Might," Mayday said, allowing All Might to place the medal around her head. "I'm glad to know I did my family proud, I'm carrying on the Parker tradition of being a winner."

"You're a very proud girl Young Mayday," All Might said, bringing her for a hug. "Just remember, anger can be both a strength and a weakness, try not to get lost in your anger again."

"Hey as long as Bakugo doesn't open his mouth again, I'm good," Mayday insisted.

"Or at least find another outlet, otherwise things may not turn out well for you," All Might warned, releasing the hug and gesturing to the kids. "Here are your winners of this year's Sports Festival!"

Shoto stood silently while Rina flashed a toothy grin. Bakugo was still struggling to break free of his chain. Mayday just held her arm in the air, feeling triumphant.

"So now that the medals have been handed out," Johnny said, getting their attention. "Mayday, since you're the winner, got a winner's speech for us?"

"Sure do," Mayday said, turning to the students. "Winning is a hard task for many to achieve, not everyone can win and somedays, you just take a loss." She then smirked confidently as she raised her medal. "Unfortunately for all of you, I'm not one of those kids, this victory for me was inevitable!"

"_Tell me she's joking,_" most of her class thought.

"_This same brat who got caught by some lame-ass sludge monster thinks she's better than me!?_" Bakugo was livid.

"I'm Spider-Man's daughter, I've got his genes running through my body, same with my mother's, who's just as impressive, so scientifically speaking, I am just genetically superior. So don't feel crummy because you lost, because with me in this Tournament, first place was a guarantee," Mayday said. "If any of you think otherwise, I'm right here, come and get me!"

"Oh she's going down!" Tetsutetsu said, cracking his knuckles.

"I'm gonna put that girl in her place," Jiro said, looking ready for a fight.

"Untie me now and I'll knock you down a peg! Let's see you get lucky twice!" Bakugo shouted.

The pros could sense the rising tension Mayday was causing, so Midnight stepped up to keep things calm, "There will be no more fighting! Anyone breaking that rule will be escorted out and properly disciplined." Midnight turned to Mayday, "I suggest you take your victory with humility, otherwise your hunger for dominance will just result in you being served a humble pie."

Mayday shrugged it off, "Have it your way Miss Sexy Teacher."

"It's Miss Midnight to you kid!" The Domatrix hero warned, then turned to All Might. "You may take the floor again."

"Right, now then," All Might began. "Just know this, any of you first years could have been standing in the winner's circle, think about what you've done today and climb even closer to your goal of being pros! I think our next generation of heroes is proving to be our most promising one yet!"

"Without a doubt All Might!" a voice interjected. Walking into the stadium was Tony Stark, waving to each of the students. "Hello kids, I don't know if you recognize me with out my armor but-"

"You're Tony Stark! Beyond that you're the Invincible Iron Man!" Izuku shouted, his excitement startling some of his classmates. "The Armored Avenger and one of the only quirkless pro heroes!"

"Uh yes, that I am," Stark said. "It all started-"

"You were injured on a trip to a battle ruined country and were forced to work on weapons for some villains but you created your suit of armor from scraps and escaped from your captives while liberating the land they tried to enslave!" Izuku shouted.

"Uh...yeah, that," Stark said. "Good on you kid, see-"

"Then you founded The Avengers and formed the Mightiest Team on Earth!" Izuku finished.

"...Are you done?" Stark asked.

Izuku sheepishly rubbed his head, "Sorry, go on."

"Wow you remind me of Spider-Man as a kid," Stark said, then turned to All Might. "Now there is a reason I'm here, and not just to scout any potential sidekicks, or people for my business."

"Did you like my babies!?" Hatsumei shouted from where she was standing.

"Come see me later kid, I wanna pick that brain of yours," Stark said, then turned back to All Might. "I'm here because you becoming a Teacher is pretty much monumental, and it's a special occasion I think you should be sharing with some friends and fellow big time heroes."

"Got some special guests Uncle Tony?" Mayday asked.

"You bet kiddo," Stark said, gesturing to the entrance. "Allow me to introduce a few friends of mine!" Coming from the entrance were a group of heroes extremely recognizable to just about anyone in the world. "Allow me to introduce them one by one, first up is my friend Natasha Romanoff..."

"It's Black Widow!" Izuku accidentally interrupted. "A High Ranking agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. and a founding member of The Avengers!"

"Uh yes..." Stark said, then gestured to the next guy. "Next up is Clint Barton!"

"It's Hawkeye!" Izuku interrupted again. "His Archery skills are absolutely spectacular, he's rivaled only by The Green Arrow!"

"Right..." Stark said, getting a little annoyed. "Next up..."

"Bruce Banner!" Izuku shouted. "He looks like a regular guy now but he's also The Incredible Hulk! The angrier he gets, the more powerful he becomes!"

Stark was about to introduce the next guy, "Next is..."

"The Mighty Thor! Prince of Asgard!" Izuku shouted.

"Kid!" Stark interrupted, getting Izuku's attention. "Cool it down will ya, I get you're excited but you're kind of getting carried away."

Izuku shrunk down a bit, "Oh, sorry Mr. Stark!"

"Oh give him a break Tony, he's just excited," Natasha said.

"Yeah, it's nice to feel appreciation from a fan, usually most kids geek out over you rather than someone like me or Nat, so let us have this," Clint said.

"Fine, just let me introduce the last guy," Stark said, clearing his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am Proud to Introduce the Number One Ranked Hero in the USA, one I can't think as more fitting for that spot, ladies and gentlemen, my good friend, Captain America!"

Making his way to the podium area was indeed the leader of The Avengers and one of the Highest Ranking heroes in the world, the man named Steve Rogers, and the hero called Captain America.

"It's really him!" Izuku shouted. "Captain America! The leader of The Avengers! The pride of America! The-"

"Kid what are you a blooming hype person?" Stark asked.

"Come on Tony, like Nat said before, he's just excited," Cap said, then made his way over to Izuku. "I had a chance to see your fights, I must admire your willingness to help that Shoto Todoroki boy, you may have lost the fight but you made the effort to help someone overcome a personal issue, even if for a moment. That in itself is a victory to be proud of."

Izuku bowed feverishly to Cap, "Thank you so much sir! It's an honor to be standing before such a prestigious hero such as yourself!"

Cap turned his attention to the other students, "You all did well, you fought hard and proved yourselves worthy of the UA name. Winning or losing isn't all that matters, what's more important is the heart you showed, and each one of you is a winner in my eyes."

"Thank you so much Captain!" The students said, all saluting the Avenger, which he returned.

Cap focused his attention to All Might, "It's good to see you again All Might, or is it Mr. All Might now?"

"All Might-Sensei?" Stark added.

"Just All Might is fine my friends," All Might playfully insisted. "It's great to see you as well Captain. How are things back at Avengers Tower? Any new recruits?"

"Yes, we recently added one of Captain Marvel's sidekicks," Cap said.

"Ah, interesting, I didn't even know Captain Marvel had a sidekick, and even if he did, I pegged them for a potential member of The Justice League," All Might said.

Cap sheepishly rubbed his head, "Uh, I meant Carol Danvers, the former Ms. Marvel, that's now her sidekicks's name."

"Oh, right, almost forgot about her," All Might said.

"How did you nearly forget about one of the Greatest Heroes in the world?" Mayday asked.

Flurry covered her face in shame, "Oh sweet Auntie Celestia..."

"Mayday never mentioned her favorite hero being Captain Marvel," Izuku said.

"Don't call her that, she stole that name from Billy Baston, he's the real Captain Marvel," Flurry Heart said. "I don't know what Mayday sees in that woman, she really isn't very nice and every time I see her she always has something to criticize me about."

"Sounds rough, I have heard rumors about her but nothing official," Izuku said.

"Whatever you heard is probably true, she's no hero, she's just a...just a...ugh, my mom and dad told me never to use words that Mr. Logan does," Flurry Heart said.

"Wow..." Izuku said. "You must really not-"

"Well my parents aren't here right now, and she's a total bitch!" Flurry shouted, much to Izuku's shock, not just him but the other students nearby, who never expected to hear such talk from Flurry.

"Anyway, this isn't about us," Cap said, continuing the conversation, fortunately not overhearing Flurry's colorful language. "It's about you All Might, me, my team and a good friend of ours wanted to congratulate you personally."

"A good friend eh? Do you mean who I think you mean?" All Might asked.

Cap pointed to the skies, "See for yourself."

Everyone looked up and saw a figure floating down to the stadium below.

"It's a bird!" Kaminari said.

"It's a plane!" Toru said.

"No..." Izuku said, looking up with widen eyes. "It's Superman!"

Landing in the stadium was the Man of Steel himself, the entire arena bursting into a loud cheer at the sight of one of Earth's most recognized heroes.

Stark gestured to the Justice League member, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you-"

"Holy Crap, Superman's here!"

Stark groaned in annoyance as he glared at Izuku, "Kid..."

Izuku quickly and nervously shook his head, "That wasn't me sir!'

Rushing over in a flash was Peter, his eyes sparkling at the sight of Superman, "Superman! So awesome to see the Man of Steel himself! The founding member of The Justice League! The-"

"Peter!" Stark shouted, getting his former sidekick's attention. "Come on, like that kid wasn't enough!"

Thor laughed out loud at this display, "Like Stark said, the two are indeed quite similar!"

"Just like that boy there is basically Wolverine," Banner said gesturing to Bakugo. "Same feral eyes."

"You got something to say to me!?" Bakugo shouted. "Come on you old man, I bet I can take you and send you back to the retirement home on a stretcher!"

"Kid, don't make me angry," Banner warned. "You wouldn't like me when I'm angry."

Cap made his way over to Peter, "I know you're excited, but you really should set a more proper example for these kids, that includes acting casual around others. Respectful but not overly fanboyish like."

"Sorry, maybe I'm too excited," Peter said. "But come on, it's Superman!"

"I appreciate that Spider-Man, but I'm not here for myself, rather to support my friend All Might," Superman said. "And to congratulate your daughter, you must be so proud to see her win."

"Hey I'd be proud of my daughter even if she came in last, she always does her best after all," Peter said.

"You're a great father Peter," Superman said. "And being a good father is a big heroic act in itself."

Something about that tugged at Shoto, though in the midst of his despair, Peter had once again geeked out. "Thank you so much Superman!" He started bowing a lot, "It's a huge honor to be recognized by a man such as yourself!"

Twilight teleported to her husband's location, trying to ease him out of his fanboy state, "Peter, come on you've seen Superman before, stop geeking out every time you see him."

"Twilight, both Superman and Captain America are here, two of my all time favorites!" Peter said.

"Yes but you don't need to geek out every time you see them, I mean you've seen them countless times after all," Twilight said.

"Is that Princess Celestia!?" Peter shouted, pointing away.

"Princess Celestia!? Where?" Twilight asked, looking around frantically. It was when she heard Peter's mocking laughter that she realized she had been duped. "Peter..."

"See, I'm not the only one, you're a fangirl too," Peter said.

"Bro...'Fangirl too'?" Johnny repeated. "Calling yourself one then?"

"What!? That's not what I meant you jerk!" Peter shouted.

"Oh wanna be a tough guy?" Johnny asked. "The ring's still there, why don't we have ourselves a rematch from 19 years ago."

That seemed to peak the interest of everyone around, before Midnight stepped in, "Alright that's enough, the Festival's over, we don't have time to see you two reignite an old rivalry."

"Plus this seems more like a 20 years later thing," Stark said. "Why don't you set that up for next year, the long awaited rematch between Spider-Man and The Human Torch."

"Why don't you set up a Superhero Tournament while you're at it?" Mayday suggested.

"Kid I like how your mind works, we should totally do that," Stark said. "The greatest heroes in the world coming together for one massive Tournament."

"We'll work that out another time, we need to wrap this Festival up," Midnight said.

"Right, take it away then," Stark said.

Midnight then turned to the crowd. "This is quite the surprise ladies and gentlemen, not only do we have Captain America and The Avengers here, gracing us with their presence, we also have The Man of Steel, Superman. I must credit Tony Stark for bringing both of them here."

"It was actually Cap's idea to come," Stark said. "He's also the one who contacted Superman, not me."

"Regardless, let's give the floor back to All Might," Midnight said.

"Thank you, it does my heart a great deal of happiness to see two of my old friends fellow warriors in the fight for Justice," All Might said, standing besides both Captain America and Superman. "You two have done a great job yourselves in inspiring others, to always be better than what they already are. My hope is that I could use my position as a teacher in UA High to help these children become great Heroes like us, with luck, they might even surpass us. This is the most talented group of first year students in almost 20 years, I have high hopes for them."

"As do I All Might," Cap said, then turned to the students. "Always fight for Justice to be served, and for Freedom to reign true. Fight for your friends, your family, your country and your planet."

"Always remember to do your best," Superman added. "Anyone is capable of greatness when they put their minds to it, and when they believe in themselves."

"With that, I have one more thing to say!" All Might said. "I want everyone to yell it with me, you know what it is!"

Everyone in the stadium, crowds, heroes and students alike put their fists into the air, "Plus Ult-"

"Thank you for your hard work!" All Might shouted, getting an awkward silence from the stadium.

"Dude that was like the perfect time to say 'Plus Ultra'!" Peter shouted.

"Yeah it's your School's catchphrase!" Stark said.

"Wow you really embarrassed yourself," Cap quipped.

"Even I couldn't have seen that disaster coming," Superman joked.

"Come on All Might, you're better than that!" Rainbow Dash said.

Everyone continued to brow beat All Might, the hero feeling very awkward by the slip up, not made easier by the boos, "Sorry, maybe you're all right, but everyone here did such a good job."

Kaiba laughed out loud at All Might's mistake, "Some Number One Hero, couldn't even get the right cheer going."

"Go easy on him, he made a mistake, hero or not he's still only human," Bulma said.

"Still, I feel embarrassed for him," Kaiba said, standing up. "Well I should get going, now that this Festival's over I have to get back to work."

"Same, let's find Vegeta and Medaka so we can get home," Bulma said, standing up and leaving as well.

At the top of the stands stood two great warriors in their own right, the King of Games, Yugi Moto and the fierce Saiyan Warrior, Son Goku.

"That was a great Festival," Goku said. "That fight at the end was awesome, even if a bit violent."

"Didn't know you felt something could be violent," Yugi joked.

"I like a good fight but I also believe in limitations, this is a sport after all, there should be rules and fairness," Goku said.

"Well hopefully that Bakugo boy has learned a thing or two about not running his mouth as much," Yugi said. "Though give his behavior just now, that might not be the case."

"He's too proud, he reminds me of Vegeta back when I first met him, hopefully he can dial it down in the coming years," Goku said. "Or maybe you can do to him what your friends said you did to Seto Kaiba."

"I don't think that's necessary," Yugi said. "That boy, aggressive as he acts, still desires to be a hero, that alone shows he can change for the better."

"Guess you're right, I just hope he can get stronger, all of them," Goku said. "Especially Izuku Midoriya. He's tough but he needs to control his strength. I went through that same trouble back when I tried mastering the Kaioken."

"Perhaps you yourself can train him," Yugi said.

"I'll definitely consider that," Goku said, the felt his rumbling stomach. "Man I'm hungry, I'm gonna get something to eat, catch you later Yugi."

"See you around Goku," Yugi said as Goku flew off. He looked back down to the winner's stand. "Mayday Parker. Katsuki Bakugo. Both your paths are righteous, but filled with darkness. You must overcome them to realize your truest potential. May you, Bakugo, learn to remove the chip off your shoulder, and you Mayday, fully embrace the teachings of your mother in regards to Friendship and seeing the good in others."

As the Festival started to clear, Cap approached All Might, speaking in a hushed tone, "We need to talk later Toshinori."

All Might turned to Cap, noticing the serious expression in his eyes, "So, you didn't come just to say congratulations huh?"

"You know we're proud of you, but we have another important aspect to discuss," Cap said.

All Might nodded, "Meet me at my office in an hour. You and Clark both."

Cap nodded and went to relay the message to Superman as All Might left.

Later in the day, the class is sitting together in their homeroom, Bakugo still looking furious, Mayday resting her feet triumphantly on the table as her classmates looked on in dislike.

"Nice work," Aizawa said. "You have the next two days of school off to recuperate. Parker get your feet off the desk." Mayday non-chalantly did as told, still finding a way to flaunt her medal as she did so, further annoying many of her classmates. "Now I'm sure the pros who watched the Festival are interested in recruiting some of you. We'll look over the draft form and update you once you return. Gets some rest, you still have a lot of training ahead."

"Yes sir!" the class said, Izuku taking time to look toward Tenya's desk. Izuku knew the atmosphere was about to change, gradual as it would appear at first.

Mayday stood up from her desk, "I'm going home, I have a celebratory dinner to attend to, actually with two days off I can celebrate big time. Maybe we'll go back to New York and have a party in Time's Square, that will be awesome!" She turned her attention to the sole male friend she had in the room, "Yo Izuku, call me later, maybe my dad will invite you to my celebrations, we can talk when you're available."

"Huh?" Izuku said, turning to Mayday. "Oh, sure thing."

"Well, I'm out, let's go cuz!" Mayday said, making her way out the room. "I have a lot of people to call!"

Flurry shook her head in annoyance, "She's gonna let this get to her head and it's really gonna start ticking me off." She turned to Izuku, "I'll call you if Mayday forgets, I could use a level headed friend to turn to."

"Yeah, sure Flurry," Izuku said, facing Tenya's desk.

Flurry knew what was bothering Izuku, she too felt worry for Tenya. The thought of something bad happening to his brother must have been really hard on him. "Everything will be fine, just remember what the one most important thing in the world is, Friendship!"

Izuku nodded, "Yeah, Friendship."

"Friendship is Magic!" Flurry said. "It will make everything better, and that's what Tenya needs more than anything." She turned to her class, "Let's all remember Friendship!" The class just awkwardly stood there, many mutterings of fake cheer going around. "You all need to work on your pep and enthusiasm, but I'll do my best to help you all, when the semester ends, we'll all be the best of friends, maybe even Katsuki will be our friend!"

"Go burn in hell!" Bakugo shouted.

"Harsh dude, she's just being nice," Kirishima said.

"Thanks Ejiro-kun, well I should go meet my cousin before she goes on the train without me," Flurry said, going to find her cousin.

Jiro shook her head in annoyance, "Those girls are something else. One of them is a total brat and the other's a total airhead."

"Well, Flurry's from Equestria, Friendship is a big deal there," Kirishima said.

"Come on dude, you really mean to tell me you're fine with her Friendship preaching?" Jiro asked. "It's annoying as hell, plus she's only doing it to get the heat off her cousin."

"She does seem to have a few screws loose," Sato said.

"Yeah, remember her fight with Midoriya?" Kaminari asked. "She basically started prancing around the ring."

Kirishima shrugged it off, "Alright maybe she is a bit weird but she's trying her best. We just gotta show her that this is not Equestria, things are different and maybe not everyone will be friends but that's alright, quality over quantity."

"Both of those girls need a heavy dose of reality," Tokoyami said. "Otherwise their path will have many bumps."

Izuku briefly took his attention away from Tenya's desk, eyeing the other students as they voiced their complaints about Flurry and Mayday. Izuku was a bit disappointed, while he could understand their frustration toward Mayday, he couldn't really condone what they had to say about Flurry. He thought about saying something but right now he felt a bit on edge given what happened to Tenya's brother and the excitement from the day and at the same time, plus everyone else might be mentally exhausted from the Sports Festival. Maybe another time but no wasn't the best moment to do so.

At Hosu hospital, Tenya is running through the halls, trying to find his brother's room. He spotted his mother waiting outside and burst through the door. "Tensei!?"

"Tenya, please keep your voice down," Mrs. Iida pleaded.

Tenya was too distracted from seeing his brother wrapped in bandages, the doctors having finished his operation. "He's been in and out after the surgery, honestly if he had come in any later, he might not have made it."

Tensei briefly opened his eyes, "Little brother?"

"Big brother, you're gonna be fine," Tenya said, walking over to his brother.

"Heh, I was suppose to be someone you could look up to," Tensei said. "I guess I've failed, I'm sorry little brother. I'm sorry I've let you down."

Tenya's eyes watered, the grief of seeing his brother in such a weakened state. His mother was too very distraught, unable to see her son in such a shape. Tenya cried out in agony, the moment being too unbearable for him.

Tenya wasn't the only one who needed to visit someone in the hospital however, the following day Shoto himself was on his way to a hospital, he needed to pay a visit to someone very important.

He arrived before a door with the name 'Todoroki' on it, and, while nervous and hesitant at first, opened up to see a woman with long white hair staring out the window.

"Hi mom." The woman turned around, looking very surprised to see her son. "_No matter what, I will rescue her from this place._"

Elsewhere. "What am I gonna have for lunch?" Ochako asked, looking around. "I need something that isn't too pricey." She unlocked the door to her apartment, or tried to but somehow it was already unlocked. "It was open?"

"Ochako!" She heard, freaking out at first until she saw it was her parents. "Wait, mom!? Dad!? When did you get here!? Aren't you working!?"

"You think we would be away at a day like this?" Mr. Uraraka asked.

"We saw your effort on tv and wanted to throw you a party," Mrs. Uraraka said.

"Huh? But when? How?" Ochako didn't really care, she was just so happy to see her parents. "I can't believe you're here!"

At the Midoriya home. "Seven! Isn't that insane!" Inko said, holding up her fingers for emphasis. "That's how many times I fainted after the Calvary Battle, pretty sure a couple were from dehydration."

"Wow, sounds like you had it tougher than I did," Izuku said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Real cute," Inko said, somewhat deadpanned. "Honestly, I'm happy you finally developed a quirk Izuku, but why did it have to be so dangerous? You know I'll always support you but I am your mother, so I'm still gonna worry about you."

Izuku nodded, thinking over what his mother said. Despite how much effort he put into achieving his goals, he tends to forget he had others who worry about his safety, especially if Mayday is any indication. He needed to control One for All, and make it his own power.

"By the way, how are those girls doing? The ones from America," Inko said.

"Huh? Oh, only one of them is American, Spider-Man's daughter Mayday," Izuku corrected. "The other girl, his niece Flurry Heart is from Equestria."

"Oh right, silly me, they mentioned it on TV, she's European correct?" Inko asked, getting a confirming nod. "Wow, friends with two girls from two different countries, must be interesting."

"Yeah, it is, they tell me a lot about their cultures," Izuku said. "Mayday says that Japan does feel a little different than New York, or this part at least. She wants to visit Tokyo soon, and a few other cities, places that remind her of home, mainly ones with Skyscrapers. Kind of weird, she told me she grew up in Queens, and the Skyscrapers are mostly in Manhattan, though maybe it's because she spent a lot of time there, since her dad patrols that area and used to work there outside of hero work."

"Oh, he had a second job?" Inko asked.

"Two, he used to be a photographer at a place called 'The Daily Bugle', then he worked at a laboratory, his dream as a kid was to be a scientist," Izuku said.

"A scientist? What drew him to being a hero then?" Inko asked.

"Because..." Izuku looked down at his food. "He knew he had Great Power, and he felt it was his Responsibility to use it to protect others, plus he knows just how bad things can be without a hero around to help. That's why he went to UA in the first place, but his wife did encourage him not to give up on his original dream. He still likes to invent things, in fact aside from his hero work, he also works with Tony Stark, and they build things together."

"That sounds so exciting," Inko said. "Such a multi-talented man. What about his niece, how is she liking Japan?"

"She loves it, she actively practices her honorifics," Izuku said. "She also loves how friendly a lot of the people are, it reminds her of her home."

"She seems like such a nice girl, and she's a Princess too isn't she?" Inko said. "So humble. Now tell me, are you interested in either girl?"

"Mom..." Izuku said, blushing a bit. "I told you they're just friends."

"I know dear, but when you spend time with someone long enough, they can be more than just friends," Inko said. "Even if you don't show an interest, they might, so keep an eye out."

"Well what would I do if they both ended up liking me?" Izuku said. "How do I choose?"

"I can't answer that son, that must be your choice, just do it carefully and make sure you let the other girl down easy," Inko said. "I can't promise she won't be mad but if you handle things respectfully enough they'll be understanding eventually and appreciate the fact that you handled things maturely. Girls can be delicate son, but I know you have what it takes to treat them well."

"Right..." Izuku said, thinking over the two girls. Both of them have earned a bad rep in school so far for different reasons. Part of his first step of being a hero might mean keeping a nice healthy friendship with both girls and making them feel happy in Japan. "Hey mom, I might be seeing them later on, if that's alright with you."

"Of course dear, maybe until then we can watch the Sports Festival, I have it recorded in High Definition" Inko said.

"Oh yeah, good idea, there were a couple of fights I missed," Izuku said.

At the Parker home, Mayday and Flurry were seen grooming in front of a mirror, both ready to go out for fun with Peter, Twilight and a few friends.

"I can't believe we're going to Akihabara!" Flurry said. "I heard the Arcades there are humongous!"

"It's gonna be fun, Mr. Stark even rented an entire floor for us!" Mayday said, brushing her hair. "Weird he booked it days in advance, like if he expected me to win."

"Or a pity party if you lost," Flurry said, applying eyeliner.

"Pfft, like that would have happened," Mayday said. "I don't think anyone could have beat me."

"What about Izuku?" Flurry asked.

"Izuku's strong but he would have broken his bones fighting me," Mayday said. "Though I would have been quicker to knock him out, just to save him from any more pain."

"Just ease up," Flurry said, then applied some lip gloss. "I think you're upsetting the others."

"That's their problem," Mayday said, applying some hair spray as she continued combing. "Speaking of Izuku, we should call him soon and invite him over. If he's well enough. Maybe Tenya and Ochako too."

"Uh...Tenya might not want to come," Flurry said. "Remember what I told you about his brother?"

"Yeah, I remember," Mayday said. "That's one reason I want to invite him, he's probably depressed and he could use a little pick-me up. Tell me that isn't friendly."

"Mayday, his brother's hurt, badly," Flurry said. "I don't think a simple invite to an Arcade room is gonna help."

"Worth a shot," Mayday said. "How does my hair look?"

"It looks great, how's mine?" Flurry asked.

"Uh, I see a split end, I'll fix it," Mayday said, tending to her cousin's hair.

Finally, at the Bakugo residence.

"DIE!" Bakugo shouted, angrily brushing his teeth. "Stupid mouth germs!"

"Katsuki don't wake up at noon and start yelling!" His mother shouted.

* * *

**So ends the Tournament arc, much more to come. This is the halfway point of this story.**


	13. Time to Pick Some Names

It's been two days, the classes were starting back up again, things were going back to normal. Well not completely.

As Izuku was riding the train to UA, looking through his phone a man got his attention. "Hey, kid, aren't you Midoriya from Class 1-A?" Izuku turned around and saw the man. "Great job at the Sports Festival, I rooted for you."

Soon everyone gathered around Izuku, each person offering him praise, much to his slight embarrassment. Many people were commenting on his place, some surprised he was shorter than they expected. "Keep trying for it hero!"

"Uh, I will, thanks," Izuku nervously said. "Is everyone going through this?"

At another station, Mayday was busy signing autographs for everyone who asked. "Keep'em coming people, I got time for all my adoring fans!"

"I still can't believe I'm talking to Spider-Man's daughter!" one guy said.

"She's so much cuter in person!" a woman said.

"A real winner, just like her father," an older man said.

"She's a lot nicer when she's not angry," someone commented.

"Still, hard to believe this girl has such a violent side to her," one person whispered.

"But the other guy was pretty violent himself, maybe he deserved it," a second person whispered back.

"Doesn't seem very heroic like honestly, I mean, would Spider-Man be that ruthless?" The original person brought up. Mayday did overhear the two a bit, but she didn't care, to her, haters are just gonna hate.

Flurry looked kind of annoyed by Mayday's actions, then found herself surrounded by fans. "All hail the Crystal Princess!"

"Uh, that's not necessary," Flurry insisted. "I'm outside my Kingdom, I'm no different from any of you."

"Ah! So modest, it's adorable!" A woman shouted.

"You'll grow up to be a great hero and a great leader!" a man said.

"Aw, thanks," Flurry said with a blush.

Mayday grinned in satisfaction, continuing to sign her autographs while standing next to the digital sign of her victory announcement.

The ride ended for everyone, Izuku was walking to UA with his umbrella, the rain was pretty heavy but not too bad. It wasn't long before he was joined by Mayday and Flurry.

"Sup Izuku!" Mayday said, greeting her friend. "How's your morning?"

"Fine...kind of tired though," Izuku said. "Feels like I'm barely awake."

"Wow, are you still worn out from all the fun you had at Akihabara?" Mayday asked. "Flurry really got you into that dancing game, too bad you kind of sucked."

"Give him a break, he was still hurt," Flurry said. "He showed up in a cast."

"Well we were still happy to have you there," Mayday said. "But wow, you wouldn't believe how many autographs I had to sign, people love me!"

"You got swamped too?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, on the ride over here," Flurry said. "Mayday was and basking in her glory like she was Countess Coloratura."

"Huh?" Izuku asked.

"Pop Idol from Equestria," Flurry said. "Uh I guess here that would be someone like Coco Amuguri or Imai Momoka."

"Oh I see," Izuku said. "Well Mayday did win, she deserves the praise."

"Thanks buddy," Mayday said, placing her arm around Izuku. "You did well too, and it's good that you're so respected."

"Right..." Izuku said. He is a bit surprised that Mayday got as much attention as she did, considering just how aggressive she was when fighting Bakugo. It is possible that since Bakugo acted like a villain that not many would sympathize with him, and Mayday's legacy as Spider-Man's daughter probably did her a lot of favors. "Hey, Mayday, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Really!?" Mayday said, getting excited. She started brushing her hair back, trying to make herself more presentable. "Well whatever it is, I just might say 'yes'."

"Uh...it's not much of a 'yes' or 'no question," Izuku said. "It's actually about Kacchan."

"Oh, what about him?" Mayday asked, completely losing her pep.

"You seemed rather aggressive when you were fighting him, what came over you?" Izuku asked.

"He ran his mouth too much and it pissed me off," Mayday said. "He's such a major scumbag, someone needed to teach him some humility."

"But you really flipped out, everyone in class was mortified, even your parents," Izuku said.

"This was the same guy who bullied and toyed with Ochako during their fight," Mayday said. "No one in the audience liked him, regardless of Aizawa trying to do damage control. Bulma from Capsule Corp found him violent, and she's been to tons of Martial Arts Tournaments, her husband is one of the most aggressive people on the planet, she's seen dangerous battles in her time, I trust her word more than Aizawa's."

"But Mr. Aizawa is a pro, he's been around just as much combat if not more, Bulma doesn't fight for a living," Izuku reminded.

"Look...I just don't like that guy, I don't even know why you feel so bad for him, he treats you like crap!" Mayday said. "Be honest with me, he's told you terrible things hasn't he?"

"Well, yeah, but he's just a bit egocentric," Izuku said. "I mean he wants to be a hero so that's something positive."

"Barely, sounds like he just wants an excuse to hurt people and not get in trouble for it" Mayday said. "I've heard of heroes who would use their position as an excuse to beat someone up badly if they were in a lousy mood, I wouldn't be surprised if Katsuki did something like that."

"I don't think he would," Izuku said. "He is very serious about being a hero, I know because I've seen how much he's idolized many heroes as a kid, he would never intentionally do anything bad or hurt someone for fun."

"Yeah, he'd much rather bait them into hurting themselves," Mayday said.

"Huh? Hurting themselves?" Izuku asked.

"You know, maybe telling them to jump off a really high place, out of 'friendly advice'," Mayday said. Izuku's eyes told the story, now he wondered if this is probably what Bakugo said to set Mayday off. "Like I said, Katsuki likes to run his mouth, so I know a few things."

"Mayday, please understand that Bakugo just says things, he doesn't always mean it," Izuku said.

"Izuku, you're a nice boy and I care a lot about you, so I'm gonna give you actual friendly advice," Mayday said. "Stop making excuses for your bully, and accept that some people are just jerks. But I will be right by your side, I will protect you, always."

Izuku wasn't sure what to make of this, he didn't know how to explain that while she may have good intentions, she still acted in the wrong. Mayday always seems to get the most aggressive when it comes to his own well being, it has been a blessing to have a friend as loyal as that, but a curse to know she can get carried away like that.

"Good morning Midoriya! Mayday! Flurry Heart!" Tenya said, running up to them.

"Is that Tenya?" Mayday asked.

"Wow, he went all out with the rain gear," Izuku said.

"You three are walking too slowly, don't you know we're late!" Tenya said, running past them.

"Dude there's like five minutes til the first bell, we got time," Mayday said, following after Tenya with Izuku and Flurry trying to catch up.

"UA Students should be arriving ten minutes early, it's only proper!" Tenya said, then sped off.

"Ugh, he's just like my mother," Mayday said, then spoke in a voice mocking Twilight. "It's always proper to arrive with plenty of time to spare, better too early than very tardy."

"Uncle Peter said she camped out somewhere just to make sure she was there on time," Flurry said.

"That sounds like an exaggeration," Izuku said.

"Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if that were true," Mayday said, walking into the school with her friends.

Inside Izuku put his Umbrella away in his locker, then turned to Tenya, "So Iida, I've been meaning to-"

"If it's about my brother then worry not," Tenya said, offering a smile. "Everything's fine."

"Uh...alright," Izuku said. "If you're absolutely sure."

"I am," Tenya then turned to Mayday, "Also I apologize for not making the trip to Akihabara, I do appreciate your invitation nonetheless."

"It's all good, " Mayday said.

"Yeah, we're just sorry that happened to your older brother," Flurry said.

"Your concern for my family is appreciated, but no longer necessary," Tenya said. "I apologize for making you all worry."

Despite that, Izuku couldn't help but worry, he had a feeling something was off about Tenya, and from the looks of things, Flurry shared that sentiment.

In the classroom, everyone is still geeking out about the Sports Festival, all of them talking or bragging about how things have gone for them.

"I can't believe how much attention we've been getting!" Mina said, very excited.

"I bet you have it good," Sero said. "You know what a bunch of kids yelled at me?"

"Nice try?" Tsuyu asked, much to Sero's agony.

"One Sports Festival and we're practically celebrities," Kaminari said.

"This school's so amazing!" Mineta said.

Aizawa entered the classroom, "Morning."

"Morning Mr. Aizawa!" the class said, then noticed something that only Tsuyu brought up.

"Wow Mr. Aizawa, your bandages are gone, ribbit."

"Yeah ,the old lady went overboard in her treatment," Aizawa said. "Now we have a big class today, about Hero Informatics."

"_Oh no, is it a pop quiz?_" Kaminari worriedly wondered.

"_Damn, it might be about hero laws, I suck at those,_" Kirishima worried.

"It's time to pick hero names," Aizawa said.

"Sweet! This is totally awesome!" The class shouted.

Aizawa used his quirk to calm them down, "This is related to the pro hero draft picks I mentioned last time. Usually second years have to worry about drafts but your class is different, by sending you all offers, pros are investing in your potential, but their offers can be rescinded if they lose interest in you before graduation."

"So we'll still have to prove ourselves after we've been recruited," Toru said.

"Yes, now here are the totals for your offers," Aizawa said, bringing up an electronic tally. In first place was Shoto with a large amount, Mayday coming in second and Bakugo coming in third. Everyone else got a smaller margin, at least those chosen. Half the class did not receive any offers yet. "In past years it's been more balanced, but there's a big gap this time."

"Ugh! No fair!" Kaminari said, unhappy with how few heroes he got.

"Do pro heroes not see elegance when they are presented with such?" Aoyama wondered out loud, annoyed he wasn't on the request list.

Mina was also visibly disappointed she didn't make the list, especially since she made it to the Tournament itself.

"Todoroki got the most?" Jiro said. "He came in third with Rina Howlett though."

"Yeah I'm calling bullshit on that!" Mayday shouted. "I came in first, how the hell did I come in second to Shoto Todoroki!? I beat him in the semi-finals!"

"Lower your voice Parker," Aizawa warned.

"She's got a point," Kirishima said. "I'm surprised he got ahead of Parker and Bakugo myself."

"Parker's a mystery but would pros really want to work with a hot head like Bakugo?" Sero said.

"The hell did you just say Tape Arms!?" Bakugo shouted.

Momo was disappointed herself at her low offers but put that aside to congratulate the boy next to her, "You must be so proud."

"These offers were likely because of my father," Shoto said.

"My father's more famous than yours though!" Mayday shouted, having overheard.

"Parker if you don't calm yourself and lower your voice I'm going to have you removed from class and possibly placed on suspension," Aizawa warned again. "Get over yourself and deal with it."

Mayday angrily sat down, still steaming from this result.

"Wow! People want us!" Ochako shouted, excitedly shaking Tenya's back.

"Aw, it's alright Izuku," Flurry said, patting the boy's back, who looked disheartened at having no offers. "Some pros can't see potential."

"Well he probably grossed the pros out from the cray way he was fighting," Mineta brought up, receiving a glare from Flurry, freaking him out a bit. "_She's cute and scary when she's mad._"

"Ignore him," Flurry said. "I'll talk to Uncle Peter, maybe he can find someone to send you an offer."

"Wait, did the American pros send out any requests?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes, Spider-Man and The Human Torch were among those who sent invites to their agencies," Aizawa explained. "Regardless all of you will be interning with pros, even those who didn't get any offers."

"Wait really? All of us?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, while you all have experience with villains from the USJ, it would help to see pros at work," Aizawa said.

"And that's why we're getting hero names!" Sato excitedly said.

"This is getting a lot more fun!" Ochako said.

"The hero names are likely going to be temporary, but choose wisely," Aizawa said.

"Or you'll hell to pay later!" A familiar woman voice said, one appreciated by Mineta, Sero and Kaminari to name a few. "What you pick today could be your codename for life, be careful or you'll be stuck with something indecent."

"It's Midnight!" the class shouted.

"She's got a point, Midnight will have final approval over your names, it's not my specialty," Aizawa said.

**Flashback**

"So you haven't picked out a hero name yet?" A Young Hizashi Yamada asked.

"I don't want to be in the limelight, so I really don't care," A Young Aizawa said.

"Bro, I got it! Eraserhead!" Hizashi suggested, doing a flashy pose.

"Whatever," Aizawa replied.

**End Flashback**

"The name you pick is important, it helps reinforce your image and tells people what type of hero you wanna be in the future," Aizawa explained. "Take All Might for example."

Izuku thought over what Aizawa had said, just as he was passed a card. "I need a name that embodies what type of hero I want to be."

Sometime passed, many of the students had picked out their name. "Now students," Midnight began, "Who among you is ready to share?"

"_Wait, we're presenting these!?_" Kirishima worried.

"_Who's got the guts to even go up there?_" Sero wondered.

To almost no one's surprise, Yuga Aoyama went up first, about to show off his card, "The Shining Hero...I Can Not Stop Twinkling!" Yuga had shown his card, a full English sentence. "You can't deny my sparkles, mon ami."

"Seriously!?" the class shouted.

Midnight started making some edits, "Hm, take out the 'I' and shorten the 'Can Not' to 'Can't'."

"Sure thing mademoiselle," Yuga said.

"She likes it!?" the class shouted again.

"Also, what's with you now!? English, French, Japanese, what are you also the 'Tri Lingual' Hero!?" Sato shouted.

"Alright I'm next!" Mina said, presenting her card. "Call me Alien Queen!"

"Wait, like that monster with the acidic blood?" Midnight asked. "Sorry but that's a bad idea, those things are frowned upon by many in The Justice League!"

"Dang it!" Mina said, making her way back to her seat.

The class was really getting nervous, the first two names were really weird, now they needed something clever.

"May I go next?" Tsuyu asked.

"Sure thing Tsu, come on up," Midnight said.

Tsuyu went to the front and showed off her card, both in English letters and Japanese kanji, "I had this name in mind since I was a kid, The Rainy Season Hero, Froppy."

"Aw, so delightful, really makes you sound approachable," Midnight said. The class chanted their support for the name as well, mostly since they're relieved to not have a name that sounds totally silly.

Kirishima was up, "I'm The Sturdy Hero, Red Riot!"

"Oh, you're paying homage to the Chivalrous Hero, Crimson Riot!" Midnight pointed out.

"Yeah, he's been an inspiration of mine for a while," Kirishima admitted. "He may be old school but I want to be as great of a hero he was."

"Just so you know, if you pick the name of someone you admire, it comes with an extra burden to succeed," Midnight warned.

"That's fine, I'm ready for that," Kirishima insisted.

Izuku was impressed by Kirishima's name and motivation. He too had a hero he looked up to, which made Izuku think more. He didn't just want a name that parodied All Might's, much like the names he picked out as a child, such as 'Captain All Might' or 'Super All Might', basically combining All Might's hero name with other popular heroes.

"I'm going up next," Mayday said, strutting to the front of the classroom and presenting her card. "My hero name, which should be obvious, The Amazing Spider-Girl!"

"Ah, going with your father's name?" Midnight asked. "Just remember what I told Kirishima about living up to a borrowed name."

"I'm already Spider-Man's daughter, might as well embrace it," Mayday said. "I mean my hero suit is nearly the same as my father's, plus I'm already on the right track since, you know..." Mayday pulled out her medal. "I did win the Sports Festival like he did, but you were there, you declared me the winner."

"I also seem to remember having to subdue you," Midnight muttered, then spoke aloud. "Well so long as you're prepared, next up?"

Flurry made her way to the center of class, presenting her card in English and somewhat messy Japanese, "My hero name, Aikaze!"

"Oh, what an interesting name choice," Midnight said.

"Yeah, it was a bit hard at first, since my country has very unique names, especially if you natively speak English. I was already named after an event that occurred during a snowstorm that happened around the time I was born, so I needed one that really stood out beyond that, and so since I go to school in Japan and I love Japanese culture, why not use a Japanese name? Most heroes even in Japan use English names, this way I can spice things up," Flurry explained. "I am a Wind Gust of Love who shall spread happiness and joy across the land."

"That's so creative!" Ochako said.

"Very original," Tsuyu said.

"Your parents named you after a snowstorm?" Kirishima asked, getting some curious glares. "What? That sounds pretty cool."

"That's what Auntie Twilight, Uncle Peter and my grandparents told me," Flurry said.

Izuku remembered All Might mentioning the snowstorm at the Sports Festival, he has to wonder if Flurry really did cause that at such a young age though. Regardless he too loved Flurry's hero name.

"Well your name rolls off the tongue quite well, and it's great how much you've grown to love a culture outside your own, which isn't uncommon, All Might trained in America, and he's adopted that country's culture into his own lifestyle, which is why his attacks are named after States and Cities from America," Midnight said.

"So I'm like All Might then?" Flurry asked. "I feel so honored!"

Tsuyu turned to Mayday, "You must be proud."

"It was creative, I'll give her that, guess it pays to be a weeb," Mayday said, getting a look of disapproval from Tsuyu.

"Liking our culture shouldn't be a bad thing Mayday, you really should stop criticizing Flurry for being open minded," Tsuyu said.

"To each their own then," Mayday said.

"Man, all these names have been either clever or deep, I can't think of anything cool," Kaminari said.

"Hey, how about Jamming Wave?" Jiro said.

"That sounds cool," Flurry said, making her way back to her seat. "Like you can jam air waves, shows companies that you're good for an infiltration and they don't want the cameras to spot the soldiers or the bad guys to call for back-up!"

"Hey you're right!" Kaminari said. "That's gonna rock."

"Actually...I was thinking more of that goofy face he makes when he's brain fried," Jiro said, snickering a bit.

"Come on Jiro, quit messing with me!" Kaminari complained.

The girl then made her way to the front with her own name, "The Hearing Hero, Earphone Jack."

"That's a good one!" Midnight said.

Next was Shouji, "The Tentacle Hero: Tentacole."

"Ah I see, combining the English word Tentacle with the Japanese word Tako," Midnight said.

"What does Tako mean?" Flurry whispered to Ochako.

"Octopus," Ochako answered.

"Oh, clever," Flurry commented.

Next was Sero, "The Taping Hero, Cellophane!"

"Right on the nose," Midnight said, giving a thumbs up. "Clever."

"The Martial Arts Hero, Tailman," Oujiro said.

"No surprise there," Midnight commented.

Sato was next, "The Sweets Hero, Sugarman!"

"It sounds so sweet!" Midnight said.

Mina went back up, feeling a bit more confident about this one. "Pinky!"

"You might get confused for Pinkie Pie," Midnight warned.

"Oh come on!" Mina shouted, dejectedly going back to her seat.

Kaminari was next, his card showing the combination of Charge and Lightning Bolt, "The Stun Gun Hero: Chargebolt!"

"Oh, how tingly!" Midnight commented.

Toru was next, "The Stealth Hero: Invisible Girl!"

"Another homage perhaps?" Midnight commented.

"Susan Storm is my idol, so yeah! Total homage!" Toru confirmed.

Midnight was getting excited, "Come on now, who's next up to the plate?"

Momo held her card out, "I hope to live up to this name. The Creative Hero, Creati."

"Creative!" Midnight commented.

"Shoto," the fire-ice boy said, having presented his turn.

"Just your first name?" Midnight asked. "Are you really alright with that?"

"Yeah..." Shoto replied.

"It's not unheard of," Flurry said. "Rainbow Dash mostly uses her real name, Doctor Strange technically uses his real name, and Luke Cage barely calls himself Power Man." Flurry tapped her chin, "Maybe I should have stuck with my real name, it still represents the Hero I want to be."

"Your codename is so creative though, you should stick with it," Ochako encouraged.

Tokyamo was next, "I am the Jet-Black Hero: Tsukuyomi."

"God of the Night," Midnight commented.

"Huh, all these names and that's the first one that's actually in Japanese, I mean besides Flurry's but the first native Japanese hero at least" Mayday said. "Funny how many Japanese Heroes have English hero names."

"Shows what influence American culture has on Japan," Flurry said. "Which is why I'm happy to help give Japanese culture some love."

Mineta was next, "I'm the fresh picked hero, Grape Juice!"

"How catchy," Midnight said.

Koji Koda was next, but he simply held up a card saying 'Petting Hero: Anima'.

"Aw, he's so shy," Flurry said. "I like your codename Koji!"

"As do I," Midnight confirmed.

Bakugo was up next, "King Explosion Murder."

"That name doesn't sound very hero like," Midnight said.

"The hell do you mean!?" Bakugo shouted.

"Try Explosion Boy," Kirhsima said, getting a laugh out of Kaminari and Mayday.

"Shut up! I'll kill all three of you!" Bakugo warned.

"Want a repeat of three days ago?" Mayday asked.

"Parker, enough..." Midnight warned, then looked around the room. "Next up please."

Ochako stepped up to the front, after Bakugo reluctantly returned to his seat, "This is a name I thought up, Uravity."

"Aw, I love that," Midnight said.

"I like how bubbly your kanji letters are," Flurry said.

"It's just Kanji Flurry," Mayday corrected. "Not letters."

"Still, it looks cute!" Flurry said.

Midnight checked the clock, "Wow, this is going by faster than I thought. We're just waiting on Bakugo who must come up with another name, Young Ashido if she wishes to try again, along with Iida and Midoriya."

Tenya thought over his name, trying to think of something fitting. As he sat there, all he remembered was his trip to the hospital the previous day. Finding out that his brother could no longer feel his legs, and that as a result of his injuries, had to retire.

While he could no longer uphold the name of Ingenium, he did implore that Tenya use it. However, the boy was reluctant to, not feeling worthy of the name yet. Soon it came time for him to present his card.

"Oh, you're also going by your first name," Midnight stated.

"Tenya?" Flurry said, looking worried for her friend. She could tell something's bothering him, and now she's determined to help him through it.'

"Guess 'Emergency Exit' wasn't gonna stick for long," Mayday commented.

"Mayday!" Flurry said, turning and angrily facing her cousin. "Read the room!"

"Huh?" Mayday said, taking note of Tenya's demeanor. He did look kind of bummed out, probably thinking about his brother. Mayday really wants to know what happened to Ingenium, and she knows her parents would be interested in knowing as well.

"Midoriya, have you finished?" Midnight asked.

"Oh, yes," Izuku said, making his way to the front of the room. "This is it." He presented his card to the class, getting a look of shock.

"Izuku, you're going with that?" Mayday asked. "That might not be the best idea."

"Kind of with Parker on that one," Kaminari agreed.

"Yeah, these names can become permanent," Kirishima reminded.

"I know," Izuku said. "Honestly, I used to hate this name, but someone taught me that it could have a different meaning, and that had a huge impact on how I felt, so now I really like it." He looked up with a confident smile, "My codename is Deku."

Bakugo looked up in confusion while Ochako flashed a wide grin at the choice. Flurry also seemed pretty happy, not for the name, but just how confident Izuku looked. He has taken an insult in stride and used it as a strength.

"Well, it worked for The Thing," Mayday said. "So it can work for you too Izuku."

"Thanks," Izuku said, making his way back to his seat.

**Moments later**

"Lord Explosion Murder!" Bakugo shouted.

"That's basically the same thing," Midnight said.

In the UA staff room, Cementoss was looking through the computer, "Wow, more requests from the pros are still coming in." He noticed one in particular, "Oh, lookie here. This one's for Midoriya."

"Someone's interested in Midoriya?" All Might said, turning to Cementoss. "Might be from Spider-Man, let me see," He looked at the screen, his eyes widening in shock, "WHAT!? ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

Back in the classroom, Aizawa started speaking up again, "I'm going to be passing around some lists. Those who received offers will have a unique list of Pro Agencies to choose from, those who didn't receive offers will get another list to pick from. There are over 40 different agencies across the country who will take in interns from this class."

"What about the pros from America and Equestria?" Kirishima asked. "Are we gonna be traveling to those countries as well?"

"Don't forget Canada if Wolverine's one of the pros," Mayday reminded.

"Wait, he's Canadian?" Kaminari asked. "Did not know that."

"We're trying to keep the students in this country for now, if a Foreign pro shows interests, they will be located in this region," Aizawa said. "For example, The Human Torch has his agency located in Osaka for the time being, anyone who chooses him will be working at his agency here and not the one all the way in New York City."

"Makes sense I guess," Flurry said.

"Also each agency has a different specialty that it's known for, keep that in mind," Aizawa said.

"For example, if you were aspiring to be a Rescue Hero like Thirteen, you'd focus on an Agency that specializes in that rather than fighting villains," Midnight said.

"Think carefully before you decide," Aizawa finished.

"Yes sir!" The class said.

Kirishima took his paper, "I wanna fight bad guys in a big city!"

"I'd like to be someplace near water," Tsuyu said, taking her paper.

"Turn in your choices before the weekend," Aizawa said, making his way out the classroom with Midnight.

"But sir, that only gives us two days," Flurry pointed out.

"Then get started, you're all dismissed," Aizawa said, closing the door behind him.

Shoto looked over his paper, and to no surprise, his father's agency was listed there. Momo checked over his paper, "Wow, it really is a lot."

"Yeah, it is," Shoto said.

Momo took notice of one name, "Wait, one of those agencies says 'Kal-El', isn't that the name of Superman's Hero Agency?"

"You got Superman wanting to take you in!?" Kirishima shouted, having overheard. "Wow you're so lucky!"

"I guess..." Shoto said, barely thinking about it. He just needed to figure out what to do regarding his father's enlisting.

Come lunchtime, all the students were still trying to make their decision on which agency to join. Some had an idea, others were just lost.

"I don't suppose anyone's figured out which agency they want to join," Mina said, somewhat dejectedly.

"I'm going for Mount Lady!" Mineta said.

"Oh, the little perv wants to intern with a female hero, surprise, surprise," Mayday taunted.

"H-hey! I resent that!" Mineta stated.

"Honestly Ashido, considering you made it to the top 16, I thought you'd have some offers," Oujiro said.

"Yeah, exactly!" Mina said. "Man, it's just not my day!"

"That must really suck," Mayday said, spinning around her medal. "When things don't go the way you want them to, wish I could relate."

"How long are you gonna brag about your victory?" Mina asked.

"When it gets old," Mayday replied.

"It already is though," Mina said.

"I mean to me," Mayday said. "I'm still relishing in my hard fought victory."

"Who are you picking for a pro Mayday?" Tsuyu asked. "Did your dad give you an offer?"

"No, but I already trained with him," Mayday said. "If I'm gonna be a great hero, I need different teachers, so I'm going with Best Jeanist. He is Rank Four in Japan, and he gave me an offer, so hell yeah I'm going with that."

"That's nice Mayday," Ochako said, then turned to Izuku. "What about you Deku?"

"Considering my options are only 40 heroes to pick from I should probably organize them into categories..." Izuku continued to mutter his options as his classmates awkwardly looked on.

"_There he goes again._"

"Yo Izuku! Got a choice yet!?" Mayday asked, startling Izuku.

"Huh? Choice?" Izuku looked around. "Oh sorry, I guess I got distracted."

"Wow you're really thinking hard about this," Tsuyu said. "That's pretty admirable."

"It'll work out, I've settled on my pick," Ochako said.

"Wait, you already picked someone?" Mina asked.

"Who are you signing with?" Oujiro asked.

"Believe it or not, I'm going with Spider-Man's agency!" Ochako said, this getting Mayday's attention.

"Hold up!" Mayday stood up and made her way over to Ochako. "You're going to my dad's Agency!?"

"Yeah, he sent me an offer," Ochako explained, pulling out her sheet. "I mean I had to make sure I wasn't seeing things but here it is!" Ochako pointed to Spider-Man's info. "A chance to intern with The Amazing Spider-Man himself!"

"My dad actually sent you an invite!?" Mayday asked. "Why you though? I figure he'd want to train Izuku!"

"I don't know either, but I'm glad he picked me, I'd be crazy not to take his offer up!" Ochako said.

"Spider-Man does specialize in rescuing in addition to fighting villains, so that makes sense," Oujiro said.

"It's not just that," Ochako said. "I do want to be a rescue hero, but since my fight with Bakugo, I realized I need to work on my battle power. The stronger I am, the more opportunities I'll get with other heroes. I want Spider-Man to train me in both rescue and combat. It's good to have two perspectives after all."

"Wow, that's a great point," Izuku said.

"Still, why does my dad want to train you?" Mayday asked.

"Well, he did comment that she needed to work more on combat," Flurry interjected. "He seemed pretty bothered during her fight because of how much damage she was taking."

"That makes my choice even more worth it, Spider-Man will know what to do," Ochako said. "Plus he seems really nice, so it'll be easy to learn more from him."

"My dad picked you though...out of everyone," Mayday said, getting a minor look of annoyance from her classmates.

"Does it bug you or something?" Mina asked. "I thought you and Uraraka were friends?"

"We are...just why her? I thought he'd be more interested in Izuku, or at least Tenya," Mayday said.

"Imagine if she also got an offer from Wolverine or The Human Torch," Oujiro said.

"Not likely," Flurry explained. "Uncle Peter probably went over this with Johnny and Logan, so they knew to avoid going with each other's picks."

"Good to know they won't be fighting over me," Ochako joked.

"This still seems weird, what do you think Izuku?" Mayday said, turning to the boy, then realizing something. "Why are you shaking?"

"Oh, it's exercise," Izuku said.

"No way, did you say exercise!?" Mina asked.

"Were you doing this the whole class?" Ochako asked.

"That's kind of weird honestly," Mayday commented.

"Actually it's effective," Oujiro said. "The isometric muscle contraction needed to hold your body above your seat makes it easy to work out without really moving."

"Iso what? Dude you're talking like my parents," Mayday said.

"He's basically using his muscles without moving his body a lot, a good way to exercise while sitting still," Oujiro explained.

"It is skill that governs this ship, not strength," Tokoyami interjected.

Meanwhile Bakugo was looking over his list and saw one name that stuck out in particular, "Figures, why am I not surprised." He thought it over, wondering if this is what he wants or not. Annoying as it might be, this is a Top Ranked Hero who's had loads of experience when it comes to Hero work and has gone against some of the strongest villains. "Alright Flame guy, let's see just how 'Fantastic' you are."

Later on after school had ended, Ochako packed up and went to Izuku, "Hey Deku, wanna walk with me?"

"Uh, sure," Izuku said. "Mayday, Flurry, wanna come?"

"You got it," Mayday said, grabbing her backpack. "Let's go cuz."

"Coming!" Flurry said, grabbing her backpack.

"Hey Iida, wanna come with us?" Ochako asked, then noticed that Tenya wasn't at his seat. "Where'd he go?"

"He probably already decided who he wants to intern with," Deku said, opening the door. "He's probably turning in the forms right now."

Suddenly All might rushed over in a bowing formation, "I am here in an awkward position!"

"All Might!?" Izuku asked. "Uh what's this about?"

"Yeah, why are you being so weird?" Mayday asked.

"That's not something you ask a pro!" Flurry shouted, then bowed to All Might. "Please excuse my cousin sensei!"

"Sure, no sweat kid," All Might said in a hurry, like if he didn't really care about Mayday's crack. "Come with me a sec Young Midoriya."

"Uh, sure," Izukus said, then turned to the girls. "Be back soon."

"Sure thing Small Might," Mayday said, then chuckled. "Heh, imagine you picked that as your hero name!"

"Hehe, yeah, sure," Izuku said, nervously laughing as he joined All Might and left to someplace private.

"All Might's really giving a lot of attention to Deku," Ochako said.

"Yeah, he is," Mayday said, knowing the real reason. "Well Izuku looks up to All Might so it's nice that he gives his biggest fan a lot of attention."

Izuku followed All Might into a secluded spot in a hallway, the young boy curious by All Might's reaction. "So what did you need?"

"I'll get straight to the point, you received a special request Young Midoriya," All Might said.

"Wow really? From who?" Izuku asked. "Is it one of The Avengers!?"

"No, this pro hero predates The Avengers," All Might said. "His name is Gran Torino, he taught at UA back in my day, only for a year though. He was actually my homeroom teacher."

"Wow really!?" Izuku asked.

"He also knows about One for All," All Might explained. "Might be the reason he asked for you."

"Wow this guy sounds totally awesome!" Izuku said. "Does that mean he knows how your quirk works?"

"Yes, Gran Torino is a close friend of my predecessor," All Might explained. "He retired quite some time ago, sometimes I forget to count him among the people who know." All Might began trembling. "Is this because I mentioned you in the letter I sent him? Did he perhaps watch the Festival and think my teaching wasn't up to par? He even went as far as to use his hero name to register!" His trembling increased by a lot, "D-dammit leg stop shaking! God why is this so s-scary! Too scary!"

"Wow, All Might's really freaking out," Izuku commented, getting worried himself.

"Wh-while it is my duty to train you, since you got an offer you should train with him if it suits you," All Might said, still trembling as he presented Izuku the paper.

"Just how scary is this guy?" Izuku wondered.

Unbeknownst to the two, Mayday was observing from behind the corner, curious as to why All Might wanted to speak with Izuku. "Who's Gran Torino? Would my dad know?"

In the teacher's lounge, Aizawa was looking through some papers when Snipe got his attention. "The internships again."

"Yeah, some students already picked their agencies out," Aizawa explained.

"It's an important time, make sure they make the right choices," Snipe said. "Plenty of third years still have regrets."

"Of course," Aizawa said, looking through until he saw Tenya's He had already made his choice, surprisingly at Deadpool's Agency. "_Odd, Iida only picked one place, but why Deadpool? Wait since when is Deadpool even in Japan? He came by during the USJ incident but that's because he was visiting the country, why would he stay?_" Aizawa took note of where Deadpool was located. "_Hm, he's off in Hosu, not exactly close-by either, something's not adding up. Wait, don't tell me..._"

At the lockers, Izuku had told Ochako, Flurry and Mayday about the offer, unaware that Mayday had already known, not that she would tell Izuku she was eavesdropping.

"Wow! I'm so happy for you Deku!" Ochako said.

"I knew someone had to recognize your talents!" Flurry said.

"Thanks," Izuku said, then checked Tenya's locker, finding it empty.

"Looks like Tenya went home," Mayday said. "Poor guy hasn't been in the best state of mind since his brother got attacked by that villain."

"Yeah..." Izuku said, remembering hearing about Ingenium. It was the talk all over town, many reports saying he was attacked in Hosu City, Tokyo by the villain Stain, who had taken the lives of many pros, and injured others to the point of retirement.

Izuku found it weird that Tenya took up an internship in Hosu City, finding it even more strange that he had chosen Deadpool. He had to wonder, between going to the city where his big brother got attacked, and choosing a pro hero that was once a mercenary, what could Tenya be planning.

Soon came time for the students to attend their internships. At the train station where everyone was about to embark, Aizawa catching their attention before hand. "You all have your costumes correct? You can't wear them out in public yet, and don't lose them either."

"You got it!" Mina shouted excitedly.

"It's 'Yes Sir' Ashido," Aizawa corrected.

"Yes sir," Mina dejectedly repeated.

"Be sure to be on your best behavior with the other heroes too," Aizawa reminded.

"Yes Sir," the class acknowledged, each of them boarding their respective trains.

As Tenya made his way to his train, Izuku caught his attention, "Iida wait up!" He ran up to him with Ochako, Mayday and Flurry by his side. "Hey, if you ever want to talk, you know we're all ears."

"Yeah, if something's bothering you, don't hide it from us," Flurry pleaded.

"We're all buds here, you know you can trust us," Mayday reassured.

"You do know that, don't you Iida?" Ochako asked.

Tenya turned to face the four, simply smiling, "Of course I do." While Tenya wasn't really known to smile much, they still contain much emotion. This smile didn't have genuine emotion, it was merely a façade, to hide his true genuine emotions.

If there's one thing the four would soon regret, is not trying harder to reach out to Tenya, as they would soon find out.

Later on Deku is making his way over to the home of the pro he signed with, "Man, I've never even heard of this pro before, but if All Might suggested him, he's got to be pretty amazing." He soon came to a run down house, "Uh...this is the right address, but could he really be here?"

He knocked and opened up the door, not knowing what to expect, "Uh, hello? It's Izuku Midoriya from UA High, I'm here for the internship." He peeked inside and found a man face down on the floor, red substance surrounding him. "Holy crap he's dead!"

The man perked his head up, "No I'm not."

"He's not dead!" Izuku shouted, then sighed in relief. Things were gonna be pretty strange soon.

* * *

**Little bit of trivia, the name Aikaze comes from the Japanese word Ai which means love and the Japanese word Kaze which means wind. Since Flurry means gust of wind and Heart is associated with love, that's how the name came out. Thanks to some assistance I was able to come up with the name Aikaze.**


	14. Bizarre Internships Begin!

Izuku was standing face to face with the man on the floor, what he thought was blood was just ketchup and some sausages. Quite a scare the boy had, but what mattered was that the man was alright.

"Who are you?" the man asked, somewhat oblivious to why the boy was here.

"Uh, I'm Izuku Midoriya," the boy introduced.

"Toshinori?" the man asked.

"No, Midoriya," Izuku repeated. "From UA?" The man just looked confused, so Izuku nervously began stepping outside, "I just need to make a quick call if you don't mind." He quickly grabbed his phone, figuring he should let All Might know this guy was in no shape to mentor. However he heard some rumbling and saw the man going through his briefcase. "Hey that's my stuff!"

"Hey, fire off a One for All attack at me," The man said, surprising Izuku. "I want to see how far you've come in controlling it's power."

"Huh?" Izuku was confused. "_Uh, wasn't he just senile a moment ago?_"

"This costume looks impressive," the man said, still rummaging. "So, about that attack boy."

"Uh, sir?" Izuku said, trying to get his attention.

The man looked at Izuku, once again snapping back to his oblivious nature, "What brings you here sonny?"

"_Are you kidding me!?_" Deku shook it off and faced the man. "Look, I'm here because I need to learn how to control One for All. I need to get better at it, and fast. Plus, I don't know how much time All Might has left. I'm sorry, but I can't afford to waste my time this week."

Izuku made his way out when the man spoke again, "Just as I thought." He then took a deep breath and started zipping around the room in quick fashion before landing right above the door, smiling down at Izuku, "Time for you to teach me everything you know, ya newbie."

Izuku looked amazed by what he'd seen, looks like that senile moment the man had was simply a ruse, "Uh..."

"All Might's not training you well," the man, Gran Torino said. "All Might may be the Number One Hero, but he's a novice when it comes to training. I can only imagine what a mess he is behind the teacher's desk."

Izuku couldn't help but notice that Gran Torino used the term 'newbie', similar to All Might back in the battle exercises, "_Not only does he talk like All Might, he has two sides as well, except his side just plays dumb. He really is All Might's teacher!_"

"I can't stand to see you misuse your quirk, so I will teach you myself, now put your costume on boy," Gran Torino ordered.

Izuku grinned with determination, "Alright, teach me everything."

"Good, now get your gear on," Gran Torino said, jumping off the wall.

Izuku leaned down, checking over an instruction manual that came with his suit, something he seemed confused by. "Why are there instructions?" He began to read the letter attached.

'Dear Izuku Midoriya, as we made repairs to your costume, our designers made a few changes to it's materials and appearance, we hope you understand. But believe me, it's gonna look a whole lot cooler!'

"Ugh, can't believe the support group changed stuff around without asking me, guess Hatsumei isn't the only one who gets excited about this stuff," Izuku said, putting the suit on. "Wonder if this ever happened to Spider-Man? Well, regardless, this will be my first battle in the suit my mom made." He turned to Gran Torino, "Let's get started!"

"Show me a Smash," Gran Torino said.

"Uh, is that a good idea? I've never used this suit before so I'm kind of worried," Izuku said. "Plus I don't want to accidentally destroy this place, or hurt you."

"Good grief kid, you worry too much about your power, reminds me of a younger Superman," Gran Torino said.

"Wait you knew Superman?" Izuku asked.

Gran Torino took a deep breath and started zipping around the room and then kicked Izuku hard in the back, "I'm losing patience!"

"Ow, that really hurt!" Izuku said.

Gran Torino landed hard on his microwave, destroying the machine, "Didn't you see my true strength earlier?" Gran Torino glared at Izuku, "I can't believe you're the ninth holder, has All Might taught you nothing? Guess the fame didn't translate to being a good holder."

Gran Torino started zipping around again, kicking Izuku at every opportunity. "_He's too fast, how does his quirk work?" He looked around, keeping his guard up, "Gotta think, I can't waste time trying to find him, I just gotta figure out how to stop him from moving!_" He powered up his arm, "_Alright, just think of the egg in the microwave, don't let it explode. I know he's passed behind me twice, that means..._"

He turned around, ready to attack an oncoming Gran Torino, "Heh, great observation Newbie." Deku attempted to punch him but the elder hero dodged mid-air, "Nice try, but you're a little stiff, plus there is an uncertainty about the way you attack, you keep doubting yourself." He then grabbed Izuku's face and pinned him down to the ground, "That's why I messaged you."

"Damn, I thought I had that punch," Izuku said.

"Listen up, the way you used One for All at the Sports Festival shows that you're adjusting to your quirk, you understand the basics," Gran Torino said. "But your admiration and loyalty to All Might are shackling you."

"How can that be?" Izuku asked,

Gran Torni stood up, "It's true, you do need to get stronger and quickly, time waits for no one, villains couldn't care less if you reached your full potential, and you think One for All is more special than it really is."

"Well then, what should I do?" Izuku asked.

"Figure that out yourself for now," Gran Torino said, making his way out of the house. "I'm gonna go get us some grub. Get this place cleaned up while I'm out."

"Huh?" Izuku said, seeing Gran Torino leave. "_My admiration for All Might...is it really a bad thing?_"

Elsewhere Tenya is patrolling the streets of Hosu with his two mentors, Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, the two showing him around and explaining their codes and rules.

"Basically it's easy, just patrol the city and make sure no one does anything they're not supposed to," Deadpool explained. "But I suppose I don't have to explain that, seems like basic hero stuff, not even something your school needs to teach, it's just common sense."

"Yes, I suppose it is," Tenya said. "I know every pro starts off with simple patrols, or so I've heard."

"Works for guys like Spider-Man, but sometimes just our presence is enough to prevent any crooks from trying anything they shouldn't," Deadpool said. "Meaning we need to be extra vigilant."

"It also helps to smile a lot, helps the people feel safe," Pinkie Pie said, waving to some bystanders. "Of course when you're wearing a mask it's hard for people to tell if you're smiling or not, unless your mask reveals part of your face."

"Body language helps too," Deadpool said. "You gotta look relaxed, I mean not too relaxed otherwise you'll miss an opportunity to save someone, but a friendly demeanor goes a long way."

"I suppose so," Tenya said, still feeling very down about himself.

Deadpool and Pinkie could immediately tell something was bothering the boy. They knew about what happened to Ingenium, they understand he probably feels like his world's come crashing down given what happened to his brother."

"So...your brother's Ingenium right?" Deadpool asked, getting Tenya's attention. "He's a pretty cool dude, saw him the other day, he helped me and the wife settle in."

"My brother is always willing to help," Tenya said. "Tell me, what brought you two here? I was under the impression you were simply visiting Japan."

"We were, but after the USJ thing, we figured we'd stick around and keep those guys safe, and educate them a bit more about heroes," Deadpool said. "I mean, one of those guys called me an 'American Pro', don't people know I'm Canadian?"

"I myself didn't know that," Tenya said.

"Yeah, Logan and I are Canadian yet people think we're American just because we spend more time in the States than in our home country," Deadpool said. "But I suppose it's an easy mistake to make."

"We also wanted to make sure Mayday and Flurry were safe too," Pinkie said. "Those girls mean a lot to us and our children."

"What are your childrens' names?" Tenya asked.

"Our oldest daughter is Elanor," Deadpool said. "She's 10 years old and like me, enjoys a good chimichanga."

"Then there's our baby boy, Lil' Cheese," Pinkie Pie said. "I named him after my best friend, Cheese Sandwich. He's only three."

"Our kids are still back home, we moved here pretty abruptly and we didn't want to pull them away from their old home just yet," Deadpool said. "They'll be coming over soon."

"Right now my sisters are keeping watch over them," Pinkie Pie explained. "When they're ready we'll bring them over to Japan with us."

"Interesting, so you both have something worth protecting as well," Tenya pointed out.

"Yeah, of course we do," Deadpool said. "That's what family means."

"So, let's say something were to happen to them," Tenya said. "Suppose someone hurt your kids, how would you handle it?"

Deadpool looked curiously over to Tenya, "Is this about your brother losing to that hero killer guy or something?"

"So you know of what he did to my brother," Tenya said.

"Of course, everyone knows, it's all people have been talking about locally and on tv," Pinkie Pie said.

"I've been keeping an eye out for him myself, if anyone could take him down, I bet I can," Deadpool boasted.

"Do you really believe you can?" Tenya asked.

"Of course, don't worry if anything bad were to happen then we'll be there to protect you," Pinkie said.

"I wouldn't need it, I can perfectly hold my own in battle," Tenya insisted.

"Don't act all tough dude," Deadpool said. "You're strong and I know you have some battle experience, but you're still a kid, we'd rather you not deal with any villains if we can help it."

"That's our job, yours is to just be a good student and take in our knowledge," Pinkie Pie said.

Tenya groaned in reluctance, but nodded his head, "Alright, I'll do my best ma'am."

"Just call me 'Pinkie', we're friends aren't we?" Pinkie Pie said. "And Friendship is the greatest cure for sadness. Always remember, keep a smile on your face, even if no one can see it. All the great heroes should smile just like All Might."

"I'm always smiling under my mask," Deadpool said. "Smiles help."

"I'll...do my best," Tenya said, stilling feeling a sense of rage. "_I know they're trying to help, but I doubt they can understand the hatred I feel. When I find that monster who hurt my brother, I'll bring an end to him myself. I can not forgive him for his actions._"

In the villains' bar, both Shigaraki and Kurogiri had successfully invited Stain into their hideout, the vigilante villain figuring out who they were.

"You're the ones who attacked UA, am I right?" Stain asked, glaring at the two. "And now you want to recruit me into your little group."

"Yeah, your experience would make a pretty good factor into my plans," Shigaraki said.

"What's your goal here?" Stain asked.

"For now, I want to kill All Might, that and anything else that just pisses me off," Shigaraki said, pulling out a picture of Izuku. "Like this little brat." He put the picture away, thinking of another target. "Honestly, I'd also like to kill Spider-Man, I only met the man once and I already hate him, between his snarky comments and the way he shows off when fighting, I can easily see why men back in New York like Norman Osborn and Wilson Fisk wanted him dead."

Stain groaned in disgust, "To think I was foolish enough to think you could offer me anything, it's people like you that I honestly hate the most. Your goals are very childlike, there's no purpose in killing without real conviction."

"H_ero killer Stain, we brought this man in due to Tomura Shigaraki's want of violence, and we hoped he could guide him,_" Kurogiri glared at Stain as the villain started pulling out his sword. "_We might have made a mistake in recruiting him._" He turned to a TV, "Should I step in Master?"

"No, this could be a good lesson for Tormura," the voice on the tv said. "He must discover all the ways he can grow if he wishes to meet his true potential."

Back in Gran Torino's house, Izuku was thinking over what Gran Torino had told him, about how his admiration for All Might could be holding him back and how the boy might be overhyping One for All. "_Hm...all this makes my movements stiff, but what does that even mean? What even makes a movement flexible?_" Deku suddenly had a surge of an idea and pulled out his hero notebook. "I got it! The way I think about One for All, those big Smashes are like my special moves! Why didn't I notice this sooner? Wait, quirks are extensions of our bodies, I have to think of One for All being part of me and not some tool to use!"

Outside Gran Torino is listening in, quite pleased at how quickly Deku figured everything out, "_Very forward thinking for a kid, but I already knew that from the Sports Festival. You found a good one Toshinori. Or should I say, All Might._"

Elsewhere at a different agency, the Pro Hero Best Jeanist is seen talking with Mayday. "It may be obvious why you choose me Spider-Girl, it's due to my ranking as one of the Top Five Heroes in the country."

"Can you blame me?" Mayday asked, looking smug as ever. "I mean, you gave me the offer, I just took it."

"Yes, All Might took in quite the group of angels," Best Jeanist said, styling his hair a bit. "I've seen your fighting style at The Sports Festival, you are every bit your father's daughter, at least as far as quirks go. Personality wise, I can't really see the resemblance."

"Huh? What does personality have to do with this?" Mayday asked.

"Your father is a powerful hero, one of the top ranking heroes of the world," Best Jeanist said. "But in addition to his power, he is a very humble man, always putting others before himself and never really craving the spotlight. He is a highly respected man who even at a younger age, never let his success cloud his mind."

"Hey even my dad can be a bit full of himself, he's not perfect," Mayday said.

"No one has said he is, however I can't help but compare his win at the Sports Festival, to yours," Best Jeanist said. "Even after that win, and all his successes, he's never once boasted about his accomplishments, while you took to the stands and immediately basked in the glory. I mean you brought your First Place Medal and have been flaunting it since arrival, you're even doing it right now."

Mayday was indeed flaunting her medal to a few of his sidekicks, then turned back to Jeanist, "What's your point?"

"We need to work on your image, out of respect for the school you represent, and the hero your father is," Jeanist said.

"Hey pal, don't start acting like you know me, I won something and I'm proud of it!" Mayday said. "So don't even think about talking down to me, I can-"

Suddenly the threads from his clothes wrapped around Mayday's hands and ankles, her own clothes also slightly adjusted to tighten the grip. Mayday could break free but she was afraid of damaging her hero suit.

"It is my duty to correct people like you," Jeanist said. "Heroes and villains are cut from the same cloth after all. Now watch as I show you the true example of a hero. When the weak is over, the morals and ideologies I have to offer with be stitched right into the fabric of your being."

"...Great, can you untie me now? And make sure my clothes don't tear too much, this suit is made from a very special material and I'd rather not wait til my mom's friend from Equestria finishes and ships a back-up," Mayday said.

Jeanist sighed in disappointment, Mayday was gonna be a lot of work.

At Capsule Corp, two UA boys were surprised and very happy to see each other.

"Kirishima!?"

"Tetsutetsu!?"

Both teen boys locked in a high five, "Hey man what are you doing here!?"

"I invited you both," Bulma said, getting their attention. "My company has the cash and prestige to take you both in, honestly I could have taken in both your whole classes if I wanted to but I settled on the two of you, two boys with extremely similar quirks."

"I am curious though, isn't this company that makes those Hoi Poi Capsules?" Kirishima asked. "Didn't even know you had a hero agency here."

"Well I do have a Hero Department, how do you think The Great Saiyaman got his start?" Bulma asked.

"You know The Great Saiyaman?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"I've known him since he was a kid, me and his dad are childhood friends actually," Bulma said. "He wanted to protect people so he came up with the Saiyaman moniker and eventually transferred from Orange Star High School to UA High, which was very difficult let me tell you. Luckily I was able to help him pull that off, and thanks to me, he had work as a Pro Hero before saving up to form his own Agency with Saiyaman 2."

"Wow, I had no idea," Kirishima said.

"He's not the only one, I have other heroes under contract, you'll get to train with them, and my husband," Bulma said.

"Is he a pro too?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Not technically, he just likes fighting, and from what he's seen at The Sports Festival, the two of you could use a little more power and endurance," Bulma said. "My husband is a martial artist and a former galactic solider." "_I won't say what he used to do exactly though, might turn the boys away._"

"Wow, he sounds really manly!" Kirishima said.

"Let's talk about why you're here first," Bulma said. "Now most pros take wages from the Government, which my hero department is assisted by. It's not hard for me, my family owns a very rich company so I can sometimes get what assistance I want with no questions asked, which also allows my husband to fight freely even if he doesn't technically have a hero license, with his power it's hard to tell anyone 'no' if that person is willing to fight on our side. Now to explain our actual duties."

In another part of town, the pro hero Gunhead is seen walking with Rina Howlett, who is currently going by the hero name, Wild Thing. "Basic Hero Code, fight crime. When there's a crime happening, the police will contact us, and we help with the issue. Then we file reports, like arrests and the people we saved, then a special agency figures out how much we should be paid, you'll catch on quick though."

"Sounds interesting," Rina said, scratching her head. "I'm not good with paperwork though."

"It's not the most fun part honestly, but don't worry about it, I'll give you a hand," Gunhead said.

"I appreciate that Mr. Gunhead," Rina said.

"No need to be formal, Gunhead is fine," the hero said. "Plus I'd be more than happy to help you out, I have a tremendous amount of respect for your parents."

"Do you know them?" Rina asked.

"I've seen Wolverine in Japan a few times, had the chance to talk with him, he seems pretty distant but he's not so bad to be around," Gunhead said. "Your mother though, such a kindhearted woman, we hit it off pretty quick, she can talk that one."

"Funny, my mom's friends told me how shy she used to be," Rina said.

"She's told me about that as well, your mother's path is very inspiring in my opinion, plus her pets are really adorable," Gunhead said, sounding a bit giddy.

"Yeah, they are..." Rina said, then narrowed her eyes. "Except Angel Bunny."

On the rooftops, the rules of heroes continues, from the words of the Amazing Spider-Man to his current intern Ochako Uraraka.

"Heroes can also take side jobs in addition to being a pro. It was a big deal at the time it was first introduced but we got it through," Peter explained, sipping on a cup of soda. "I don't see the big deal really, maybe because the public is worried that heroes with second jobs might be too busy to notice danger but we've made it work."

"A second job huh?" Ochako said, sipping her own soda. "Do you have one?"

"Not currently, but there was a time that I had a few, there was a time I was interning at a lab to make a little extra cash, mostly since me and Twilight were living together and raising Mayday so bills started to pile, but that job turned out pretty bad for reasons I'll get into another time," Peter said. "But I bounced back, now when I'm not doing hero work, I'm inventing, trying to find other ways to help people outside of just being Spider-Man."

"Wow that's really inspiring Mr. Parker," Ochako said.

"Peter," the hero corrected. "Mr. Parker was my Uncle."

"Right, sorry," Ochako said. "It's because your daughter is one of my classmates and I tend to be formal with my friends' parents."

"That's nice, shows you have manners," Peter said. "But tell me a little about yourself, what drove you to wanting to be a hero?"

"Uh, you might not like the answer, your daughter definitely didn't," Ochako said.

"Try me," Peter encouraged. "I'm not here to judge, I just want to know more about my intern."

"Well, the thing is, I want to make money," Ochako reluctantly said. "But not because of greed or anything, see my parents always work hard but they're still struggling with bills, so if I become a hero, I can make enough money to help make life easier for my parents."

"That's a really nice answer Ochako," Peter said. "Not sure why May wouldn't like that answer, it's pretty noble to want to help your folks out like that. I guess she just heard the money part, though that's partially my fault since I know pros who are only in it for the cash, I tend to think less of them for that."

"So, you think my reasoning is good?" Ochako asked. "I mean, I do care about helping people but I also really want to give back to my parents."

"Hey if your goal is to help your parents I say that's pretty heroic, heroes are all about helping others after all," Peter said, rubbing her head. "I know how you feel too, I was in your shoes."

"You were?" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, when I was a kid I wanted to help out my Aunt," Peter said. "She had just become a widow and was really behind in bills. She did everything she could to keep her home, taking more jobs, pawning off valuables, I hated it. I took on part time jobs to help my aunt, including working at a place called 'The Daily Bugle', I was a photographer. Pretty lousy job, my boss was pretty cheap, plus he hated Spider-Man. He hates all Vigilantes, says they take work away from the police and pro heroes."

"But aren't you a pro?" Ochako asked.

"I started off as a vigilante actually," Peter confessed. "Way before UA I was a vigilante in a terribly designed hero suit, swinging around New York City and stopping baddies, I also did so for a bit when I first went to Equestria since hero laws a bit more lenient there. Even when I was in UA I would do vigilante work, but I had to be extra sneaky about it."

"But why would you break the law?" Ochako asked.

"Because in my opinion, you don't need permission to do the right thing, it should be instinct," Peter said. "I followed my instinct, I protected people, I saved lives, I don't need to be paid to be a hero, the satisfaction of keeping the world safe is reward enough. I only take the money because my family needs it, and at least my aunt can live a lot better these days."

"So, you don't think there should be licensed pro heroes?" Ochako asked.

"That's a tough question," Peter said. "Lots of pros do care about being heroes, and if they could make money off it, I won't take that away, but if someone needed saving, money should be the last thing on their mind."

Ochako was amazed by Peter's nobility, such a big hero yet so humble and caring. "You're so cool Peter."

"It's nothing," Peter said. "And don't worry about how your goal sounds, I think it's really nice."

"Thanks," Ochako said. "Now can I ask you something?"

"Go for it," Peter said.

"Why did you pick me?" Ochako asked. "Everyone was surprised, they thought you'd pick Deku."

"Deku?" Peter thought a moment. "Oh right, Izuku. Yeah I thought about it but honestly, after seeing your fight with that Explosion kid, I figured you could use some combat training, I mean you had potential and your tactic was clever but I saw moments where you could have taken him and you didn't. Plus Izuku probably got like a million offers with his awesome power, so he should be fine."

"He only got one," Ochako said, much to Peter's surprise.

"You serious?" Peter thought about what he had heard. "Strange, why not take the boy with the most potential?" Peter shrugged it off, "Well he's got someone at least, I just hope it's someone who can help him be a better hero, but he's a smart kid so he'll be fine. As for you, let's go on patrol, I'll teach you some fighting tactics one the street."

"Alright," Ochako said, "By the way, is Twilight gonna train with us?"

"She might, she's usually busy looking after our littlest son," Peter said. "Be warned, you might have to do some babyitting this week since me and the wife like to switch roles."

"Oh, so no babysitter yet?" Ochako asked.

"I mean, I could ask Peni, but she's always working on her inventions and I'm not too comfortable leaving Benjy around her machines," Peter explained. "Besides it's good for us to spend as much time with our kids as possible, I had to leave Mayday with babysitters on occasion, like my aunt or my old sidekick Miles, she eventually started to miss us a lot which made things harder for us."

"Must be hard having to be a Pro Hero and a parent," Ochako said.

"You have no idea," Peter said. "Being a parent is like being a hero, you always have to look out for someone, people say being a hero is a never ending job, I still say it has nothing on being a parent, but it's a labor of love and I do love spending time with my kids."

"That's so sweet," Ochako said.

"Well let's get going," Peter said, grabbing Ochako and swinging away, the girl screaming a bit from the surprise of it.

Others had started on their training too, Momo and Istuka Kendo training with the Snake Hero Uwabambi. Or not training, rather helping her prepare for a commercial, much to their dismay. Didn't help that her main reason for selecting those girls was for their looks. Jiro was off training with Death Arms, doing exercises that was strenuous for her. Mineta was playing house maid at Mount Lady's apartment, much to his dismay.

Even Tsuyu had finally reached her destination, finding a small cabin at the edge of a forest surrounded by a lake, so at least there was water for her. She made her way to the door and knocked, awaiting an answer.

From the other side was the star hero of the X-Men, Wolverine. "Good, you made it." He gestured inside the house, "Come on, we got a week's worth of training to discuss. Also my wife made tea, hope you like it."

"Ribbit, thanks sir," Tsuyu said, making her way inside. It seemed like a nice and cozy looking place. "You have a nice home."

"Thanks, it's good because it reminds the wife of the cottage she had in Equestria and our current home in Canada," Logan said.

The two arrived in the kitchen, Fluttershy having just poured a cup when she noticed the two, "Good, you made it. Come on, let's talk a bit, I want to get to know you a bit."

"Sure thing Miss Faith," Tsuyu said.

"You can just call me 'Fluttershy', but I do appreciate your formalities," the kind woman stated.

"Alright, ribbit," Tsuyu said, sitting at the table and taking in her tea. At least she feels comfortable around these two, this should be an interesting week for her.

Flurry too met with her pros, and together she was on a rooftop with them, both doing cool unique poses.

"Where there is a cry for help, we'll be there to save the way and the smiles of our citizens!" Saiyaman 1 said, doing his poses.

"For where the fire of danger lurks, the heroes will be there to be the extinguishers!" Saiyaman 2 said, doing her pose.

Saiyaman 1 did an arm stretch pose, "For we are, The Great Saiyaman..."

"And Saiyaman 2!" the woman continued, flexing her muscles.

"With their sidekick, the temporary Saiyaman 3, Aikaze!" Flurry said, doing a heart hand pose.

"Wow, reminds me of Ribrianne and her friends a little," Saiyaman said, taking note of Flurry's pose, then immediately pointed in a direction. "Now let us be on our way young ward!"

"For the safety of the city!" Saiyaman 2 said, pointing in that direction.

"Team Saiyaman, away!" Flurry said, joining the two as they went to find danger and save the day.

At the center of Osaka, Bakugo was seen taking an elevator up a really tall building. The Elevator had a nice window view of the city, not that he cared, he just wanted to meet up with the pro who signed for him.

Stepping out of the Elevator, he came face to face with his teacher for the week, "I'm here."

"Indeed you are," his hero boss Johnny Storm said. "Welcome to the Human Torch/Rainbow Dash Hero Agency."

"That's kind of a long name," Bakugo said.

"Well it gets to the point," Johnny said, grabbing some chairs, one for himself and one for Bakugo. He sat backwards on the chair, resting with his arms on the back support "Now, I bet you're wondering why I picked you."

"Let me guess, you think I have talent but you hate my attitude or some shit like that," Bakugo said, taking a seat himself.

"Wow, blunt," Johnny said. "But that's only part of the reason. Thing is kid, I see a lot of myself in you."

"Ugh, not this crap, feels so freaking cliché," Bakugo said.

"Well there's a reason some things are cliche, doesn't make the reason any less justified usually," Johnny said. "You're one strong kid, you made it pretty far in the Tournament, hell you were a favorite to win, until you ran into Mayday."

"She got lucky, that's all!" Bakugo shouted. "If you hadn't stopped the fight-"

"You'd be in a coma," Johnny finished. "Strong or not, you're also way too prideful and arrogant, just like I was once, and just like my wife was too. But I know that Mayday isn't really the one you seem to hate, from what I've gathered you have it out for Izuku Midoriya too."

"What are you a fan of that damn nerd?" Bakugo asked.

Johnny shook his head, "Not saying I am, but I know that feeling. When I was your age, Spider-Man was my rival, and he wasn't too different than Izuku when he was a kid. Spider-Man has bested me a few times, so I know the sting of losing to a rival."

"He's not my rival!" Bakugo shouted, his quirk somewhat active. "He's just a bug! One I intend to squish!"

Johnny put his hand out, gesturing Bakugo to calm himself, "That, right there, we need to fix. That's not a hero-like attitude."

"What are you talking about?" Bakugo asked. "Being a hero is about being the best, and that's what I am!"

"How sad," they both heard. The two turned to see Rainbow Dash making her way over, a scowl on her face. "This kid reminds me of the worst things about myself when I was younger. Back when I thought being a hero was about the fame and glory, or in your situation, being better than everyone."

"You're here too?" Bakugo asked.

"Duh, we both own the Agency, it's a joint position," Rainbow Dash said. "So for the next week, you're going to answer to the both of us. Let me tell you this too kid, if you think for a second I'm gonna tolerate your bad attitude, think again bucko." Rainbow Dash approached Bakugo, staring down at the kid. "When I was training for the Wonderbolts, the commander in charge was as tough as nails, and I picked up a thing or two from her about whipping people into shape, so I'll warn you, if you cross either me or Johnny, you're gonna regret it."

"Better take her seriously," Johnny warned. "I'm not taking it easy on you either, now we can be friends or enemies, choose wisely because for the next week, we control your future."

Bakugo groaned in annoyance, he was starting to regret this choice. He only went with Johnny because of how well known The Fantastic Four was and how much of a boost it could give him compared to the other random heroes he got. But maybe he was better off with one of those other randos, he could tell he was in for a stressful week with these two.

On a rooftop, Shoto stood waiting. He had just made a call, but not the typical one made on a phone, rather a call out to a certain hero. Descending from the skies was the legendary hero, 2nd Rank Worldwide and founding member of The Justice League, that being Superman.

"Hello Shoto Todoroki," the Man of Steel greeted.

"You know my name?" Shoto asked.

"Of course, that's how I sent you the offer," Superman explained.

"Right, sorry, foolish question," Shoto said, looking ashamed.

"It's fine, simple oversight, a mistake anyone could make," Superman reassured, then noticed how saw Shoto looked, and it wasn't from the shame he just felt. "Is something on your mind?"

"It's just that...I really appreciate you sending me an offer to train under you, it's a very prestigious one, anyone would be lucky enough to call you their mentor," Shoto said. "But I have to decline it, I had accepted another."

"Was it from your father?" Superman asked, getting a confirming nod. "Well that's understandable, I figured he'd want to train you, I'm not disappointed if that's what you're worried about, but I do appreciate you wanting to tell me yourself."

"May I confide something in you?" Shoto asked.

"Of course you can, tell me what's wrong," Superman said.

"This needs to stay secret, I know you'll think otherwise but I promise that it'll work out, and if it can't, then I'll come to you, but I need your reassurance first," Shoto said.

Superman looked concerned, something was really bothering this boy. "Well, I'm going to have to hear you out first before I make any promises, but I will compromise to the best of my ability if need be."

"Growing up, I hated my father," Shoto began. "No, better yet, I despised him. He was an awful man. He never saw me as a son, more he saw me as a means of surpassing All Might. He trained me from the moment I was able to walk, I was never even allowed to play with my siblings. He never cared for them either, they were just failures in his eyes. All I had, was my mother, and he did terrible things to her."

Superman started to have an idea of what was happening, it took some restraint not to just fly over to Endeavor right now and make the man explain himself, but he is worried about the origins of the boy's scar now. "Is that why your face is the way it is?"

Shoto placed a hand over his eye, "In a way, but this was not my father's doing, just a side affect. But one thing led to another, now she's in a Hospital. I hated my father for what he's done to me and to my mother, I wanted nothing to do with him or his quirk, which is why I hardly used it at The Sports Festival, that was until the boy I fought opened my eyes, though only briefly."

"I remember him, he has a good heart," Superman said.

"As much as I hate my father, I still need to master my quirk and get over some issues, otherwise I'm just holding myself back," Shoto said. "I know my mother wouldn't want that, she would want me to be the best hero I can be."

"Just remember, it's not his quirk, it's yours," Superman said. "Your lineage does not define you, only you can. But you know all that already, don't you?"

"Yeah, I should, but..." Shoto groaned in annoyance. "It's still a hard concept for me to grasp."

"These things take time," Superman said. "Just believe in yourself and listen to what your heart tells you. You're gonna make a great hero someday Shoto Todoroki."

"Thank you sir," Shoto said, bowing to the hero. "I should go now, I'm late for my meeting with my father."

"I'll get you there," Superman said, holding his hand. "Hold on tight, and brace yourself, we'll be there in a quick second."

Shoto had grabbed onto Superman, and before he knew it, he was in front of his father's agency, and a bit dizzy. "Whoa...I thought Iida was fast."

"Take a second to regain your composure," Superman suggested.

"I will, thanks," Shoto said. "By the way, I've always wondered, what is your quirk exactly?"

"Technically speaking, I don't have one," Superman said. "I'm an alien, all these abilities are natural."

"Wait, so you are an alien?" Shoto asked. "I mean I've heard talk but..."

"It's never been a secret, though I can understand that the truth gets lost in gossip," Superman said.

"Well, thanks for answering my question," Shoto said. "And thanks for hearing me out earlier."

"You're welcome, and good luck Shoto, remember to believe in yourself," Superman said, and flew off.

Shoto had to admit, talking to Superman was a very humbling experience. That was more motivation for him to try harder, for his mother, for Izuku, for Superman and for himself. He made his way inside into his father's office, where his father greeted him.

"You've kept me waiting Shoto, it is now time for you to walk down the path of the mighty," Endeavor greeted.

"I don't intend to follow your path, I will do what's right for me," Shoto answered.

"Oh, is that so?" Endeavor said, smiling somewhat confidently. "Well then, you should get ready, we're heading out."

"Where to?" Shoto asked.

"It's time you see what it means to be a hero," Endeavor answered.

Back at Gran Torino's in the evening, Izuku went to see his mentor for the week, just to find him asleep.

"_You can't be serious..._" Izuku sighed in despair. "_The first day of training and he only tested me once, no hero work, no field training, he just passed out when he got home. Wonder how everyone else's training is going though?_" He went down to the kitchen area, "_Gran Torino...weird, when I looked up his name, I didn't get anything. All I know about him right now is that he was a UA teacher for one year." He walked out into the ally area, "I have to change the way I think about One for All, when my classmates use their power it's natural to them, yet I think of One for All as something to summon upon. If I could use just five percent of my power like nothing, I could move like Kacchan. I gotta remember what Mr. Aizawa and Spider-Man used to say, mastering my quirk can lead to many great things!_" He looked up at an alley way, checking to see how far the roof was from the ground, "_I might be able to pull this off, just imagine the Egg in the Microwave not exploding!_"

Izuku jumped up toward the wall, trying to wall jump but hit his face hard, and fell back to the ground, his fall thankfully cushioned by the garbage bags. "I was afraid that would happen." He stood back up, looking toward the roof, "I have to try again, and angle myself better. I gotta remember to put power into both my arms and my legs, I gotta be fast too, I can't take the time visualizing the results like I normally would." He looked back up, "Just keep trying, maybe I can remember how Mayday moved around during the Sports Festival, her reaction was completely instantaneous, I gotta be like Mayday!"

He tried again, hitting the wall many more times while brushing it off and jumping again, trying to repel off the walls. Unfortunately he had no luck, but that wouldn't stop him, he just continued trying.

The following morning, Gran Torino greeted him downstairs, "Hey good morning sonny, how are..." He noticed how bruised up Izuku was, "Uh, what happened, you look like you went through the wringer."

"I was trying to practice on my own last night, using everything you said to me, but I kept messing up," Izuku said.

"Well, it's your first time so don't be too hard on yourself, all the great pros start out small," Gran Torino said. "You know Spider-Man right? I'm willing to bet he crashed into a lot of buildings when he first tried web swinging, or garbage cans, or anything he could crash into. Training requires a lot of practice, something All Might probably can't wrap his head around. He figured out One for All pretty quickly so I trained him differently, but he had the body going for him."

"Hey what was All Might like as a student!?" Izuku excitedly asked.

"For him, just combat training, pretty intense stuff, nearly knocked him out on occasion," Gran Torino explained, Izuku having an idea a to why All Might was freaked out about him. "The training was hard but I couldn't hold back. A good friend who had just passed away had entrusted his progress to me."

"Was it All Might's predecessor?" Izuku asked. "What was he like anyway?" That statement seemed to surprise Gran Torino, but before he could answer, the doorbell rang. "Oh I'll get that."

"_So you never told him about the Seventh Holder, have you Toshinori?_" Gran Torino figured that would be something All Might would have to do on his own later.

Izuku brought the package inside, Gran Torino revealing it to be a Microwave, "Huh, so you bought a microwave?"

"Yeah, mine broke somehow yesterday, so I needed a new one," Gran Torino said.

"_Did he forget that he broke it or something?_" Izuku wondered.

"So, wanna try some of the frozen food I bought? It should be good," Gran Torino suggested.

"You only bought dessert though," Izuku said.

"Well I guess I just like the finer things in life," Gran Torino said.

As Izuku warmed up the food, he still considered his options with One for All, "_Using my quirk needs to be as easy as breathing, everyone else has had 15 years to adapt, but I never had that luxury. I need to put in more commitment to draw out more of my power, like I did on the beach._"

Gran Torino eagerly awaited the desserts as a somewhat bummed out Izuku served them, "Hey, chin up sonny, why don't you take your mind off your troubles and try out one of these delicious pastries?" As Gran Torino took a bite, he realized something terrible, "It's still frozen!"

"Huh? But I put in the right time!" Izuku said.

"You idiot! Did you stick this huge plate in there!?" Gran Torino shouted, gesturing to the microwave. "If you use too big a plate it won't turn and it heats improperly! Haven't you ever used a damn microwave before!?"

"Sorry, ours isn't the turning type so I guess..." Izuku realized something in that moment. "I got it!" He quickly grabbed the treat, "The Frozen Pastry in my hand is me!"

"Did you swap brains with Deadpool or something kid?" Gran Torino asked.

"No, I mean, I've only been summoning One for All when I needed it, like flipping on a switch, but if I do that, my reaction time gets slower and slower!" Izuku powered up a bit. "Which means, I shouldn't be flipping the switch off! I need to have the energy always flowing throughout my entire body!"

"_Good, he figured it out pretty quickly,_" Gran Torino smirked in satisfaction.

"I have to imagine the five percent always flowing in my body!" Izuku said, powering up to as much as his body could take.

"Visualizing yourself as a pastry seems pretty boring, are you good with that?" Gran Torino asked.

"All Might said the same thing about the Egg in the Microwave, and I was still good with it!" Izuku said.

"Can you even move in that state?" Gran Torino asked, tossing his cane aside.

"Honestly, I don't even know," Izuku admitted.

"Wanna give it a shot then kid?" Gran Torino asked.

"Yes..." Izuku said, bracing himself. "Let's do this!"


	15. Internships Continue: New Turn of Events

In Gran Torino's home, the man was stretching his legs, standing before a powered up Izuku, the boy ready to properly utilize his quirk.

"If you can move around while in that state, then you're in a whole different level than you were at the Sports Festival." Gran Torini brought out a stopwatch, "Alright kid, you have three minutes."

"Three minutes til what?" Izuku asked.

"That's the time you have to hit me with a Smash attack!" Gran Torino said, bouncing around the room like before. In a flash he landed a kick right on Izuku, taking the boy completely by surprise.

"_Crap he's fast,_" Izuku said, trying to find the retired hero.

"Come on! If you can't hold your own against an old man...!" Gran Torino began, attacking Izuku with another kick. "How can you protect those in need!?" He continued zipping around, kicking Izuku at every chance, "Someone praised by the Symbol of Peace himself should have little difficulty with this challenge!"

Izuku tried powering up, "One for A-" Unfortunately he took another hit from Gran Torino, knocking him over. "_I need time to charge up! But he's too fast and I can't follow with my eyes!_" He started crawling off, "_Just need a few seconds!_" He quickly jumped under the couch, hoping to hide.

"I can still see you kid!" Gran Torino shouted from the air. He rushed down to attack but Izuku had punched couch up, knocking him higher into the air. "Ah, just looking for a distraction, clever move!"

Izuku leapt into the air, readying a strong attack, "One for all, Full Cowling!"

He attacked once but Gran Torino dodged, the wind knocking over some cans behind the old man "Close one!"

Gran Torino bounced off the wall, ready to attack from behind. However Izuku leapt into the air and propelled himself off the ceiling, lunging down on Gran Torino. "SMASH!" Unfortunately his attack was once again avoided, "_He dodged that too!?_"

Gran Torino bounced off the wall and kicked Izuku to the other side of the room, then turned off his stopwatch. "Time's up kid."

Izuku rubbed his sore spot, "Man, it's hard maintaining my power, guess I have a lot of work to do."

"You did good kid," Gran Torino said, to Izuku's surprise. "You were able to take advantage of a mistake I made and got an attack, great analysis. You must spend a lot of time thinking about strategy, you've grown so much since yesterday, and this was our first fight using One for All this way." Gran Torino rubbed some blood off a scratch, "_It's been forever since I seriously had to dodge an attack, this boy's full of potential._" "Alright, no time to rest, let's keep training."

"Sure, what's next sir!?" Izuku asked.

"Something important," Gran Torino said. "We haven't eaten breakfast this morning. So why don't you make more of those tasty pastries." However when he went to find them, he saw that they were all on the floor. "They're all ruined!"

"Ah! Don't worry, I'll get some more!" Izuku insisted, quickly running out the house and back to the store. "My path is long, but at least I know where I'm going. One for All, Full Cowling, that's my next step."

Off at Gunhead's training academy, the teacher was instructing his students on proper fighting stances, while showing off an excited and giddy pose. "Now as you focus on each individual punch, always remember your basic physical strength."

"_Looks like my dad, acts like my mom,_" Rina thought. "_Is he secretly my older brother?_"

At Capsule Corp, both Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were doing push-ups in Vegeta's Gravity Chamber, the Saiyan Prince keeping tabs on both of them.

"Come on, you two can do better than this!" Vegeta shouted. "Five times Earth's normal gravity should be nothing compared to the endurance I saw at the Sports Festival!" He sent a ki blast near them, freaking them out. "Now get going! Next I'll be testing your endurance!"

"Yes sir!" both teens said, continuing their push-ups.

With Best Jeanist, he continued his mentorship of Mayday, "Being a good pro means giving others a peace of mind, capabilities are one thing, physical appearances however also play a role. You must give off the aura and elegance of a true hero."

Best Jeanist had styled Mayday's hair to look a little more fancy, which the girl appreciated. "This is nice and all, but it might be pointless since I wear a mask."

"Not at all, your father wears a mask but that never stopped him from looking prim and proper," Best Jeanist said.

"Well he told me it's because his aunt drilled that into his head as a kid," Mayday said.

"His Aunt is a wise woman then," Best Jeanist said, continuing to work on her hair, much to her appreciation.

Uwambi was getting her photo shoot while Momo and Kendo looked over her schedule. Of course all she had was more flashy stuff, and not many hero stuff.

"Feels more like we're an like an enturouge more than her interns," Kendo stated.

"It's what we must learn in today's hero world," Momo insisted.

Kendo shook her head in shame, "Poor deluded girl."

In the city at a local gym, Peter was seen training Ochako in combat, hoping to help the girl improve her skills. "Come at me without holding back, let's see what you got." Ochako threw some punches at Peter, the hero holding his hands up and blocking him. "You're just throwing your arms, that's not gonna help."

"Sorry, I'm just trying to do what I saw on TV," Ochako said, then went for a kick, which Peter blocked and tripped her up.

"Rule one, don't do what you see on TV," Peter said, helping Ochako back up. "Alright now, put em up."

Ochako raised her arms in a fighting stance, "Uh, like this?"

"Keep it close to your body, you gotta be ready to protect yourself," Peter said. "A good stance goes a long way."

"Uh sure," Ochako said, trying to make a good stance, fortunately Peter helped her out a bit, getting her into a decent fighting stance. "Alright, what now?"

"First thing, don't get blinded by adrenaline, that's usually where you make mistakes," Peter explained. "I saw from your fight against Katsuki Bakugo that you just rushed in, I mean you did have a plan but you were way too intense. Just breath, relax and process."

"Uh, alright, no adrenaline," Ochako said.

"Try to let them make the first move, and move your feet," Peter said. "Once they're off balance, look for an opening, then go for it."

"Right, get them off balance," Ochako said, shuffling her feet around.

"Another tip, you might encounter someone that's stronger than you, but that doesn't mean you don't have a chance, you just have to be fast and tire them out," Peter said. "That might not always work, some guys have incredible stamina, but if the opportunity arises and you have that chance, take it."

"Yes sir," Ochako said.

"Good, now try to hit me," Peter ordered.

"Alright," Ochako shuffled around a bit, and when she thought she had an opening, she reeled back. "Take this"

Peter grabbed her hand and flipped her over, kneeling over the girl. "Don't yell out like that, you're just begging the person to dodge. You gotta be quick and precise, if you see an opening, take a jab. A few good jabs is better than a wound up punch that your opponent can predict."

"Right, sorry sir," Ochako said, standing up. The two then heard some sirens as several emergency vehicles passed by.

"Looks like trouble, wanna join sidekick?" Peter asked, putting on his mask.

"You got it sensei!" Ochako said.

"Heh, sensei, it's funny because it actually works here," Peter said, allowing Ochako to wrap around his neck as he started swinging.

While they swung across the skies of Japan, the young gravity girl took in the sights, enjoying the scenery of the city.

"Wow, this is so fun!" Ochako said as Peter flung around through the buildings.

"Best way to get around the city, back home this is pretty much what I did all day, swing around and look for heroic deeds," Peter said, then saw some cop cars driving somewhere. "Think we're getting closer."

"Let's go save the day Spider-Man!" Ochako declared, the two going to where the trouble was.

Even Bakugo kept quite busy at the Storm-Dash Agency, practicing with launching disks that a machine sent at him.

"Kid's got good aim," Johnny said, taking note of Bakugo's speed and accuracy. "His power and precision are nothing to write off, and his speed's impressive."

"I won't deny his talent, but that's not the only thing he should he working on," Rainbow Dash said. "If this kid's gonna be a hero, he needs to watch his attitude as one."

"Easier said than done, I remember being his age, I did not listen to anyone really about my attitude," Johnny said.

"Same, which makes this frustrating," Rainbow Dash said. "But part of being a hero means grooming the next generation and helping them avoid our mistakes."

"Got any ideas?" Johnny asked. "Maybe do a Mare-Do-Well type of scenario?"

"I don't think that's gonna work well on him. Plus he's not a show-off, just a brute," Rainbow Dash said, then began lamenting the memory. "Honestly I don't even think I wanna go through that again, even if I'm on the better side of things."

"Maybe call in Spitfire to whip him into shape," Johnny said. "Or even Ben."

"We got a week to make this work, let's not waste this chance, keep brainstorming," Rainbow Dash said.

Bakugo continued blasting at the discs, though briefly turned his attention to the couple, "_What could they be up to?_"

"Eyes on the objective!" Rainbow Dash shouted, just as Bakugo turned back, he too a disc to the face, knocking him down. "He also needs to work on his focus."

"Oh he can focus, just too much on occasion," Johnny said.

At the UA Teacher's lounge, Detective Tsukauchi was seen having tea with All Might, the two catching up a bit. "Sorry for dropping by without notice."

"You know it's always a pleasure to see you," All Might said. "How's the investigation going?"

"We're currently dealing with an enigma, specifically a the big villain you fought, the one they call 'Nomu'," Tsukauchi said.

"Oh yeah, that guy who looks like a bird, he was very powerful," All Might commented.

"Well we ran some tests on Nomu after we arrested him," Tsukauchi said.

"What did you find? Anything important?" All Might asked.

"Before I tell you, just note that we're not asking you to help us with the case," Tsukauchi said. "This is actually an information leak, but I feel like you should know what's going on, it could lead us to the one in charge."

"The one in charge?" All Might pondered. The way his friend spoke, it sounds like it could be someone All Might knows, and his first feeling was already a worrisome one.

"Yes, it began with our interrogation," Tsukauchi said. "After several failed attempts, we found out he really couldn't speak, nor did he have any type of reaction, almost like he can't think for himself. We eventually found out his identity, he was simply a common thug known for extortion."

"Why do you think this will lead to whoever's in charge?" All Might asked.

"Our reports show that he's been altered drastically, when we checked his genetic make-up, we found the DNA of four different people," Tsukauchi explained.

"Someone combined people's DNA? So is this guy even human?" All Might asked.

"The transformation was a result of drugs similar to that of the Venom drug that the villain known as Bane uses," Tsukauchi said. "He's been modified so his body can hold a bunch of quirks at once. His lack of response probably comes from the burden that caused this. What worries me about his DNA is that he shouldn't have more than one power, even with the introduction of other people's DNA, it shouldn't be that integrated into his body like One for All. At first I wondered if this had to do with the Weapon X program from many years past, but this felt a bit different. It's almost like if someone is taking quirks and passing them onto others."

All Might's eyes widened, his heart started racing upon the realization of who this could be, "No, it can't be!"

"Given the evidence, it might be a reasonable conclusion," Tsukauchi said. "That's why I came, I had to let you know before I called for anyone else."

All Might walked toward the window, buffing up in size, "It can't be possible...don't tell me he's returned." He turned to Tsukauchi, "Does anyone else know?"

"Not exactly, not many in the police force even know of this guy, and everything is theory, but I haven't told anyone else outside," Tsukauchi said. "Should I alert anyone? I know you're good friends with Captain America, I can contact S.H.I.E.L.D. if you'd like."

"Not yet, until we know for sure I don't want to put that worry on anyone," All Might said.

"Understood," Tsukauchi said. The only other thing that worried All Might now was the possibility that Izuku would get mixed up in this. He had to do something quickly.

Back at the bar where the League of Villains reside, Stain was standing over Shigaraki, both his blades imprisoning the villain by his head.. "So you want me to join your little league? Well without conviction or desire, you won't be able to achieve anything, you'll always be a weakling."

"Hey easy, you're being a little rough," Shigaraki said, somewhat nervous. "Kurogiri, get rid of this guy."

"I'm sorry, I can't move," Kurogiri said, a wound evident on his arm. "It must be his quirk!"

"The word hero means nothing anymore, the world is overrun with fakes!" Stain said. "Fakes like you criminals who chase petty dreams, you must all be purged."

As Stain inched close, Shigaraki grabbed his blade, "If you touch this palm...I'll kill you." Suddenly the blade started to decay, much to Stain's shock. "You talk a lot, conviction, maybe I don't have anything like that. If I had to choose a desire, it'd be killing All Might. If the world wants to worship trash like him then I'll take pleasure in crushing their symbol of peace like a bug!" Shigaraki then tried to grab Stain, the ninja villain quickly jumping back to avoid his quirk. "Just when I was finally recovering from Spider-Man's brutal assault, now I have this," Shigarai gestured to his cut, courtesy of Stain's sword. "You should be really careful with your toys, our party doesn't have a Healer."

"I see your nature, it seems our goals fundamentally oppose each other," Stain said. "But one thing we share is that we need to destroy the present."

"I'm done with this, take a hike already, I'm tired of seeing you," Shigaraki said.

"I was testing your motives," Stain explained. "People always show who they really are when they're about to die. Your convictions are abnormal though, and I do wonder how you'll bloom. Perhaps I'll give you that chance, but if you don't turn out well then I'll just have to finish what I started."

"You think you can get rid of me" Shigaraki was infuriated.

"Oh good, I'm free," Kurogiri said, finally regaining his muscle control.

"Kurogiri, this guy's too crazy for our League, I don't want him," Shigaraki said.

"But sir, this man could be a great asset if he joins us," Kurogiri insisted. "I'd say this was a success."

"My business here is done, return me to Hosu," Stain said. "I still have other false heroes to purge."

Back in town, Tenya took a moment to relax while in the home of Deadpool and Pinkie Pie, both heroes taking a load off as well.

"City's on alert, so no one's really going to come out," Deadpool said, having taken off his mask. Tenya was a bit surprised to see the scars on his face. He wanted to ask about it but figured it would be rude, he could only imagine what Deadpool had gone through.

"So now we can relax for a bit," Pinkie said. "Oh but this would be so much better if Elanor and Lil Cheese were here."

"Not much longer Pinkie," Deadpool said, then turned to Tenya. "Yo, I'm grabbing a beer, you want one?"

"Wade, he's fifteen," Pinkie Pie reminded.

"I won't tell anyone," Deadpool said.

"WADE!" Pinkie scolded.

"Ugh fine, I'll grab him some milk or something," Deadpool said.

Pinkie shook her head, she loves her husband's goofy nature but she'd rather he not be that irresponsible. She took note of Tenya's saddened state, so she made her way over to the couch, sitting next to the boy. "Tired?"

"I'm fine," Tenya said. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Still thinking about your brother?" Pinkie asked, getting a nod from Tenya. "I'll be honest, I am worried about Stain myself, one of the reasons I'm happy my kids aren't living here yet, I don't want them being around someone that dangerous. I just hope you never have to encounter him, it might not end well for you, he's very dangerous."

"Yes, I'm aware, he's injured at least four pro heroes in every city he's appeared in," Tenya said.

"Even I wouldn't want to go against him, but I will if I must, as a mother I could only imagine how parents feel about some villain lurking around where their kid would be playing," Pinkie said. "I'll go make you some cupcakes, they'll make you feel better."

"Sure, thanks," Tenya said. However he couldn't take his mind off of Stain. "_He attacks four people in each city, and my brother was only the first. That means he's likely going to strike again, and soon. Pinkie Pie, you are correct, no mother should have to see their child hurt, like mine did when she saw my brother. I will be the one to stop him._"

Back at Gran Torino's house, Izuku once again hit the wall, unable to fend himself from his teacher's attacks. "Hm, we might need to switch up the training, don't want you to develop weird habits due to my fighting style."

"What habits? I'm just trying to keep up with you!" Izuku said. "Please I'm not ready to stop!"

"Sorry boy, but we're moving on to phase 2," Gran Torino said. "Change into your costume."

"Huh?" Izuku said.

Before long the two were on their way to a train station, "If you continue fighting against me, you'll have some trouble when fighting someone who's the complete opposite. So we're going to go fight some villains."

"Is this really ok?" Izuku asked.

"Kid you need experience, you'll get that on the field. Remember this is an internship, you shouldn't be surprised," Gran Torino said.

"I agree with what you're saying, but I don't know if I'm ready," Izuku said.

"From what I heard you already had combat with real villains, besides it's not like we're going up against anyone that big, we're gonna do small time stuff, like your buddy Spider-Man did when he was your age," Gran Torino said.

"Hey, did you ever train Spider-Man?" Izuku asked.

"No, you're the first person I trained since my days as a teacher," Gran Torino said. "Most of Spider-Man's training came from either Iron Man or Wolverine, plus that time he went to China to train with that martial artist Shang Chi. I haven't had much contact with him, I barely had contact with The Avengers or The Justice League, only with heroes that predated both groups. Ever hear of Star Man?"

"Star Man?" Izuku asked.

"That was the guy Superman looked up to, I've met the man a few times, really nice fellow," Gran Torino said.

"Wow, who knew even Superman looked up to someone," Izuku said. "I mean I knew Spider-Man looked up to Superman, and Captain America, but I never considered that they themselves would have had role models."

"Every hero had a role model, even that vigilante Batman had someone he looked up to, it helps to have someone you admire, as long as you don't worship them too much, in the end they're still human, or whatever race they are" Gran Torino said. "Sometimes the role models aren't pro heroes though, they can be anyone that shows a hard working ethic."

"Like Spider-Man's Uncle Ben," Izuku said, remembering what Mayday had said once.

_"My dad looks up to a lot of people, but first and foremost, he looked up to his Uncle Ben and wanted to be the great hard working man he was."_

Gran Torino called on a taxi, "No use staying here, the place is so small there aren't too many crooks running around. That's why heroes often set up agencies in urban areas, the higher the population, the most likely you'll find crime. That's why we're going to Shibuya."

"Wait, all the way in Tokyo?" Izuku asked. "But, I don't know if my costume is really hip enough."

"Your costume tells everyone you're a hero, be happy you can display it in such a bright spotlight," Gran Torino said.

"Wait, if we're going there, does that mean we'll be taking the bullet train toward Shinjoku?" Izuku asked.

"Yeah, exactly," Gran Torino said.

"_So, we'll be passing by Hosu City,_" Izuku realized. "_Wonder how Iida's doing? I'll try messaging him later._"

Back in Hosu, Tenya was patrolling with Deadpool and Pinkie Pie. It was a simple patrol, the husband and wife duo showing Tenya around town.

"I really like this place, all the people are friendly, nothing but smiles, just like my hometown of Ponyville," Pinkie said.

"Ponyville? That's a peculiar name," Tenya said.

"It dates back to when the town was founded by the Apples, they rode on their trusty ponies, and soon they had a staple of of them, in addition to their farm," Pinkie Pie said.

"Your hometown was founded by...Apples?" Tenya asked. "As in fruit?"

"Not actual apples, though I did turn into one once, it was fun," Pinkie Pie said. "It was a group of farmers that were part of The Apple Family. My best friend Applejack is a descendant."

"Applejack?" Tenya asked. "Apple Family?"

"Dude your name literally means 'Run Really Fast', so don't judge Equestrian names," Deadpool warned.

"My apologies, my intent wasn't to insult, perhaps it is just my ignorance of Equestrian culture," Tenya said, then bowed briefly. "Let us continue."

Tenya walked around, seemingly with a type of purpose, something which Deadpool caught on to. He turned to Pinkie, "He seems a bit uptight and serious, like a mix of Twilight and Kaiba."

"He's not in the best state of mind, he's still thinking about his brother Tensei," Pinkie said.

"Hm...he's not feeling, you know, vengeful is he?" Deadpool asked. Upon a somewhat gesture from his wife, he made his way over to his intern. "Yo, Tenya."

"Yes sir?" Tenya asked.

"Level with me, you're after that Stain guy, aren't you?" Deadpool asked.

"So, you knew?" Tenya asked.

"You've been moody since you came here and you happened to sign up with my agency in Hosu, which is where that creep was last spotted," Deadpool said. "I didn't think much of it at first, I thought maybe since you knew us back at the USJ that it'd be easier to go with a hero you've met, but I still found it strange that you were the one chosen."

"Tenya, you can't pursue personal grudges," Pinkie said. "That's not what heroes do."

"Yeah, even pros have limitations on what they can do, not like we can arrest people or anything, we're only allowed to use our powers to serve the public," Deadpool said.

"Using your quirk for yourself is against the law Tenya, violating that won't result in just some slap on the wrist," Pinkie Pie. "You could end up behind bars, do you want that?"

"I...I don't, but..." Tenya wasn't sure what to think.

"That hero killer is a terrible person, no doubt about that, and if we do happen to spot him, we'll bring him to justice," Pinkie said. "But I just don't want you getting in trouble. Heroes shouldn't take revenge. Someone will bring Stain down, and that someone shouldn't be you."

"He hurt my brother though," Tenya said.

"Yes, he did, it was wrong, and you have every right to be angry," Pinkie said. "But that does not mean you can do whatever you want."

"What if it were your sisters though?" Tenya asked.

"Tenya," Pinkie said, a bit more sternly. "If that happened to my sisters, I would maintain my professionalism, because I know they wouldn't want me to go vigilante like that, they would want me to do things the right way."

"Well Limestone might tell you to off him," Deadpool interjected, receiving a glare from his wife. "But she's right about that, can't go off wanting revenge, because that could mess with your head and make you do something you'll regret."

"Your brother is a great guy, I don't think he'd want you to go all revenge crazy," Pinkie Pie said. "If we find Stain, we'll bring him to justice, alright?"

Tenya wasn't sure how to respond, he just did the one thing he figured Pinkie wanted to hear, "Thank you for your concern." Pinkie Pie held out her pinky finger, much to Tenya's confusion. "What's this?"

"Pinkie Promise me that you won't go after Stain," Pinkie demanded.

"Pinkie Promise?" Tenya's heard of this, if not for her very serious expression, he could swear that she's joking. "_She can't be serious can she? I know her culture is a bit more unique but..._"

"Tenya, Pinkie Promise me right now, or so help me, I'll fail you on the spot," Pinkie warned.

"Fail?" Tenya asked.

"Wow she's serious," Deadpool commented.

"You're hero for hero training, and getting revenge is not what heroes do, if you can't give up your quest for revenge then you can't call yourself a hero!" Pinkie sternly warned. "Pinkie Promise me you won't go vigilante right now Tenya Iida!"

Tenya was very hesitant, trying to decide between his feelings and his future. Reluctantly he placed his pinky finger around Pinkie Pie's. "I promise."

"Do you Pinkie Promise though," Pinkie Pie asked as she did the mannerisms. "Cross your heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in your eye?"

"Uh...yes, I Pinkie Promise all that," Tenya said, little confused, she seems so child-like and serious at the same time. Her culture really was a unique one.

Pinkie nodded her head, "Good. Sorry for being tough, but like my friend Fluttershy taught me, the kindest thing you can do for a person is to be tough on them. You're a good kid Tenya, I don't want you throwing all that away."

"I understand..." Tenya said, but still felt angry. "_What will I do with all this rage though?_"

"You'll get better over come, now come on, let's get back to patrols, we'll get your mind off this sooner or later," Pinkie said with Tenya reluctantly following.

On the rooftops above the city, Kurogiri and Shigaraki met up with Stain once again, the assassin watching over the city.

"Hosu actually doesn't look so bad from up here," Shigaraki said. "So, what is your goal?"

"To reform it, through the spilling of blood," Stain answered.

"A clear goal, admirable dedication," Kurogiri said.

"At least one of you understands my vision," Stain replied.

"Do you enjoy making me look foolish?" Shigaraki said.

"A hero is one who has accomplished great deeds!" Stain said. "This city is full of fakes who only care for money and fame! I will continue my work until the world realizes it's own imperfections!" Stain grabbed his sword and went to work, jumping from the rooftop onto another, making his way into the city.

"He acts all high and mighty but he's just wasting his efforts on this small time stuff," Shigaraki said.

"It isn't wise to spurn his efforts, in reality any city Stain has appeared has had reduced crime rates, either due to heroes being more aware or fear for their own lives, it cannot be denied that he does breed change," Kurogiri said.

"Well ain't that just hunky dory!" Shigaraki sarcastically exclaimed. "Those heroes are all working so hard out of fear of being attacked next! Our hero killer is more of a hero breeder!" Shigaraki groaned in annoyance. "This is ridiculous, we just can't coexist, plus he annoys the hell out of me. Bring out the Nomus." Kurogiri did as asked, a bunch of Nomus appearing from portals. "This is what he gets for thinking he's better than me, I can have Stain killed just like that. I'll crush his honor first, that'll get the message through his thick skull."

On a train near Hosu, Izuku looked out the window, noticing how late it was getting, "Gran Torino, by the time we get to Shiyabusa, it's gonna be really late, is that fine?"

"That's why I picked it, things are much more livelier at night," Gran Torino said.

"Right, lively..." Izuku nervously said, then checked his phone, looking over his text messages to Tenya.

"You kids and your phones, it's like your whole lives revolve around such a tiny screen," Gran Torino said.

"_Weird, Iida got my last message, but he didn't reply, that's not like him,_" Izuku looked out the window. "_We're almost at Hosu station, I hope Iida's doing fine._"

"Hey check it out!" A passenger said, getting everyone's attention. "Some building exploded."

"Wait, really? Where?" a woman asked.

"What's the ruckus?" Gran Torino asked.

"Some type of fire?" Izuku theorized.

"Passengers, please hold onto your seats," a woman's voice said.

Suddenly there was a crash through the train, a hero had been knocked through. Upon examinng, the hero was actually Saiyaman 2, except her helmet had been damaged, revealing her injured face.

"What is this thing!?" Videl said, standing up, but the creature that attacked her struck again, knocking her against the wall.

"Wait, is that Nomu!?" Izuku asked. It was indeed similar to the creature that All Might fought.

"Stay back kid!" Gran Torino said, charging up and launching at the creature, knocking it off the train.

"Gran Torino!" Izuku called, then noticed a fire from the distance. "What is going on!?"

"Videl!" he heard. He turned around to see The Great Saiyaman checking on his wife. "Videl are you hurt!?"

"I'm fine, where's Aikaze?" Videl asked.

"_Aikaze? That's Flurry's codename!_" Izuku looked around in worry, but those worries died down when he saw The Princess climbing up onto the train. "Flurry!"

"Izuku?" Flurry said, noticing the boy.

Gohan also took notice of Izuku, "You're Izuku Midoriya from Class 1-A!"

"Yeah, I am, what happened though? How did that Nomu get here!?" Izuku asked.

"Is that what it's called?" Gohan asked, then heard more explosions. "Damn, talk later, we have to save those people."

"Aikaze, stay here!" Videl ordered, flying off with Gohan.

"Wait, I can help!" Flurry shouted, though it fell on deaf ears, they were too far away. "Great."

"Flurry, what's happening!?" Izuku asked. "Why was there a Nomu creature?"

"I honestly don't know, me and the Saiyamen were patrolling and then a couple of those things showed up," Flurry said. "Saiyaman 1 took one of them out but the second went after Saiyaman 2."

"It must be the League of Villains!" Izuku said, looking to the city. "But, how did this happen so suddenly!?"

Shigaraki laughed maniacally from the rooftop over the city, "Now this is fun! Nothing like a little destruction to perk up your mood!"

Back in the streets, Deadpool, Pinkie and Tenya had heard the commotion and were attempting to keep the citizens calm.

"Everyone try not to panic! Whatever's happening I'm very sure that pros are on it!" Pinkie said.

It was at this moment, Deadpool had gotten a call from a local hero, "Yeah?"

"We have a problem! Villains appeared!" Pro Hero Manual said.

"That's an understatement, don't worry, the wife and I are on it, we even have an intern that can help," Deadpool said.

"Please hurry, I don't know-" Suddenly the transmission got cut off.

"Manual!? Yo Manual!" No answer, Deadpool was a bit concerned. "Well, guess it's time to play hero. Yo Tenya, let's bounce!"

"Stay with us!" Pinkie said, running with Deadpool and Tenya following after.

"_It can't be him, a guy like that wouldn't be so flashy,_" Tenya thought as he followed after them. Suddenly he stopped when he peaked into an alley. His eyes widened in shock as he ran towards his destination.

"Stupid idiot," Stain was heard saying. "Of course he had to cause such a commotion, I'll handle that issue later though." He turned to pro hero Native, who was stuck against a wall.

"Can't move..." the hero said. "You bastard, I'll kill you."

"Talk like that is not befitting of a hero," Stain said, readying his sword. "Should have considered your final words more carefully." As he was about to strike, he saw Tenya his way over. Quickly Stain had whacked him with his sword, knocking the helmet off. "Huh? A child? What are you doing here?" Tenya had rose from the ground, glaring at the villain. "You should run, this isn't a place for someone like you."

"You have blades all over your body, your scarf is blood red, you're the hero killer, aren't you?" Tenya asked, glaring intently at the assassin. "I've been looking for you, but I didn't expect to find you so soon. I am-"

Stain interrupted him by holding his sword to his face, "I could see vengeance in your eyes. Consider your words more carefully, despite your age you could end up as one of my targets."

"Are you saying I'm not even a threat!?" Tenya asked. "You listen here, I am the younger brother of a valiant hero you mercilessly attacked, the best older brother one could want. I have come to stop you, because he can't anymore. You will remember my name for the rest of your days!" Tenya looked Stain right in the eyes, "I am the one who will defeat you, Ingenium!"

"You've made your choice," Stain said. "Now die."


	16. Stain vs UA Students

Back on the train, everyone was still in a panic from the sudden villain attack, Flurry doing her best to keep everyone calm during this uncertainty.

"Listen people, I know it's scary but things will be alright, Saiyaman 1 and 2 are on it, they'll bring the villains to justice!" Flurry insisted.

"And so will I," Izuku said, getting Flurry's attention. "You can stay with everyone, I'm going to help Gran Torino."

"Huh!? Izuku wait up!" Flurry called, but by this point, the boy had ran off the train, heading toward the sight of the chaos. "And he's off, not surprising." She turned to the conductor, "I'm going to go help him, you call for a pro! /I saw some nearby, they can help!"

"Wait you can't go out there, it's dangerous!" The conductor called out.

"I know! That's why I have to go, I'm a hero after all! " Flurry said, running towards where Izuku was going despite the pleas from the other passengers for her to not endanger herself. Hero or not, many of them felt uncomfortable seeing a kid run off into danger.

"_More than one Nomu? This can't be a coincidence_," Izuku realized. "_Might be brothers, or some type of pack. But what are they doing in the city?_" He ran towards the edge of the track ."N_o time for details, gotta put my training to the test._" He powered himself up. "_One for All, Full Cowling!_"

Izuku leapt off the track, just before Flurry could reach him. "Wow that's cool, but I really wish he'd wait up!" She powered up her love magic and jumped herself, using her magic wings to glide through the air. "Good thing I'm an Equestrian Princess."

Izuku had landed on a rooftop, still moving, "_This is great, I feel like I'm in complete control! Alright Gran Torino, I'm coming to help!_"

Meanwhile the older hero was fighting a Nomu, having saved a couple of civilians from an attack, "Wow, haven't fought so hard in years, takes me back." The creature tried attacking again, "Bring it on ugly!" He leapt over the monster, but instead of the monster doubling back for him, it instead went for a pair of civilians, "That stupid beast is attacking at random!" He jet towards the creature, but it had been blasted by fire. "What the?"

"I was trying to find the hero killer, but I guess this thing will do," Endeavor came into view. "Thanks for the distraction old man. I don't know you but your assistance is no longer needed."

"Whoa, it's him," a boy said.

"What's he doing in Hosu?" a girl asked.

"It should be obvious, I came because I'm a hero," Endeavor said.

Nearby another Nomu had been knocked through the air, everyone looking up to see Gohan flying after it. Videl had landed nearby to check on the civilians, "Are you two hurt?"

"No, thanks to those two heroes," the boy said, gesturing to Gran Torino and Endeavor.

"Little surprised to see you all the way out here Endeavor," Videl said to the Flame Hero.

"I could say the same for you, I thought you'd be patrolling near West City," Endeavor said.

"Me and Saiyaman 1 are kind of all over the place," Videl said, then turned to Gran Torino. "Uh, I don't believe I know you."

"We'll save the intros for later, we still have people to save," Gran Torino said, taking off.

"Do what you wish, do not get in my way," Endeavor said, walking off.

Videl shook her head in annoyance, "That man." She turned to the couple, "Let's get you two to safety."

"Thanks Saiyaman 2," the girl said.

"No problem, now let's hurry," Videl said, escorting them away.

Meanwhile Izuku was running through a crowd, going the opposite way as them, "_They must be in the center of this craziness. Still, why was there another Nomu? If it's as strong as the one All Might fought, it's not just Gran Torino or either Saiyaman in trouble, it'll be the whole city! Including Iida, he's interning somewhere around here. Damn, what should I do? How do I be the best possible hero!?_"

"Tenya!" He heard Pinkie's voice call out. "Tenya where'd you do!?"

"Dammit, how the hell did we lose him!?" Deadpool shouted. "Stupid kid probably ran off on his own."

"Maybe he went to get help, like back at the USJ!?" Pinkie deduced.

"He shouldn't...Holy Shit watch out!" Deadpool called. Suddenly a truck had gone flying through the air, landing on a car and causing a massive fire. Izuku took note of many of the heroes fighting in the area, all of them getting knocked back.

A fire had surrounded the area, one pro acted quickly and removed a fire hydrant from it's base, "Manual, put out the fire!"

"On it!" Manual called, using his quirk to control the water.

Izuku couldn't believe what he saw in the fire, a pack of Nomu, one of them even had wings. "What are those creatures?"

"Izuku Midoriya!" he heard Pinkie Pie call. He turned to see the pink haired girl making her way over.

"Pinkie Pie?" Izuku asked.

Pinkie quickly ran toward the boy, the pink haired woman looking worried out of her mind, "What are you doing here!? It's not safe!"

"I heard some commotion, so I came to check on everyone," Izuku said.

"Well that's really nice of you but...wait, aren't you interning this week?" Pinkie asked. "Where's your pro? Did they come too?"

"Uh...well...I might have taken some initiative," Izuku said.

"Seriously!?" Pinkie shouted, looking furious. "First Tenya, now you! I know you want to be heroes but part of that is following orders from your superiors!"

Izuku cringed a bit, this is the first time he's seen her angry, complete 180 from her peppy attitude. "I'm so sorry! But I got worried when-"

"Hey! That kid shouldn't be here!" a blonde woman in a red scarf said. "Get him out of here!"

"I will!" Pinkie said, then turned to Deadpool. "Wade! I gotta get Izuku to safety! Can you manage without me for a second!?"

Deadpool fired his guns at the Nomu, the bullets barely phasing it but at the moment it was all the ninja could think to do, if anything he can try to take out the brain. "I'll be fine! I'm not underestimating these things a second time! Growing back my legs was a pain in my non-existent ass!"

Izuku had to wonder in that moment where Tenya could have gone, then remembered something critical. Hosu City is where Stain attacked Tensei, Tenya likely came to Hosu to get revenge. If that meant what he thought he meant, then he had no time to lose.

"Alright Izuku, let's-" Pinkie turned to see Izuku running off. "HEY! Izuku!"

Pinkie ran off to try and find Izuku as the other pros tried fighting them off.

"What are these things!?" One asked. "Deadpool, do you know!?"

"Sort of!" Deadpool shouted, dodging an oncoming car. "I met their master once, said they're Artificial Humans. Not gonna lie, they might be out of our league, even All Might struggled a bit against one of them."

"All Might struggled!? What hope do we have then!?" one pro shouted.

"Hey! You're a pro! Act like it! Just because something seems hopeless doesn't mean you give up! At least go down fighting!" Deadpool said, tossing a grenade. "Look, just keep these things at bay until a stronger hero comes! Maybe All Might will pop by, or Superman if things really get rough. Even if things look bleak, life sometimes gives you a way out, try not to give into despair just yet, we might make it out of this alive." "_Is it bad that I'm telling them stuff I don't fully believe? Eh, nothing wrong with a little false hope right?_"

From nearby, Flurry had arrived in the area, taking note of all the fire and the Nomus surrounding the area, "All those creatures, where did they come from?"

"Another kid!?" the red scarf pro shouted. "Hey! It's dangerous here! I already told that Pink Haired girl to get another boy to safety!"

"Did that boy have a suit the same color as his hair!" Flurry asked.

"Yo Flurry! If you're talking about Izuku Midoriya, I think he just left with Pinkie Pie!" Deadpool said. "Go find her and get the hell out of here before you get hurt!"

"Alright!" Flurry said, running off to find Izuku. "Please be safe, please be safe..."

From the distance, Shigaraki seemed rather pleased with the Nomu attack, "Nomu make for such fun playthings."

"Will you not join the fight?" Kurogiri asked.

"What are you stupid? I'm still recovering from my injuries," Shigaraki said, holding the spot where Stain had cut him. "That's why I brought my pets."

_Flashback._

"Master, how many Nomu are finished?" Shigaraki asked.

"I've finished construction of about eight, but they're not as strong as the one from the USJ attack," the master said.

"Give them to me," Shigaraki demanded.

"Why should I?" His master asked.

"Because that stupid Stain pissed me off, and I want him dead, and I get what I want!" Shigaraki shouted. "Right master!?"

"Fine, but you only get half," the master said. "Use them wisely."

_End Flashback._

"By night's end, the world would have forgotten your existence Stain!" Shigaraki said, laughing maniacally once again.

Back with Tenya, he intently glared at Stain, ready to make his first move. When he saw the villain reach for his sword, he sped in to attack, "For Tensei!"

He attempted a kick, but Stain effortlessly leapt over him, "Ingenium, he was my previous target. I let him live so he could spread the good word, didn't know he had a brother." Stain then kicked Tenya with his spikey shoe, "Looks like you're a weakling, just like he was." Stain then plunged the sword into Tenya's shoulder, causing agonizing pain for the young man. "Neither one of you deserve to be called a hero, you're a couple of fakes."

"Shut your damn mouth you villain!" Tenya spat. "You damaged his spine and paralyzed him from the waist down, he had to retire as a pro hero! He was a kind man who saved lives, he was someone people looked up to, and you took that away from him!" Tenya remembered the words of his brother, how even though he felt he wasn't that talented, he couldn't bear to let anyone down and vowed to get strong for the sake of those who work with him. "He was my hero, he was the inspiration for my dreams! I won't forgive you! I'll kill you!"

"What about that guy?" Stain asked, gesturing to Native. "Shouldn't you be worried about saving him? You're too blinded by your own selfish desires of vengeance, and you think you can become a hero, what an absolute joke. That's why you're gonna die tonight." Stain pulled out his sword and licked off the blood, completely paralyzing Tenya.

"_Wait, why can't I move?_" Tenya struggled but to no avail.

Stain held his sword over Tenya, ready to deal the finishing blow. "May your death bring upon a better world."

"_No, it can't end like this!_" Tenya remembered his brother's words again.

"Knowing you look up to me makes me want to be the best I can be, so I don't let you down."

Tenya riled in anger, "I don't care what you say about me! You're still just a villain who hurt my brother!"

Stain just glare down in shame at the boy, but before he could attack, he was suddenly struck in the face with a mighty punch, "SMASH!"

Tenya looked up to see who had arrived, "What the...Midoriya?"

"Don't worry Iida, I'm gonna save you," Izuku declared.

Stain got a better look at the boy, "_It's that kid from Shigaraki's picture._"

"Wait, Midoriya, how did you even know I would be here?" Tenya asked.

"I saw it on TV, Stain usually attacks where there aren't many people, which means I had to search far away from the panic, in the back allies of Hosu," Izuku explained. "Now let's go, if we go toward the street we can get some help from pros."

"I can't move my body," Tenya said, confusing Izuku. "Since he cut me I've been paralyzed."

"That is the theory of his quirk," Izuku said, then realized that Native was there too. "_Someone else!? If it was just Iida I could have just carried him away myself._"

"Midoriya..." Tenya said, getting Izuku's attention. "Please, just go, this isn't your quarrel."

"Iida, what are you saying?" Izuku asked.

"Hey, kid," Stain said, getting Izuku's attention. "You made quite an entrance, so you're here to save your friend. But I have a duty to kill him and this so-called pro." The villain looked Izuku square in the eyes, a look of intimidation radiating from them. "When your friend chose to fight me, it guaranteed that the weaker of us would be killed. So, what will you do?"

It was at that moment that Izuku remembered All Might's words from the USJ when he fought Shigaraki back at the USJ.

_"Crooks like you always try to justify your actions"_

"H_e's different from the League,_" Izuku realized. "_Those eyes, they're the eyes of a fanatic." He secretly brought out his phone and sent out his location at random. "I know it was just a guess, but I didn't have proof. I should have brought a pro with me just in case, I'll just have to stall for time._"

"Izuku!" He heard Pinkie Pie shout, the boy turning around and seeing the pro. "Izuku where are you!?"

"_Wait she followed me!?"_ Izuku wondered. "_How did she keep up? Doesn't matter, this is a good thing, she can help apprehend the hero killer._"

"Pinkie Pie?" Tenya asked, hearing his mentor's voice.

Pinkie quickly came into view, "There you are, I was looking..." She saw that he wasn't alone, standing across was the villain Stain. "Is that...the hero killer?"

"Pinkie Pie..." Stain said, venom in his voice. "So the embarrassment of pro heroes has come along as well. Where's your husband? I'd be more than honored to add him to my list."

"So you are here," Pinkie said, taking a look around. "_There's another pro, looks like he's hurt but I can save him no problem, I think._" She looked down and saw a terrible sight, "T-tenya!?"

"Pinkie Pie, you must run!" Tenya shouted.

"What are you doing here!?" Pinkie asked, then put two and two together. "Wait! You came after Stain didn't you!? Even though we told you not to!? Even thought you made a Pinkie Promise!?"

"So he disobeyed a direct order, even more reason he won't make it as a pro," Stain taunted.

Pinkie glared at the villain, "Don't act all high and mighty you monster! You hurt him didn't you!? He's only a kid, I thought even someone like you would have some standards!"

"This kid as you call him tracked me down in an attempt to kill me, he knew what he was doing and now he will face the consequences, can't have someone like him trying to go pro," Stain said.

"That's not your decision to make! In the end you're just another thug who needs to be brought to justice!" Pinkie leapt at Stain, poofing her fist up to the size of a wrecking ball. "Take this!"

She punched down at Stain but he effortlessly dodged and brought his sword out, "Pathetic fool." He then cut her across the arm, causing Pinkie reel back in pain. Before she could attack again, Stain had licked off her blood and it caused Pinkie to fall to the ground, unable to move.

"Wh-what just happened!?" Pinkie asked.

"No! Pinkie Pie!" Izuku shouted.

Tenya started tearing up, "I'm sorry, this is my fault, I brought danger to us! Midoriya, just save yourself while you can! This has nothing to do with you!"

"Don't say that!" Izuku shouted. "If you have to say that, then you shouldn't be trying to be a hero in the first place!" Izuku got into stance, remembering what All Might had told him. "Meddling where you don't need to is the essence of being a hero!"

Stain looked impressed by Izuku's words, then felt an odd sense of joy. Izuku ran to attack, just as Stain swung his sword.

"_I gotta avoid his sword!_" Izuku tried getting in close.

"_Ah, trying to get in close enough where I can't strike him, smart kid_," Stain brought out a dagger, trying to cut Izuku, but the boy quickly dodged. Stain turned around, ready to strike again but Izuku was nowhere to be seen. "_He disappeared!?_"

"Five percent...!" Stain looked up just as Izuku was ready to strike. "DETROIT SMASH!" Izuku landed a strong blow on the hero killer, knocking him over.

"Those moves," Tenya noticed. "It's just like Bakugo's!"

"Way to go Izuku!" Pinkie cheered, to the best of her ability. "Wow, didn't even break your bones this time!"

"_I think I got him!_" Izuku realized. "_I really can fight!_" Stain then licked some blood off his dagger, paralyzing Izuku. "_Wait, my body! Oh no, did he cut me without me realizing it!?_" Izuku then noticed some blood on the dagger. "_Wait, I think it's the blood!_"

"You're not powerful enough," Stain began. "And you didn't exactly predict my moves, you just maneuvered around cleverly and left my field of vision. Regardless of your tactics I saw through your plan." He walked back toward Tenya, "But I'll give you this kid, while most pros just talk without really backing up their claim, you sound more determined, so you're worth staying alive, but I can't say the same for these three."

"No! Don't!" Izuku pleaded.

"Please! Take me instead! Just don't hurt him!" Pinkie begged. "He's just a boy! He doesn't deserve this!"

"That excuse is invalid to me," Stain said, readying his sword. "But I'll meet your deal half way, after I'm done with him, you're next."

Just before Stain could strike down at Tenya, he found himself dodging some fire. He ironically leapt onto a nearby fire escape, but narrowly dodged another attack, one that resembled a heart, landing back on the ground. "Great, more interference."

"Midoriya, you need to give more details in times like this," Shoto said, having been the source the fire. "Flurry and I were almost late."

"Good thing I was already trying to follow after you," Flurry said. "You shouldn't run off like that, you really had me worried."

"Todoroki? Flurry Heart?" Tenya asked in disbelief.

"Flurry, did you follow me all the way here? And you brought Todoroki?" Izuku asked, before it dawned on him that Shoto's fire was active. "Hold on, he's using his left side."

"Your message, it was hard to figure out, next time you should send more than just your location," Shoto said. "But you're not one to send out cryptic messages without a reason. Fortunately I ran into Flurry Heart who told me you had come this way, and that you ran off in a hurry to find Iida." Shoto used his ice to lift and slide everyone around out of danger as he pursued Stain. "Don't worry, I'm here to help!"

Shoto and Flurry rushed in for a fire and magic blast combo, which Stain quickly dodged. "_Time's gonna be up for one of them soon._"

"So you're the big bad Stain we heard about," Flurry said, getting a better look at him. "You're really creepy looking."

"He won't be taking anymore lives, not on my watch," Shoto said.

"Todoroki! Flurry! Don't let him get your blood! I think he controls enemies by swallowing it! That's how he got us!" Izuku warned.

"He drinks blood? What is he a vampire!?" Flurry asked in disgust.

"Well his quirk explains the blades," Shoto said, getting into position. "Keep your distance Flurry."

"My quirk works for distance," Flurry confidently stated, forming a heart.

Suddenly a pair of knives were thrown, one scratching Shoto and the other scratching Flurry. "You got good friends Ingenium!" Stain rushed at the two. "Which one should I numb first!?" He turned to Flurry, "Maybe this one!?"

Shoto used his ice to block Stain from going after Flurry, but the assassin thought ahead, having tossed his sword up as a distraction to Shoto. While he was focusing, Stain rushed in to lick the blood off his face, but Shoto quickly activated his fire, causing Stain to jump back.

"Clever," Stain said, using his sword to cut some incoming ice. He started dodging all the incoming fire and magic, making clever use of his ninja skills to throw them off their guard.

"Please stop, why is everyone doing this?" Tenya said. "I inherited my brother's name, I should be the one to stop him! His fight is with me! Not any of you!"

"So you're Ingenium now?" Shoto asked, sending more ice at Stain. "Strange, the Ingenium I know never had that look of pure vengeance on his face. Looks like you have a dark side, at least my family doesn't look so out of place."

"Todoroki! Flurry! Be careful!" Izuku said, then realized something as he tried moving his arm, the fact that he was even able to do so.

"Blocking your field of vision against a faster opponent isn't a smart strategy!" Stain said, throwing some knives at the boy.

"Shoto!" Flurry quickly rushed to help him, taking the knives to her left arm.

"No, Flurry!" Shoto said, quickly turning his attention to the Princess. "Crap your arm."

"I'll be fine, I'm tougher than I look," Flurry said, though she didn't feel as confident as she sounded.

"Your girl is pretty loyal kid," Stain said, lunging not at them, but at Native. "However I still have work to do!"

Suddenly Izuku rushed in to knock Stain back, much to Shoto's surprise. "Midoriya!?"

"Nice punch!" Flurry cheered.

"I'm able to move again for some reason!" Izuku said, landing near Stain.

"So, he has a time limit?" Flurry asked.

"If that were the reason, he should have been the last one to be free," Native said. "I still can't move a muscle."

"_Kid must be Type O_," Stain said, ready to attack again.

"Izuku move!" Flurry said, her friend obeying as she fired some magic at Stain, the villain jumping aside. Izuku ran back to his friends, Flurry checking on him. "You're not hurt?"

"I should be asking you that," Izuku said.

"I had my arm broken by Bakugo, I think I can handle a couple of ninja knives," Flurry said, the pained look on her face saying otherwise. "Still, if he paralyzes people by drinking their blood, gross, then how were you able to move if you were the last one he paralyzed?"

"I have three guesses why," Izuku said. "Either his quirk becomes less effective the more people he uses it on, the amount ingested affects how long it works, or maybe the blood type has an effect on how long it lasts as well."

"If it's the third one, then I'm Type B," Native said.

"Samesies," Pinkie replied.

"I'm Type A," Tenya confirmed.

"Hm, so you figured it out, smart kid," Stain said.

_**Hero killer Stain, his quirk, Bloodcurdle. Depending on the blood type, he can paralyze people by ingesting it for up to eight minutes, shortest to longest being O, A, AB and B.**_

"Knowing how his quirk works isn't doing us any favors through," Izuku said.

"I thought we could hurry and carry the three of them to safety, but he's too fast," Shoto said.

"Even with the two of us working together he was too fast, almost like he as a second quirk," Flurry said.

"Our best option is holding him off until the pros arrive," Shoto said.

"Who knows when that will be?" Flurry said. "Those Nomu monsters are still crawling around the city."

"It's our only choice for now," Izuku said. "Flurry you stay back, you lost a lot of blood, at the very least stay with Todoroki and attack from a distance, I'll engage Stain myself."

"That's very risky Midoriya," Shoto said. "But I'm in, let's protect them."

"Let's clean up this Stain," Flurry joked. "Heh, that's something Uncle Peter would probably say."

"Yeah, maybe," Izuku said, while he wanted to smile he knew this was too serious of a situation. Plus he could tell Flurry wasn't as peppy as she wanted to sound, she's just as nervous as well.

"So, you're ready to team up huh?" Stain asked. "Not gonna make much of a difference."

Shoto glared at Stain, hatred in his eyes, "_Iida, I've been worried about you since your brother was attacked. I recognized your face then, one full of resentment._" Deku rushed in, ready to attack by zig-zagging around the alley as Shoto began unleashing his ice. "_I know how narrow one's vision is when they long for justice._" He remembered the day he met his mother again in the hospital. "T_hat day, I told her about my life living with father, and the person I became. She cried and apologized, she forgave me, faster than I could imagine. She told me to move forward, and not let anything hold me back. Doing so would be my salvation. Speaking with my mother, coupled with the advice I got from Superman, I was able to choose my father's internship without regret. I don't know when I'll be ready to forgive him, but I chose him, so I can know what it takes to be the Number Two Hero._"

Shoto continued to attack with his fire and ice, same with Flurry and her magic, albeit weakly since her arm was hurt. He remembered his first night at his father's agency, it was there Endeavor decided to go to Hosu with Shoto and his sidekicks, there they would pursue Stain.

"_My father is a scumbag, but I can acknowledge his talents to make it to Number Two in the country, and a Top Hero worldwide,_" Shoto continued to attack. "I_t's so simple, but I still needed someone to show me._" He remembered Izuku's words at the Sports Festival, how he believed Shoto should embrace a quirk that's his and not Endeavor's. "_Midoriya, I thank you for your motivation then_."

Tenya looked in in surprise, seeing everyone fight so valiantly for him. Suddenly Izuku took a slash to his leg. "His style's changing! This isn't good!"

"Izuku!" Flurry blasted Stain before he got too close, "I won't let you hurt my friends!"

"Please, you have to run!" Tenya said, getting their attention. "I can't watch this."

"We're not abandoning you Tenya! Now stop asking!" Flurry shouted. "My aunt taught me better than to ditch your friends, I couldn't call myself an Equestrian Princess if I even thought about going against their teachings!"

"This isn't Equestria! Whatever your parents or aunt taught you won't work here!" Tenya insisted. "This is a different world Flurry! A much more dangerous one!"

"Are you implying that Equestria doesn't have danger!?" Flurry asked. "My parents had to fight an Evil King that uses Dark Magic to liberate the Empire they rule over, my Uncle Spike nearly got killed in that battle! We know what danger is but we also know that Friendship Triumphs in the end!"

"But..." Tenya wasn't sure what to make of this. "I just can't bear seeing anyone die..."

"You want to make your brother proud don't you!?" Shoto asked, sending ice jut as Stain once again paralyzed Izuku. "Then stand up and fight! Be the hero you want to be!"

Stain had rushed in, cutting through the ice and impaling Shoto in the right shoulder with a dagger, much to Flurry's shock. "Shoto!" She sent another blast at Stain that he dodged quickly.

Tenya couldn't believe this, his friends were fighting valiantly for him and all he's done was mope and been in self-pity. That had to end, he had to save his friends, before it was too late.

Meanwhile, right at the edge of Hosu City, Spider-Man had arrived, with Ochako right beside him. The arachnid hero scanning the area. "So, this is where all the commotion is."

"I'm worried, Tenya is somewhere in this city," Ochako said, looking back to her phone, seeing the message Izuku sent. "Looks like Deku's here too, I really hope they're alright."

"I know how you're feeling," Peter said, remembering something his daughter had just told him.

_Flashback_

"Hey dad, I don't suppose you're in Hosu City right now," Mayday asked through her phone.

"Funny you ask, I'm actually on my way over there, Pinkie just contacted me saying that she's having trouble down there, so I'll be there in an instant, why do you ask?" Peter replied, talking to his daughter through his spider suit tech.

"I just got a weird cryptic message from Izuku, I'm still interning with Best Jeanist, but I thought you'd at least be able to swing by," Mayday said.

"Izuku sent you a cryptic message?" Peter wondered, very curious by this development. "Well, I'm almost there, don't you worry."

"Thanks daddy, please keep Izuku safe, I don't want anything bad to happen to him," Mayday pleaded.

_End Flashback_

"Remember, stay close to me Ochako, if things get bad you run, can you promise me that?" Peter asked.

"Uh, alright, I promise," Ochako said, not too confident in her answer.

"Don't think of yourself as a coward, not all heroes are cut out for a mission, sometimes you gotta live to fight another day, if you die then that's one less hero out there," Peter said

Ochako nodded again, "Alright Peter, I'll do whatever you ask me to."

"Good, now let's hurry," Peter said, grabbing Ochako and swinging into town with her, hoping to put a stop to whatever danger lies ahead.


	17. Hosu Battle Climax

At Best Jeanist's Agency, Mayday was seen constantly checking her phone, hoping to get any update on Izuku, be it from the boy himself or maybe her father. She hoped for the former, that would reassure her he was truly alright.

What worried her more was a text she got from Flurry, the girl said she was going to find Izuku, but that there were Nomu creatures in Hosu, plus the rumors of Stain being there made Mayday even more concerned.

"You better come back in one piece Izuku, you and Flurry both," Mayday's hands shook as she tried fighting away the negative images of harm coming to either her cousin or her best friend. "He has to be fine, he's strong, and he's smart. He'll do great, he'll keep himself and Flurry safe, I gotta believe in him, and I gotta believe that daddy will save them."

"Spider-Girl," Best Jeanist said, getting her attention. "Come, we have drills."

"Yes sir," Mayday said, putting her phone away.

Best Jeanist felt pity, he heard there was trouble in Hosu, and it sounds like some of her classmates might be in danger. All he could do was trust that the heroes in town would keep the civilians safe. "Your father's in Hosu correct?"

"Y-yes, I asked him to check on a friend of mine, along with some classmates, including my cousin," Mayday said.

"Your father is one of the best heroes in the world, if anyone can keep your classmates and cousin safe, it would be him," Best Jeanist said. "Everything will be fine."

"I hope so," Mayday said, thinking over the situation. "_Don't leave me yet Izuku, there's still so much I want to tell you._"

Even back at the agency of Johnny Storm and Rainbow Dash, the two were fully aware of what was happening in Hosu, as the incident was being reported on TV. Bakugo was watching alongside them, remembering a text message he got as well, which was the Hosu location.

"Should we go out there?" Bakugo asked.

"Right now there are plenty of heroes out there, including Peter and the Saiyaman Duo," Johnny said. "Oh, Endeavor's there too I guess."

"If things get too bad we'll go but for now we're still needed here," Rainbow Dash said.

"You have classmates out there right?" Johnny asked. "Peter heard from Mayday that Izuku Midoriya is out there, do you know if anyone else might be there?"

"I don't know, I didn't ask where any of them were going," Bakugo said.

"Are you worried about your classmates?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Bakugo turned his head away, scoffing the idea, "They'll be fine if the heroes are there." He began to walk off, "Plus the USJ incident proves they're not completely useless, maybe they'll last."

Rainbow Dash shook her head in disproval, "That kid and his...cool act."

"He's probably concerned, he just won't admit it," Johnny said, then turned back to the TV. "Still, I am a bit worried, maybe we should go there."

"Think you could resist trying to one-up Endeavor?" Rainbow Dash taunted.

"Oh like you've never tried one-uping anyone," Johnny retorted. "Fine, we'll hold off, only because I trust Peter's abilities."

"Same with Gohan and Videl, they got this," Rainbow Dash said. "We just gotta believe in them."

The battle against Stain continued, but it wasn't going that well for the heroes. Pinkie, Native and Tenya were all still paralyzed, Izuku just got paralyzed again, Flurry's arm was bleeding a lot and Shoto just got injured.

Tenya struggled to stand, remembering his words to Stain that he told him at the start of this battle.

_"I am the one who will defeat you, Ingenium!"_

That only brought tears to his eyes however, "_Can I even call myself a hero? My friends are getting hurt trying to save me._" He looked over to Native, regretting not putting the pro hero first. "_I took my brother's name to bring down that fiend Stain, I was so consumed with revenge that I forgot what really mattered._" He the thought about the other hero currently in this position. "_Pinkie Pie, you warned me and I still didn't listen. I'm sorry, my biggest regret is that you might die alongside me. You took me in and endangered you. What kind of hero does that?_"

Flashback to several years prior at the Iida family home.

"You wanna be a hero too Tenya?" Tensei asked, looking over his suit.

"Yes, a cool one like you," a younger Tenya said, gesturing with his arms.

"With robot arms?" Tensei joked, poking fun at Tenya's mannerisms.

"If I may ask, what drives you to want to be a hero?" Tenya asked.

"Well, our grandfather and parents were both heroes, so everyone kind of expected I would be one too, so it's like staying in the family business," Tensei answered, putting his helmet away. "Plus it made sense to me, the coolest people in the world are the ones who does things for others, I want to be the kind of guy who helps people in trouble."

"Then why not just become a police officer?" Tenya asked.

"Aren't you even listening to me?" Tensei asked, little annoyed by his little brother's question. He then playfully rubbed the boy's head. "But will admit you're a hard worker, you're way smarter and more athletic than I was back when I was your age. Wait, that's the reason, knowing you look up to me makes me better, I want to make you proud."

End Flashback, back to the fight with Shoto trying to blast Stain with fire, quickly enough to make sure Stain doesn't lick off any blood from his sword, Flurry providing her back up.

"_It's true, my friends are much different than me, I am immature,_" Tenya realized. "_But still..._"

Stain continued running through, dodging all of Shoto's attacks, "Ah, ice and fire! With a little bit of magic."

"_Try dodging this you villain!_" Shoto attacked more with his ice.

"_STOP MOVING SO MUCH YOU POOP HEAD!_" Flurry was getting very frustrated with the fight.

"You rely on your quirk too much, makes you careless!" Stain said, dodging through the ice and making his way over with his sword, ready to attack.

"Get away!" Flurry shouted, trying to attack.

Tenya started to stand, "_I have to stand and fight, the right way, the way my brother would stand and fight!_"

"_Damn, the brat can move again!_" Stain realized.

"RECIPROAL BURST!" Tenya rushed in and kicked Stain's sword in half and then kicked the villain across the ally.

"_Kid's fast I'll give him that,_" Stain recovered, ready to plan again.

"You're free too huh?" Shoto said. "His quirk isn't that impressive after all."

"Todoroki, Midoriya, Flurry Heart, this has nothing to do with you, I apologize for making you worry," Tenya said.

"This again? Don't be stubborn Tenya," Flurry scolded.

"Look, I'm ok, I won't let you three shed any more blood for me," Tenya said.

"Don't act like you're a true hero now, no one changes their tone that fast," Stain said.

"Luna did, and somewhat Discord," Pinkie pointed out from nearby, not that anyone really paid any mind to her.

"You're just a fraud like the others who have infected this society, degrading the meaning of the word hero," Stain said. "I will personally teach you a lesson."

"You're a creep, that's all you are!" Flurry shouted. "Tenya's more noble than anyone I know, don't act like-"

"He's right Flurry," Tenya interjected, much to her confusion. That confusion turned to worry when she saw blood drip down his arm. "I am in no position to be called a hero, but I still will not back down, I will keep the name Ingenium alive!"

"Pathetic!" Stain shouted, about to attack but Flurry stood in front of Tenya and blasted with her heart magic.

"Stop fighting back so much!" Native shouted from nearby. "The hero killer is only after me and the kid in the white armor!"

"They couldn't leave even if they wanted to," Pinkie said. "After everything, he's not going to let them get away."

"She's right," Shoto said, assisting Flurry by attacking with his fire. "_He seems rabid now, like something's snapped_." He began attacking with his ice, which Stain destroyed with his remaining blades. "_His quirk really isn't that powerful, and the blood type does make it's effects less unpredictable, and he needs to get in close to use it. Now he's desperate, he wants to kill Iida, Pinkie Pie and this other hero before other pros show up, such tenacity._"

"How is he this fast? he's only one person!" Flurry shouted, trying to attack. "He doesn't even have a speed quirk, we should have gotten him by now!"

Tenya tried activating his engine, but they seemed to be malfunctioned, "_Oh no, did I overdo it with my kick earlier!?_" He turned to Shoto, "Excuse me, Todoroki, can you regulate your temperatures!?"

"Yes, though I do have trouble with my left side," Shoto said.

"I need you to freeze my legs without blocking the engine," Tenya requested.

"Why don't you stay down!?" Stain shouted, throwing some knives at the group, with Tenya blocking.

"No! Iida!" Izuku called, then realized he was able to move, but with one problem "_My leg's no good, but I can still fight!_"

Izuku began activating his full cowling while Shoto froze Tenya's leg and Flurry helped pull out the knives.

"It's done," Shoto said. "Whatever you're planning, make it fast."

Tenya began to stand, "Thank you both." He turned to Stain, powering up his engine, "RECIPORAL EXTEND!"

"One for all..." Izuku launched at Stain, "FULL COWLING!"

The two launched at Stain as he leapt down, ready to attack. Tenya came from below as Izuku came from the side, Tenya delivering a mighty kick and Izuku landing a devastating punch, both of them landing their attacks at the same time, knocking Stain for a loop.

Meanwhile still in town, Endeavor, Gran Torino and Gohan were still engaged in a battle against the Nomu.

"Strange, these creatures are more durable than I thought," Endeavor said. "Even my low temperature warning shots can knock out a person." The Nomu who took Endeavor's attack released some fire back at him, now that it mattered. "So you can absorb and release, but you still took damage, not an impressive power."

The Nomu began to power up, which Gran Torino realized, "Watch it Todoroki! That thing has multiple quirks!"

"Multiple quirks, how?" Gohan wondered. "What is that thing anyway?"

Gran Torino looked around, "_Seems like Saiyaman 2 got those civilians to safety, good, I don't have to hold back._"

The Nomu rushed down, opening its mouth to reveal some weird tentacles but Gran Torino rushed in and destroyed them with a kick just as Gohan appeared overhead and elbowed it down.

"Not bad for an old man and a kid," Endeavor said, then noticed some commotion in the distance. "That must be where the other pros are gathered. Odd, it's been two or three minutes, they should have had a grip on the situation."

"Maybe these things are too overwhelming," Gohan said. "They certainly are unconventional villains, are they even human? They might be aliens for all we know."

"Whatever they are let's at least tie this one up, let the cops handle this," Gran Torino said. "After that we'll go help out, maybe your partner's on the way there herself Saiyaman."

"I hope she's alright," Gohan said, worried about Videl, then noticed how distracted the nearby Flame Hero looked. "Hey, you alright there Endeavor?"

"I'm fine..." Endeavor replied, remembering his son. Earlier on while they were on their way to danger, Shoto had run off, stating his friend was in trouble, even giving an address for Endeavor to follow when he was done. This did confuse the older hero a bit, but he allowed his son to handle the situation, respecting his determination. "Old man, boy, leave this monster to my sidekicks, there's an address I want you both to investigate." The hero gripped his fist, "I am Endeavor, I can handle the rest of this myself."

Meanwhile in another part of town, Peter and Ochako were running through the streets, keeping an eye out everywhere for any sign of Izuku or Tenya.

"This is such a big city, what if we don't find them?" Ochako asked.

"Try not to give up hope," Peter reassured. "It's no use worrying without being absolutely sure."

"You think Deku will be arlight though?" Ochako asked.

"I can't say for sure, he's a brave kid but..." Peter remembered the time Izuku rushed in to save Mayday from the sludge monster, then the time he had to save Izuku from Shigaraki, and even recently his fight during the Sports Festival. "I hate to say this, but the thing with Izuku is that he tends to just dive head first into danger without thinking. If something went wrong, he might just charge in without a plan. For a boy that takes notes he really doesn't think much before reacting."

"He is rather headstrong..." Ochako remembered the day of the Entrance Exams, how Izuku destroyed his legs leaping after the zero point robot just because she was in danger. "But, that can't be a bad thing can it? It means he's caring and wants to help."

"That's an admirable trait, and I respect that a lot," Peter said. "But it's highly dangerous to rush in without a plan, I should know because I'm the exact same way."

"You too?" Ochako asked. "You rush in without thinking?"

"It's my biggest flaw, I mean I've gotten better over the years, I think," Peter said, trying to remember. "But it is something I've struggled with. Granted I can think really fast, I have to most of the time, I have to think about the best way to aprehend the villain, how much power to use, making sure I don't accidentally destroy any nearby buildings. Still, there are times where I do throw caution to the window, something Iron Man scolded me a lot about."

"What was Iron Man like as a teacher?" Ochako asked.

"He was a good teacher, knew his stuff, he could be very harsh though," Peter said. "I remember one time I tried saving a ferry from sinking. Some thugs led by my old enemy The Vulture were cutting a deal involving some highly dangerous weapons near a ferry off Manhattan harbor. I rushed in trying to stop them but Vulture overwhelmed me and used some weird weapon that cut the boat in half. I tried holding it together with my webs but it wasn't working, it broke off too easily. Thankfully Iron Man showed up with a bunch of drones and put the ferry back together, then welded it with his lasers."

"Well at least things went well," Ochako said. "I take it all the people were safe."

"Yeah, things did look good, but he still blew his top at me," Peter said.

"Huh? Why would he do that? I mean you did the best you could," Ochako said.

"I thought so too, but for one legally I wasn't allowed to stop that crime, at least without permission," Peter said. "Mr. Stark even told me not to get involved, he said to leave it to the feds, but I couldn't ignore it, there were highly dangerous weapons out there and I just couldn't turn away. I even hacked a multi-million dollar suit to pursue those guys. He was really upset, he told me that I 'Screwed the Pooch', which was a really weird saying but yeah things were rough."

"That's terrible," Ochako said.

"Yeah, I tried too hard to be like him, I wanted to save the day like an Avenger would, I even told him that, he told me not to be like him, to be better than him," Peter said. "Because in a way, he also acts without thinking, but that's something every superhero goes through, and seeing Izuku doing the things he does, I could totally understand where Mr. Stark was coming from."

"Wow, that's...really something, I don't know what to say," Ochako said.

"My point is that I understand why you kids might rush into things, I mean you were kind of similar when I saw you fighting Katsuki Bakugo, you just rushed in, I mean you had a plan, which was clever, but your execution was a bit off," Peter said.

"Yeah, I really messed up there," Ochako said.

Peter reassured her with a head rub, "It's fine, you're a kid, now's the perfect time to make mistakes because you got guys like me ready to get you back on your feet."

"Thanks Peter," Ochako said. "So, what ever happened to The Vulture?"

"I caught him," Peter said. "Without permission mind you, maybe it was against the law, but sometimes you gotta do the right thing, even when it doesn't seem like it."

Ochako really tried thinking about Peter's words and what that situation could mean, they they heard some screaming. "What was that?"

"Trouble, let's hurry!" Peter said, rushing to the sight of danger.

A group of people were seen frantically trying to escape the oncoming danger of a fierce Nomu. Needless to say, Ochako was incredibly freaked out, seeing the sight of a monster similar to the one that nearly killed Aizawa, Deadpool and All Might.

"Why does that thing look so familiar!?" Peter wondered as he rushed in. The Nomu nearly grabbed a civilian but Peter was quickly kicked it away.

"Peter! Be careful! That looks like the Nomu creature that fought All Might!" Ochako warned.

"Nomu?" Peter said, then remembered the reports he got from Tsukauchi. "No way this is the same guy, were there more? Are they even human or are they experiments?"

The creature grabbed a nearby car and flung it at Peter, of course this was an easy dodge for the hero as he jumped over the oncoming vehicle and then webbed it to fling it right back at the Nomu, knocking it over.

"Awesome job Spider-Man!" Ochako cheered.

The Nomu stood up and started tossing more objects, Peter knocking several of them out of the way, trying to make sure none of them endangered the civilians. Unfortunately one of them did hit a building, a large chunk of it flying off, nearly crushing a retreating teenage couple.

"Oh no!" Peter shouted, about to go and save them. However just as he approached, the two immediately disappeared, much to Peter's confusion. "Where'd they go? Did one of them have a teleporting quirk or something?"

"There they are..." Ochako said, completely in awe of what she was seeing. "Another pro rescued them."

"Another?" Peter looked in the direction Ochako was facing and saw the pro in question. "Superman!?"

Indeed Superman had brought the couple to safety, leaving them far away enough from the damage. "You two should hurry on before that creature causes more trouble."

"Will do, thank you sir," the boy said, then turned to his girlfriend. "Let's go Urabe."

"Yeah," The girl responded and ran off with the boy with Superman scanning the area.

"Looks like the last of the civilians have gone off," Superman turned to face Spider-Man's direction. "Pleasantly surprised to see you here Peter."

"Hey Superman! Just in time, maybe we can-" Peter noticed that the Nomu had left. "Hey where did it go!?"

"It left!?" Ochako asked. "Sorry I should have been paying attention!"

"Don't worry, you were probably distracted by the endangered civilians, it can happen to the best of us," Peter reassured.

"What's wrong?" Superman asked, flying over.

"The creature that caused all this got away," Peter said. "Sorry about that."

"Take your own advice, happens to the best of us," Superman said. "Let's go find it, it couldn't have gotten too far."

"Yes sir!" Both Peter and Ochako said as they joined Superman in heading back into town.

Back with the fight against Stain, right after Izuku and Tenya had landed their blows, Izuku noticed his arm was in pain, wondering if he used too much power. Regardless the blows left Stain open.

"They managed to land two direct blows," Shoto said, then turned to Flurry as he charged his left side. "Let's finish this!"

"Got it!" Flurry shaped her hands into a heart as she charged up her magic.

Stain had recovered, attempting to attack Tenya, but the boy had dodged, "I shall defeat you, because you are a criminal!" He landed another kick, knocking Stain for a loop. "And I am a hero!"

Right after that, Flurry had blasted Stain in the face just as Shoto hit his fire, knocking the villain out. Shoto then quickly made an ice slide for Tenya and Izuku, allowing them to safely reach the ground, aside from bumping their heads against an ice wall.

"Oh my, that looked like it hurt," Flurry commented.

"Don't get distracted, we have to keep fighting," Shoto said, then realized that Stain was stuck on top of the ice slide, unconscious from the blows.

"Or not, he looks out of it," Flurry said. "I mean two kicks from Tenya, a super punch from Izuku, plus my magic and your fire Shoto, I don't think he can continue."

"He might be exhausted as well, he may be strong but he's only human, he's reached his limits," Izuku said.

"Then let's restrain him and get him to the streets," Shoto ordered. "Let's find some rope."

"Maybe I still have a web ball from Mayday," Flurry said, checking her pockets. "Or did I lose it already?"

"We can find some rope if necessary," Izuku said. "We should also remove his weapons."

"Good idea," Shoto agreed.

Back near the other Nomus, the pros did their best to attack, many attacking at once but being overwhelmed. Deadpool seemed to have a better grip on the situation, using his speed to his advantage.

"These ugly bastards won't stop coming!" Deadpool fired his guns at a couple, though their thick skins made the bullets harder to pierce. One in particular came at Deadpool from behind, but fortunately this one had a lesser density, Deadpool quickly jumped over and slashed his sword, cutting the creature in half and then impaling his swords through his chest.

"Are there any more?" Manual asked, others looking around. One tried sneaking up on a blonde hero girl, to which the water hero spotted. "Hey watch out!"

Luckily for her, Endeavor had arrived, punching it hard enough to do damage.

"Endeavor? Where the hell did he come from?" Deadpool asked.

The monster began to regenerate itself, to which Endeavor noticed, "So, you can regrow can you? Let's see you survive this then." Endeavor rushed in and grabbed the creatures head, completely burning it off. "Incinerated cells can't regenerate."

"That's concerning to know," Deadpool commented. "Of course my healing is God Tier so..."

"Above you!" Manual shouted, Endeavor spotted a winged Nomu flying off with a civilian. "Any hero who's quirk isn't suited for this, go to Echo Street in District Four, there's an issue there."

"Is it more of those things?" Deadpool asked.

"I don't know, just do it!" Endeavor ordered.

"Tch, bossy," Deadpool said, then went anyway. "Well if there's trouble then we should get going, come on newbies!"

"Who's he calling newbie?" Manual asked, following after Deadpool.

"_Sometimes that Endeavor guy really ticks me off, but still..._" Deadpool remembered Pinkie and Tenya. "_I gotta know if my wife's alright, same with the kid._"

Endeavor rushed at the Nomu carrying away the civilian, throwing a fireball that it quickly dodged. "Damn, it's too quick. But it's fine by me!" He ran up the side of the wall, launching himself at the winged creature, throwing a fire spear through it's head. The Nomu dropped the civilian but Endeavor caught them, glaring up at the creature. "You won't get away!"

Another Nomu closed in, about to sneak up on endeavor. Of course he was prepared for that, but before he could retaliate, a blue flash arrived, punching it out effortlessly while a quick array of webbing bounded the creature instantly.

"Release!" Came the voice of Ochako, as she allowed Spider-Man to land beside Endeavor, with Superman floating beside him as well.

"Alright, teamwork!" Peter said, fist bumping the Man of Steel.

"Wow, my first week of real hero work and I'm already teaming with Superman!" Ochako excitedly said, running over to the group.

"What are you all doing here?" Endeavor asked.

"Well Uravity and I came here because my daughter got a concerning text message from a friend," Peter said. "We ran into Superman on the way here, who said he was...flying by the country?"

"Something like that," Superman said. "I heard some screaming so I came to check. There's a lot of dangerous monsters, I am curious as to where they came from."

"They look like the Nomu from the USJ," Ochako said.

"Yeah, I remember some weird creature that looked like them was apprehended by the police right after you kids were cleared out," Peter remembered. "It was sometime after that creepy guy with the hand on his face got away."

"So you know of these creatures, I'd like more info, but right now we need to get this civilian to safety, and check on an incident that might be related to your daughter's concerns," Endeavor said.

"I'll do a quick check around the perimeter, make sure no civilians or pros are hurt," Superman said, speeding off, leaving Spider-Man to plan with Ochako and Endeavor.

Back with the heroes in the alley, all of Stain's weapons had been removed and the villain tied up while Izuku checked on the remaining heroes. "Native, Pinkie Pie, can you move?"

"Yeah, I'm good as new," Native said.

"Same, I think his quirk finally wore off," Pinkie said, then lifted Izuku onto her back. "Hold on tight."

"Is that really alright?" Izuku asked.

"Of course, your leg looks pretty badly hurt, the least I can do is help you walk," Pinkie said.

"Thanks," Izuku said as he reached to properly adjust himself. "I really appreciate-" Suddenly he felt his hands on something bouncy. A huge blush appeared on his face as he looked down to see what he was grabbing, needless to say his embarrassment reached a peak. "Oh no..."

Pinkie couldn't help but giggle at how awkward this was, his reaction was so funny and kind of cute to her. "Try wraping your hands around my waist, might be easier."

"Right, I'm so sorry," Izuku said, quickly adjusting himself properly.

"No big deal, I know you didn't do it on purpose, so I won't bonk you like the typical anime girl would," Pinkie said. "Isn't it nice to have funny moments like this? Reminds us that even in dark times we can still find something to smile and laugh about."

"Uh, right, sure," Izuku said, still somewhat embarrassed. "_I can't disagree with that notion, seems like something All Might would have said. Plus it really is refreshing to be around someone this nice and is able to still be calm in moments like this._"

"Of course you won't be smiling much when your mentor finds out you ran off," Pinkie reminded. "It's good to want to help but you really have to remember to think things over." Pinkie thought to herself a moment, "Though maybe I'm not the right person to talk about this stuff since I still sometimes act without thinking myself, just like when I was a young girl growing up in Ponyville."

Shoto had finished tying up Stain, "We're lucky someone threw this rope out in the dumpster."

"I'm sorry, I really thought I had another web ball," Flurry said.

"Don't worry about it, it's fine," Shoto reassured.

"Todoroki, allow me to be the one who drags him," Tenya said.

"No Tenya, your arms are really badly messed up," Flurry reminded.

"She's right, I'll handle it," Shoto said, dragging off Stain.

"I must apologize," Native spoke up. "I'm suppose to be a pro, but I was totally useless back there."

"It was a bit embarrassing that kids had to save us," Pinkie said. "I mean, not the first time kids have helped me out but I have to set a better example, than that."

"Don't beat yourselves up, it's hard to match a quirk like Stain's," Izuku said.

"Even the four of us barely beat him," Shoto said. "He was so riled up and desperate by the end he forgot that Midoriya had a quick recovery time."

"That gave Tenya and Izuku and opening to attack," Flurry said. "His own mistakes were his downfall. Like any villain I suppose, they always overlook one thing, either from cockiness or like Shoto said, desperation."

"Don't sell yourselves too short," Pinkie said. "You still did a great job, sometimes exploiting your enemy's mistakes is key to being a hero."

"She's right," Native said. "Now then, let's try to contact the police and-"

"Hey boy! What are you doing here!?" Gran Torino shouted from nearby. Also present was Gohan and Videl, both looking confused.

"Who's that guy with Saiyaman 1 and 2?" Pinkie asked.

"The pro I'm interning with," Izuku explained. "Gran Torino, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

Gran Torino then kicked Izuku in the face, "I told you to stay on the bullet train!"

"Hey easy gramps, he's already hurt!" Pinkie scolded.

"No, it's fine, he did tell me to stay put and I didn't listen," Izuku said. "I'm really sorry for worrying you sir."

"_I swear this kid sometimes reminds me of Toshinori,_" Gran Torino realized.

"_He's so well mannered, just like Peter,_" Pinkie noticed.

"Well, at least you're not dead, so that's all that matters right now," Gran Torino pointed out. "Good thing I was given this address, I was able to find you."

"_My father must have sent him then,_" Shoto realized.

"Aikaze, you're safe!" Videl said, running over to check on her. "But you're bleeding."

"Did you go off on your own too!?" Gohan asked.

"Hehe, maybe," Flurry nervously replied.

Gohan was clearly annoyed by her defiance, but she seemed so sorry and hurt, almost reminding her of Pan. He couldn't stay mad at this girl, "Man, what would Piccolo do at a time like this?"

"Well she should be happy that Piccolo's not the one she's interning with, he wouldn't take this very kindly," Videl said, then glared at Flurry. "There will be consequence though young lady."

Flurry clenched in worry, "Right, yes ma'am."

"At least you're safe, your aunt would have destroyed me if you got killed under my watch," Gohan said.

"Yo! Pinkie!" Deadpool's voice called out, running over with a bunch of pros.

"Wade! You found us!" Pinkie excitedly said.

Deadpool made his way over, taking note of the situation, "Endeavor said there was trouble, but it looks fine to me. Granted some of you look pretty...Tenya!?"

"Oh, hello sir," Tenya greeted.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Deadpool shouted. "You had me worried sick young man, next time you let me know when...wait why am I scolding you like you're my son?"

"Hey look!" a pro in a white helmet said.

"Is that the hero killer?" the blonde hero said.

Deadpool took a good look at him, "Holy shit it is!" He then glared at Tenya. "You actually went after him!? Even though I told you not to!?"

"Wade, easy, he's been through a lot," Pinkie said.

"No duh, he went after a skilled assassin, he's lucky he's not dead!" Deadpool said, still fuming a bit.

"I'm really sorry sir," Tenya said, bowing to Deadpool.

"You better be, but at least you're not dead, that would suck," Deadpool turned to a pro. "You, call the police! Let them know what happened here."

"Yes sir," the pro said, grabbing a phone.

Gohan turned his attention to Izuku, "How's your leg?"

"I'll be fine, I think I can stand if you prop me up," Izuku said, to which Gohan obliged.

"What about you?" Gohan asked, turning to Shoto.

"Just minor injuries," Shoto said.

"That wound on your shoulder doesn't look minor, but I guess to a tough guy like you it is," Gohan joked.

Videl noticed Tenya's arm, "Hey, you're bleeding a lot, try not to move."

"I'll be fine," Tenya insisted, then got the attention of Izuku, Shoto and Flurry. "I'm sorry, the three of you were hurt trying to help me." Tenya started tearing up, "I truly apologize, I let my anger get the better of me. I couldn't see reason."

Gohan pitied Tenya, he himself knew how dangerous anger could be if not used right. It nearly cost him so much during the Cell games many years back.

"I'm sorry too Iida," Izuku said. "You were going through so much by yourself, I couldn't even help you. Even though we're friends."

"We should have tried harder Tenya, you mean a lot to us, you shouldn't have had to suffer alone," Flurry said.

This teared Tenya up more, something Shoto seemed to pity, "Pull yourself together Iida. You're the class rep."

"Right," Tenya said, wiping his eyes.

Pinkie made her way over to Tenya, rubbing his back gently, "Tenya...times like these, you do have to let your friends know what's wrong. Remember what I said back at the USJ, when we're in trouble, our friends would want to know so they can help. It's not just physical danger I'm talking about either, but emotional turmoil. You have to let others in, even if it's not easy."

"Yes ma'am," Tenya said, trying to dry off his tears. "Thank you."

"Man, feels like we were in that alley forever," Flurry said. "Must be almost morning by now."

"Actually it's only been about ten minutes," Izuku corrected.

"Ten minutes!?" Flurry shouted. "Felt like a lifetime!"

"It can feel that way sometimes," Gohan said. "Reminds me of what Vegeta once said when he fought Majin Buu, one minute felt like an eternity."

Pinkie shuddered a bit, "Majin Buu...not a pleasant memory. I almost couldn't eat sweets after that showdown."

That caught Izuku's ears, "What do sweets have to do with-"

"Everyone watch out!" They heard a voice shout, from the distance was Peter in pursuit of a Nomu with Ochako by his side. "Get down!"

Suddenly the flying Nomu flew by, grabbing Izuku by his shirt, much to everyone's surprise, especially the boy being carried off. Several drops of blood had fallen off, landing all around.

"Deku!" Ochako shouted in worry.

"It's trying to escape! We gotta stop it!" Peter shouted, getting his webbing ready.

"Right with you Spider-Man!" Gohan said, ready to fly off. Just before he could, the thing was suddenly paralyzed. Stain had licked some of the blood that fell off and ran after the Nomu.

"The word hero has lost all meaning!" Stain leapt up and stabbed the Nomu in the brain. "The world is overrun with fakes and crooks like you who chase petty dreams!" He grabbed Izuku before he fell, holding him close and keeping him out of danger, "You must all be purged."

Izuku couldn't believe it, Stain had just saved him, the very criminal he fought had broken free to save his life. Native nearby suddenly remembered what Stain said earlier, now realizing that Stain knew about the Nomu invasion.

"How did he escape!?" Flurry asked. "We confiscated his weapons!"

"Must have had one hidden somewhere we couldn't detect, sneaky bastard," Shoto said.

Stain took a breath, standing up after his kill, "Everything I do is to make a stronger society!"

"Hey! What the hell!" Shigaraki shouted from the rooftops, having seen this with his binoculars. "Why did he kill that Nomu!? Furthermore why is that brat here!? Spider-Man too!" He started angrily scratching himself, "I'm so mad right now I can't even think straight! Things never go my way!"

"Did he just save Izuku?" Pinkie asked.

"Either that or he's taking him hostage!" Videl said.

"Regardless of the reason, get ready for a fight," Peter said.

Ochako looked confused, the sight of that man worried her, "Who is he anyway?"

"The hero killer, Stain," Deadpool answered.

"That's the hero killer guy I've been hearing about?" Peter asked in surprise. "Uravity, stay back, he might be dangerous."

"Uh, right," Ochako said, keeping her distance. It was at this point she noticed how badly hurt Tenya, Shoto and Flurry looked, "Were they fighting him? Just how bad is he?"

"Get ready for a fight," Gohan said. "This time we'll take him down for good."

"Why are you all just standing around?" Endeavor asked, making his way over. "Did the villain come through here?"

"Yo Endeavor, you finish up near the fire?" Deadpool asked.

"Mostly, I let Superman handle the rest," Endeavor said.

"Wait, when did Superman get here?" Gohan asked.

"Nevermind that, where's...hold on," Endeavor noticed Stain from nearby. "Is that man..."

Stain noticed Endeavor from where he was, glaring just as his mask fell off, "Endeavor..."

"Hero killer Stain!" Endeavor shouted, ready to fight.

"Hold it Todoroki!" Gran Torino warned, getting Endeavor's attention.

Stain stood up off the ground, Izuku looked ready for a fight, but was frightened when he saw Stain without his mask. "You false hero!" Stain started marching forward, his mask less appearance startling everyone, "I'll make this right." He stumbled over, a sight of a blood red moon in the background, "These streets run with the blood of hypocrites!" He moved forward, everyone too frightened to move, paralyzed with shock and fear, "Hero, I will reclaim that word! Just try and stop me you bunch of fakes!"

At this point Superman had arrived, on the scene, hoping to find Endeavor, but noticed how paralyzed in fear everyone was. "What's happening? Who is..." He immediately took note of Stain, a look of murderous intent in his eyes. Even the Man of Steel himself couldn't believe the bloodlust this villain put out, feeling similar unease. "What is he?"

"There are very few heroes I would let kill me, Heroes I can count on one hand! Heroes like you Superman..." Stain said, noticing the confused and worried hero, "Heroes like you Spider-Man." The webbed hero cringed at being acknowledged, "And the Number One Hero! All Might! He is worthy!"

His aura spread out more, everyone still freaked out by his appearance. Peter kept Ochako behind him, Flurry hugged onto Pinkie Pie for safety and security, the red scarf woman falling over in shock, Gohan slowly started charging a ki blast, Superman ready to leap in, Shoto preparing some ice and Deadpool slowly pulling out his gun, aiming it at Stain.

It was then that Stain dropped his blade, suddenly not moving at all. Peter, like the others, was still breathing pretty heavily, amazed that someone like Stain could get in his head. "I thought fighting Venom was bad, but this..." He slowly turned to Deadpool, noticing his frightened state, a sight very rare to Peter as the Merc with a Mouth almost never shows fear, "Wade...Wade!" Deadpool still had his gun out, ready to shoot Stain. "Wade! Answer me!"

"Huh?" Deadpool said, snapping out of it.

"It's fine, put your gun down, I don't think he's moving," Peter reassured.

"R-right..." Deapdool said, slowly lowering his gun, his eyes locked firmly on Stain, ready to shoot if he even moved slightly.

"Is he...dead?" Videl asked.

"No, I can still sense his energy, he's alive, but out cold," Gohan confirmed.

Superman used his x-ray vision to scan the villain, "I see...one of his broken ribs pierced his lung. We should call an ambulance, get that taken care of before we send him off to jail."

"You mean...it's finally over?" Flurry asked, shaking in fear.

"It's over Flurry," Pinkie said, rubbing her hair. "You're safe, and no one's gonna hurt you." Pinkie looked over to a still frightened Izuku, "Someone please help that young boy, watch out for Stain."

"I got this," Superman said, walking cautiously toward Izuku and right past Stain. He may be much stronger than this villain, he may be able to take him in a fight, but something about his ferocity spooked even the founding Justice League member. He had to wonder what could have caused this man to have such a hatred for most heroes, wondering what Society had bred. In a way, he wasn't much different than others who hated hero life, but this one seemed different, like if he truly felt his reasoning was validated.

"What turned you into this?" Superman wondered, finally approaching Izuku, helping the boy up. While Stain had not tasted anyone's blood, none of the heroes had any immediate motivation to move, just amazed by the fight that Stain still showed, right until the end.


	18. Aftermath of Battle

The injured students were admitted into the Hospital where they stayed overnight. Their injuries weren't too bad but they still required immediate attention. It was a very worrisome night, the pros having to alert the parents that their kids were pretty badly injured, as well as having to explain to the authorities what happened.

Unfortunately it wasn't easy for them either, as the pros, they were given trouble for not properly taking care of their interns, and thus would receive some discipline, but for the moment, there was just relief the kids were safe.

The following morning the four students had awoken, each of them bandaged. Izuku had his leg wrapped up, Tenya's arms were bandaged, Shoto had a big patch on his shoulder and Flurry had big bandage around her arm.

"So, how are you feeling Midoriya, any better?" Tenya asked.

"Not really," Izuku said, checking his leg.

"Yeah, me neither," Tenya said.

"My arm still hurts," Flurry said. "Plus I had nightmares last night, I couldn't sleep well.

"You're not alone, I didn't get the best rest myself," Tenya said.

"You know, thinking about that fight now, we did something pretty amazing," Izuku said.

"Yeah, we did," Shoto said.

"After everything that happened, it's a miracle we're even alive," Izuku said. "With my leg messed up, I was a sitting duck, he could have easily just killed me."

"It did seem like he let you, me and Flurry Heart live on purpose," Shoto said. "I'm impressed by you Iida, he actually tried to kill you but you fought back."

"That wasn't entirely true," Tenya said, looking aside.

Suddenly the door opened revealing Gran Torino, Superman Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Gohan and Videl. The older hero spoke first, "So you're all awake."

"Ah! Gran Torino," Izuku excitedly noticed.

"Pinkie Pie, Deadpool," Tenya commented.

"Superman?" Shoto said in confusion, pleasantly surprised by the Man of Steel's presence.

"Saiyaman 1 and 2 are here as well," Flurry said, her mood perking up.

"That's not all," they heard. It was Peter, he had stopped by with Twilight and Ochako. "Hey survivors, what's up!?"

"Uncle Peter! You made it!" Flurry excitedly stated, happy to see her uncle and aunt.

"Deku!" Ochako ran to her friend, "How are you feeling? Are you hurt too badly!?"

"I'm fine, my leg's pretty messed up," Deku said. "Did you come all the way to see me?"

"Of course, you were almost killed, I had to see if you were alright," Ochako said. "I had to see if all of you were alright!"

"Wow, thanks very much Uraraka," Deku said, touched by her sincerity.

Superman had walked over to Shoto, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine..." Shoto said. "Shoulder hurts though."

"Sorry to hear," Superman said, then used his x-ray vision, "But your wounds are healing up nicely, the doctors here did a great job at patching you kids up."

"Thanks...but why are you here?" Shoto asked. "I mean, I'm grateful, but I'm just surprised."

"Someone needed to check up on you, I'm honestly surprised your father isn't here," Superman said.

"I'm not," Shoto admitted. Superman understood what he meant, it did infuriate him that Endeavor couldn't even stop by to check on his own son.

Meanwhile Twilight had rushed over to her niece, "My poor sweet Flurry, I still can't believe you ran into that terrible man." She angrily turned to Gohan and Videl, "And I still can't believe you let that happen!"

Gohan placed his hands together apologetically as he bowed, "We're terribly sorry Twilight."

"Yes, very sorry," Videl said, copying Gohan's mannerisms.

"Twilight, you know Gohan and Videl wouldn't allow anything bad to happen to Flurry on purpose, they just didn't expect those Nomu things to show up," Peter said. "That creep from the USJ was working with Stain it sounds like." Peter glared at Flurry, "Still, what you did was very foolish young lady."

"No doubt about that!" Gran Torino said, angrily marching toward Izuku. "Honestly I can yell at you for hours for the crap you pulled!"

"I'm really sorry," Izuku said.

"I'm sorry too," Flurry said. "I didn't mean to worry you."

"I'm just glad you're safe," Peter said, rubbing her hair, the girl feeling happy with her uncle's affection. "I would hate it if I ever lost you, you're my precious niece after all."

Flurry looked up at the hero with eyes of sparkle, "You're the best Uncle ever Peter."

"Sorry to interrupt the sentimental, but we have a visitor here," Gran Torino said, just as a man walked into the room. "This is Hosu's chief of police, Keji Surogame."

"Why does he look like a freaking dog?" Deadpool asked.

"Wade!" Pinkie scolded, then bowed to the chief. "I'm sorry about that." "_Though that is kind of cute, I bet Fluttershy would love this._"

Everyone stood up out of respect, Izuku trying to do the same until the chief spoke up, "You may stay seated, woof."

"_Woof!?_" Izuku found that odd.

"_This is hard to take seriously,_" Peter mentally commented.

"_That was adorable,_" Ochako mentally said.

"So you're the UA students who apprehended Stain correct?" Keji asked.

"Yes, we are," Shoto answered. "_Why would the Chief of Police come all this way?_"

"Is he even still alive?" Flurry asked.

"He is, and is currently in the hospital with several broken bones and severe burns, under heavy guard, woof," Keji answered. Something about that answer however disappointed Flurry. "Here's a lesson you all should have learned, when quirks became the norm, the police sought to maintain the status quo, to not use quirks as weapons. That's when heroes came in, they could do what we couldn't, with the proper licensing of course, woof. The police cannot condone the use of deadly quirks, we're trying to stop that harm from being done. The only reason pros can use their powers is due to the early ethic all the old heroes chose to abide by. That's why it is against the law for uncertified people to use their quirks to cause injury. Whether you were up against the hero killer or not, none of you had the authority to harm him."

"Wait, seriously!?" Ochako asked. "But they were just trying to help, you can't be mad at them for-

"Let me finish please," Keji interrupted, then focused back on his speech. "Unfortunately you four students, you along with your supervisors, Gran Torino, Endeavor, Pinkie Pie, Deadpool, Saiyaman 1 and Saiyaman 2 will face consequences for this abuse of your powers."

"Hold on a minute, if Iida hadn't stepped in then Native would have been killed!" Shoto said. "And if it wasn't for Midoriya, not only would they both be dead, but so would Pinkie Pie!"

"Easy kid, that's the police chief," Videl warned.

"I don't care, what type of hero law is this!?" Shoto shouted. "No one else even realized the hero killer was in Hosu! Did you expect us to stand by and let people die!?"

"Please calm down Todoroki," Izuku said.

"I can't condone that line of reasoning! It's unfair to even think about it that way!" Shoto shouted. This statement really started reaching home for Peter, Superman and Gohan, all of them knowing what it's like to want to be a hero but could barely use their abilities without consequence.

"Are you saying it's fine to break the law as long as it goes your way?" Keji asked. That statement did rub Peter the wrong way, the hero doing his best not to lash out, Gohan feeling the same. Superman did have a better understanding but even he couldn't help but feel disappointment right now.

"Sir, if I may," Ochako interjected. "A hero is suppose to save others, so they were just doing what they've been training for. Do you really need permission to do the right thing?"

"In a way, yes," Keji said. "Clearly UA hasn't been teaching you kids well enough, neither have the pros you've been interning with. What a shame."

"_Is this guy for real!?_" Peter angrily clenched his fists. Twilight noticed and quickly went to calm her husband.

"Now isn't the time," She whispered.

"Still, this isn't right," Peter commented.

"_Is this what Peter went through with Iron Man during that Ferry incident?_" Ochako wondered, thinking back to what Peter had told her. Looking over to the pro, she could tell that he would have done what her friends did tonight, regardless of hero law.

Keji had overheard Peter a second prior, not too surprised about the hero's feelings on this matter. "You kids have much to learn before you become fully licensed heroes, and not follow the mistakes of other pros who tried to change the law, and failed."

Peter felt that was directed at him, but before he could fully lash out, Shoto had angrily marched toward him, "Damn mutt!"

"Hold it kid!" Gran Torino urged. "Try to hear him out until the end."

"What I'm saying is this is the official stance of the police department, but any punishment would only be needed if this went public," Keji said. "If this did go public, no doubt the citizens would sing your praises, but you would still face consequences. But we could say Endeavor saved the day, Stain's burns would support that story, and any broken bones could be attributed to assistance from Spider-Man and Superman since they were both spotted near him. Thankfully there weren't any witnesses, this could be the last you heard of any punishments, but no one would know about what you've done. The choice is yours, I know where I stand," He gave them a thumbs up, "I don't want to ruin any young careers."

"We're still gonna have to take some responsibility as supervisors though," Deadpool said.

Tenya walked over and bowed to Deadpool, "I'm sorry, I should have listened."

Deadpool turned to Pinkie, seeing his wife shrug it off made his response to Tenya easy, "Eh, things happen. You made a mistake, but you were also acting like a hero, so it cancels out."

"I honestly wasn't thinking like a hero, I just wanted revenge for my brother," Tenya said, that line catching Peter's attention. "I was wrong. You warned me and I didn't listen, any burden you bear is my fault."

"We all make mistakes Tenya, what matters is if you learn from them," Pinkie said, then brought Tenya in for a hug. "Honestly, I'm just glad you're ok, if you died out there I would feel terrible. I don't care about my consequences, I'm just glad you're alive."

"Thank you ma'am," Tenya said, feeling teary eyed. "I won't do it again!"

"I apologize as well," Izuku said.

"Me too," Flurry added.

"I also apologize, and we leave it to you," Shoto said.

"I know it's not fair, you won't enjoy the fame or praise you would have received otherwise," Keji said, then bowed himself. "But allow me, the Chief of Police, to thank you for your service."

"Honestly, you could have started with that," Shoto said.

"_For real, starting off with critique did not seem the way to go, this system is way too flawed_," Peter felt.

Ochako giggled, "You're so serious Todoroki, you beat out Iida in that regard."

"Well, I best take my leave, I'll leave you all to recover then," Keji said.

"Yes sir," Izuku said. "Thank you."

Keji was about to leave when Peter called out, "Yo McGruff."

"Peter!" Twilight shouted. "It's Police Chief!"

"It's fine Miss Sorceress," Keji said, then turned to Peter. "May I help you?"

"When you file that report, leave my name out," Peter said. "I don't want credit for something I didn't do."

"Same," Superman said. "Endeavor's name should be more than enough."

"Are you certain? Capturing Stain would be a big deal after all," Keji said.

"I don't care about the credit or the glory that comes with it," Peter said. "I'm not in the hero business for any of that."

"Same here I've never been one to care about fame or glory, as long as Justice is served," Superman said. "Do what you must to protect the futures of these children, but I can't be part of something fraudulent."

"Very well, I can respect your wishes, I'll leave the credit to Endeavor," Keji said.

"Hey, can I get a bit of that then?" Deadpool asked.

"Wade!" Pinkie scolded.

"Ugh, never mind," Deadpool lamented.

Keji chuckled a bit, "You never fail to bring a laugh out of me Deadpool, woof. I will be making my leave."

As Keji left, Gohan turned to Videl, "Think I should have tried going for that credit thing?"

"What are you my dad? There's still people who believe him when he said he helped All Might bring down Cell," Videl said.

"I remember that, All Might had to take credit for defeating Cell, even though you did most of the work Gohan," Peter said. "Of course the difference is that All Might actually tried fighting Cell."

"Well he did help, so did you, Twilight and everyone else there, even Vegeta," Gohan said.

"What was Cell like?" Izuku asked. "I've heard stories but I don't think I know anyone who's actually fought him, even All Might never told me much about it."

"He was a Bio-Android created by a man named Doctor Gero, honestly if I had to say, he was a Nomu before they even existed," Gohan said. "Cell was made from the cells of many warriors, like my dad, Vegeta, and my teacher Piccolo."

"Even a few pros, but the scientist who created him seemed to mostly focus on anyone who came in contact with Gohan's father," Videl said.

"Still, making a monster from the cells of others," Izuku commented. "A monster that's been bio-engineered like that. An artificial human, like those Nomu creatures. Seems like someone liked the idea of doing that, but I imagine that Cell was a bit different from them."

"Yeah, he could talk for one," Gohan said. "These Nomu look like prototypes really, but if they truly perfect one, we may end up with a situation similar to Cell, and if they're mass produced, then it'll be much worse."

"I regret not being around for the Cell games, unfortunately at the time I was on a mission off planet with The Justice League," Superman said.

"That's when you went to Apokolips right?" Peter asked.

Superman nodded in confirmation, "Earth already had it's troubles with Cell and Ultron, not to mention the risk of the Sentinels rising, the planet did not need Darkseid showing up."

"We do appreciate you keeping evil aliens off the planet," Izuku said. "But what's this about Sentinels?"

"You'd have to ask the X-Men about that," Superman said. "But like the Nomu, Ultron's drones and the Androids from the Red Ribbon Army, they are yet another product of potential destruction. Science has come a long way, and unfortunately there are those who would use it for evil."

"Of course Ultron wasn't built for evil, he was suppose to assist The Avengers," Twilight said. "Then it broke free on it's own will."

"That's another thing to worry about," Gran Torino commented, getting their attention. "So many nutjobs want to create their own ultimate being that they fail to consider the idea of it developing will of it's own. If these creatures keep getting made, I guarantee one of them will try something like that."

"We won't let that happen," Gohan reassured. "If these things do grow in numbers and their own intelligence, the fight against Stain might seem like a simple bike ride through the park in comparison."

Izuku shuddered to think of the Nomus gaining that type of intelligence, one of those things nearly took down All Might, if whoever's creating this could get even more materials and more power, one may be engineered to take on Superman himself. "_Now I really have to get stronger, to prevent creatures like Cell or Ultron from being made._" He clenched his fist in determination, "_For the sake of our future._"

"I don't want that to happen but if it does, then hopefully I'll have a hero license of my own, that way I don't have to worry about credit, not that I'm after that of course, I just want to be able to help," Ochako said.

"Hey if you still want to help, we won't stop you," Deadpool said. Some of the heroes wanted to comment, almost ready to scold that type of thinking, but they really couldn't bring themselves to say that.

"I can live without the credit," Ochako said. "Honestly Peter and Superman turning down that type of credit despite being big heroes is so cool in it's own way, like they're so tough and cool that they don't need it, they got the legacy of being awesome." This comment got a sheepish chuckle from the two heroes. "Though I still wish Deku and the others could have gotten some credit for bringing down the hero killer, it just doesn't seem right for Endeavor to take the credit."

"Being a hero isn't always easy," Superman said. "But a true hero doesn't do heroic acts for the praise, they do it because it's the right thing. When I started out, each time I stopped a crime, I just moved on, I didn't care about the glory, I just wanted the world to be safer."

"Same, most I did was leave a note each time I stopped a crime," Peter said. "What matters is that you kids did the right thing, sometimes doing the right thing isn't an easy choice and it can get muddied in laws and morals, you really have to listen to your heart."

"Remember, someone is alive because of you," Gohan said. "Not only that, now you're taken a step in preventing other heroes from that potential fate Native could have endured."

"Thank you for your praise," Izuku said. "I'm glad everyone's alive too, that's all I care about."

"You're a good kid Izuku, so are your friends," Peter said.

"It's nothing," Izuku said, the found himself face to face with Ochako. "Uh, Uraraka? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just, really happy you're alright, I got really worried when all you sent was your location," Ochako said.

"I'm really sorry about that, but it's all I had time to send," Izuku said.

"Yeah, I understand," Ochako said, taking Izuku's hand in hers. "I'm just glad you're safe. If something happened to you, I don't know how I would handle it."

Izuku blushed a bit, not sure how to respond. It didn't help that he suddenly had eyes on him, including a smug smile from Peter, Twilight and Flurry looking on like if they were watching a romance movie, Superman smiling in approval, Gohan and Videl curious as to what will happen next, even Deadpool and Pinkie Pie seemed to be in a giggle fit. Tenya and Shoto were a bit confused, though the former had a better idea of what was happening than the latter. Gran Torino just hoped the boy wouldn't say anything stupid.

"Well, it's nothing, not the first time you've seen me like this, at least I don't have any broken bones," Izuku nervously said.

"_This is getting good!_" Flurry was really anticipating what will happen. "_Maybe they'll kiss! Or is it too soon? Who cares, I want to see them kiss!_"

"_Looks like love may blossom here, I mean if that boy isn't as dense as I am when it comes to romance,_" Peter joked to himself.

"_Maybe I should get everyone out the room so they could have some privacy,_" Superman considered.

The two just stood there a moment, well sitting for Izuku, not sure what to say next. The others could tell they wanted to say more but both kids seemed to shy to really continue. The guys in the room wanted to nudge Izuku while the girls thought about assisting Ochako. This moment was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Ahem..."

Ochako turned to see a surprising face, "Mayday!?"

Peter turned to his daughter, "What brings you here kiddo? I thought you were off with Best Jeanist."

"He's downstairs, I wanted to check on Izuku and Flurry, I can't believe they ran into that hero killer guy, good thing I asked you to come check on Izuku huh daddy?" Mayday said.

"Yeah, good thing," Peter said. "_Well so much for Izuku and Ochako, but of course Mayday would be worried, she does like Izuku and...wait, how much does she like him?_"

"Cuz!" Flurry said, rushing over to hug Mayday. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Same here," Mayday said, returning the hug. "You must have been so frightened out there, going against someone so dangerous."

"She actually held her own out there," Izuku said. "You would have been proud."

"I am proud of my cousin," Mayday said, maintaining the hug. "I just wish I could have been there for you."

"I'll be fine," Flurry said. "At least it's all over, plus the boys kept me safe too, especially Shoto."

Mayday looked over her cousin's arm, "Well he didn't do the best job but I guess we can only ask for so much from him."

"Mayday!" Peter scolded. "That's not how you show appreciation."

"It's fine Spider-Man, I mean she did get hurt, so your daughter has the right to be angry," Shoto insisted.

"Huh, finally learned a bit of humility, least you're improving faster than Katsuki," Mayday said.

"Mayday..." Flurry warned.

"Alright, I'll back away, I've got nothing to prove anyway, I'm still Number One," Mayday said, making her way over to Izuku, noticing that Ochako still had his hand held. "So, keeping his hand warm Ochako?"

Ochako realized she was still holding the boy's hand and quickly pulled away, "Uh, well...yeah, I wanted to make sure he wasn't cold."

Videl shook her head in shame, "_That was such a lame excuse._"

"Well he looks fine, so you can go back to my daddy, I'll take over from here, Izuku and I do go back after all, it's only fitting that his first true friend be the one to take over from here," Mayday said, putting on quite the smile, one that unnerved Ochako.

"Uh, alright," Ochako said, nervously stepping away, not noticing the slight glare Mayday shot her direction.

"_So much for Ochako's chance, though of course I should have expected Mayday to get a little jealous,_" Flurry looked a bit worried for this scenario. "_Mayday, I love you, you're my favorite cousin, but honestly I don't know if your personality is what Izuku needs right now._"

"_Looks like Mayday is making her territory known,_" Twilight realized. "_I hope this doesn't become an issue, Mayday can be a little competitive when she wants something, and I don't want her flipping out if Izuku ends up liking another girl._"

"_Wait, so he has two girls who want to date him or something?_" Gohan felt a bit confused. While not as bad as his father, Gohan was still a bit oblivious to certain romantic situations.

Mayday then turned her attention to Izuku. "You look pretty bad yourself, how's your leg holding up?"

"It's healing nicely," Izuku said.

"Good, I'm glad you're not hurt," Mayday said, this time sounding a bit more shy. "I'm really sorry I wasn't there, I should have been able to help you."

"_Well that's a shift in personality,_" Videl noticed.

"You couldn't have known, I shouldn't have just run off like that without a pro," Izuku said. "Well I had one I just didn't know, but if I told Pinkie who I was after then maybe things would have gone a bit more smoothly."

"Don't fret Izuku, I had an idea of who I was up against, and I still wasn't prepared," Pinkie said.

"Yeah I should have gone instead," Deadpool admitted. "I could have totally taken Stain."

"I'm just happy you're safe," Mayday said, embracing Izuku in a hug. "That's all that matters to me."

"_Well, there it is,_" Superman noticed. "_Looks like that boy has two girls vying for his affection, I wish him luck on that._"

"_Mayday's so cute when she's worried for her friends,_" Peter felt some pride in his daughter, but also some concern. "_Still, I hope this doesn't cause trouble in the future, if it does I bet I can help Izuku out, with some assistance from Johnny. Wait, what am I thinking, I can't trust Johnny with this! Even if he is married he's still Johnny!_"

Izuku was blushing quite a bit, while not a stranger to Mayday's physical affection, just about any affection from a girl was enough to send his mind array. Slowly he returned her hug, it felt awkward but he could tell this was actually making her feel better. Mayday does act tough, but he knows she has a sensitive side, it's the side of her he saw first before anything else, it's the side he remembered the most after he had met her. It's a side of her he actually kind of likes.

"Get a room you two," Deadpool joked. Seconds later he was tossed out the window into the busy street below, the sound of cars honking and swerving emanated from below.

"Dumbass," Mayday said, dusting her hands, this leaving just about everyone freaked out.

"Mayday!" Peter and Twilight scolded.

"Young lady that was very dangerous!" Superman scolded.

"Well he had it coming," Mayday insisted. "You would have done the same thing."

"Well I..." Twilight tried thinking of something to say but her daughter had her there. "Alright you have a point but that doesn't make what you did right!"

"You should probably use your words more," Superman suggested.

"I did, I called him a 'dumbass'," Mayday said.

"That's not what I meant, also you really should watch your language," Superman said.

Mayday giggled at that, "First Cap and now you? Alright, I'll mind my dirty mouth.

"Mayday don't sass Superman!" Twilight scolded.

"And don't disrespect Captain America!" Peter also scolded.

"Fine, sorry." Mayday said, then turned to Izuku. "I'll see you later then, take it easy on your leg too."

"I will, thanks for coming," Izuku said, still a bit freaked out.

Mayday made her way out the room, "Bye everyone, I'm glad you're not dead!"

"_That's a terrible way to say it,_" Pinkie felt. "_Mayday's really going through some changes, I hope Peter and Twilight know how to handle this._"

Peter felt a little ashamed of his daughter, he needs to give her a nice talking to. He shoo it off and turned to Ochako, "We should get going too, I want to go over some hand-to-hand combat training."

"Alright," Ochako said, turning back to Izuku. "See you when class starts up again."

As Ochako made her way out of the room, Peter turned to Tenya, "Hey, Engine Legs, mind coming with me a moment?"

"Oh, me? Alright," Tenya said, somewhat confused as he followed Peter outside the room.

"I'll be right back Ochako!" Peter called to his intern.

"Sure thing Peter!" Ochako called back.

"We should all be going, let these children rest," Superman suggested.

"Sounds good to me, I have to make a phone call anyway," Gran Torino said.

"I should call my sisters, just in case word gets to them and they start to worry," Pinkie said.

"My mom was actually worried when she heard about this," Gohan said. "Weird, I've faced worse than the hero killer, but I guess a mother always worried regardless."

"My dad was a wreck when I called him yesterday and told him about this," Videl commented. "Parents worry way too much."

"Well you two are parents yourself, suppose Pan had to fight someone like Stain?" Twilight brought up.

"Yeah, good point," Gohan said, imagining his daughter in that situation. "Honestly I wouldn't be comfortable myself."

"No parent would," Twilight said, then turned to the kids, "You all get better soon, and remember to use all of this as a learning experience."

"Sure thing Twilight," Izuku said as the heroes left the room one by one. He had to wonder about Tenya though, "Wonder why Peter wanted to speak with Iida?"

Down the hall past the staircase, Peter and Tenya were sitting together on some chairs, the boy wondering what the pro beside him wanted. This is his first one to one interaction with Peter, needless to say, he felt a bit nervous.

"You look tense, I'm not gonna yell at you or berate you if that's what you're worried about," Peter explained.

"Right, sorry, I'm just confused, I don't normally talk to pros of your esteemed stature," Tenya explained.

"Isn't All Might your teacher?" Peter asked. "He's way more esteem than I am, anyway right now I'm not gonna talk to you as the Spider-Man, the pro hero, I just want to talk to you as Peter, a guy from Queens, New York."

"Sure, what about though?" Tenya asked.

"Your quest for revenge," Peter answered, getting a solemn look from Tenya. "Remember, this isn't a lecture, I just want to check up on you, I mean you kids did have me worried."

"Everything is fine, we apprehended the villain after all, that should be enough," Tenya said.

"Yeah, it is enough, but it really sounded like you had quite the vendetta against Stain for what he did to your brother," Peter said.

"Yes, it was wrong to think that way, I shouldn't have pursued revenge like that," Tenya said, lowering his head. "I feel so ashamed."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, at least you realized that revenge wasn't the best idea, but I know how easy it is to fall into that path," Peter said. "Tell me, have you heard the story about my Uncle?"

"Your uncle?" Tenya asked. "I believe I did, something about him being attacked by a mugger?"

"You got it, my Uncle Ben was killed by a mugger when I was close to your age," Peter said. "I felt so angry when that happened, my Uncle was such a nice man, always looking out for everyone, especially me. My parents died when I was just a baby, so my Aunt and Uncle raised me like one of their own. They gave me a home, they took care of me and raised me into the man you see now."

"I see, your Uncle was like your father," Tenya said. "It makes sense that you would feel rage towards someone who would kill one of your parental figures."

"Rage wasn't my only feeling," Peter said. "See what happened was I heard about a fighting event somewhere in Manhattan, I had my uncle take me since there was a Grand Prize I wanted to win. If I lasted long against their champion then I would win some prize money, and let me tell you the guy I fought was huge, like probably bigger than All Might. A big burly wrestler from Russia who could crush an ordinary man with little to no effort, but that didn't deter me, I went in there and cleaned house against him."

"So did you win the prize?" Tenya asked.

"I thought I did, but the deal was to last like five minutes in the ring, but I beat him before the five minutes, so instead of the 10,000 dollars I would have gotten, which is the equivalent to a million yen by the way, I got saddled with like 300 dollars," Peter explained. "So they pretty much screwed me over."

"That must have been frustrating," Tenya said, trying to imagine dealing with such dishonesty.

"It was, so I left, feeling really ticked off when a burglar had run past me, apparently he just stole the money I was owed, but instead of stopping him, I let him go," Peter said. "I was so mad at the booker that I let him get robbed, the way I saw it, if he was gonna pull one on me, then he deserved that type of karma."

"You let the burglar go?" Tenya asked, very surprised to hear this from the mouth of a pro.

"Yes, and guess what happened because I did that?" Peter asked.

Tenya thought this over, trying to piece it together when he came to a realization, "Don't tell me..."

Peter nodded in shame, "That same guy needed a car, and when my Uncle wouldn't willingly give up his..."

"He was killed..." Tenya finished.

"You guessed it," Peter solemnly stated. "My uncle was killed because I let my anger get the better of me, if I had stopped that guy then my Uncle wouldn't have died that night. It was because of me that my cousin Peni didn't really get to know him, she was only two years old when he died. It wasn't just me who felt the sting, Johnny felt it, my other friends Kitty, Bobby and Gwen also felt the pain of losing my Uncle. Worst of all, because of me, my Aunt lost the love of her life."

"But you didn't know that would happen," Tenya said. "It's not fair to blame yourself for events you couldn't foresee. I mean if you had known your Uncle would be in danger, wouldn't you have stopped that burglar?"

"Of course, but my issue was that I should have stopped him regardless, it was the right thing to do," Peter said. "I had the power to, I could have taken him out easy, I may not have been strong then as I am now but it still would have been more than enough to in that moment. But I didn't, now I have to live with that."

Tenya felt for Peter, he could tell that even to this day the hero feels immense guilt for allowing this to have happened. "So, what happened with the burglar?"

"I went after him and did what I should have done, put a stop to him," Peter said. "I knocked him out and left him for the police. If I'm being honest though, I contemplated killing him."

"What made you decide not to do it?" Tenya asked.

"Because I knew my Uncle wouldn't want me to do something like that," Peter explained. "My Uncle raised me better than that, to not stoop to that burglar's level. Of course I still feel angry, but at least I didn't lose myself to revenge."

"That is admirable, and you figured it out on your own, if not for my friends well...for starters I wouldn't even be alive right now," Tenya said.

"That's what friends are for, to help you," Peter said. "My point to this is that you're not the first to feel this way, and probably not the last, so I don't want you to feel alone or like you're any less worthy of being a hero, you're human too after all, and you're a kid. What matters is you choose not to pursue personal vengeance, that is a good start to being a hero, to help others, you gotta help yourself first. Sometimes even heroes need saving."

"Still, even though I choose not to act on my vengeance, I still feel such hatred and rage, how do you overcome that?" Tenya asked.

"My wife has a saying that helps, Friendship is Magic," Peter said, then stood up. "When I was a kid and something bad happened, I had a bad habit of pushing my friends away when they wanted to help, don't make my mistake."

Peter left Tenya to his thoughts as he went to rejoin his wife and intern, both of whom had gone downstairs while Peter was talking with Tenya. The boy sat there thinking over Peter's story, amazed to hear such a well known and respected hero have such a humbling and very tragic backstory. Tenya felt a bit foolish, while he was angry his brother got hurt, one difference between his brother and Peter's uncle was that at least his brother was still alive, he could still see his brother, he can still interact with him, even if things will be different, he has more than Peter did. Tenya had to wonder how enraged he would have been if his brother had actually died from his injuries, what he would have done then. He respected Peter's restraint against he burglar that killed his uncle, Tenya did not think he could have felt that restraint in Peter's position. He still had a lot to figure out about himself, but for the sake of his family, his friends, his mentors and for Spider-Man, he would do his best make a better man of himself.

Meanwhile downstairs, Superman had made his way over to Gran Torino, "May we talk a moment sir? Somewhere private?"

Gran Torino turned to the Man of Steel, seeing a serious gaze in his eyes, "Looks important, come with me then."

The two made their way to the side of the building, both keeping an eye and ear out to make sure there are no eavesdroppers.

"So, that Izuku boy has One for All," Superman stated.

"Toshinori told you?" Gran Torino asked.

"He told me he found a successor, he never mentioned who though, just that it was a young boy from Musutafu," Superman said. "I had my theories when I saw him fighting at the Sports Festival, he had a lot of power that reminded me of Toshinori when he was younger. Of course All Might told myself and Steve Rogers right after the Sports Festival."

"So Cap knows too huh? "Gran Torino realized. "Well anyway you are correct, Izuku Midoriya is the tenth holder of One for All,. According to Toshinori, he was a quirkless boy who risked his life trying to rescue Spider-Man's daughter from some sludge villain."

"A quirkless boy huh? Just like Toshinori was," Superman said.

"That kid's got heart, but he's a bit naïve, and reckless," Gran Torino said. "Plus it seems like half the time he's doing this to impress All Might rather than for himself. Not saying he doesn't have the hero drive, in fact he breathes a hero's essence, that boy is no different than Toshinori, or even you as a kid. But his fanboy personality isn't doing him any favors."

"I get that, Iron Man mentioned a similar problem back when he was mentoring Peter," Superman said. "At least he seems to be improving, from the looks of things he didn't break his arms and legs, his injuries came more from Stain rather than himself."

"He's getting there, got a long way to go but he's on the right path, helps that he's very willing to learn," Gran Torino said.

"That's good to know, that boy has so much potential, I might have to snag him into the Justice League before The Avengers beat me to it," Superman joked.

"Don't be surprised if he forms his own squad, he has some good friends after all," Gran Torino said.

"That he does, especially Shoto Todoroki," that reminded Superman of something. "I should go, I have one piece of business to take care of."

"Do what you gotta do Clark, I'll stick around a bit longer," Gran Torino said as Superman flew off.

Word quickly spread of Stain's capture, and as planned, Endeavor was credited from bringing him down. Many were seen discussing him, this capturing not only the attention of the civilians, but a few shady figures.

Even in the bar as Shigaraki overheard the reports of Stain's capture, he angrily slammed his fist down, feeling frustrated about his plans not going the way he intended. "How could people still not have forgotten him, while we're barely even an afterthought!?"

Back at his shared agency, Johnny had received word of Stain's capture, though unlike most of the public who heard official word from the media, Johnny was told straight up by Peter what happened through the phone.

"I see, so that's what happened, well thanks for telling me the full story Pete," Johnny said. "Don't worry, I won't blow those kids' cover to anyone who could punish their actions. It does kind of suck that they can't take credit but that's hero life I guess. Well I'll let you get back to your intern, meanwhile I still gotta deal with mine, quite the brat that one is. Well see ya."

Johnny hung up just as Rainbow Dash entered the room with Bakugo right behind him, "Who was that?"

"Peter, he was telling me about the hero killer and his capture," Johnny said.

"Right, I heard Endeavor saved the day," Rainbow Dash said. "Not bad I guess."

"That's the official story," Johnny said. "Don't tell anyone but the true heroes were little Katsuki's classmates."

"Huh?" Bakugo replied. "What classmates?"

"Yeah, this is new info to me," Rainbow Dash said.

"Four UA students had tracked down Stain in an alley where they pretty much beat the crap out of him," Johnny said. "But since they went off on their own, they technically broke the law, to save their skins, they decided to let our good buddy Endeavor take the credit, otherwise they would have been charged with some vigilante penalty."

"You gotta be kidding me," Rainbow Dash said. "Did Peter tell you who did it then?"

"That depends," Johnny turned to Bakugo. "Can we trust you with a little secret?"

"Think I'm a snitch or something?" Bakugo asked. "I couldn't care less who broke the rules, if I were there I would have tracked that bastard down myself."

"Good, because I just thought it would be fair for you to know that your best buddy Izuku Midoriya was one of the kids who defeated Stain," Johnny said, grinning in satisfaction as he saw the look of disbelief on Bakugo's face.

"Is this a joke? No way that damn nerd took down a villain like that!" Bakugo shouted.

"Heard it straight from Spider-Man himself," Johnny said. "Not just him, Pinkie Pie was there too, and a few more pros can verify," Johnny tapped his chin. "Well they can't actually, since it's suppose to be a secret but if they could they would. Izuku Midoriya helped defeat Stain, your rival beat you to a villain fight. But it's all good, I mean no one's gonna know about this right?"

Bakugo couldn't process this, no way this punk took down a villain like Stain, it had to have been a mistake, or pure luck. "Well, like I care! He needed help! I could have taken him down myself!" Bakugo angrily stormed off, "Damn nerd, he won't one-up me! I'll be the best! I'll be Number One!"

"Hey!" Rainbow Dash shouted, getting Bakugo's attention as he stopped in his tracks. "Answer something for me."

"What is it?" Bakugo asked.

"Why do you want to be Number One?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Is this a Pop Quiz or some genuine question?" Bakugo asked.

"Don't sass me id, I'll fail you if you do," Rainbow Dash warned.

Bakugo groaned in annoyance, between Spider-Man, Rainbow Dash and The Human Torch, and how much they act like teens, he tends to forget they're adults with power, and these two had power over him at the moment. "Alright, I'll tell you. I want to be Number One to prove that I really am the best."

"Is this pressure from your parents, mentor, teachers, or something you want?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"It's something I want!" Bakugo shouted, then quickly minded his temper. "When I was a kid and got my quirk, everyone told me I had something amazing, and I believed they were right, I had something special. All my life I was told I'm the best so naturally I want to remind people why they called me the best. I even had kids following me around because they heard of how great I was, it'd be embarrassing if everything those adults said as a kid was proven false because I couldn't live up to my own hype."

"So you don't want to let anyone down?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I don't care about someone else's opinions, I just care about what I want!" Bakugo said.

"You just said everyone called you the best, so you clearly do care about what others think," Rainbow Dash pointed out.

Bakugo angrily clenched his fists, trying hard not to lash out, "Look! I just want to be the best! Because I know I deserve it! I need to prove that that bug girl's win at the Sports Festival was a fluke! The only reason she won is because I let my guard down! That and she has this stupid obsession over that damn nerd!"

"Again it goes back to Izuku Midoriya, why do you hate him so much?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"CAUSE HE'S STUPID!" Bakugo exclaimed with a small explosion. "That stupid kid has a stupid dream about being a hero! He doesn't have what it takes, I tried being nice and telling him when we were still in preschool but the punk just wants to go out there anyway in a desperate attempt to follow some stupid fantasy!"

"That 'punk' made it to the final eight of The Sports Festival, even if you placed higher he still did well, he beat you in that race without even using his quirk," Rainbow Dash reminded.

Bakugo angrily groaned, trying not to lose his cool again. "I just don't like him alright!? I never did! He's a pathetic wannabe loser who kept following me around since I was a kid because he loved my quirk so much, he was jealous because I had a quirk and he didn't! Or I thought he didn't until he showed up at UA with this quirk he got out of nowhere, the punk's probably been lying to me his whole life, laughing behind my back! Well I'll show him!"

"You said you've known him since pre-school, what is your relationship anyway?" Johnny asked.

"I just told you! He's a creepy fanboy who follows around anyone with an interesting quirk," Bakugo said.

"Mind telling us why you had a problem with him being a hero though? I mean if you hated him so much, why would you care what he does?" Johnny asked. "Maybe he was more than a id who followed you around? Maybe you two were friends?"

"The hell he was! That kid could disappear for all I care," Bakugo said.

"So, let's say that phone call was Peter telling me that boy died in Hosu, because in addition to the hero killer, some monsters were there too, Peter said they looked like the creatures at he USJ, whatever they were," Rainbow Dash said, gaining Bakugo's curiosity. "Suppose one of those things killed him, would you care?"

Bakugo turned away, making his way back out of the room, "I don't have to answer that."

"Fine, don't tell us, I get it, you and I weren't so different," Rainbow Dash said, Bakugo again giving her his attention. "I got praised a lot as a kid too, my parents celebrated all my achievements. I could come last place in a race, not that I ever did, and they would still make it seem like I won the World Championship. So naturally I got a big ego myself, but thanks a lot my friends, I was able to keep it mellow, they prevented me from getting a big head when I tried going pro. You have a good mindset Katsuki, it's good to want to be the best, but don't walk around like you're guaranteed fame, no matter how good you are, there's always gonna be someone better than you. Expect that Katsuki, it could be Izuku Midoriya, it could be Shoto Todoroki, it could even be Mayday Parker. No matter what, you're going to find a rival, so you better be prepared."

"I had to accept that with Peter when I was your age, so you need to expect that with any of your classmates, especially Izuku Midoriya," Johnny warned.

Bakugo had no response, he just stormed off again. Rainbow Dash looked a bit concerned, "I hope he got our message."

"Hey I think so, it's good to open his mind a bit, reminding him that he's not the only one with talent," Johnny said. "He looks down on his classmates because he thinks he's better than them, especially Izuku. Hearing that the guy he detests the most along with three others took down Stain will snap him out of his own reality where he's the peak of the mountain. Katsuki might have been a big deal in middle school, but in UA he's just a grain of sand in a long beach, and if he wants to be the one that turned into a pearl, he needs to step up and be a real hero."

"This could backfire though," Rainbow Dash warned. "Suppose he just tries knocking them down rather than building himself up?"

"Katsuki is about being the best, he really wants to self improve, he wouldn't sabotage others, he would want them at their best so he can be better," Johnny said. "It's a pride thing, I mean that's what I'm getting from his personality. He's bratty but I can tell he's got more integrity than pulling a cheap trick like that."

"I hope you're right," Rainbow Dash said. "Anyway who else took down Stain?"

"Uh, Tenya Iida, the kid with the engine legs," Johnny began.

"The fast one? Sweet!" Rainbow Dash complimented.

"Shoto Todoroki, Endeavor's son," Johnny added.

"Probably why his old man took credit then," Rainbow Dash theorized.

"And Flurry Heart," Johnny concluded.

"Wait, Flurry!?" Rainbow Dash couldn't believe her ears. "She fought Stain!?"

"Sure did," Johnny explained. "Now remember, keep this under wraps, and don't tell Peter I told you, or at least don't tell him I told Katsuki. I don't think Katsuki will blab but it was still a risky choice to tell him."

"You got my word," Rainbow Dash said. "Well anyway we should-"

"DIE!" Bakugo shouted from downstairs, causing a massive explosion.

"What the heck just happened!?" Rainbow Dash shouted, running in the direction of the blast. "Katsuki what did you just make explode!?"

Johnny groaned in annoyance, "Maybe telling him wasn't the best idea."

Meanwhile off at Capsule Corp, Kirishima had finished changing into his hero gear and checked his phone. "Midoriya wrote me back. Looks like the location he sent was in the middle of the action in Hosu. Good thing I reported it."

"Hey put that away before Master Vegeta spots you!" Tetsutetsu warned.

"Hold on, I want to reply first," Kirishima explained, trying to text.

"Red Riot!" Vegeta shouted, getting the now nervous boy's attention.

"Tried to warn ya," Tetstutetsu said.

"Can it!" Kirishima replied.

"Come on, we have more training to do!" Vegeta ordered.

"Yes sensei, I was just checking on something a friend of mine sent," Kirishima explained.

"You can chat with your friend later, we're going to Kaiba Corp," Vegeta said.

"Huh? Kaiba Corp? What for?" Kirishima asked.

"It's part of your training, our good friend Seto Kaiba has an exercise set up for you and the other intern," Vegeta explained.

"Uh, alright," Kirishima said, putting his phone away. "Hey by the way, have you heard much about Hosu?"

"Are you referring to Endeavor capturing that lunatic that hunts down heroes?" Vegeta asked. "Yeah I heard about it, not my business though, so I really don't care."

"But my friend was involved in that," Kirishima explained. "It sounds like he could have gotten hurt."

Vegeta groaned in annoyance, "From what I've heard, there were no casualties, I know you're worried but you shouldn't neglect your own training. If you're that worried for the safety of your friend then put that emotion to use, use it as motivation to get stronger."

"Yes sir," Kirishima said, about to leave with Tetsutetsu.

"By the way," Vegeta said, getting Kirishima's attention again. "The friend of yours at Hosu, which one was it?"

"My friend, uh, Izuku Midoriya," Kirishima explained.

"Izuku Midoriya?" Vegeta said. "Is he the boy who lost to Endeavor's son at the Sports Festival?"

"The green haired nervous boy?" Tetsutetsu asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Kirishima explained.

"Interesting," Vegeta said, thinking this over. "Well, enough dilly-dallying, back to training!"

"Got it sir," Kirishima said, leaving with Tetsutetsu.

"_The story is that Endeavor caught that cretin Stain, but it sounds like that Izuku Midoriya boy sent out the message, I wonder how involved he was? Something tells me he wouldn't had stood idly by, given his determined heroic nature. Plus from what Bulma told me from her phone call with Kakarot's wife yesterday, Endeavor didn't show up until later, something's not adding up. I'll just ask Gohan about it later,_" Vegeta walked off to meet with the boys.

Back at Uwabami's agency, the snake heroine was reviewing a commercial she filmed with Momo and Kendo. "The production crew works fast, I'm impressed. But it's still a month away from completion, it needs more CGI."

"So weird, that means we'll be on TV," Kendo said, gesturing to Momo. "Pretty interesting huh?"

"Yes, sure," Momo said, looking a bit blue. "Just what it takes to be a pro hero."

"So, how about a patrol?" Uwabami suggested, much to the relief of the two aspiring heroes.

At Gunhead's agency, Rina was on the phone with Mayday, having been told what happened, "So Flurry and that Izuku boy got attacked by that Stain guy? Holy shit that's so wicked!"

"Yeah, I was so nervous when all Izuku sent was a text of his location, I would have gone but I was too far away from Hosu and I couldn't leave Best Jeanist's side yet," Mayday said. "Good thing daddy was able to go."

"Yeah, lucky for that Stain guy my dad didn't go, he'd totally wreck that ninja wannabe," Rina said.

"Oh yeah, I have no doubt about that," Mayday said.

"Wild Thing, we're about to start," Gunhead said, getting Rina's attention.

"Uh sure thing boss," Rina said, then turned to Mayday. "I gotta go."

"Yeah same, Best Jeanist is waiting," Mayday said. "He's making me wear jeans now."

"Ha! That's funny, catch you later May, oh and don't forget to tell Frankie, he'll wanna know," Rina said.

"You got it," Mayday said, hanging up to rejoin her mentor.

"So, girl talk?" Gunhead asked.

"Pretty much, one of my childhood friends was endangered by the hero killer," Rina explained. "She's safe though."

"Right, I heard about his defeat at the hands of Endeavor, good to know that's one more piece of scum taken care of," Gunhead said. "Well, let's get back to your training."

"Yes sir," Rina said, following her mentor.

In front of the Endeavor Hero Agency, Superman had landed before the front doors leading into the building. He walked through the doors, passing the halls. All the sidekicks stopped to stare in disbelief, the Man of Steel himself had graced them with his presence.

"Where is Endeavor?" Superman asked. Quickly everyone pointed in the direction to Endeavor's main office. Superman walked the path until he approached the doors. Knocking before entering, he made his way into the room.

"Superman, this is a surprise," Endeavor said as he stood by his window. "I thought you'd be off rescuing a cat from a tree."

"Here's a tip to remember, rescuing someone's pet brings a smile to their face, that alone makes the effort worth it," Superman said. "Heroics don't have to be glamorous."

"Yeah, yeah, you're quite the Boy Scout aren't you, just like your buddy Steve Rogers," Endeavor said. "Now why are you here?"

"I'm here regarding the whereabouts of your son Shoto Todoroki," Superman answered.

"He's in the hospital last I heard," Endeavor said. "Why are you asking?"

"Hold on, what do you mean last you heard? Have you even gone to see him at all?" Superman asked.

"I've been busy filing a report on Stain, plus I have other hero work, the doctors told me he's fine and made a full recovery, I will go pick him up when he's able to come out," Endeavor said.

"You can't mean to tell me that you couldn't spare the time to go see your son," Superman said. "Even Spider-Man made time to go see his niece, and he's busy with his own hero work and has his own intern."

"What do you want me to do? Smother my son? He's a strong boy, he doesn't need constant care, he'll brush this off and be back on his feet in no time," Endeavor said.

Superman groaned in annoyance, doing his best to remain civil. "Endeavor, your son is strong, brave too, I mean he fought the hero killer, he apprehended him, something even the most trained heroes failed to do."

"Including you," Endeavor pointed out.

"...Yes, including me," Superman said. "Even so to see everyone going to check on their interns and you being the only one not there sets a bad example, especially when Shoto isn't just your intern, he's also your son! He may be a strong boy and an aspiring hero, but he's a human being first and foremost, a child no less. Being strong does not mean you don't need someone to take care of you or let you know you care."

"Funny coming from someone who is said not to be human," Endeavor said.

"It's true I wasn't born on Earth, but even I would never trade away the love I felt from the couple who raised me as their own, the couple I proudly call my mother and father," Superman said. "So I know what it means be to be a human, and what a true parent's love can do for a person."

"Are you telling me how to be a parent?" Endeavor asked, getting irritated. "Do you have a problem with how I choose to raise my son!?"

"I'm just telling you that there's more to being a hero than just going out to stop bad guys and filing some reports," Superman said. "I mean, you want to be the Number One Hero in Japan correct?"

"Not just Japan, the whole world," Endeavor said. "All Might may be my rival, but I intend to surpass you as well Superman, same with your fellow Boy Scout."

"That's fine, you want to surpass us, go ahead, I couldn't care less about being Number One, I could be ranked 1000 and it would make no difference to me," Superman said. "But before being a hero, you need to be a father, being a hero starts at home. First and foremost, you want your kids looking up to you, if you can't manage that how can you manage millions of kids around the world looking up to you?"

"I'm not worried about my kids looking up to me or anyone's kids," Endeavor said.

"Then why do you want to be Number One!?" Superman asked, almost losing his patience.

"Because I refuse to settle for anything less!" Endeavor fired back. "I've been chasing that Number One Spot for many, many years, at the very least if I can't reach it, then my son will, that's why I'm grooming him to be the best hero, to surpass even me!"

Superman shook his head, "I should have figured, I mean I saw the Sports Festival, I saw your son's battle against Izuku Midoriya, and how you bragged to the world that he will surpass you because you created him to do so."

"Is a son not the creation of a man?" Todoroki asked.

"Well it certainly takes two for that to happen," Superman said. "Tell me, what does your wife think of all this?"

Endeavor snarled at Superman, "That is hardly your business, I think you've overstayed your welcome, now if you don't mind, kindly make your way out of my office and out of my building."

Superman turned away in disappointment, "I'll respect your wishes, but remember, being a father is one of the greatest honors a man can have, don't throw that away from something as petty as a Hero Ranking."

Superman marched out the building, leaving Endeavor to himself, the fire hero still fuming a bit, "The nerve of that man, Justice League member or not, to come into my Agency to lecture me about both my professional and personal life..." Endeavor took a breath, "No matter, it's not important, what's important is Shoto making his recovery so I can continue his training. He will be Number One by my leadership."

At Peter's house, Twilight was preparing some food for Ochako and a visiting Peni, the cousin of Peter amazed by what the young girl had been through.

"Sounds like Peter's put you through quite the adventure," Peni said.

"Yeah, but it was fun, I got to team with Superman," Ochako said. "Plus Peter's such a nice guy, he's kind of like a big brother."

"He's the best big brother, ever since I was a little girl I wanted to be as great as he is," Peni said. "He's kind, brave and always tries to do the right thing."

"Yeah, I admire that about Peter," Ochako said. "He seems to have some experience being a mentor."

"Of course, he's told you about Miles Morales right?" Peni asked.

"Yeah, his sidekick from New York," Ochako answered.

"I hope you get to meet him soon, he's a really nice guy, one day he just might inherit the Spider-Man name from Peter, if Peter ever retires," Peni said.

"Huh? Wouldn't that be Mayday?" Ochako asked. "Or sort of since she's not a Man but still."

"Mayday can use the name too, I mean there's been two heroes who used the name Spider-Woman, though Gwen eventually changed it to White Widow to avoid confusion," Peni explained.

"Thought it was Ghost Spider?" Twilight asked.

"That name came with problems too, actually so would White Widow," Peni thought a moment. "Wow, Gwen does not have luck with names."

"I doubt he'll retire soon anyway," Twilight said. "Even so I think Miles can accept the title of Spider-Man, but he may try for a different name. Though he's currently using the moniker in New York since Peter's patrolling Japan for now."

"Miles is the reason why Peter felt less anxiety about leaving New York for a few years, he knows that his sidekick has this covered," Peni explained.

"Peter does like to brag that Miles is the coolest sidekick since the original Robin," Twilight said.

"Original Robin?" Ochako asked.

"Oh yeah, there's been more than one Robin, the first one is now Nightwing, and he's established himself as a hero in his own right," Peni explained. "I don't remember who the current Robin is, but I met him once...and he's a bit bratty."

"Really? I thought he was nice," Twilight said, thinking back to the boy.

"Eh, different views, but I do agree with Peter that Miles is as cool as Nightwing," Peni said.

"Speaking of Peter? Where is he?" Twilight asked.

"He's in the other room, talking with Tony Stark," Peni explained. "Which is weird, isn't there a huge time difference between here and New York?"

"Eh, seems like Tony is a night owl these days," Twilight said. "He really should get better rest, I wouldn't want him to over exert himself."

In his room, Peter is on the phone with his mentor, "Yeah, she's a great kid, knows how to follow orders and she's so easy to train, or at least easier than I thought. She's having trouble with certain things but I think she'll be better by the end of the week."

"That's great, so this girl, she's got gravity powers?" Tony asked. "Is it like that one girl you know? The Gravity Queen as she's called?"

"Sort of, Ochako needs touch something before she can make it float, but if those two ever met, that'd be pretty righteous," Peter said. "This girl has potential, I can see it, I think she's gonna make a great hero."

"Good to hear, wow you're really coming into your own as a mentor, really proud of you Peter," Tony said.

"Uh, thanks Mr. Stark," Peter replied.

"Peter, it's Tony," the Armored Avenger reminded.

"Right sorry, weird force of habit," Peter said. "Still, I appreciate all you've done for me Tony, and I'm happy to give back, between training Miles and now training Ochako."

"Speaking of Miles, I gotta say, that boy has some serious talent," Stark said. "He's really keeping on top of your old turf, almost like you never left."

"I'm happy to hear, last time I spoke to him he did seem pretty confident, but nervous," Peter said.

"He made a rookie mistake or two but he's a fast learner," Stark said. "He might be on the rise to being the top hero of his generation, his only rival being Miss Marvel."

"Kamala's good, and not to brag but I think Miles has a bit of an edge," Peter said. "Kamala is still too overly eager and rushes into things, Miles is a bit more level headed."

"I'm personally rooting for him, now tell me, what about the other kids in class? Like that Izuku Midoriya boy?" Stark asked. "Mayday spoke highly of him, and he did seem rather knowledgeable about Superheroes. Steve's also a bit curious about him as well for some reason."

"He's doing great, had some trouble though," Peter said. "Hey, can you keep a secret? It's about Stain and the truth behind his capture."

As Peter relayed the info, Ochako dug into her food, wondering just what Peter was talking about with his old mentor, and wondering when she would be able to meet his sidekick Miles Morales.

"Hey Twilight, tell Ochako about your future sidekick Luster Dawn" Peni suggested.

"Huh? Luster Dawn?" Ochako asked, her curiosity peaking.

Back in the hospital, Flurry was in the hallway speaking to her father on the phone, "Dad, I told you I'm fine, Uncle Peter was there, Pinkie Pie was there, even Superman was there."

"That doesn't alleviate my worries! I can't believe you got mixed up in something so dangerous!" Shining Armor said.

"Dad I'm training to be a pro hero, it's gonna happen," Flurry reminded.

"I know, it's just...I just worry, since you were a baby your life was in constant danger just because of your royal status," Shining Armor said. "You have no idea what lengths I went to just to ensure your survival!"

"Dad, I know you were worried, but I'm a big girl now, I'm not as helpless as I once was," Flurry said.

"Even your aunt needed saving, you are strong Flurry and I don't want to make you think otherwise, but that doesn't change the fact that evil can strike anywhere," Shining Armor said. "I just keep thinking of when you were so young and you were captured by King Sombra."

"That won't happen again daddy, King Sombra's dead," Flurry reminded.

"That didn't stop him from capturing you when he did, we thought he was dead when your mother and the Empire's citizens used the Crystal Heart to destroy him," Shining Armor reminded. "It's just hard, you're so far away and I can't keep you safe. I should be in Japan with you."

"The Crystal Empire needs you though daddy," Flurry said.

"But you need me more!" Shining Armor declared. "Being your father is way more important to me than being a Prince!"

"Daddy, I know you're worried. I know you would do anything for me, but you have to trust that I can handle it," Flurry said. "I want this! I want to be a hero! I want to get stronger just like you and mom! Like Uncle Peter and Auntie Twilight! Like Princess Celestia and Princess Luna!"

"Flurry..." Shining Armor began, feeling unease "I'm just..."

"I have friends here daddy, friend who look out for me," Flurry said. "Remember that boy I told you about? The one I met at the Entrance Exams?"

"Yeah, the boy with the green hair, Izuku something..." Shining Armor said.

"Midoriya, and he was there, I knew I could feel safe around him because he's always been there," Flurry said. "We fought together at the USJ and we fought together last night. He's very strong daddy, and he's a great hero. Auntie Twilight said he' a lot like Uncle Peter when he was a boy, just without the goofy humor."

"Well that's one plus over Peter then," Shining Armor said.

"It's not just Izuku, I had other friends too, friends who look out for me, and Mayday's here too, so it's never gonna be that bad," Flurry said. "I'll be fine, please believe in me."

Shining Armor sighed, clenching his fist in worry, "I'm sorry for getting riled up. It's not you, it's me. I should show more faith in you, after all, you have your mother's ambitions and strength, you have what it takes to be a hero."

"I love you daddy, and I miss you, I promise I'll be home soon," Flurry said. "And don't worry, Uncle Peter and Auntie Twilight are taking good care of me, they treat me as much of a daughter as they treat Mayday."

"Yeah, I trust my sister," Shining Armor said. "I know she's taking good care of you, I know she loves you tremendously, it warms my heart that my precious baby sister is taking such good care of my little girl, just promise that you and Mayday will be safe at UA."

"We will, bye daddy," Flurry said, hanging up the phone to rejoin her friends.

Shining Armor hung up as well, sighing in despair, "I want to trust her but...if this happens again, I don't know what I'll do. I can't lose her, I won't lose her." Shining Armor made his way back to the throne room, contemplating Flurry's future.

The young Princess made her way back into the room with the boys. "Hey I'm back, just got off the phone with my father. It's so relieving that he's adapting to technology." She noticed a solemn look on their faces. "What's wrong?"

"Iida just got his test results back," Shoto said.

"Yes, there may be permanent damage to my left hand," Tenya explained.

Flurry's eyes widened in shock, "Permanent?"

"Yes, both my arms were badly damaged, my left got it worst of all," Tenya explained.

"Is it really bad?" Flurry asked, getting teary eyed. "Will you still be able to use your arm?"

Tenya could sense her distress, so he quickly tried to put a damper on it, "It's fine really, I mean my hand might be numb on occasion and I might have trouble moving my fingers, but there's hope that it could get better, especially with transplant surgery." Tenya could see she still looked distraught, making him feel guilt over this, because of this not only does he have permanent damage, he's brought worry too his friends. "When I found Stain, I did not think rationally. I should have contacted Deadpool and Pinkie Pie and let them work together to apprehend the villain. But I got lost in my anger, and got injured, making myself a liability. Pinkie would have been able to focus more had she not been worried more about protecting me and focused more on just apprehending that villain." Tenya cringed as he remembered Pinkie getting hurt, all because of his own irrational actions. "Much as I hate him, he was right about my anger. So until I can call myself a real hero, I'll leave my left hand as it is."

"Are you confident that would be a good idea?" Shoto asked.

"_I should have been a better friend, then maybe..._" Izuku shook his head. "_Don't think that way, he's already accepted what happened, I can't make this about me." "Iida, I know just how you feel." Izuku held out his scarred hand. "Let's get stronger together._"

Tenya nodded in agreement, the two having a moment of comradery over their injured hands. Flurry took note of this, understanding the situation. Seems both have scars to remind them to improve, and hopefully it will make them better heroes.

"I feel kind of bad now," Shoto said. "First Midoriya, then Franklin Richards, now you Iida."

"Huh? W are you talking about Shoto?" Flurry reassured.

"Whenever I'm involved, someone's hand gets all messed up, like something's wrong with me," Shoto said, getting a weirded out reaction from the others. "Am I cursed?"

That just got a round of laughter from Izuku, Tenya and Flurry, much to Shoto's confusion.

"Wow Todoroki, I didn't know you had a sense of humor!" Izuku said.

"I'm not joking, I've become like The Hand Crusher or something," Shoto said, getting more of a round of laughter.

"The Hand Crusher!?" Izuku couldn't believe this, it was so funny to him.

"Gee, I guess I can't be around you for a while then Shoto-san, I don't want my hand broken," Flurry joked. "I don't think Frankie will appreicate that joke much right now it but is a strange turn of events."

Tenya enjoyed his round of laughter, it felt a bit weird at first but he remembered Pinkie Pie's words. _"Isn't it nice to have funny moments like this? Reminds us that even in dark times we can still find something to smile and laugh about"_

"I think I understand you better Pinkie Pie," Tenya muttered as he looked at his hand. "Thank you."

Meanwhile at UA, All Might had just received a call on his phone, annoying or amusing some of the staff with his weird choice of ring tone.

"Hello? May I help you?" All Might asked.

"Toshinori!" Gran Torino shouted, spooking All Might.

"Sir! Hello!" All Might nervously greeted, standing up while blood sprouted from his mouth.

"You could have warned me about that Izuku boy," Gran Torino said from a phone station. "I know it couldn't be helped but because of him I'm getting a pay cut and my teaching license was suspended for half a year! His tendency to jump into situations without thinking is a lot like your bad habit Toshinori."

"I humbly apologize for my insufficient teaching!" All Might said, sweating up a storm as he left the room. "I'm also sorry for the trouble my protégé caused you!"

"Well I couldn't care less about my teaching license, I only got it to keep my promise to Shimura, you are her successor after all," Gran Torino said.

"I truly appreciate all you did for me too, thanks to your teaching I'm ranked Number One Hero," All Might said.

"If that's true why don't you ever visit me?" Gran Torino asked. "Even Superman told me you barely talk to him these days, I thought you two were pals?"

"Sorry it's just that my teacher life keeps me so busy," All Might said. "Cl-Superman understands that very well."

"Come on it's just me, we both know who Superman is, no one can hear me, unless you're somewhere around others," Gran Torino said.

"Of course not, I'm alone in the hallway," All Might insisted. "It was just instinct."

"Well I'm not calling about Clark, or the boy, I'm mostly calling about the villain Stain," Gran Torino said. "Despite how briefly I saw him, his very presence shook me to my very core. I've never seen such hatred in a person."

"I can't believe he was able to frighten someone like you," All Might said. "I mean not even Majin Buu shook you up too much and he scared even Spider-Man, what could have spooked you?"

"Likely his fanatic ideology, his obsession was quite intimidating" Gran Torino explained. "Not to praise his actions but his determination is similar to your Symbol of Peace thing. I see the similarities."

"How so?" All Might asked.

"Quite simply your charisma," Gran Torino explained. "Soon his ideology and opinions will be all over the media, people want to know his motives. The age we live in, for better or worse is full of suppression. People might be interested in these new ideas. The world still hasn't forgotten the Superhero Civil War, for all we know this could be a twisted version of Captain America's vision of heroics."

"Even if villains try to copy him, they'll just be stopped like Stain was," All Might explained.

"That's where the League of Villains comes in," Gran Torino said. "Tell me, you remember The Brotherhood of Mutants Correct?"

"Yeah, that's Magneto's group, but what does that have to do with this?" All Might asked. "Magneto retired and disbanded The Brotherhood."

"Think about it Toshinori, they weren't just a group doing things for the fun of it, they had a vision, Eric Magnus believed in something strongly enough that he recruited followers to his ideals," Gran Torino said. "The Hosu incident suggests a connection between both Stain and the League. "They'll go from being a group of delinquents who attacked UA to a group with an ideology, very similar to The Brotherhood. These potential followers might seek them out, wanting to join their cause. Even if they're weak on their own, together they'll create an unstoppable force. The villain in charge might very well be a brilliant strategist, getting rid of obstacles one by one, trying to create conditions that will favor his advantage."

"When I heard from Tsukauchi that Nomu had multiple quirks, I had a bad feeling that he might be back," All Might said, angrily clenching his fist.

"The man who killed Shimura, my sworn friend, your master and the previous holder of One for All," Gran Torino said. "The man who opened that hole in your stomach, your arch nemesis All for One is on the rise again."

"For him to have survived such injuries though," All Might said. "I don't want even imagine the possibilities."

"Toshinori, Izuku Midoriya really admires you, his loyalty is a fierce one," Gran Torino said. "Find the time to tell him everything about you and One for All, he deserves more than anyone right now to know the truth."

True to Gran Torino's words, many would be villains were indeed seeking out the League in hopes of joining their ranks, villains who believed in what Stain had said. His words of worthy heroes being spread all over, despite attempts to keep it under wraps. Stain attracted attention right to Shigaraki's door, not just from Japan, but from overseas, including a Brotherhood itching to meet with Shigaraki, and wreak a little chaos themselves.


	19. Mentor and Student: Wolverine and Froppy

Days had passed since the Hosu incident, word had spread of Endeavor's efforts in stopping Stain and ending his villainous acts. Of course that's just the official story, to cover up the real heroes during that incident to protect them from the law for performing vigilante work. Very few knew the truth, but vowed to keep it under wraps.

The injuries that Izuku, Tenya, Shoto and Flurry were explained as being accidents that occurred during their internships, no connection to the fight against Stain. Tenya had gone back home to his parents so they could take care of his injuries, they along with Pinkie Pie and Deadpool agreed that he was too hurt to continue his internship and it was better for him to rest right now.

Shoto had gone back to Endeavor's Agency, still wanting to learn what he can from his father, and to see if his father is ashamed to know that he was credited for something his son actually did. Flurry also went back to train with Gohan and Videl once she was healed up, the two vowing to watch over her like a hawk, especially if to avoid Twilight's wrath.

Izuku was happy his friends seemed happy, of course he still had to stay in the hospital a bit longer, but he was fine with that. He looked out the window all across the horizon, "Wonder how everyone else is doing right now?"

Elsewhere Best Jeanist and Mayday were walking together on patrol, Mayday still wearing her jeans. She didn't mind too much, they looked quite well on her in the young girl's opinion.

"Spider-Girl, question," Best Jeanist said, getting her attention. "While pros go on patrol to deter villains from committing crimes, what is the secondary purpose?"

"Uh...to help others with normal things?" Mayday asked. "My dad said when he started out he would help old ladies cross the street."

"Close, it does have to do with civilians though," Best Jeanist said. At that point many girls were seen calling out to him, praising him for his heroic efforts. "It's to remind people who we are, it builds a trust between the protectors and the protected. Your father calls himself the Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man for good reason, because he gives off a neighborly vibe, he's earned the trust of the citizens in Queens."

"Sounds about right," Mayday said.

"Hey I saw that girl on tv once!" a little kid shouted.

"_Must be a Sports Festival fan, probably want my autograph,_" Mayday grinned in satisfaction, ready to find a pen and paper. "Alright kids-"

"An ooze villain caught her and she almost cried like a baby!" the boy said.

Five seconds later the boy and his friends were tangled up in webbing, Mayday still huffing from the experience, "Little brats, next time think before you piss off someone stronger than you!"

Best Jeanist groaned in annoyance, "Do you honestly believe that was the best course of action!? A hero doesn't just act on emotion when dealt a few petty insults!"

"Hey a hero needs to assert themselves don't they? I mean I've seen the crap my dad goes through and I figured why not stand up for yourself once in a while," Mayday said.

Best Jeanist scratched his head in confusion, "_I'm amazed at this girl's reflexes, by the time I realized what she was doing she had already done it. This talent would make for a great hero, but she needs to channel that ego of hers, maybe I should consult with her father, bratty as she is, she does have a soft spot for him, which obviously makes sense, but he has his own intern to worry about. Hopefully I can keep trying on my own, but this might be trickier than I thought._"

Back with Gunhead, he was preparing his next lesson. "Alright, time to show you how to combat someone who's using a blade. Wild Thing, attack me with your claws."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Rina asked. "I don't want to risk hurting you."

"I'll be fine, have trust in your teacher," Gunhead said.

"Alright, here I come!" Rina rushed in, attacking with her claws, with Gunhead effortlessly dodging. She held back a bit, not really wanting to hurt him but still put in enough force to help him with his example.

"Try to keep your distance when someone's attacking, if they lunge, pivot your left foot and dodge," Gunhead said, side stepping an attack. "Then grab their wrist and back to take them down." He had planted Rina on the ground. "See, easy right? If they had a balde or any weapon, twist their wrist to make them drop their weapon and kick it away. Easy right?"

"Yeah, not bad," Rina said, getting off the ground. "_This guy's the real deal, he might act all cute-like but if there's anything I learned from my mom, cute does not always mean weak. This guy's a total badass._"

"You're a strong girl, you progress really well in aggression, once we tweak up your defensive skills, you might just be unstoppable," Gunhead said.

"Appreciate it," Rina said.

Gunhead brought out a fake rubber knife, "Alright this time I'll go on the offense, we'll keep on repeating until it's second nature. Though if you're anything like your father, you'll pick this up quickly."

"Yes sir!" Rina said, ready to continue training.

Off at Capsule Corp, Kirishima and Tetsutetsu were engaged in battle, but this battle was unlike others. Instead of sparring with Vegeta, the two were fighting against monsters.

"How is this possible!? How are they real!? I thought these were holograms!" Tetsutetsu shouted, fighting away an ax-wielding ox.

"It's probably just his quirk, or is it a machine that's doing this!?" Kirishima asked, fighting away a raider of sorts.

At the center of it all, Seto Kaiba was laughing somewhat deviously, "You two are better than I thought you'd be. Congratulations, now you both can really go all out!" Kaiba brought out his prized card, "Let's see how you two peons do against my legendary card! Now go! Blue Eyes White Dragon!"

Emerging next was a huge dragon twice the size of the two boys, startling them both quite a lot.

"Holy crap that's a huge dragon!" Kirishima shouted.

Vegeta scoffed from the sidelines, "If that scares him then he'll break down at the sight of Shenron."

Bulma was also observing from the sidelines, somewhat worried. "Is this alright? They won't get killed will they? I am technically responsible for them."

"They'll live, if they fight hard enough," Vegeta said.

"Im being serious Vegeta!" Bulma warned. "These are young teenage boys, I don't want them in too much danger."

"They're training to be pro heroes, you really think villains out there will take it easy because of their age?" Vegeta asked. "When I was their age I was at the mercy of Frieza, this should be a piece of cake compared to what I went through."

"Yeah Seto's freaky dragon is anything but a 'Piece of Cake'," Bulma said. "I'm being serious Vegeta, make sure they don't get hurt."

"Don't worry, if things get bad I'll step in, but Kaiba's got this under control," Vegeta said.

The two boys were desperately trying to avoid the Dragon's attack while Kaiba laughed triumphantly. "Come on, aren't you two suppose to be UA students? The school's gone down in quality since I graduated, and I wasn't even in the Hero Course."

"I'll show you!" Kirishima said, hardening up his body. "Bring it on"

Tetsutetsu also hardened up, "We'll show you what we can do!"

The two boys rushed in, going all out in fighting the dragon, something Vegeta found somewhat concerning. "Steel! Red Riot! You have to pace yourselves! Don't just rush in and attack! Be weary of your limitations!"

"Come to think of it, they did something like this at the Sports Festival right?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, they're too battle eager," Vegeta said. "I can respect that determination but it would be foolish to wear yourself out too fast, that's why Red Riot lost to that Bakugo boy, that and his over reliance on his quirk. He's got a heart of a warrior, but he needs brains too, something even Kakarot was able to figure out, mostly at least."

Seto rubbed his chin as he saw the boys do battle, "_Hero fights aren't too different than duels, it's all about strategy and not just raw power, but they're not doing bad for beginners, UA is training them pretty well in regards to battle prowess, and Vegeta's helping them channel that, once they work on their smarts then they could be a formidable force in the hero world._"

Others were doing their own thing, Momo and Kendo still with Uwabambi, the hero surrounded by fans of hers, and absorbing the spotlight, much to the disappointment of the girls.

"Some hero life," Kendo commented.

"Well it can't be helped right? All heroes are popular in their own way after all," Momo said, Kendo again feeling sympathy for the poor deluded girl.

Ochako and Peter were continuing their martial arts training, Ochako getting the hang of things, understanding Peter's fighting style a bit better.

"It's all about getting your opponent to slip up," Peter reminded, shuffling his feet. "Always keep them guessing."

"Then, wham!" Ochako threw a kick that hit Peter on the side. "Take the win!" She threw another punch to his jaw, nailing him.

Thankfully Peter rolled with the punches, not wanting this girl to break her hand on his jaw, but he was pleased with her progress. "Great work, let's keep going!"

Elsewhere at the cottage near the lake, Tsuyu was doing some laps around the pond, getting in her warm-up for her daily training session with Logan. The pro was keeping an eye on her progress, over the last couple of days she had shown some great improvement, really proud of her work.

As he sat on a rock, keeping tabs of her, Fluttershy had come out as well, "Another full day planned dear?"

"Something like that," Logan said.

Fluttershy turned her attention to Tsuyu, "She looks so natural in the water, but she is a frog so I suppose that makes sense. How has her training gone so far?"

"She's doing fine, the last few days I've been teaching her some combat, and I've been helping her work on her stealth, turns out that girl can turn completely invisible," Logan said. "I've been helping her come up with ways to use that in the field."

"You've gone on patrol with her right? How has she handled that?" Fluttershy asked.

"She's a natural, fer starters, she's really calm under pressure, and she's very good at following orders," Logan said. "She's also very quick, really great agility, plus her style reminds me a bit of Peter, given that she's always crouched over and she's able to stick to walls. I feel like he would be a better teacher in utilizing those assets."

"Thinking about it, I was very surprised, when you two along with Johnny were discussing who to train, you seemed set on Kastuki Bakugo at first," Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, I wanted straighten out his crappy attitude, but Johnny insisted he should try it first, he believed he could get through to the boy," Logan said. "So he got Mr. Explosion while Peter got that gravity girl and I got Tsu."

"Makes me wonder how things would have been if you went with your original picks, would you have been able to handle a week with Katsuki Bakugo?" Fluttershy asked.

"Honestly, I don't know, I don't even know if Johnny's able to handle it, probably wishes he settled with the gravity girl while Peter trained Tsu," Logan said. "But it's fine, I enjoy training Tsu, she's one of my better students that's fer sure."

"Well at least Tsu didn't end up in Hosu," Fluttershy said. "All those monsters, and that assassin. I mean at least Endeavor put a stop to him."

"Right, Endeavor," Logan said, knowing the full truth. Unlike Johnny, Logan didn't tell Fluttershy or Tsuyu, wanting to help keep this under wraps. "Still, this might sound harsh to say, but Ochako Uraraka going to Hosu and encountering Stain along with those Nomu creatures was probably a good thing fer her too."

"How could that be a good thing?" Fluttershy asked. "That sounds frightening."

"If yer gonna train to be a hero, you need to be in situations like that, experience is the best form of training," Logan said. "I can train her all I want but in the end she won't grow because no matter how rough our training sessions get, it won't compare to what's out there. That girl and those other students that were there, including Flurry Heart, they all got experience from that, and that's something that can be put to good use. Now from what I've been told, Tsu has experience with villains, they did break into UA and she helped fight them off and survived long enough fer All Might to show up. It's harsh but it's the sound truth, that's why the X-Men have the Danger Room, and even then you can control the danger or even turn it off, actual battles aren't that simple."

"So, you think she needs to go out there and fight a villain?" Fluttershy asked.

"In a way, yes," Logan said. "I'm not gonna just throw her out there to fend fer herself though, but if I find something that I think she can handle, then yeah I'm gonna go in and make sure she gets training worth her time."

Tsuyu made her way out of the water, walking toward Logan, "Ribbit, all done sir, what do you have planned today?"

"We're going on patrol," Logan said getting of the rock he was sitting on. "We're gonna comb through the downtown area, make sure things are in line."

"Yes sir," Tsuyu said.

"Fluttershy we'll be back in a few hours," Logan said.

"Sure thing, be careful out there," Fluttershy said.

"We'll be fine, right kid?" Logan asked.

"Ribbit," Tsuyu nodded.

The two made their way into the city as Fluttershy looked on, after the Hosu incident, she started feeling a bit more nervous than usual about these patrols. Granted she should believe in her husband a bit more than that, given that's he's been through so much worse, as a wife she can't help but worry, especially when he's bringing such a nice young girl with him.

Speaking of which, she began to wonder about her daughter, hoping she's fine wherever she is. Hopefully the Hosu Incident was a one time deal for this week, and perhaps more heroes will be on alert and make sure that won't happen again.

At the villain bar, Shigaraki was sitting and taking a sip out of a drink, trying to think of ways he could further his dastardly plans. His original Nomu that was made to kill All Might was contained, the ones at Hosu was either captured or had been killed, and Stain proved to be of nos real use to him, yet he still took all the glory from that night, completely overshadowing everything the villain did.

"When the hell are those other Nomu gonna be done?" Shigaraki asked.

"I advise patience, the greatest feats take time after all," Kurogiri reminded as he cleaned a dish. "You remember the story of the Android Cell correct?"

"What about him? He was a failure, couldn't even stop a little boy and some friends of his," Shigraki said.

"He did hold his own against heroes like Spider-Man and All Might, defeating him took a lot of effort," Kurogiri said. "But he took many years to develop, so far some of our best Nomu haven't had nearly as much needed development time, and they're getting closer and closer to the vision Doctor Gero had."

"Whatever happened to that guy anyway? Didn't he die with the rest of his stupid army?" Shigaraki asked.

"I do not know the details, but I do believe his death was connected with that Son Goku fellow," Shigaraki said.

"Goku, just hearing about guys like him and Superman really piss me off," Shigaraki began scratching himself. "Bad enough we have heroes on our own planet to worry about, then guys from other planets show up thinking they can do whatever the hell they want! What was Superman doing in Hosu anyway? Isn't All Might enough for this damn country?" Shigaraki scratched harder. "And Spider-Man's swinging around somewhere like this is New York! Oh sure just dump all the heroes into this particular part of the Earth, make my life harder with more of these bastards thwarting my plans!" Shigaraki started to bleed a bit. "I want them dead! You hear me!? I want them all dead! I want them out of my way!"

"Tomura Shigaraki, please calm yourself!" Kurogiri begged, getting Shigaraki to ease up on the scratching. "I know this is a point of frustration for you, certain things have indeed escaped our awareness, but all these events just offer new opportunities for us, opportunities that I am very confident you will take pleasure in."

"Like what?" Shigaraki asked.

"Heroes have their share of fans, but they also have their opposition," Kurogiri said. "If you find yourself as an enemy of Spider-Man, then seek out the enemies he's made. The enemy of your enemy is your friend."

"Are you suggesting I go all the way to New York to find Spider-Man's enemies or something? What do you want me to re-create The Sinister Six?" Shigaraki asked.

"Not exactly, but at the very least you won't have to worry about going to them," Kurogiri said. "For they shall come to you."

Shigaraki was still a bit confused, then heard a knock on the door. "Who could that be?"

"Your master sent for some reinforcements," Kurogiri said as he opened the door. Stepping through were four individuals, a man with a spikey fiery yellow hairstyle, a blond hair woman, a brown haired man with a goatee and a amphibious like being, the latter reminding Shigaraki of Tsuyu very briefly. "Tormura Shigaraki, I'd like you to meet four of our potential new recruits. You may introduce yourselves."

"Gladly mate," the blond hair man said. "Hiya, name's John Allerdyce, folks know me as Pyro."

The woman stepped beside him, "I'm his better half, Tabitha Smith, or Boom-Boom as my enemies know me."

Next came the man with brown hair, "I'm Dominikos Petrakis, but you can call me Avalanche."

"Mortimer Toynbee," the amphibious one said. "But I prefer Toad."

"It's not very often they refer to themselves by their birth name, quite the honor we have," Kurogiri said.

Shigaraki barely looked impressed, but couldn't help but feel like he's seen them before, "You don't seem to be from around here, who exactly are these four?"

"They are former members of The Brotherhood of Mutants," Kurogiri explained. "They used to follow Magneto before his eventual retirement."

"Magneto? Master's old friend?" Shigaraki asked.

"Yes, sometime after our failed mission at the USJ, and the untimely arrival of Spider-Man, your Master thought it best to recruit from overseas," Kurogiri said. "Given his close ties with Magneto, he had reached out and foud these four Brotherhood members who as of now, have no real direction."

"The boss retiring was a total bummer," Pyro said. "We tried striking out on our own but one failure led to another."

"He got too contempt in his later years, completely gave up on his original goal," Boom said. "We want to show everyone that quirks rule the world, and remind everyone why ours are among the best!"

"So you want to use my organization for some type of self promotion or something?" Shigaraki asked. "I don't have time for that, all of you can take a hike yourselves if that's your only goal."

"Hey easy there, we respect your wishes too," Pyro said. "You want to prove the Hero Society is a fraud, so do we. Heroes aren't that great, they go around using their quirks willy nilly, because they're 'licensed' to."

"It's the world's way of controlling people like us, the people on top are still afraid of what we can do," Boom said. "We tried telling the boss that but he just turned us away, after all those years of loyalty!"

"We want to not only finish what he started, but improve on it," Avalanche said.

"Plus you'll need our help against someone like Spider-Man, not only him, The Human Torch is in town as well, along with Wolverine," Pyro said. "You'll definitely need us to keep that beast neutralized."

"Same goes for their irritating wives," Boom said. "That stupid Rainbow Dash girl really ticks me off."

"So what do you say, wanna take us in?" Toad asked.

Shigaraki still didn't loo too convinced, but they at least had some drive, "If you want in, you're gonna have to prove yourselves to me, show me your worth."

"Not the answer I was expecting given our veteran status," Pyro said.

"I need someone who can follow orders, plus I want to see first hand what you can do, make sure you haven't lost a step," Shigaraki said.

Pyro turned to the others, each one giving their approval for the idea, he then turned back to Shigaraki, "What do you want us to do?"

"Go out and raise hell, I want to outdo that Hosu incident and I want it down now," Shigaraki said. "Make everyone forget about Stain and bring attention to our cause!"

"So, just go wreack havoc, is that it?" Pyro asked.

"What are you hard of hearing? Go out there and reign destruction, if you do a good enough job, I'll consider letting you stay on board!" Shigaraki declared.

"Eh, I mean it seems easy enough," Avalanche said. "Plus we get to watch people run around screaming, that's always entertaining."

"Well then, you got yourself a deal mate," Pyro said. "Let's go raise some hell gang."

"Allow me to locate you to an area rich in architecture and population," Kurogiri said, creating a portal for The Brotherhood members, sending them through, leaving Shigaraki to himself.

"Those fools better prove themselves useful, especially if they even dare to take part of my vision," Shigaraki said.

Elsewhere Logan and Tsuyu are on patrol through the busy streets, the young hero sticking close to her mentor. Truthfully she was a bit put off by him at times, while not totally unfriendly he wasn't exactly a sociable person. Tsuyu liked to talk when she could but times like these when she doesn't know what to say have always been the worse for her.

"Hey kid," Logan said, snapping Tsuyu out of her thoughts. "You look tense, everything alright?"

"Uh, yeah I'm fine, ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"If yer nervous about patrol, try not to be, this place is pretty tame," Logan said. "Of course you had a villain encounter already right?"

"Yeah, during my first week of school," Tsuyu said. "I thought I was gonna die, it was really scary."

"I don't blame you, a kid like you shouldn't be endangered like that," Logan said. "You made it through it alive at least."

"Thanks to my classmates, I remember I was stuck somewhere with Flurry Heart and our friend Izuku Midoriya," Tsuyu said.

"Izuku Midoriya...the boy with the green hair right?" Logan asked. "Nice kid, met him at the Sports Festival, looks really nervous though."

"Yeah he's not very good at socializing, he tripped over his words a lot," Tsuyu said. "But when it comes to hero work, he's actually pretty serious. He's the one who came up with a plan to capture a bunch of villains and escape to safety, he even rushed in to help All Might, even though he broke his legs from using his quirk."

"Oh right, his quirk is self destructive," Logan remembered how bad his arms and legs were at the Sports Festival.

"I was scared for him, especially since those villains almost got him," Tsuyu said. "Thankfully Spider-Man showed up when he did."

"Yeah, Peter's always been good at showing up when people need him, most of the time," Logan said.

"Most? Has he ever been too late?" Tsuyu asked.

"Every hero has been late at least once, even Superman hasn't always arrived in time," Logan said. "Sometimes bad things happen, sometimes the villains destroy and take away, which is why we work harder to make sure it doesn't happen again. But if it does, we work to ensure justice. It's like that slogan The Avengers have, 'If we can't save them, we'll Avenge them'." Logan shook his head, "Honestly, not too fond of that saying, doesn't instill a lot of confidence."

"That's deep," Tsuyu looked around the city, keeping an eye out for any trouble, though still had those worries on her mind. "How does a hero bounce back from something like that though?"

"It's difficult, but one lesson a hero must learn is that you can't save everyone," Logan said. "The problem is no hero wants to accept that, because they want to save people. It's understandable, we become heroes to help others, if people die then it feels like we aren't doing our jobs. Some heroes take it harder than others, I know Peter does, if someone dies before he can save them, he'll beat himself up about it for days about it, maybe even weeks."

"Have you ever been too late?" Tsuyu asked. She almost regretted asking that when she noticed Logan stop, angrily clenching his hands a look of shame appeared on his face. "Never mind, sorry I asked, I guess that's a touchy topic."

"It's fine, only natural you'd be curious," Logan said. "I haven't always been able to save everyone either, it's not the most pleasant feeling in the world. It took me years to get over a few, some I'm still not over. But it only pushes me to become stronger, so that I don't have to worry about it happening again, . I mean, sometimes it's unavoidable but I'd rather save more than I lose, than be able to not save anyone at all."

Tsuyu felt pity for Logan, she could tell he had a lot on his mind, wondering if the people he couldn't save were in fact friends or family members he had. She wouldn't press on about it, she doesn't want to dig up painful memories for him. "Well I think you're really strong."

"You don't have to make me feel better kid, but I appreciate the gesture," Logan said. "So, what's yer home life like? You got siblings right?"

"Yeah, a ten year old brother and a six year old sister," Tsuyu said. "I usually help take care of them since my parents are always working."

"That's nice, what's it like?" Logan asked. Before Tsuyu could answer, an explosion occurred nearby, surprising the hero and mentor duo. "What the hell!?"

"That came from a few blocks down!" Tsuyu commented.

"Sounds like trouble, let's go!" Logan said, the two hurrying down the streets.

Blocks down The Brotherhood had gotten started on their mission, to destroy and raise hell as per requested by Shigaraki. Pyro and Boom worked together to create explosions, with Boom tossing the fireballs and Pyro helping spread the fire. Avalanche used his powers to cause a few mini Earthquakes and knocked down a bunch of buildings. Toad leapt around, using his tongue to wrap around some loose debris and tossed it through some windows.

"Easy job so far," Pyro commented as he set fire to a store. "How are the rest of you doing?"

Boom tossed some explosives into a laundromat, seemingly enjoying herself. "This is so awesome!"

Avalanche totaled a clothing store with his shockwaves, "How much more do we gotta do?"

"Who cares?" Toad said, tossing some stones into a few buildings. "This is fun, nice to have a new place to trash, keeps things fresh!"

"Got that right mate!" Pyro said. "Nothing like a little chaos to feel right at home!"

Logan and Tsuyu had finally arrived and saw all the damage being done, all the burning buildings, destroyed cars, broken hydrants and fleeing people.

"What's happening here!?" Tsuyu asked.

Logan took a look around to find whoever was causing this, that's when he spotted the Brotherhood members. "What the hell are they doing here!?"

Avalanche had spotted Logan, his eyes widening in the surprise, "Pyro! Toad! Boom! We got a problem!"

"What did a pro show up?" Pyro asked, not taking his eyes off the car he was burning.

"Worse! It's Wolverine!" Avalanche called.

"Alright, well we'll just...wait, Wolverine!?" Pyro turned to the direction of the X-Men veteran. "The Didn't expect to see him so soon!"

"Shit, what do we do now!?" Boom asked, finally gazing her sights on Logan.

Toad had noticed that Logan wasn't alone, seeing Tsuyu right beside the hero, "He's got a friend."

Tsuyu was confused by all this, but from what she could gather, it seems like they knew the hero she was entering with. "Hey Logan, who are they?"

"Members of The Brotherhood," Logan explained. "Pyro, Avalanche, Toad and Boom-Boom."

"The Brotherhood?" Tsuyu asked. "I think I've heard of them, but who exactly are they?"

"Followers of Magneto, they believed in the supremacy of being a quirk user," Logan said. "Back when the ratio between people with quirks and people without quirks was more or less even, many took a stand to prove that quirk were the natural evolution, and anyone without a quirk should be terminated and ridden with. Magneto was the leader of all that and has led followers for many decades, including these four right here."

"Right you are Logan," Avalanche said, making his way over. "Unfortunately the old man got too contempt with the way things were now, so we ditched him."

"What are you doing in Japan?" Logan asked. "Sure as hell ain't to see the sights."

"We got a new job offer, this is part of our interview process," Pyro said, manipulating his fire. "And I say it's going well!"

**_Fire Villain Pyro, his quirk, Fire Manipulation. While unable to make his own fire he can psionically control fire around him, as long as he's in a decent radius._**

"We're hitting town with a bang and we're gonna blow our potential employers away just like the poor saps who crossed us," Boom said, generating some explosion balls.

_**Explosion Villain Boom-Boom, her quirk, Fire Pop. She can create balls of energy that explode with destructive force.**_

"Best stand out of our way, it may be a new town but we're still the same capable team you've known for years!" Avalanche said, readying some quakes.

_**Seismic Villain Avalanche, his quirk, Earthquake. He can create vibrations in the ground, causing deviating destruction of the land around him.**_

"We won't let or your little sidekick stop us!" Toad said, leaping in and readying for battle.

_**Amphibious Villain Toad, his quirk, self-named. His abilities allow him to leap high places and use his tongue as a whip, very similar to an actual toad.**_

"That guy..." Tsuyu said, taking note of Toad. "Is he...like me?"

"You mean Toad?" Logan asked. "Well, yer quirks are similar, but you two aren't alike, you don't hurt innocent people."

"Still, it's a bit weird for me, I normally don't see other people with quirks like mine, outside of my family," Tsuyu said.

"There are many people with similar quirks," Logan said, unsheathing his claws. "What matters the most is how you use it!"

Avalanche quickly tried to attack, creating a shockwave that sent some stalagmites up, both Logan and Tsuyu leaping off them, though it did leave them open for an attack from Boom.

"Take this!" Boom sent out her explosives, Logan was able to block them but Tsuyu wasn't as quick, the frog girl taking a hit from the attack.

"Tsu!" Logan rushed in to grab her out the way before Pyro could follow up Boom's attack with a fire blast. Toad jumped at Logan but he took a punch to the jaw for his efforts. "Hey, you alright kid!?"

Tsuyu shook off the attack, "I'm fine."

"That was only a warm up!" Boom said, generating more power. "This one's gonna pack some muscle!"

The blonde mutant tossed her energy balls at the two, but they were quick to dodge out the way again. Logan rushed to attack but Avalanche had shook the ground beneath his feet, giving Pyro an opening to blast him back with his fire.

"Gonna take you down old man!" Pyro was about to attack again but Tsuyu leapt in and used her tongue to wrap around the fire mutant. "Hey! What is this!"

Tsuyu flung Pyro into the side of a food truck, then went for the others. Toad jumped in and kicked Tsuyu aside, knocking her into a street pole.

"I'd rather not have to fight a fellow Amphibian," Toad said.

Tsuyu shook off the pain, "You shouldn't have become a villain then."

"Such a waste," Toad said, rushing in to attack, though Tsuyu leapt aside, trying to use her tongue to whack Toad. He easily saw it coming and attacked with his own tongue, Tsuyu quick to dodge.

This distraction however allowed Avalanche to attack Tsuyu with a stalagmite he popped from the ground, knocking the frog girl into the air. Boom tried to knock her out the air with some more explosions but the frog girl had quickly used her tongue to pull herself to safety, but this left her open for a kick from Toad.

"You're good, but I'm better!" Toad rushed to attack again but Wolverine and ran and tackled Toad down. Logan turned to Pyro, ready to attack but he took an energy blast from Boom right into a building.

"Time for a crushing defeat!" Avalanche caused another Earthquake, knocking the building's foundations and trying to crush Logan with the debris, but the veteran hero had escaped just in time.

Tsuyu launched in to kick Avalanche in the chest, "I got you Wolverine!" She extended her tongue to help save him but Boom snuck in and kicked her from behind. Pyro took the moment to blast her with fire, knocking her against a car. Avalanche then used his powers to knock Tsuyu into the air as Toad leapt into the air and kicked her down.

"Froppy!" Logan rushed to help her but Pyro create a wall of fire to separate him from his intern. "Think that's gonna stop me!" He walked through with his claws ready to strike. His skin was burnt but he didn't care, he had to rescue his intern.

"Boom! Load me up!" Pyro called out. Boom tossed him some energy that he quickly used to fire at Logan.

"That all you got!" Logan powered through, to the shock and surprise of Pyro.

"Keep'em coming!" Pyro sent more at Logan, trying to knock him back as the hero rushed to rescue his intern.

Tsuyu started to stand up, hoping to brush off the damage. She stuck out her tongue to grab Boom by her wrist, disgusting the girl.

"Ew! Get the hell off! Boom quickly charged some energy and blasted Tsuyu back against the wall of a building.

"Froppy!" Logan rushed to help her but this time it was Avalanche who made things hard by destroying the ground beneath him, nearly causing him to fall into a hole. "Dammit! Hold on kid!"

Tsuyu used the wall to help herself up, whoever this group was, they were pretty tough. they seem to know Logan, and it also seems like they've been at this for a while, she's dealing with experienced villains here, way more knowledgeable than the ones at the USJ.

"Giving up?" She heard a voice say. She turned to see Toad.

"Not likely!" Tsuyu said, running in for a punch, which Toad effortlessly blocked. She tried her other hand but he blocked that too and delivered a head butt to knock her back.

"You're such a fool, someone like you shouldn't try to be a hero," Toad stomped on her chest. "Freaks like us don't last in society anyway."

"I'm not a freak!" Tsuyu shouted, trying to attack with her tongue, to which Toad dodged and stomped again.

"Oh, you really believe that? So naive," Toad turned his foot. "Thta mindset will just result in pain."

Tsuyu twisted his leg off, tripping Toad to the ground, "That isn't true! Not all people are like that!"

"Funny, I told myself that when I was your age," Toad said, turning to kick Tsuyu down. "I told myself I was normal, that everyone had something unique about them, that I had nothing to feel ashamed of. People are cruel however, even in a society where quirks are the norm, they'll find something to judge you about."

"Is that why you're a villain? Did you give up hope!?" Tsuyu asked.

"I embraced reality, so I decided if people wanted to treat me like a monster, I might as well be one, at least now I'm free to do whatever I want while I make society reap what they sew," Toad said.

"Well that makes us different!" Tsuyu rushed in to do a double kick to Toad, "I would never be so easily converted to evil!"

Toad maneuvered so he could cartwheel back onto his feet and kick Tsuyu again, knocking her toward the hole Logan was fighting out of. "You'll understand, once the loneliness kicks in, if it hasn't started to already."

"Loneliness?" Tsuyu asked. Suddenly she was reminded of her childhood, she didn't have that many friends thinking about it, but that doesn't make her the same as Toad, at least she hopes it doesn't.

"Tell me, how many friends do you have? Do you even have any?" Toad asked. "Were kids kind to you despite your freakish appearance?"

"Kids..." Tsuyu again remembered the loneliness of her younger days. "I wasn't...I mean."

"What a shame, you could have so much more than you have now," Toad offered his hand. "Let me take you under my wing, I can mold you into something great."

Tsuyu looked to his hand, if only for a brief moment did she consider his words, of course she knew this wasn't right. "I...I don't know..."

Suddenly she got blasted again by Boom, the frog girl sent flying. Toad seemed a bit annoyed as he turned to his ally, "Hey, I was trying to make a deal!"

"With her? Come on, she's useless!" Boom said. "You're wasting your time."

"I think I'd like to be the judge of-" Toad was interrupted by a punch from Logan.

"Froppy," Logan turned to the frog girl and rushed to grab her.

"You're not going anywhere!" Boom sent some blasts, Pyro assisting with the aim but Logan was too quick. He quickly grabbed the frog girl and began to make a run for it. While he could take the Brotherhood on his own, Tsuyu being around did create a liability, he had to get her somewhere safe first.

"Take him out!" Avalanche shouted, making an Earthquake in an attempt to stop Logan. Fortunately he was able to put some distance between himself and The Brotherhood, finally escaping for the moment. "Crap, he got away!"

"Thought we had him that time, would have really helped our cause, plus getting rid of an enemy is a nice bonus," Pyro said.

"Toad, come help me find Logan. Pyro, you and Dom here can keep raising hell, maybe that'll lure him out as well," Boom said.

"Fine by me, let's destroy this dump!" Pyro exclaimed, sending out more fire while Avalanche caused a few quakes.

Not too far away, Logan had stopped near a dumpster behind an ally, gently letting Tsuyu to the floor. "Tsu, you alright kid?"

"Huh? Tsuyu started to stir a bit. "What happened?"

"Good, yer alright," Logan said. "Listen, I gotta take those Brotherhood creeps down, you stay here where it's safe."

"Huh? Wait I'm suppose to be helping you though," Tsuyu said.

"They're too experienced fer you to handle, I'd rather you stay here where you won't be a in danger," Logan said. "There will be other chances fer you, but yer still a kid, asking you to help would be too much."

"Are you sure it's alright?" Tsuyu asked.

"You gotta know yer limits," Logan said. "Don't feel ashamed about sitting out."

"But Wolverine..." Tsuyu tried protesting.

"Stay here, and don't move," Logan ordered. He then left, ready to make his way back to The Brotherhood. It did bother him that they were in Japan, no way they came on their own, someone set this up. If they could get The Brotherhood, he has to wonder who else they can get, if they haven't already.

Tsuyu just sat against the wall, feeling a bit weak. She wanted to be of help but she felt quickly overwhelmed by these new villains. Plus that one villain got to her, whether she wanted to admit it or not, he did bring up bad memories of her past. Growing up she didn't have too many friends because of her appearance and verbal tick. She wasn't as pretty as the other girls and she could never really talk to anyone.

Truth be told, she could have easily just ended up like him, the thought did worry her. But she shouldn't have to worry about that, she has friends now after all. She has Izuku, she has Flurry, she has all the others girls, aside possibly from Mayday, that girl is a bit hard for her to read. She should be fine, or at least she hoped.

"_Am I really that strange?_" Tsuyu wondered.

Back in the town, The Brotherhood were continuing their destruction, mostly Pyro and Avalanche as they were the only ones left. Logan had made his way over, his claws out, ready for more. "HEY!"

"Well look who's back," Pyro taunted, turning his attention to Logan. "Ready for another round old man?"

Logan angrily dashed at the two, to which Avalanche stepped in, readying another quake, "This should put an end to ya!"

Before he could attack, he was suddenly ambushed with a massive punch that knocked him into a nearby building. Pyro turned his attention to whoever just showed up, looking quite irritated. "Who the hell are you!?"

"Name's Death Arms," the pro said. "And you're done destroying this town!"

"I don't think so!" Pyro was about to attack but Jiro arrived and used her Earphones to hook up to her amp.

"Take this!" Jiro blasted the sound from her amp and knocked Pyro back before he could send out his flames.

"Great work Earphone Jack," Death Arms said, then turned his attention to Logan. "The Legendary Wolverine, it's an honor to meet you."

"Yeah, thanks fer coming," Logan said. "You got a sidekick?"

"For this week," Death Arms answered "This is Earphone Jack, she's an intern from UA High."

"Oh right, think I saw you at The Sports Festival," Logan said. "Yer not in my daughter's class though."

"I'm from Class 1-A," Jiro said. "But I have met your daughter, she's quite expressive."

"Yeah, she is," Logan said, then noticed that Avalanche and Pyro were standing back up, looking ready for a showdown.

"Great, another Pro is here," Avalanche said. "With his own little runt."

"Don't matter, we'll take them both down!" Pyro said, readying his fire.

"Who are these guys?" Death Arms asked. "Something tells me they're not from around here."

"They're not, they're from my neck of the woods," Logan said. "Well one of them is, that guy with the metal helmet is Avalanche, the fire guy is Pyro, they're members of Magneto's Brotherhood."

"Magneto!?" Death Arms shouted in surprise. "I heard of him, big time villain back in the day right?"

"You guessed it, of course the old man's retired but his goons are still out and about," Logan explained, then looked around. "But there only seems to be two of them here, the other two must be around somewhere."

"If you're trying to find Boom and Toad, they went looking for you and that little sheila!" Pyro called out.

"Shit, that means Froppy's in danger!" Logan said.

"Did you just say Froppy?" Jiro asked.

That reminded Logan, "Right, yer from 1-A, so you know who Tsuyu Asui is."

"Yeah, she is one of my classmates," Jiro confirmed. "Is she around?"

"She got hit pretty hard by these bastards, I left her somewhere she could be safe," Logan said. "I was hoping to leave her and come back here to finish these scumbags off, but now they're out looking fer her." Logan groaned a bit, "Probably didn't think that through well enough."

"I think you did the right thing trying to get your intern out of harm's way, if these guys really are Magneto's old followers that means they're way more experienced than most villains," Death Arms said. "Earphone Jack, you should probably stand aside yourself, this might be dangerous."

"Hey I can handle them, I fought villains at the USJ!" Jiro insisted.

"Those guys were newer to the scene, these guys aren't," Death Arms said. "Just leave this to me and Wolverine."

"Fine, but what about my classmate?" Jiro asked.

"We'll go back for her, but we gotta take these guys down quickly, do as yer pro says and stand back!" Logan ordered.

Jiro groaned in frustration, but she couldn't argue with the two pros, especially since one is her mentor for the week and the other is a well-respected hero. "Alright, I'll leave it to you." She began running off, keeping an eye, or rather, ear out. "Gotta find Tsu, make sure she's safe."

Death Arms slammed his fists together, "So how do you wanna do this?"

"Do whatever you want, just watch out for rocks and fire," Logan said. "Also pro tip, while that guy looks like he's shooting fire, he's actually just manipulating it, remove his fire source and he's harmless."

"I resent that, I got more than fire mate!" Pyro shouted, sending a blast at the two, which they immediately dodged. Avalanche went to attack, focusing first on Death Arms, figuring he could over take a newer hero.

Unfortunately Death Arms isn't as naïve as Avalanche thought, just when some rocks were sent hi way, Death Arms powered through, getting closer with each punch, taking out all the projectiles until he was right before Avalanche.

Thinking quickly, the Brotherhood Mutant had dodged out the way before Death Arms could land a punch and he sent a huge chunk of rock to knock him back.

"That all you got!?" Death Arms went to attack again but this time Pyro rushed in and tried to burn the hero.

"Back off!" Logan rushed over to attack, going straight for Pyro's fuel supply.

"You back off!" Pyro kicked Logan back and was about to blast him with fire, but Death Arms had grabbed him by his head.

"Someone's gotta teach you some-" Death Arms was then rammed from the side by Avalanche's stalagmite.

"Took your eyes off me!" Avalanche went to attack again but Logan had jumped over head and landed a kick on the rock user's head, giving Death Arms the chance to get an incoming Pyro with a punch.

"Keep it up and we'll take them down!" Logan ordered, the two going in to attack again.

As the two heroes clashed with the Brotherhood Mutants, Jiro continued her search for Tsuyu, using her earphones to figure out the Frog Girl's location.

"Tsu! Are you around here!?" Jiro continued to search for her classmate, hoping to coordinate a team attack with her to help Logan and Death Arms.

As she walked, looking for her friend, Boom had appeared behind a nearby wall, grinning sinisterly at her next target, "Shouldn't wander too far off little girl."

Just before she could attack, Tsuyu showed up from behind, kicking Boom to the ground. "Don't hurt my friend!"

Boom immediately turned around, readying some energy balls, "Little brat!" She threw her energy balls at Tsuyu, the frog girl's agility coming into play as she leapt off walls to avoid the blasts. Boom was about to throw more but this time Jiro had attacked with her sound amp blast.

"Great hit," Tsuyu said, jumping toward her classmate. "I'm a little surprised to see you here but I'm glad you are."

"My pro and Wolverine sent me to find you, seems like these villains have your pro really worked up," Jiro said.

"They're old enemies of the X-Men, and they used to work with Magneto," Tsuyu explained.

"Think I heard of him, big time villain back in the States," Jiro said.

"Big time indeed," Boom said, readying her energy. "Time to show you two brats why The Brotherhood is the real deal!"

Just as Boom sent more energy balls at the two, Tsuyu used her tongue to grab Jiro and the two leapt away onto the side of a building, dodging several blasts until they reached the rooftop.

"We gotta take her down somehow!" Jiro said, trying to plan a strategy.

"I don't know if we can fight, I think we have to stay away," Tsuyu said.

"No way! They're attacking us! We should be able to fight back!" Jiro said.

"Yeah but-" Another blast was sent at their direction, the two quickly dodging.

"No time to argue this Tsu," Jiro said, readying her amp. "Time to rock!"

Jiro sent another amp blast at Boom but the older woman side stepped, tossing some bombs the way of the young rocker girl. Tsuyu quickly pulled Jiro away, avoiding more bombs as she leapt to a rooftop adjacent to the one she was on now.

"You can't run forever!" Boom leapt over, throwing more energy bombs, Tsuyu dodging until she found an opening.

"Now's your chance Jiro!" Tsuyu called, allowing Jiro the chance to blast Boom off the rooftop, seemingly knocked off.

"Think we got her!?" Jiro asked.

"I think so, we should check just in case though," Tsuyu said. "Carefully though."

The two slowly walked over to the edge, though just as they peeked over, Boom shot up and elbowed Jiro back. She immediately turned her attention to Tsuyu, ready to blast her when a blue flash came by and knocked her through a building.

"Uh, what just happened?" Jiro asked, rubbing her chin.

Within seconds, Boom was back on the roof with the girls, knocked out and tied up with a clothesline rope. The hero in question who roughed her up placed her foot triumphantly on the villain's back, grinning in victory. "Sup?"

"Rainbow Dash?" Jiro said, surprised to see the girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Duh, beating up bad guys, kind of my job as a pro hero," Rainbow Dash answered.

"Well we're glad you're here, but there's more trouble nearby," Tsuyu explained.

"Don't worry, Johnny's on it," Rainbow Dash said, before lamenting a bit. "I just hope our intern doesn't screw up somehow."

"Huh? Who's your intern?" Jiro asked.

Back in town, while Logan clawed through some rocks Avalanche sent at him while Pyro tried blasting Death Arms.

"You won't stop me from saving this town!" Death Arms declared, trying to attack but Pyro had evaded and readied another fire blast.

"You're good mate!" Pyro blasted Death Arms back against a car. "But I'm better! It's over for you hero!" Pyro created a sword made from fire. "Say good-bye!"

Just as Pyro was about to attack, Bakugo had arrived on the scene, blasting Pyro in the face, "DIE!"

Pyro was knocked through a window leading into a café, the villain dazed from the attack, "What in the..."

Bakugo grinned in satisfaction, "That's what you get for messing around my turf!"

"Hey! Katsuki!" Johnny called, flying in. "I told you not to stray too far from me!"

"Hey I didn't go that far!" Bakugo insisted. "Besides someone had to step in before that one hero bit the dust."

"I won't argue that, but rushing in was foolish, you could have gotten killed," Johnny said. "You're a tough kid but you're not invincible."

"Torch!" Logan said, making his way over to the two. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"Dash and I happened to be training now to far from here with our recruit when we heard the destruction, so we came to see if we could help," Johnny said.

"Human Torch!" Pyro shouted, making his way over. "You have a lot of nerve showing up to a fight I'm in! You know what I can do to you!"

"Pyro's here?" Johnny said. "Looks like Avalanche is as well."

"Boom-Boom and Toad aren't too far away, they got away from my sight while Death Arms and I were trying to stop these two," Logan explained.

"Just where the hell did they even come from though?" Johnny wondered. "What are they doing in Japan?"

"Got me," Logan said. "I was gonna clonk them and ask them later."

"Let's hurry, I'm worried about my intern and the other girl," Death Arms said.

"You both got UA students under your wing?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, I got that Frog girl, Death Arms here has a girl with long earphone jacks attached to her ear," Logan explained.

"I...don't think I know them honestly," Johnny said, then turned to Bakugo. "Hey Katsuki, you got a classmate that's a Frog right? And another one with an earphone jack attached to her ear?"

Bakugo shrugged, "I don't know."

Johnny raised his eyebrow in confusion, "You don't know your own classmates?"

"I'm not in UA to make friends," Bakugo said.

"...Don't let my wife hear you say that," Johnny said.

"Mine either," Logan replied. "Maybe I should have taken that kid in this week, he needs to learn a bit of respect."

"It's fine, I think I can handle him," Johnny reassured. "He's cocky but he's got a lot of heart, I can respect that. He's not too different from me when I was that age, he'll come around."

"Honestly, and I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think he's worse," Logan said. "But I'll trust yer judgement fer now."

"Hey! You blokes done talking!?" Pyro shouted. "Cause I'm ready to end this!"

"Hey if you're looking for a fight!" Bakugo readied his quirk. "Then I'm you're guy!"

"Cocky little wanker, ain't ya?" Pyro said, preparing his fire. "Show me what ya got kid!"

"Katsuki, be careful!" Johnny warned.

"I got this!" Bakugo launched himself at Pyro, winding himself up for a punch, though Pyro sidestepped and blasted the young boy. He quickly rolled back onto his feet, sending blasts at Pyro's direction.

The mutant was quick to dodge, immediately taking the fire caused by Bakugo's explosions on the buildings and using it to attack the young hero.

"Yo Katsuki! Don't be reckless!" Johnny instructed.

"I got this!" Bakugo shouted, dodging the fire. "I just gotta get in closer!" Bakugo launched himself again but this time Avalanche came in and whacked Katsuki up into the air.

"That kid needs help!" Death Arms said, smashing his fist together. "I'm going in!"

Death Arms ran in with Logan and Johnny following. Avalanche quickly used his powers to create a shockwave that shook them off their feet, and crumbled some nearby buildings. Johnny had avoided his powers through his flying and agility, ten blasted Avalanche with his fire. He then quickly blasted Pyro before the tricky mutant tried anything.

"Let's finish this fight up so we can get some answers," Johnny said, flying in again, ready to attack but Pyro had side stepped and tried manipulating Johnny's fire. "Not gonna make it easy for you!"

"Like you have a chance, I'm the master of fire manipulat-" Suddenly the Australian native took a punch from Logan, stunning him a moment.

"Crap, he got past me!" Avalanche went to attack again but Death Arms had punched him from behind, knocking him through a car window.

"Dom!" Pyro shook off his punch from Logan and quickly attacked with a fire whip, knocking Logan back. Johnny then tackled him to the ground, though Pyro quickly knocked him off and was ready to attack when he took a kick to the head from Bakugo.

"Forget about me!?" Bakugo taunted. Pyro quickly got up to attack but Bakugo had punched him in the stomach and hit an uppercut to the villain. "You're weak against me!"

Bakugo went for another attack but Pyro had quickly sent a fire fist at the boy, knocking him over. "Don't get cocky kid!"

"It's not cockiness if you can back it up," Bakugo taunted, quickly getting back onto his feet.

Pyro readied more fire but the enraged Bakugo tackled him into a truck, winding up and sending a punch into Pyro's gut and then winded up again and nailed Pyro in the jaw.

"Son of a..." Pyro kneed Bakugo back and was about to blast him but the boy was quick to forearm him in the gut, his grenade gauntlet packing an extra punch. Bakugo then sidestepped and blasted Pyro to the ground, the villain quickly scurrying away.

"Come on, I expected better for someone who used to work with a big time villain," Bakugo taunted. "Of course henchmen are just glorified warm-up tools for the pros, in your case it looks quite literal."

"Watch your tone kid, I've been doing big time stuff with and without Magneto!" Pyro warned, crawling back a bit. "You newbies, always think you're so much better than the last guy, well get this kid, I've seen guys like you come and go, you're no different than the other wannabe heroes who show up strong and fade into obscurity because they couldn't handle the pressure!"

"Ugh, you talk way too damn much," Bakugo said, readying his explosions. "Now die!"

Pyro quickly eyed a nearby gas canister that he was leading Bakugo near. In a quick instant, he sent some fire toward the gas, ready to take Bakugo out in an explosion.

"Katsuki!" Johnny quickly flew over to shield Bakugo from the blast, taking in the fire but the force still strong enough to knock the two over. Pyro tried to take the advantage, but in an instant, a kick from Rainbow Dash had knocked him to the ground.

"Don't even try it!" Rainbow Dash warned. She went to attack again but Pyro hit a fiery uppercut to knock Rainbow Dash up and over a nearby truck. However Johnny had enough time to recover and attacked Pyro with a Fiery Punch of his own, and one more across his jaw and ended with a jumping fire kick that knocked him against a car, the villain hitting hard against it.

"Don't mess with the true Master of Fire," Johnny boasted, then called out to the other pros. "I got him!"

"Good!" Logan called out, Johnny unable to detect where he was in the rubble. "Try to detain him, we'll be right over!"

"You got it! And you took down Avalanche right!?" Johnny asked.

"I nailed him good, he should be out!" Death Arms reassured.

"I knocked out and tied up Boom-Boom," Rainbow Dash reassured. "Is there anyone else?"

"Logan mentioned Toad being nearby as well, one we got Pyro all tied up, we'll search for him, he probably isn't too far," Johnny said. "By the way, you see two other UA girls nearby?"

"Yeah, said their names were Tsuyu and Kyoka, or Froppy and Earphone Jack as they're going by now," Rainbow Dash said, then gestured to the nearby rooftop. "I told them to wait for me there, close enough to keep an eye on, far away enough from the danger to keep them safe."

"Sounds good, let's just find Toad and-" Johnny noticed something troubling on the rooftop. "Girls! Behind you!"

"Who us?" Jiro asked, then felt herself almost getting kicked off the rooftop, holding on to the edge for safety.

"Jiro!" Tsuyu called in concern. She turned to face Toad but he had quickly knocked her off the roof, the frog girl falling but fortunately caught by Johnny.

"I got ya kid!" Johnny was then kicked by an oncoming Toad, losing his grip of the frog girl and the two falling to the ground. Johnny landed on a car while Tsuyu landed on a truck. Toad landed beside Tsuyu, trying to stomp on her, the girl rolling aside.

Meanwhile Rainbow Dash had flown to Jiro, helping the girl up, "Come on kid, upsie daisy."

Jiro made her way back onto the rooftop, "You gotta help Tsu!"

"I'm on it!" Rainbow Dash flew to tackle Toad away from Tsuyu, though the amphibious villain had kicked her off. Jiro quickly made her way down the nearby fire escape with the full intent of helping Tsuyu, Logan also making his way over, wanting to save his intern.

Suddenly there was an Earthquake, Avalanche was back on his feet and had created a quake that shook the ground, creating some holes that the other heroes fell through, save for Jiro.

"That's what you get for underestimating me!" Avalanche boasted. "Now to crush your hopes of victory!"

Jiro, acting quickly, rushed in while adjusting her amp, "Shockwave, meet Soundwave!" She blasted her amp right at Avalanche's head, knocking him face first into a minivan and finished off the job with a jumping kick to his head while against the side. She looked down the hole where all the other heroes fell, "I gotta go down there!"

Quickly she leapt into the hole, hoping to find any sign of the other heroes, or at least her fellow classmate.

"Jiro!" Tsuyu called, getting the rocker girl's attention.

Upon noticing her classmate, Jiro noticed that her leg was pinned under some rubble. "Whoa, let me help you with that."

"Thanks Kyoka," Tsuyu said, allowing the girl to lift off the rubble, though not without some difficulty. "Uh, is that too much for you? Ribbit."

"No it's fine, I got it," Jiro said, trying to lift again, but struggling.

"Lift with your legs," she head Johnny said, the hero making his way over, kneeling beside Jiro. "Basic advice, use your legs to lift things. My buddy Ben, strong as he is, uses his legs when lifting something heavy." Johnny gripped the rubble and assisted Jiro while still demonstrating proper use. "Like this."

"I got it," Jiro said, working with Johnny to lift the rubble off Tsuyu's leg.

"Thanks, I really appreciate your help, ribbit," Tsuyu said.

"Yeah thanks, I owe you and your wife," Jiro said.

"Eh, it's nothing, part of being a hero and role model," Johnny said. "Now I gotta get your girls out of here and find that creep."

"Already here," came Toad's voice, the three quickly turning around to come face to face with him. In that moment Toad had grabbed a large piece of rubble with his tongue and flung it at the girls. Thinking fast, Johnny jumped in front of them, taking the attack head on.

"Human Torch!" Tsuyu shouted in concern.

"What the hell?" Jiro turned to Johnny, looking very concerned for the hero. She angrily turned back to Toad, getting a good look at the villain. "Ugh, he looks so gross."

"Yes well we amphibious types are, isn't that right little frog girl?" Toad taunted.

"Stop comparing me to you! We're nothing alike!" Tsuyu shouted.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that, you'll figure it out for yourself sooner or later," Toad said. "Then again, neither of you might survive this encounter at all, so I wouldn't get my hopes up too high."

"Don't underestimate us, you're not the first villain we've encountered," Jiro said, readying her earphone jacks. "And we'll make damn sure you aren't the last."

"Confident aren't we?" Toad taunted. "Let's see if it helps you survive!" Just as he dashed toward the two, both quickly leaping out the way. Jiro went for a kick, though Toad dodged and struck Jiro with a punch and quickly kicked back an oncoming Tsuyu.

"We won't let you beat us!" Jiro blasted her amp at Toad but he jumped aside, the soundwave hitting Tsuyu instead. "Oh crap!"

"That's no way to treat your classmate," Toad mocked, rushing in for a knee to her stomach. "But of course, better her than you." Toad kicked Jiro aside as he turned his attention back to Tsuyu.

The poor frog girl was still dazed from the accidental attack but she still made an effort to attack Toad, the villain blocking her punch.

"Give it up," Toad said, knocking Tsuyu to the ground. "You're outmatched."

"Not a chance," Tsuyu said, standing to face Toad. "I'm training to be a hero, I can't give up."

"So naïve," Toad said. "You're wasting your talents, all you hero types are. You're all better worrying about yourselves than the approval of a bunch of ungrateful people. Almost everyone has a quirk nowadays, so honestly, what is the point of a Superhero? Can there even be Superheroes anymore?"

"As long as villains like you exist," Tsuyu said.

"That is such a one dimensional answer, probably got drilled into your head by higher ups, the same ones who see you all as nothing but pawns to control everyone and everything," Toad said. "You really think they care about you? Do you really think anyone cares? Outside your hero work, you're just a nobody, and if you don't do your job right, people will be quick to turn on you."

"You almost remind me of the guy who invaded the USJ," Tsuyu said. "But All Might saw right through him, just like I can see through you. Right now you're just making excuses to hurt people because maybe you were hurt by others."

"Excuse me?" Toad said.

"You said it yourself, people like us get judged for being weird looking, because we're both amphibious, ribbit," Tsuyu said. "I'm no strange to that. Most kids avoided me because of how I looked, and it did bother me for a while, until I met a friend of mine. She was just like me, she also had trouble making friends because of her looks. But at least we knew we weren't alone, and it helped us become friends, since then I've felt a bit more confident in myself and since coming to UA, I met some really nice kids. My classmate came down here to help me, not because she had to, but because she was worried about me. Back at the USJ I met a boy who risked breaking his arm to save my life." Tsuyu got into a fight position, ready to bring down this villain. "So don't try to act like there's no hope for me, because at least I didn't give up as fast as you seem to have done."

"Little brat, I'm done being nice!" Toad rushed to attack, but he was rammed on the side by a now recovered Johnny, stunning him briefly. That's when Tsuyu rushed in with a drop kick that knocked Toad against the wall.

"Ribbit!" Tsuyu quickly wrapped her tongue around his ankle and flung him against a wall, taking him out of the fight.

"Great work kid!" Johnny praised. "You just took down a somewhat formidable villain."

"Thanks Human Torch," Tsuyu said.

"You can call me 'Johnny'," the hero replied. "And you're Tsuyu right? I heard about you from Flurry. Or rather, Flurry told Peter and Peter told me, point is you're cool."

"Ribbit, thanks," Tsuyu said. "Also, if you want, you can call me Tsuyu-chan. Or Tsu since you natively speak English."

"Tsu huh? That's actually what I call my sister," Johnny said. "I'll stick with that."

That pleased Tsuyu, this feels like she made a new friend, and on top of that she handled herself well against a villain, even a whole group of them.

Time passed by, each of the The Brotherhood had been apprehended by the police and were ready to be taken away for questioning. Each of the pros were explaining the situation to the policemen, their interns close by. Jiro and Tsuyu seemed pretty pleased with themselves, knowing they were able to help bring down some villains, though Bakugo didn't look to pleased, something Jiro caught on to.

"What's with you?" Jiro asked the angry boy.

"None of your damn business," Bakugo replied.

Jiro sighed in annoyance, "You have such a bad attitude, how are you gonna be a hero like that?"

"Can it!" Bakugo shouted. "I don't need your freaking approval!"

"Is it because you almost died?" Tsuyu asked, Bakugo angrily reacting.

"N-no! What are you talking about!? Ugh, you be quiet!" Bakugo shouted.

"I don't know why that would bother you, we all nearly died today," Tsuyu said. "It's bound to happen."

"Yeah, Death Arms was telling me about the hero killer and how he endangered our classmates, so we weren't the only ones who were exposed to danger, I heard Midoriya got messed up pretty bad," Jiro said.

Bakugo twitched a bit, something Tsuyu noticed, "Uh, probably shouldn't have mentioned Midoriya, you know how much Bakugo hates him."

"Yeah I never got that," Jiro said. "Why do you hate Midoriya? He seems like a nice kid, very weird but is that a reason to hate him?"

"My past with Deku isn't anyone's business, now stop talking to me already!" Bakugo shouted.

Jiro rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fine, be that way."

Tsuyu pitied Bakugo a little, she could tell his pride was hurt from nearly being outsmarted and killed during his fight against Pyro, and being compared to Izuku didn't help much. As she was in thought, Logan had approached the kids, checking over them.

"Think we're just about done here, once the cops take those nimrods to the slammer, we should be able to go on out way," Logan said.

"Ribbit, alright sir," Tsuyu said.

"You three did well today, followed orders," Logan glanced at Bakugo. "Mostly." He focused back on the girls, "And you worked together. Sometimes being a hero means cooperating with others, whether you're a team or not."

"That's true," Death Arms said, approaching the kids. "It's a hero's job to ensure the safety of others, teamwork helps with that."

"Yes sir," Jiro said.

Johnny and Rainbow Dash made their way over as well, Johnny glancing at an annoyed Bakugo. "Hey, you did alright out there Katsuki." Bakugo barely reacted, Johnny looked a bit annoyed by his constant scowling. "Is there something you wanna say?"

"No," Bakugo replied.

Johnny knew that was bogus, but he also knew Bakugo was hard headed, he'd have to figure out a way to get him to talk. "Well, that's fine, but take this lesson. When in battle, anything can happen, people who think they got this in the bag are usually the ones who get their ass handed to them in the end, don't be one of those people."

"_He should have figured that out when Parker stomped the ever loving crap out of him at the Sports Festival_," Jiro felt.

Tsuyu again looked a bit concerned for the angry boy. "_I hope Bakugo can swallow his pride here and listen to Johnny._"

Logan glared a bit at Bakugo, not liking this boy's attitude, "_Better pay close attention kid, especially to someone who someone who speaks from experience._"

Rainbow Dash turned her attention to Jiro, noticing her rocker look, "Hey Kyoka, nice duds."

"Huh?" Jiro was surprised by the random compliment, "Uh, thanks."

"Got a cool looking quirk, ear phone jacks attacked to your ears," Rainbow Dash noticed. "Now you can listen to your music player without worrying if you lost your earphones or not."

"Yeah, really comes in handy," Jiro said, rubbing her head bashfully. "This is surreal, can't believe you like my quirk."

"Surreal huh? Yeah I have that affect on people," Rainbow Dash said. "Fan of mine?"

"Kind of," Jiro said.

"Since my Wonderbolt Days?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Or anything recent."

"More, your music," Jiro said, blushing a bit. "I've heard your Rainbow Rocks songs, they're bangers for sure."

Rainbow Dash greatly appreciated that, while proud of her heroics, she's also proud of the tunes she's made in her time, "Ha, you got good taste kid, you play music?"

Jiro didn't answer right away, she just turned her head away, too shy to answer, "Eh..."

"I think she's embarrassed," Tsuyu pointed out.

"_Thanks Tsu_," Jiro sarcastically lamented.

"Hey if you're too star-struck then it's fine, we'll talk later," Rainbow Dash said. "Yo Death Arms, be sure you nurture her talents."

"You don't have to worry about that Rainbow Dash, she's in good hands," Death Arms said, then looked back to the cops, noticing one of them calling the heroes over. "Looks like they still need us for something."

"On it, let's go Torch, you too Dash," Logan said.

As the heroes made their way over, Johnny stopped a second to turn to Tsuyu, "By the way kid, I hope you didn't take Toad seriously, you're very cute, I can't imagine anyone thinking the contrary."

Tsuyu blushed at Johnny's compliment, nodding her head at the hero, "Th-thank you sir."

Johnny made his way back with the other heroes, Jiro taking the moment to pat Tsuyu on the back, "He's not wrong, you're kind of cute."

"Thanks, but it's fine, I know I don't need to look a certain way, I'm fine just how I am," Tsuyu said. "Although..."

"Hm? Although what?" Jiro asked.

Tsuyu shook her head, "It's nothing, but..." Tsuyu rubbed her head. "Sometimes I do feel a bit crummy knowing I'm not as pretty as other girls. Makes me wonder if I'll ever get married."

"Married?" Jiro asked.

Feeling awkward, Tsuyu attempted to derail things, "Not that it matters! Ribbit. I mean not everyone gets married, All Might never did and he seems happy. It's just gonna make it weird if I have a crush on a boy, and he might not like me back because I'm not pretty enough for him."

"Tsu, if a boy doesn't like you because you're not pretty enough, that boy isn't worth it," Jiro said. "I believe you can find someone if you really wanted to."

"I guess so, ribbit," Tsuyu said. "It's no big deal, it's not like I need a boyfriend right now, I'm happy with just having friends and training to become a hero."

"That's the right idea," Jiro said, then noticed some firemen arriving, along with a boy that seemed kind of familiar. "Isn't that one of Parker's friends?"

Tsuyu looked over to see Franklin Richards assisting Pro Hero Backdraft in putting out some fires. "Oh yeah it is."

"Great work Psi-Lord," Backdraft said. "I think I can handle the rest from here, go scout and make sure there aren't any fires we missed."

"Sure thing," Franklin said, his pro continuing his work.

"Psi-Lord?" Jiro said, catching Franklin by surprise.

"Huh?" Franklin got a good look at the girls. "Oh, I think I know you two, I saw you at the Sports Festival, you're both in Mayday's class."

"That's us, I'm Kyoka Jiro, Hero name, Earphone Jack," Jiro introduced.

"I'm Tsuyu Asui, Hero name, Froppy," Tsuyu introduced.

"I'm Franklin Richards," the boy introduced, sheepishly rubbing his head. "Psi-Lord."

"That's an interesting name," Jiro said.

"Mayday helped me come up with it, she called me that as a joke because of my quirk," Franklin said. "I couldn't think of a pro name so I stuck with it, I actually considered Avatar but Mayday said that name doesn't really suit me, Flurry and Rina agreed."

"Psi-Lord's fine," Jiro said. "So, this is your agency? I figured the son of Mr. Fantastic and The Invisible Woman would be doing something a little more...high profile."

"I could have, despite my placement at the Sports Festival I still got a lot of offers, mainly because of how well known my parents are. But I didn't feel like I was ready for that stuff after the Sports Festival, considering I broke my arm just before the big Tournament so I couldn't really test my physical abilities," Franklin said, lamenting the memory. "I know Shoto Todoroki didn't mean to and Rina told me he was sorry but it does really bother me that I missed my chance."

"You can still do the Sports Festival Next year," Tsuyu said. "Don't give up hope, I think you'll be able to blow everyone away."

"Thanks, you're really nice," Franklin said, very appreciative of Tsuyu's encouraging words. "Who are you interning with?"

"I'm interning with Wolverine, he's really nice," Tsuyu said.

"I'm with Death Arms," Jiro added, then gestured to Bakugo. "Our classmate there is interning with your uncle."

"Yeah, Uncle Johnny told me about taking in a boy with a really bad temper," Franklin said.

"I heard that!" Bakugo shouted.

Franklin freaked out a bit and bowed his head, "I'm really sorry!" He turned back to the girls, "Uh, am I doing it right? Is this how you apologize in Japan?"

"Yeah, but don't worry about that stuff, be you," Jiro said. "Well I should be getting back to my pro."

"Same, we don't wanna hold you, but if I may ask, why did you choose this agency?" Tsuyu asked.

"Believe it or not, Uncle Johnny was a fireman once," Franklin said. "One of my dad's inventions accidentally caused the Fantastic Four to lose their quirks for a day, so Uncle Johnny became a fireman until he got his powers back. I always thought that was neat, plus Superman did say that Firemen, Policemen and Paramedics are just as important to Hero Society as the pros, so I want to see things from their perspective."

"Wow, that's really noble," Tsuyu said. "You're gonna make a fine hero one day."

Franklin blushed again. "_She's such a nice girl._" "Thanks Tsuyu. I should get going, it was really nice talking to you. Uh, if you want to talk again, I'd be more than willing to, that's if you want!"

"Sure, I don't mind," Tsuyu said. This boy reminds her a lot of Midoriya, without the constant stammering and talking to himself. "Also, you can call me 'Tsu'."

"Tsu? Like my mom?" Franklin said. "Uh, sure, I guess, if you want."

"Or you could say 'Tsuyu-chan' if you want to go Japanese," Jiro said.

"I would, but Mayday would just bug me about being a weeb like she does with Flurry," Franklin said. "Besides, I like Tsu, it's really pretty."

That comment caused both Franklin and Tsuyu to freeze, Jiro trying to contain her laughter, "Pretty?"

"Uh, like I said, I should go! Bye girls!" Franklin quickly scurried away, leaving the two girls behind.

"He's kind of dorky, but he has that charm that makes it work," Jiro said, turning back to Tsuyu, seeing the huge blush on the girl. "He really took your breath away, didn't he?"

"Uh...yeah, we should get back too," Tsuyu said, quickly scurrying back to Wolverine.

Time passed by, after the villains were sent away, the UA kids left with their pros. Franklin and Backdraft finished up with the fire while Jiro left with Death Arms.

Back at the Rainbow Torch Agency, Bakugo was still seen to be in a foul mood, angrily blasting a bunch of training dummies. His goal of one-upping Izuku's previous villain encounter was foiled almost instantly by henchman of an old villain.

"Katsuki," Johnny said, the boy barely acknowledging him. "If you're upset about something, helps to just come out and say it."

"You're not gonna let up are you?" Bakugo asked.

"If I let up, then I'm not fit to be a teacher, now am I?" Johnny pointed out. "Something's bugging you dude, and I think I know what it is. You're upset that you nearly bit the dust out there."

"Like I was in any real danger, that guy just got lucky," Bakugo said.

"Lucky huh? You know it's funny, I thought he was lucky the first time I met him," Johnny said. "When I was only a couple years older than you are now, I went to Manhattan for a special appearance at Midtown High, to kind of do some hero talk, you know, motivate the students to be better people. That's when I first met Pyro, the dude used his quirk to throw me around. Let me tell you, it totally sucked, I felt like he made me look bad, some low level Magneto thug trying to one-up the star of the Fantastic Four. Peter happened to be there since he was meeting up with his old friend Mary-Jane Watson, think the two were dating at the time or something, I couldn't keep track of Peter's girlfriends, he had quite a few ladies clamoring to him, not as much as me but-"

"There a point to this?" Bakugo asked, getting impatient.

"My point is that I needed help, I thought I could do anything but I found out the hard way that even I need back-up from time to time," Johnny said. "Honestly, it did suck for me to realize that, especially since I needed help, especially from my rival, took quite a blow to the ego. It's like if Izuku saved your life."

"Pfft, like that'll ever happen," Bakugo said.

"You never know kid," Johnny said. "For all you know, that kid could be getting stronger himself right now."

Bakugo cringed a bit, thinking about what progress Deku could be making, the idea of that boy surpassing him really got him on edge. "I'll still be better"

"You can do your best to make that happen, you got the potential," Johnny said. "But remember the point of my story. If you don't accept the possibility that you might need help, then things are just gonna be rough for you in the future. Just think about it Katsuki."

Johnny left Bakugo to himself, the boy resuming his training. Deep down, he does wonder if Johnny has a point, even All Might needed some help at the USJ, and he's the Number One Hero. Granted he wants to surpass All Might and all other heroes, maybe having some help once in a while won't hurt, at least until he gets strong enough to not need anyone.

He was determined to better himself, for when the day came where he doesn't need help, that he truly is the strongest, that's when he'll confidently take the Number One spot.

Back with Logan, he and Tsuyu had returned to the cabin where Fluttershy had finished up some dinner. "I heard you two were really busy today."

"That's an understatement, kid's tough though," Logan said, rubbing Tsuyu's head. "She's got a lot of amazing potential."

"Thank you sir," Tsuyu said, blushing at the compliments.

"I'm just glad you're not hurt Tsu," Fluttershy said, kneeling down to Tsuyu. "Were you scared at all?"

"A little, but I trusted Logan and my classmates," Tsuyu said.

"She had two kids from her class in that fight, a girl named Kyoka Jiro and that Katsuki Bakugo boy," Logan explained.

"Oh, that angry boy?" Fluttershy asked. "How was he?"

"A pain, but I'm hoping today's experience humbled him, even a bit," Logan said. "Johnny will try to get through to him."

"I hope Rainbow Dash can help with that," Fluttershy said. "At least everyone's safe."

"I still gotta file some reports, the villains we ran into today were members of Magneto's Brotherhood, so I gotta look into why they were here," Logan said. "Mind looking after Tsu fer a bit?"

"I'd be happy to," Fluttershy said, turning to Tsu. "Come on dear." As Logan made his way to his room to get some paperwork done, much as he dreaded it, Fluttershy had started serving some food. "So, your first major villain fight? Or your second since you were at the USJ when it got invaded."

"Yeah, I felt safer since Logan was there, so were Johnny Storm, Rainbow Dash and Death Arms," Tsuyu said. "It was a bit weird for me though, one of the villains had the similar type of quirk that I have."

"Oh yes, Toad, I remember him," Fluttershy said.

"It's weird, outside my family I haven't really met too many others that have my quirk, or anything like my quirk, to see him as a villain though," Tsuyu still remembered his words. "For a while, I thought I could have ended up like him."

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Fluttershy asked.

"He kept saying that freaks like us aren't liked by people, that our looks freak other people out," Tsuyu said. "I shouldn't take him seriously, but sometimes it's hard not to. Growing up I used to not have friends because I looked different, it wasn't until I met a girl named Habuko back in Middle School that I started to feel a bit better about myself, mainly since she had a hard time making friends too. My classmates are nice too, but sometimes I did feel a little out of place because of my looks. I even told Jiro that I worried about never having a boyfriend."

"You don't think you're ugly do you?" Fluttershy asked. "I think you're very adorable."

"I'd like to think I'm not ugly, and maybe I will find someone, I mean I don't look too different than my mom, of course my dad actually has a frog face, but I think there was more than physical attraction, I mean my parents are really nice and they must have loved each other for what's on the inside at least," Tsuyu said. "Still...I sometimes worry about my appearance, I know I shouldn't but I can't help it."

"Everyone feels down about themselves sometimes, I used to think no one would like me because I was so shy when I was your age," Tsuyu said. "Logan also had romance troubles, I won't delve into them because they don't have the happiest endings, but my point is that everyone has those doubts, you just need the confidence to brush them aside. I know our examples aren't like yours, but sometimes personality and luck can be just as bad when it comes to the desire for romance."

"I know, but honestly, after today, I'm not worried too much about that," Tsuyu said, blushing a bit. "Not after meeting that boy."

Fluttershy's eyes widened in excitement, "A boy? Is he cute? Wait, was it Katsuki Bakugo?"

"No, not him," Tsuyu explained. "It was actually a boy from 1-B, Franklin Richards." Tsuyu blushed a bit while thinking about him. "And yeah, he is kind of cute."

That sparked Fluttershy's interest, obviously knowing Franklin as Johnny's nephew and one of her daughter's best friends. The two spent some time discussing these potential newfound feelings between Tsuyu and Franklin, both wondering how it'll bloom, if it'll bloom at all. But Tsuyu feels confident about this and believes this will grow.

Unfortunately in another part of town, a police car had been destroyed, it's captives released and making their way into a portal, three of them already making their way through.

"Seems you've impressed Tomura Shigaraki, even if by a little bit," Kurogiri said.

Pyro smirked just before stepping through, "I look forward to doing business."

The Brotherhood and The League of Villains have made their beginning mark, and how this would affect the future of Heroics was left in the air.

* * *

**This was one of this story's more unique chapters, hope it was enjoyable.**


End file.
